Higher Power Payback
by Jessan151
Summary: Miley and Lilly deal with the ramifications of their actions in "Meltdown". And someone is VERY unhappy with them...what lengths will this person go to get revenge on our girls? Liley
1. Prologue

**Well well well...welcome back...hope you are ready to have some fun. This one is going to be a little high strung...and pretty intense...hopefully the prologue will set the tone for this story. If you thought things got rough in the last story just wait to you see the lengths people are willing to go th****is time...look out.**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

****

Fort Irwin

****

San Bernardino, California; June 30, 2009

General George McClintok sat behind his oak desk reviewing notes for an afternoon meeting when he was interrupted by the buzzing of his intercom.

"Yes?" he barked into the machine.

"Sir, there is a young lady out here to see you." said a nervous sounding voice via the intercom.

The General groaned softly and shook his head. He was in no mood to deal with someone's random crap today. "Have her make an appointment." he growled back into the intercom.

There was a brief pause, then his secretary's voice spoke once more. "Sir, its regarding Captain Wells." she added.

The General raised his hand to his brow and began massaging his temples. He was trying to put this whole Shop ordeal behind him. Congressman Thompson was very clear in his directives to leave the Truscott women alone. Despite his orders, the General couldn't let it go. "Send her in." he replied.

A woman walked in wearing an army dress uniform, her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. She stood about 5 and a half feet tall and looked to be in her early 20's. Her heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor as she approached the General's desk.

The woman looked vaguely familiar to the General, but he couldn't place her from anywhere. "And you are?" he said dryly, while crossing his arms over his chest.

The woman stopped at the front of the desk and saluted the General. "I'm Master Sergeant Alexandra Russo. Captain Wells and Lieutenant Russo were my parents." she explained while releasing her salute and remaining at attention.

The General waved off her formalities. "At ease soldier." he said. He tried to place the name Russo, but was unable to come up with a face for the name. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Russo?" he questioned with a confused look on his face. "Should I know this person?" he asked with a shrug.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the General. "That would have been Captain Wells WIFE and lab assistant." she ground out threw clenched teeth.

McClintok's eyes widened in understanding. 'The good looking one in the lab coat. That's who she looks like.' he thought, then answered. "Ah, I see."

Alex locked her hands behind her back. "I want to know what the hell happened." she demanded.

McClintok was confused why this woman was confronting him. All persons not accounted for after the installation collapse were considered dead and their families properly notified. Granted, the families were all lied to, but that's what happens when you work for the government. Sometimes the truth was classified information. "Well as I am sure you were notified there was an unfortunate earthquake which caused the mountain to collapse onto the installation…"

Alex held up a hand to cease the General's well-rehearsed explanation. She dropped her head slightly and narrowed her eyes even more in anger. "With all due respect sir, don't hand me that bullshit." she growled.

Her attitude took the General by surprise. "I beg your pardon sergeant." he shot back.

Now it was Alex's turn to cross her arms. "Not everyone died. Several soldiers did get out. And when they are drunk, soldiers love to tell stories." she explained.

The General nodded his head in understanding. Clearly, one of the surviving soldiers had ignored the gag order. "I see." he said. "And what stories have you heard?" he asked curiously.

"That my mother was strapped to a table and left for dead and my father was shot while in the midst of a jailbreak." she responded.

The General has shocked that not only had she heard a few stories, but she even had accurate information. "And who would have been able to tell you this information?" he questioned. Only about two dozen soldiers escaped from the mountain and of them, only about five knew exactly what had happened that day.

"The sergeant in charge of the firing line." she replied.

The General sighed. 'Wilkins. I'll need to shut that boy up.' he thought. 'Can't have him spouting off to the wrong people.'

"Who was she?" Alex demanded.

The General lifted an eyebrow at the question. Wilkins must have told her EVERYTHING. "She?" he replied, trying to acted confused.

"The prisoner." Alex reiterated.

The General considered for a minute what to do with the young woman standing in front of him. Clearly she knew too much, but maybe he could use that to his advantage. "Master Sergeant, you are treading on very dangerous waters right now." he warned the young woman.

Alex slammed her right hand down on the General's desk. "I have a right to know!" she yelled at the General.

The General was taken with her fire. He could possibly put her to very good use. "And what would you do if you did know?" he questioned with an evil glint in his eye.

Alex's jaw locked. "Something I shouldn't admit to you." she said menacingly.

There it was...the desire for payback...that was precisely the type of response the General had been hoping to hear. "Really?" he said, encouraging her to continue her rant.

Alex was getting annoyed at the General's games. Clearly he knew something and was playing with her for some reason. "The bitch caused the death of my parents! I have a right to know who the fuck she is!" she screamed at the older man.

McClintok smiled and shook his head. "Even if I told you, you couldn't do anything about it." he told her.

Alex put her hands on her hips and glared down at the seated General. "And why do you think that?"

The General leaned forward on his chair and rested his clasped hands on his desk. "Because Master Sergeant, I don't think you would stand a chance against someone who could collapse a mountain." he said, and anxiously awaited her reaction.

Alex's eyes went wide with the prospect of what the General was telling her. No one person could bring down a mountain, at least not without tons of explosives. "That's impossible." she shot back.

The General nodded his head affirmatively. "Oh its quite possible." he replied. "Now if you are truly interested in seeking retribution for your parents untimely death, I can arrange for you to be transferred to a strike team I am currently forming." he said as he pulled a folder out of his desk drawer. "They are currently working on a solution to our problem."

Alex didn't quite understand what she was getting herself into, but if it got her the opportunity to avenge her parents' deaths, she would take it. "It would be a most welcome transfer sir." she responded.

The General nodded his head in agreement. "Very well. I'll see to it first thing in the morning."

Alex nodded. "Thank you sir." she said. "But you still haven't told me who she is."

McClintok shook his head. "I think for now its best that you don't know. The temptation to confront her may be too great for you to ignore." he said, picking up a pen and starting to fill out a transfer slip. "When the time is right, you'll have your answer." he added, not looking back up at the Master Sergeant. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." she sighed. Alex was far from content with the outcome of the meeting, but it was a start. The brunette saluted once more, then turned and walked out of the General's office.

McClintok waited until the door closed before setting his pen down and picking up his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and lifted the phone to his ear. "Code Black. Verification Alpha Charlie Echo. Subject Sergeant Chris Wilkins. Objective Termination." he said into the phone, then closed it.

Loose ends were unacceptable.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I know I took an easy way out by borrowing a Wizards character...but I wanted people to truly be able to visualize the character as she goes through everything over the course of this story. And I happen to think that Selena Gomez is a wonderful actress and hot as hell. **

**So, this is where we begin...don't think its going to be all wham bam...I like to take a lot of detours along the way. Should be seeing the first chapter by the end of the week. As always, love to read you thoughts and comments. Peace & Love. Jessan**


	2. Ch 1 This is Me

**Okay, what a way to start or end the week..depending how you look at it. Surprisingly, I had this chapter written before I saw the latest episode of HMF...But I think mine is better. (*cough* ego. *cough*) And as a side note...Miley hitting a bong...geez girl, where is your head? Go hang out with Emily. She doesn't do stupid shit like that...and if she does, she's not dumb enough to film it! Enough ranting...away we go.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - This is Me**

**Set of the Mack & Mickey Show**

**Los Angeles, California; July 8, 2009 **

It was early in the morning when the Stewart-Truscott clan boarded their private jet and flew from Minneapolis Minnesota, the current stop on the _Breakout Tour,_ to Los Angeles, California.

Since Miley had been outed as Hannah Montana, life had become absolutely insane for the entire family. While on tour, Miley and Lilly couldn't go out in public unless they were surrounded by a security team. The paparazzi and tabloid reports would not stop hounding them for a second. They couldn't go out to eat, or go shopping, or even just go sightseeing without people following them….begging for autographs, asking questions, and taking nonstop pictures. Apparently, everyone wanted a piece of the hottest underage lesbians in town.

Another change was that now there were different kinds of people following her. Miley was used to having fans and autograph hounds after her attention, but what she wasn't used to was the angry parents and the religious zealots. Outraged mothers and homophobes screaming obscenities and hurling insults at her about how she was corrupting the youth of America. Miley spent many nights crying herself to sleep in Lilly's arms after someone's particularly hateful comment had crushed her spirits for the day.

The absolute worst day came when Hannah was performing in Dallas last week. A mother and daughter had backstage passes. The little girl was probably about seven years old, she had a Hannah t-shirt on and everything. Hannah signed the girl's program and gave her a hug. When the daughter stepped away, the mother stepped forward and slapped Hannah across the cheek and said, "Your mother must have died from the embarrassment of having a daughter like you." Then she turned away, collected her daughter and headed for the exit. Hannah stood there stunned and completely mortified.

Security had a hell of a time holding back Lilly from going after the woman.

Miley was inconsolable for hours after that incident.

So after several weeks, Miley decided that it was time she faced the press in an effort to appease their curiosity about her life and the decisions she's made. Mack and Mickey had always been very kind to the singer, so Hannah agreed to do the interview on their morning show.

Hannah was currently pacing the floor of the green room, while her family looked on. Robbie and Heather sat on the couch, concern for their daughter written clearly on their faces. Jackson and Jordan sat on another couch huddled together, both silently praying that this interview would help take some of the stress off Miley. She hadn't been the fun loving little sister ever since her secret was reveled and Jackson missed her terribly.

Roxy was standing guard at the door to make sure nobody bothered the family other than the production staff on duty.

Lilly was leaning against the wall, watching her girlfriend pace back and forth.

Finally, the surfer couldn't take the silence in the room any more and pushed away from the wall to approach the singer. The surfer stepped in front of the singer's path and put her hands on the faux blonde's hips. "Are you okay baby?" she asked, dipping her head to look into Hannah's eyes.

Hannah gave a half hearted smile in an attempt to placate her girlfriend. "More or less." she answered with a shrug of her shoulder.

Lilly frowned at the singer's unenthusiastic response. While Miley had been having a hard time dealing with her sudden overwhelming amount of notoriety, if possible, Lilly was even more frustrated. There was no simple solution to their problem. There was no one she could threaten. There was no ingenious plan that would fix everything. Their situation just **_was_**. And that drove Lilly nuts.

The surfer raised her right hand up and gently stroked the singer's cheek, encouraging her to look the blonde in the eye. "You don't have to do this." she gently reminded the singer.

Hannah groaned in frustration. "Yes I do Lils." she declared. "I've been avoiding the press and deflecting questions about us for too long now." she said, closing her eyes. "Ignoring them isn't making them go away. It's just making it worse. It'll be easier if I just come out and finally answer everything."

Lilly wished she could say that she had a better idea, but in truth, she didn't. The surfer leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the singer's lips. "Well, I'll be here for you no matter what." she said while gently stroking the cheek under her thumb.

Hannah smiled at how easy it was for Lilly to just make things better by simply being there. "I know you will. And I love you for it." she said, then leaned forward for another kiss.

The couple was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. A staff member wearing a headset stuck his head in the door and surveyed the room quickly to locate today's guest. "Miss Montana, they need you on stage." he said in a rush, then pulled his head back out into the hallway.

"Be right there." The singer called over her shoulder.

Lilly lifted the singer's hand to her mouth and kissed the knuckles. "If you need anything, I'm only a thought away." the surfer promised and gave the singer's hand a gentle squeeze. "Always."

Hannah nodded her head. "I know." she said, then pulled her girlfriend towards the door.

The set really hadn't changed much from the last time Hannah had been here. Two stools sat on the right side of the stage, where Mack and Mickey sat, and one opposite them for their guest. Behind them was a set of balcony doors which opened to a lovely view of Los Angeles. It wasn't real of course, but it still looked nice.

Hannah took her seat and waited while the grip counted down from the commercial intro. Hannah took a deep breath as the red light came on, signaling that they were now on live television.

Mack flashed a huge cheesy smile at the camera. "Good morning Los Angeles. Boy, do we have something special for you this morning." he said while pointing at the camera with both hands.

Mickey smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "We sure do Mack." she said, then turned back to the camera. "Taking time out from her _Breakout Tour _to speak with us today is the one and only, Hannah Montana." she said in an overly perky tone and gestured to the seat directly across from her where Hannah was seated.

Hannah smiled and politely waved in acknowledgement of Mickey's introduction.

"Good morning Hannah." Mickey said with a bright toothy grin.

"Or should we call you Miley?" Mack added.

Hannah hesitantly smiled. "Hannah's fine." The singer drew on years of performing experience to try and hide the nervousness she was feeling. "And It's good to see you both again."

Mack put his hands on his knees and leaned forward on his stool. "Well, I guess we should get right to it. Things have certainly changed since you were last on our show. And I don't just mean your wardrobe!"

Hannah chuckled slightly at the massive understatement. "Yeah, they sure have." she agreed.

Mickey wasted no time with friendly amenities or pointless chit chat. "I think everyone wants to hear what its been like for you since being outed?"

Offstage, Lilly rolled her eyes at Mickey's first question. 'So much for starting off easy.' she thought.

"Its been a little rough." Hannah answered honestly.

"Why is that?" Mickey replied instantly.

Hannah took a deep breath and began explaining her position. "Well, the whole reason that I came up with the Hannah Montana alias was so that I could maintain a normal life. I wasn't trying to deceive my fans or anything like that. All I ever wanted was to be able to walk away from the publicity and the fame and the stardom and just enjoy my life with my family." Hannah explained, which really was the whole truth of the matter.

Mickey looked shocked by Hannah's answer. "Wait, so what you're saying is that this was a conscious decision from the very start?"

Hannah nodded. "Oh definitely. Before I even signed a contract I wanted to make sure that my personal life was protected."

Now it was Mack's turn to jump in. "So, did you feel like you had something to hide even then?" he said, doing a poor imitation of a police detective, raising his eyebrows to his hairline.

Hannah shook her head in disagreement. "It was never about hiding. It's really hard for any celebrity to have their actions be put under a microscope and have every single detail of their lives examined. Add to that the pressures of adolescence, and it makes it even more difficult. Bless her heart, I saw what Britney went through and I knew I didn't want that to be me."

Mack nodded his head. "So, why are you still maintaining the Hannah Montana persona now that everyone knows?" he asked, gesturing the way she was dressed.

Hannah sighed. Technically, that was the record labels decision...not hers, but no point in bringing that up. "At this point, its what I've always done. Its what people are used to seeing." she replied. "It's kind of like an athlete putting on their jersey before a game."

Mickey made a sour face at the singer's explanation. "Are you afraid Miley might not be as popular?" she shot back condescendingly.

Lilly's eyes went wide at the insensitive comment. "That bitch." the blonde quietly hissed, as she tightly clenched her fists in anger.

Robbie Ray released his hold on Heather's waist and stepped up next to Lilly and put his arm around the smaller blonde. "Easy there kiddo." he said gently.

Much to Lilly's surprise, Hannah just laughed at the comment. "No, it just might confuse a lot of people."

Mickey looked a little annoyed that Hannah hadn't taken offense to her comment. "Tell us about Jake Ryan." she quickly asked.

This time Hannah was visibly shaken at the sudden conversation turn. "What exactly would you like me to tell you?" she asked hesitantly.

Now it was Mack's turn. "You dated a while back, didn't you?" he said with his elbows on his knees and his hands underneath his chin. He looked like a little kid waiting for story time.

Hannah quickly decided that if she tried to hide anything about her relationship with Jake, it would come off as being dishonest or misleading. "Yeah, Jake and I did date a few years ago. And after a while I told him the truth about who I was. He understood why I had made the decision to maintain an alter ego, and respected me enough to keep my secret." she explained, hoping that would be the last she would have to talk about the actor.

Lilly scoffed offstage at Hannah's answer. 'Respected you? Ha. More like he was scared shitless of me.' she thought, but understanding why Hannah couldn't reveal the truth about that aspect of their relationship.

Mack looked confused. "So then Jake knew his girlfriend Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana?" Mack leaned over and elbowed Mickey. "Sounds like a threesome!" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Hannah nodded and smiled at the slightly clueless host. "He did."

"Sounds like you and Jake had a pretty good relationship." Mack replied.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Well, not really. While he respected what I wanted, it wasn't what he wanted for himself. He was all about the press, the publicity, and the noterity that came with it. It didn't bother him. He enjoyed all the attention. We were total opposites. In the end, that's what broke us up."

Mickey narrowed her eyes at the singer. "So, you weren't seeing **_anyone else_** at the time?" she asked, glancing over at the singer's girlfriend standing offstage.

Hannah just shook her head. "Nope." she said simply.

Mickey pushed forward, trying to get some dirt out of Hannah. "Not even your girlfriend?"

Hannah just smiled and again shook her head. "No. We didn't start dating until months later." It was easy telling the truth.

"What about the rumors that Hannah Montana was seeing Jake Ryan a few weeks back?" the hostess asked.

Hannah had expected this question to come up eventually once they brought Jake into the conversation. "He happened to be in Vegas while I was performing there and decided to hang out with me. We are still friends after all. And my girlfriend was right there with us every second."

Mack frowned. "So then what everyone is saying about you breaking Jake's heart and pushing him over the edge…" he said, leaving the sentence hanging for Hannah to finish.

"Is totally false." she said immediately. "Jake knew how devoted I was to my girlfriend and never once made any advances to me. He totally respected me."

Lilly rolled her eyes. 'Respected you, my ass.' she thought.

Mack went back into star struck teenager mode. "Awww. So tell us all about your girlfriend." he said, almost giddy with excitement.

Finally, something Hannah enjoyed talking about. And this didn't require half truths or lies of any kind. "Well, Lilly has been my rock through this entire situation. You could say she has a much thicker skin when faced with adversity than I do." she said, glancing at her girlfriend and giving her a quick wink.

Mickey nodded her head. "Now it has been said that your girlfriend was actually always with you all these years and was actually your brightly hair colored, insanely dressed best friend Lola Luftnagle."

Hannah chuckled a little bit at Mickey's description of Lilly's alter ego. "Yeah, she was. We decided that if we didn't hide her identity as well, it would have been pretty easy to figure out who I was in real life." the singer explained.

Mack looked saddened by something. "Was she mad at you? Is that why she dressed like a freak?" he asked.

Hannah glanced over and noticed her father's arm tighten around her girlfriend's shoulder. The singer couldn't help but giggle. "No, that's just what happens when you let two 13 year olds to come up with a disguise." she replied jovially.

Mickey laughed for a second then went right back to grilling her guest. "And how did Lilly feel about hiding who she was?"

Hannah smiled thinking back to how annoyed Lilly was originally with the disguise the singer had picked. Towards the end, the surfer loved the look and totally rocked it. "It never bothered her. She knew how much my secret meant to me." the singer responded with a shy smile. "Even back then…she would do anything for me."

Mickey seemed to be getting frustrated that there didn't seem to be any dirt to find on these two young celebrities. "Was she upset that your relationship became public knowledge?"

Hannah shifted in the chair slightly. "Well, pretty much our relationship always _**was**_ public knowledge. The kids at our school knew. Our neighbors. A lot of people in our community. And heck…our families knew since the day we got together."

Mack had a far away look on his face when he asked, "Your family never had a problem with you being gay?"

Hannah noticed the look on Mack's face and wondered briefly if he had someone gay in his own family. 'Problem? My brother practically threw me at Lilly.' the singer thought, then chuckled at herself. "No. Never. They've been supportive of every aspect of my life."

Once again, Mickey hijacked the discussion. "So were you worried about the backlash the negative aspects of your relationship could bring to your career?"

Hannah glared a little at the talk show hostess. The singer wasn't sure what the older woman meant by 'negative aspects', but certainly wasn't going to ask for clarification. "This might sound hard to believe, but my career has always been second to my family and friends. They're what matter most."

Mickey seemed to get an evil glint in her eye. "So it doesn't bother you that your name and picture appear almost constantly on the television and in the tabloids with headlines like 'Best of Both Lies' or 'Lesbian Man-eater'?" she asked with an nasty smirk on her face.

Hannah stared at Mickey for a few seconds. The interview had been going well, until right about now. The singer tried to form a coherent sentence, but it just wasn't working. Her throat tightened up and her palms began to sweat. Hannah had tried to ignore everything people wrote and said to her, but it hurt. "It...I mean…you just…" Hannah could feel the tears forming and for the first time in her performing career, she had no idea what to do. She turned her head to the blonde standing offstage and screamed one word in her mind. **_HELP!_**

Lilly started to walk towards the set after hearing Hannah's call for help.

Robbie Ray grabbed her shoulder before she could get too far away. "Lilly? Where are you going?" he asked softly.

Lilly turned to Robbie with a look of resolve on her face. "She needs me." The surfer declared.

Lilly's response brought a smile to the southerner's face. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked

Lilly shook her head. "I don't really care." she said and headed for the set. Doing what was best for Miley was the only thing that **_ever_** mattered to the blonde surfer.

Heather rushed over to Robbie Ray. "What's she going to do?" the older blonde hissed quietly.

Robbie turned to his fiancé and smiled. "If I had to guess, I would say save the day like she always does." he said wrapping his arm around Heather's shoulder, then turned back to watch Lilly put those people in their place.

In a few quick strides, the blonde surfer made her way to the stage and stood next to Hannah who was currently staring at her lap, trying not to fall apart. The surfer wrapped a comforting arm around the singer's waist. After a quick squeeze to assure Hannah that she was there and wasn't going anywhere, the blonde looked up at the two hosts with angry eyes. "If you can't tell, yes it does bother her." she growled at the hosts. "A lot."

Mack looked at Mickey and shrugged his shoulders, then he turned towards the camera. "Ladies and Gentleman, for any of you out there may not be familiar, this is Hannah's girlfriend, amateur surfing champion, Lilly Truscott." he said, waving his hand toward the newcomer.

Mickey decided that a minute to regroup was in order. "We're going to take a commercial break, but when we come back, we'll speak more with the one and only Hannah Montana."

As the red light went out, Mickey stood up from her seat and approached the smaller blonde. "Who do you think you are young lady? Crashing our interview like that?" she demanded.

Lilly whipped her head away from the singer to glare at the hostess. "Look, we only agreed to this in the hopes that if she finally **DID** do an interview, the press and tabloids would back the hell off. But I'll be _**damned**_ if I am going to stand on the sidelines and watch you people turn the love of my life into a ratings stunt." she yelled at the hostess.

Mickey blinked several times, doing a fine impression of an owl. Then she turned and looked back at Mack.

Mack smiled showing all his pearly whites. "I like her." he beamed.

Mickey nodded her head in agreement. "Me too." The hostess turned back to the surfer. "Would you join the interview?" she asked politely.

Now it was Lilly's turn to be caught off guard. "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

This time when Mickey smiled, it seemed genuine. "I think it would help Hannah's cause for her fans to see what a wonderful relationship she has with her girlfriend."

Lilly reached down and picked up Hannah's hand. _Is that okay with you baby?_

Hannah lifted her head to look at the surfer. _Its more than okay. _She replied mentally while nodding her head.

"Would you like us to get you a chair?" Mack offered.

Lilly just shook her head. "No. I'm right where I need to be...thank you." She had no intentions of moving an inch away from Hannah until this interview was officially over.

"Ten seconds!" Called one of the technicians running a camera.

Everyone took there places and as the red light came on, Mack began speaking to the camera. "Welcome back. This morning we are talking with the one and only Hannah Montana. And joining us now is Hannah's girlfriend, Lilly Truscott." he said, then pointed towards the newest addition to the set. "Thanks for joining us Lilly." he added.

Lilly nodded at the two hosts. "My pleasure."

"So, can you tell us what it's been like for you since Hannah has been outed?" Mickey asked in a somewhat kinder tone than she had been addressing Hannah with earlier.

Lilly sighed. 'No point in sugar coating it.' she thought to herself. "Well, to be completely honest, it totally sucks." she replied, then turned her head to look at Hannah. "We used to be able to do normal things like go to the beach or go shopping at the mall and just enjoy being together. " This brought a smile to the singer's face as she remembered happier times. "Now, we can't do anything unless we're accompanied by bodyguards."

Hannah rolled her eyes at the surfer. _Yeah cause either one of us really need bodyguards._

_Shush. Don't make me laugh. _The blonde mentally chastised the singer.

Mack frowned at the surfer's response. "Has it been a strain on your personal relationship?" he asked.

Lilly briefly glanced at Hannah and smiled, then looked back at Mack. "Between us? No. I've been in love with this wonderful woman for many years. Nothing anyone says or does will change that." she declared proudly.

Mickey tipped her head to the side as she regarded the surfer curiously. "You said many years. I thought that you hadn't even been together for two yet?"

Lilly nodded her head in agreement, then proceeded to explain herself. "We met when we were eleven years old. This sweet southern girl came into my world and wormed her way into my heart. Overtime, feelings of friendship transformed into something more. I finally got the nerve to tell her how I was feeling and I was lucky enough to find out she felt the same. We've been together ever since. So, I have complete faith that our love is a lot stronger than some peoples' harsh words and narrow minded opinions."

Mickey nodded her head in understanding. "So, I take it from your statement, that you have had some unfavorable reactions to your lesbianism?" she pressed on.

Lilly sighed softly and again nodded her head. "Oh yeah, there are a lot of people out there that apparently have nothing better to do with their time than to criticize how we are living our lives." Lilly paused to squeeze Hannah's hand, knowing what she was going to say next would make her girlfriend sad once more. "They say that we are corrupting the youth of America, living in sin, and a bunch of other negativity that has no place being mentioned on television."

"So a lot of people are judging you?" Mack asked with a pouty look on his face.

"Well, I don't understand that kind of narrow minded thinking because I was taught to respect other people and their beliefs. I was taught that everyone on this Earth is different from each other. Do those differences make one better than the other? No. But regardless, some people feel that they do. Sexual orientation, race, religion, gender, ethnicity…the list goes on and on." The surfer turned away from the hosts and focused solely only Hannah as she continued to speak. "I'm in love with my best friend. There is only one person who is entitled to judge me and that's the good lord. And when the time comes, if he tells me I was wrong for being happy, then I'll accept whatever punishment he gives me. However, I honestly don't believe that the God thinks that love in any capacity is wrong. So I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Lilly's speech earned her a huge smile from Hannah.

Heather beamed from offstage. "That's my girl." she whispered.

Mack was likewise taken with the surfer's upbeat attitude. "You seem like you have a very positive attitude Lilly."

Lilly shrugged and turned back to look at Mack. "I don't spend my time concerned with what other people think of me. There's a motto I learned a long time ago…it goes, 'As long as I am true to myself I will never apologize for the way I appear to others.' And that's pretty much how I live my life."

Mickey pumped her fist towards Lilly. "You go girl!" Then she looked over at Hannah, who had become rather quiet. "Well Hannah, I personally think you are one lucky young lady."

Hannah was shocked by the hostess' complete change in attitude. "Why is that Mickey?"

"Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone so special this early in their life." Mickey said with a smile.

Now it was Hannah's turn smile as she leaned into Lilly's torso, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I know. And believe me, she is the love of my life." The singer vowed.

Mack perked up at that comment. "So, will we be hearing about wedding plans anytime soon?" Mack asked, waggling his eyebrows at the young couple.

Hannah threw her hands up in the air. "Crazy childlike host with pearly white teeth say what?"

Lilly laughed at her lover's response. "We're only 17. We haven't even graduated high school yet!" she added.

Mickey couldn't help but push Mack's question just a little bit further. "Have you talked about it?"

Hannah's mouth resembled a catfish for few seconds as she tried to decide what was the best answer to that question. "I…We…" The singer started, but before she decided how to answer, her girlfriend did it for her.

"Absolutely." The surfer responded confidently. "If I have my way. She will be my wife someday." the blonde said while staring adoringly at her girlfriend.

Hannah could only blush and smile.

"Well there you have it folks. Hannah Montana and her girlfriend Lilly Truscott." Mickey said, to round out their segment.

Offstage, Heather turned to Robbie. "Do you think this will make life easier for them?"

Robbie bit the side of his mouth as he contemplated Heather's question. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." he replied, as the couple started walking back towards the green room to meet up with the rest of the family and get ready to head back to Minnesota to continue the _Breakout Tour_.

* * *

**Well, that's where we start...will this make things better? Kind of...sort of...but not really...up next is the bittersweet homecoming...so what'd you think school is going to be like now? Hmmm...that's coming up...and well...I can't give it all away...now can I? **

**Being Christmas week, may not see the next chapter till after the joyous holiday...have to see how things go. But just in case I don't make it...Merry Christmas to all, may you and yours enjoy all the love the season has to offer. As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love. Jessan**


	3. Ch 2 Wherever I Go

**Well, well, well...I managed a Christmas Present for you all. :)**

**So, I noticed from a few comments that I should not have assumed that if you are reading this story that you have read my other two...so just in case...here's a quick review...Heather and Susan were in an experiment, both mothers and daughters have powers...Susan had the power of suggestion, Heather can control fire, Miley has telekinesis/telepathy, and Lilly has complete control over her molecular density...which means she can walk thru walls or be stronger than steel. Oliver and Joannie are no longer with us. The Hannah secret is out. The government is after the girls...again. Robbie & Heather are engaged and trying to have a baby. And that's what you missed...**

**I feel like a previously on Glee...lol. **

**And one last reminder..._anything in italics...is telepathic._**

* * *

******Chapter 2 - Wherever I Go**

**Malibu, California; September 8, 2009**

Life with the media _**had **_gotten better after Miley and Lilly's interview on the Mack & Mickey Show, but it was never again going to be what it was. Anytime they went out, the girls still had people following them and asking for pictures and autographs but the sheer intensity was gone now.

One thing that didn't change were the narrow minded people who felt the need to spread their hatred around. There were a lot of cruel people in the world that said horrible things, and Miley still took every single thing they said to heart.

The _Breakout Tour _had finished in New York City on Sunday Night, September 6th. And on Monday afternoon the family returned to Malibu.

Jackson planned to live with his girlfriend Jordan as they returned to USC - Berkley for their sophomore year. So immediately after unpacking, the young couple was rushing out to get necessities for the apartment that had been empty all summer long.

Heather and Robbie also needed to get some shopping done, but after that, all they needed to do was to start making wedding plans...Heather was now a stay at home mom and Robbie wasn't too concerned with songwriting since Miley already had the ten songs for her next and possibly…final album?

As for Miley and Lilly, the homecoming was bittersweet. They had not been home since Joannie and Oliver's funerals in mid-June. Lilly missed Oliver terribly, but she didn't feel the sheer sense of guilt that her girlfriend did.

Miley was a complete train wreck.

While the singer was on tour, it was easy for her to preoccupy her mind with her career and everything that was happening, but now that they were home…it wasn't so easy to forget the past.

Not when nearly every room in the house held a memory of Oliver. Oliver sat there…or remember when Oliver did that there…or Oliver said that to me over there…and so on and so on.

Memories. Everywhere.

As the evening pushed on, Miley could not escape the ghosts that seemed to await her around every corner. She begged for the surfer to come to bed with her in the hopes that sleep would relieve her of the pain she felt from her waking nightmare.

As always, Lilly happily complied to the singer's wishes. The two girls went to bed early and held each other as they each cried themselves to sleep remembering their mutual best friend.

A few hours later, Miley woke up and looked over at the large red numbers on the alarm clock. 4:17 A.M. The alarm wasn't set to go off for several more hours, but the singer knew she would never be able to go back to sleep. When the brunette glanced over and saw that her lover was still snoring softly, the singer decided that she would go sit outside on the balcony for a little while.

As Miley crossed the floor, she grabbed her robe from the dressing table and put it around her naked body. The singer quietly opened the door to the balcony and stepped out into the warm early morning air. She sat down on one of the deck chairs and stared up at the starry sky.

After a few minutes of star gazing, Miley began talking to the boy who's memory still haunted her.

"Oliver. God I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I'm so sorry you're not." Miley sighed as she pulled the robe tighter around her as the wind seemed to suddenly gather an inexplicable chill. "It's almost senior year. I remember how excited you were to be a senior…finally. It was going to be monumental. And now…its nothing."

Miley sniffed and turned her attention from the sky to the ocean. "Sometimes I dream about you at night Oliver. Sometimes...it's just a day at the beach. Sometimes...it's our graduation day. Sometimes…." the words got caught in the singer's throat as she was suddenly overcome with guilt at the fact that the next situation could still happen for her, but never Oliver. "its our wedding day." she whispered softly to the wind. "You give Lilly away to me and tell me never to leave her."

The tears were now falling freely down Miley's face.

Miley took a labored breath as she continued her soliloquy. "Sometimes...it's your wedding day and Joannie looks so beautiful and….I hope your happy together wherever you are. I hope my mama's taking good care of you till we get there."

Miley paused briefly, pursing her lips together.

"I hope you know that you'll be with me wherever I go Oliver."

Miley was struck by what she had just said and began furiously wiping her eyes. The singer reached out her hand and mentally called for a pen and notebook. Two seconds later, the balcony door slightly opened and the desired items flew into the brunette's hands. She uncapped the pen quickly and began furiously writing in the notebook. She looked back up to the night sky and muttered softly, "This one's for you Ollie."

After about an hour, Miley had finished her notes and headed back into the bedroom.

After setting down the notebook. Miley looked over at her lover, still stretched out on the bed asleep. The surfer was on her stomach, and the singer's eyes stared at the lines of her back and legs. 'Her body is so incredible.' the singer thought.

Lilly's back was lean and graceful, tapering from her shoulders smoothly to her waist. There the lines swelled out to encompass her lovely, firm ass, which Miley just loved to run her hands over.

From her lover's amazing rear end, Miley's eyes moved on to her shapely thighs; the muscle tone clearly evident even as fully relaxed as she was.

The singer smiled as her eyes traveled over the backs of the surfer's knees. She knew that kissing that sensitive skin tickled and made her lover giggle and squirm; but licking there made her gasp and moan. The blonde's calves were toned and silky, and Miley loved to nibble and scrape her teeth along them.

Miley shook her head. 'Enough looking…I want to touch.' she thought as she looked over at the clock. 5:34 A.M. The alarm wouldn't ring for another half hour yet. 'We've got time to snuggle before we have to get ready for school.' the singer thought as she disrobed and headed back to bed.

Lilly woke up from her doze when she felt the bed move as Miley climbed back in. The blonde remained quiet and didn't meet Miley's eyes, waiting to see if the brunette wanted attention or if she needed alone time after last night's emotional rollercoaster.

Miley smiled, noticing her lover was awake, and remaining silent until Miley let her know if she needed her or not.

The brunette laid down next to Lilly, reached out and combed her fingers through the surfer's silky hair, and whispered, "I love to look at you, Lilly. You are so beautiful."

Hearing her name, Lilly rolled onto her side to look at the singer. "Look who's talking…" she whispered back. "The woman voted America's hottest teenager." After the words escaped her mouth, Lilly cringed slightly, thinking Miley might take that compliment the wrong way. After all, blonde haired, blue eyed Hannah Montana won that award…not brown haired, brown eyed Miley Stewart.

Miley rolled on her back and held her arm out.

Lilly smiled at the invitation and crawled up onto her girlfriend, draping herself over the taller girl's body. "For the record, I love being your blanket." the blonde said playfully.

Lilly looked up at her lover and was surprised to find the brunette softly weeping. She moved up and kissed her gently and wiped away her tears, asking, "Miley? What's wrong?"

Miley smiled through her tears, "It's...I'm just…" she sniffled.

Lilly didn't know exactly what was wrong, so she didn't know how to help. Wanting to do something; needing to do something, she said, "Whatever it is; it's ok Miles. I love you."

Miley's mouth did that thing where she was simultaneously smiling and frowning, and the tears flowed even harder. Still sad about Oliver, but so touched by Lilly's love…It was just that there was too much emotion for her to handle and the excess leaked out in tears. She stroked Lilly's hair and said, "Do you know that I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you?"

Lilly shook her head and asked, "When was that?"

"Do you remember the day in the hospital, when you left after finding out about my mind reading abilities?" Miley asked.

Not wanting to interrupt, Lilly didn't speak and just nodded her head.

Miley closed her eyes, remembering that horrible, yet wonderful night.

"You walked out and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room." Miley swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her eyes to meet Lilly's.

Lilly's own eyes filled with tears as she recalled how she felt leaving Miley's hospital room that day.

"That was probably one of the three worst moments in my whole life," Miley said.

Before Lilly could ask about the other two, Miley went on.

"And then Oliver came. He was like my knight in shining armor. He told me about what you had done to Jake after he threatened me and then it happened…" Miley's lower lip was quivering as she stroked Lilly's face gently with her fingertips. She ran her thumb across the blonde's lower lip, gasping slightly when Lilly's tongue darted out to taste it. "that's the moment I fell head over heels in love with Lilly Truscott."

Lilly leaned in and pressed her lips to Miley's, giving her a soft, wet, slow kiss. After a moment she pulled away and got up off of the brunette.

"Where are you going?" the singer asked.

The blonde reached down and gently put her arms under her lover's body and lifted her up off the bed; Miley's weight not being even the slightest strain for Lilly's incredible strength.

"_**WE'RE**_ going to get in the shower so I can make love to you and still try to save time…so that we're not late for school." the surfer explained with a wink as she carried her lover to the bathroom.

Miley just wrapped her arms around the surfer's neck and gazed adoringly at the woman she loved. _What would I do without you?_

Lilly smiled at the singer as they entered the bathroom. _You'll never know. _She thought back, as she kicked the door to the bathroom closed.

A short time later, Heather and Robbie were downstairs having breakfast in the kitchen, waiting for the girls to come down.

Heather set her coffee mug down next to her plate as she tipped her head towards the stairs. "If that shower doesn't turn off soon, one of us is going to have to go up there." she said, looking down at her fiancé seated at her right.

Robbie's fork stopped half way to his mouth as his eyes caught the blonde's. "Oh no. Don't look at me. I love those girls dearly, but if one of us has to interrupt them having sex, its gonna be you." he declared, then shoved the bite of pancakes into his waiting mouth.

Heather playfully glared at the man she loved. "You big chicken." she said, taking a sip from her coffee.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement. "Yes ma'am. Just call me Colonel Sanders." he said, continuing to devour his breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a ruckus out in front of the house.

Heather glanced nervously at her fiancé. "Did you hear a bunch of car doors slam?" she asked tentatively, standing from the table and heading towards the front door to check…praying that it wasn't what she thought it might be.

Robbie watched as Heather lifted the blinds to glance out the window. "Tell me they aren't…" the country singer moaned softly, knowing his baby had had a rough night last night and demanding paparazzi first thing this morning would definitely be an issue.

Heather sighed as she released the blinds and heading back towards the dining room. "Eight cars just pulled up outside."

Robbie shook his head in disgust. "Why won't they just leave her alone already?" he moaned softly. It seemed like every time they showed up, it ended with his little girl in tears. And that pulled at the southerner's heart strings every time.

Heather stopped behind Robbie's chair and ran her hands over his rugged shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "That's not how they work cowboy." she said, then kissed his ear. "Why don't you whip up something special for our girls for breakfast and I'll go coax them out the shower."

The country singer chuckled. "You have yourself a deal darlin."

As Heather stepped into the girls' bedroom, she reached down and grabbed her abdomen. This was the third morning in a row that her breakfast didn't agree with her. 'God. I can't even keep a bagel down.' she thought as she approached the bathroom door.

From outside the bathroom door, Heather could hear the water running, then clearly heard Miley moan. "Oh Lilly."

Heather knew she was going to have to visit the bathroom herself very soon, so this needed to be short and sweet. The blonde reached down and opened the door a small crack to allow her voice to reverberate throughout the bathroom. "Miley Ray Stewart!" she screamed loudly.

Miley's eyes shot open at the voice she heard. "Mom." she whispered, looking down at her lover who was on her knees.

Lilly's roaming hands stopped dead on Miley's thighs. If mom was yelling at Miley…it was only a matter of time...

"Lillian Jessica Truscott!"

Lilly sighed and stood up in the tub, leaving her hands resting on the singer's hips. "We're in trouble." she told the singer.

Heather again rubbed her abdomen as her nausea continued to worsen. "You will get out of the shower now young ladies. You have to be at school in twenty minutes." she hollered, then closed the door and bolted for her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused together.

Miley reached down and turned off the water. "We've been in the shower for over an hour?" she asked, after doing the math in her head.

Lilly shrugged as she stepped out of the shower, onto the bathmat. "Time flies when you're having fun." said the blonde as she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, then held open another one for her girlfriend. "Let's get our asses in gear. If she comes back, something's getting set on fire…and I'm pretty invulnerable, so that just that leaves you." she said with a playful smirk.

Miley tightened the towel around herself then reached for another one for her hair. "What happened to my precious protector?" she asked as she wrapped up her hair.

Lilly glared at her lover as she turned on the blow dryer. "How often do _**you**_ jump in a fight between mom and I?" she asked as she tipped her head to the side and began drying her hair.

Miley giggled. "Point taken."

Ten minutes later, the girls were styled and dressed for their first day of senior year. Miley had opted for a jean skirt with a red tank top, while Lilly sported a pair of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and yellow vest.

Miley was the first to round the corner into the kitchen. "Good morning." she cheerfully called out.

"Good morning girls." Robbie replied from behind the stove.

Lilly looked around, surprised to not see her mother downstairs anywhere. "Where's mom?"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders as he handed the girls plates with pancakes on them. "Not sure. She never came back downstairs after chasing you two out of the shower." he said.

Miley and Lilly shared a concerned look. "I'll check." Miley muttered, to which Lilly nodded her head in acceptance. The singer used her power to reach out and gently touch her step mother's mind. _Mom, are you alright?_

_Yeah Miley. Be down in a minute. _The singer got in reply.

Lilly watched as the singer kept her eyes glued to the ceiling for a few seconds. When she finally looked back down at her plate, the blonde asked about her mother. "Is she sick again?"

Miley smiled sadly and nodded.

Lilly felt bad that her mother was ill, but if it was because she was pregnant, then it would be worth it. "Railroad, I think you better make a doctor's appointment." she said, shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

Robbie Ray looked confused. "Why, you sick?" he asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She loved Robbie Ray to death, but he could be such a man sometimes. "No, for mom. This is the third day in a row she's been sick." The first day it was something she ate. Yesterday, she claimed it was airplane sickness. Who knew what today's excuse was going to be?

Robbie knew that he wasn't good at hiding things from the girls, but he had promised Heather that they wouldn't discuss her 'condition' with the kids until it was an absolute certainty. "She says after she throws up, she's fine." the country singer argued.

Lilly turned her head to look at her girlfriend. _He can't be this clueless, can he?_

Miley smiled and shrugged her shoulders. _That's my daddy._

Just then, Heather made her way down the stairs. "Oh, sorry about that. Something just didn't agree with me again." the older blonde said as she made her way back to her seat at the dining room table.

Lilly looked at her mother and thought for a moment, then looked back at her girlfriend. _Can you tell? _She asked mentally.

Miley scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. _Tell what?_

_If she's pregnant…Is there another mind to read?_

Miley thought about what Lilly had said, and it made sense. She never tried anything like this before, but she didn't see how it could do any harm. The singer concentrated on Heather's midsection, focusing her power on that general area. Even if there was, something…there was no way it would be anything coherent…at least the singer didn't think it would.

Heather noticed Miley staring intently at her, which was usually a sign that she was using her powers. "Miley, what're you doing?" she asked curiously.

Miley shook her head. "Sorry mom, I just zoned out." she said. "I'm a little worried about today." she added as a cover to her actions.

Lilly squeezed the singer's leg under the table to get her attention. _Well?_

Miley nodded as she took the last bite of her breakfast. _I'm pretty sure there's someone else in there with mom. It was weird, just like snow on a television. It doesn't mean anything but you know what it means. Does that make sense?_

Heather glanced at Robbie and saw him nod his head in encouragement. "Speaking of that…I should warn you two that we have some visitors outside this morning."

Miley was standing up from her seat as Heather finished speaking and stopped dead in her tracks. "You've got to be kidding me!" she whined.

Robbie watched as his daughter's head dropped as she walked to the kitchen to put her dish in the sink. "Sorry darlin."

Heather nodded her head in agreement. "Too bad there isn't something bigger going on right now."

Robbie shook his head sadly. "Not much happening at 7 in the morning." he pointed out.

Miley came back to the table and put a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Maybe I can convince them to leave." she suggested, running her hand over the surfer's upper arm.

Lilly stiffened at her girlfriend's words. 'Could Miley really do that?' the surfer wondered.

Robbie's eyes narrowed at what Miley had just said. He didn't like where this train of thought might be heading. "What are you trying to say darlin?"

Miley felt uncomfortable with the way that everyone was suddenly staring at her. "Mama used to be able to make people do things, right? Maybe I can too?" she answered meekly.

Robbie's eyes went wide, then narrowed quickly. He had almost never told Miley when she could and couldn't use her powers, but he couldn't stay quiet this time. "No Miley." he declared forcefully. "Your mama hardly ever used her powers because she thought taking away someone's free will was wrong."

Lilly reached up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder then looked up at her lover. _Miley please don't try._

Miley was surprised not to have her girlfriend's support. When the singer looked down, she saw Lilly's blue eyes almost begging her. _Lils…Why?_

Lilly just shook her head. The surfer could see this leading to another moral dilemma for Miley and the singer already carried around too much guilt over decisions she's made. _It would be like me walking out there and throwing them into the ocean. Just because I __can__ do it, doesn't mean I __should__ do it._

Miley sighed softly and nodded her head in understanding. _I'm sorry. I just wanted one less hassle this morning. _She thought as she headed over to the desk in the living room to get her car keys out of her purse.

Lilly stood up and walked into the kitchen. The surfer set her dish in the sink then walked into the living room to pick up their backpacks that were sitting behind the couch. The blonde then stepped in front of the singer and winked at her girlfriend. _I know, but I'll be with you every step of the way. _

Miley smiled and reached out to rest her hand on Lilly's firm chest. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now. And if I'm truant on the first day of school, it'll be all over the tabloids tomorrow." she joked, grabbing the surfer's vest, giving her a quick kiss, then yanking her towards the garage.

"Be careful backing out of the driveway." Robbie gently warned his little girl.

Miley chuckled, just imagining the head lines if she ran down a member of the paparazzi. "The driveway **would** be the end of the road, now wouldn't it?" she said, referring to the song on her 4th album, _The Driveway_. "I will. Bye mom, bye dad." she said, stepping out the back door.

Lilly waved as she closed the back door behind her. "See ya!"

"Have a good day." Heather called out. Once the older blonde heard the car start, she turned to look at Robbie. "I'm a little worried about Miley." she said softly.

Robbie raised an eyebrow in question at her. "Why's that?"

Heather gave him an incredulous look. "Robbie, she was going to try and use her powers to control people." she said, gesturing towards the front of the house, where several reporters anxiously awaited Miley's exit from the house.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement. "Yes and you heard me to tell her not to." he said, then thought back to Lilly being very quiet during that entire conversation. "And if I don't miss my guess, Lilly agreed with me."

Heather stood up from the table and walked over to the front window in time to see Miley's red Mustang heading down the street. And several reporters hopping in their cars to follow her. The older blonde rubbed her crossed arms, trying to rid herself of the ill feelings she was having. Heather turned back to her future husband shaking her head. "But Robbie, they're going to keep pressuring that girl and what if we're not there next time?" she asked.

Robbie considered Heather's question for a moment before answering. "Miley will do the right thing." he said resolutely.

Heather shook her head uncertainly. "But how do you know that?" his fiancé asked, looking for reassurance. Heather had done everything in her power to instill a strong moral code in her daughter, but she hadn't had as much time with Miley. And the poor girl has been under so much pressure lately, what would it take to push her over the edge?

"Cause I can't let myself believe otherwise." he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Heather's waist. "Now, let's talk about you…" he said, staring into her baby blue eyes.

Heather knew exactly where this turn of conversation was going to lead. "I have a doctor's appointment at 11:00 A.M." she informed the country singer.

Robbie nodded. "Do you think…?" he asked carefully, not wanting to jinx what he hoped was wrong with his fiancé.

Heather smiled lovingly and nodded her head. "I certainly think so. And I know that Miley at least suspects, if not both of them." The blonde wasn't sure whether she should mention this or not. "I think Miley tried to see if she could read the baby's mind."

Robbie's eyes went wide at his fiancé's statement, then he chuckled softly. "Aw honey, now that's just silly." he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Heather wondered if Robbie really had any clue how much Miley had grown into her powers over the past few months.

While Robbie had gotten a generalized version of the events that happened at the Shop, Heather was given a blow by blow account from Jackson. Stopping hundreds of bullets? Holding up a mountain? The girl could telepathically speak to whoever she wanted; her telekinesis was on par with Lilly's strength, which was beyond measure at this point; and Heather was almost certain that if Miley had really tried what she had suggested, the singer could have forced her will on those reporters.

So taking all that into consideration, why would Heather doubt for a minute that the singer would be able to sense another mind inside Heather's body. "She was staring at my stomach." she insisted to the country singer.

Robbie saw the absolute certainty on Heather's face and reconsidered. "Well, alright, maybe." he relented. 'Would something that small even have a mind to read?' he wondered. "So, what're we going to do if you are?" he asked, once again, not saying the word pregnant…just in case.

Heather closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck and hugged him tightly. "One step at a time cowboy." she whispered into his ear, knowing damn well that in this family; you don't plan ahead.

If anything, you plan for the unexpected.

* * *

**Whoop there it is...so just _ONE _day is going to take like three...maybe four chapters to get through...when I say its going to be a _crazy_ day...you have NO idea. Next up...school...mean girls...and a really unfortunate clerical error. As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love. - Jessan**


	4. Ch 3 Faint

******Okay, so here's the deal with this next chapter...there is just SOOOO much that happens in this _ONE_ day...the next chapter is in three parts. I could argue that Chapter 2 should have actually been a part of this chapter as well...but whtever...At the end of each part...you'll see that it comes to a natural conclusion, it's like the perfect place for a break...but its one really LONG chapter...it'll make more sense once all three are posted and you can read it as a whole. Brightside...this way...you get more postings. Enjoy...and Happy New Year!**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Faint**

**Malibu, California; September 8, 2009**

Miley drove to school, careful to abide by all traffic laws along the way. After the short five minute drive, the brunette pulled into her assigned parking spot in the high school lot and turned off the engine.

Lilly reached over and squeezed the singer's right hand which was currently resting on the gear shift. "We're just not talking to them right?" she asked, wanting to be sure how the singer planned to deal with the journalists that were quickly surrounding the car.

Miley nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they aren't allowed inside the school, so once we get to the doors, we're golden." the singer pointed out.

Lilly sighed and nodded. Today just wasn't going to be a good day. The surfer could just feel it. Lilly reached between her legs and grabbed the girls' book bags. "Alright then, let's do this." the blonde said, as she opened the door to get out of the car.

As the girls exited the Mustang, they were quickly surrounded by six photographers shouting numerous questions at them:

"Hannah do they know you're returning for another year?"

"What made you decide to return to your old school?"

"Miley are you looking forward to senior year?"

"Do you think you'll be treated differently?"

"Have you spoken with any classmates since your identity was revealed?"

Lilly and Miley did as they planned and headed straight across the parking lot to the closest set of double doors leading into the school. Lilly reached for the handle and pulled the door open, then held it for her girlfriend. Before the singer stepped through the doors, she briefly turned around and smiled at the photographers. "Have a nice day gentlemen." she said with a little wave.

As the doors closed behind them, Miley breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad." she told her girlfriend as the surfer reached to open the second set of double doors that led to the inner hallway from the stairwell.

As Miley stepped through the second set of doors, shrieks and screams could be heard up and down the hallway. "HANNAH!"

Lilly's eyes widened as she watched her fellow classmates rush towards them. Some had pen and paper in their hands, while others were holding digital cameras and cell phones. "Oh boy." the surfer mumbled as she instinctively stepped in front of Miley.

The singer held up her arms and tried to discourage the oncoming wave of humanity. "Woah, woah, woah!" she shouted.

Right after the initial surge, a single voice could be heard above all the others.

"Back off losers!" Amber screamed, pushing and shoving bodies out of her way as she sliced her way through the crowd. Seconds later, Amber and Ashley immerged from the crowd to stand directly in front of Lilly.

The surfer blinked a couple times in shock thinking that Amber and Ashley of all people were coming to their rescue.

Amber and Ashley slipped around either side of the surfer to grab the singer's arms and direct her down the hallway past Lilly. "Miley, my friend. How was your summer?" Amber asked cordially, then turned to the gathering of students. "Out of our way people!"

Ashley nodded her head and repeated Amber's question like she always did. "Yes, how was it?"

Miley's head flipped back and forth between the two mean girls, then returned to Amber after her initial double take. "Mean girl who hates me say what?" she demanded.

Amber just gave Miley a big smile in return and added some fake laughter for good measure. "Oh, Miley, I just love your sense of humor." she said, patting the singer's upper arm in a placating gesture.

Things were getting a little too weird for the singer. _Lilly, do something. _She demanded mentally to her girlfriend.

Lilly chuckled as she closed the gap between her and her girlfriend. _Do something to stop them from being nice to you…now there's a switch. _She thought back, then wrapped her right arm around the singer's waist, tightened her grip, and brought the trio of girls to a dead halt. "Alright, hands off my girl friend please." the surfer declared.

Amber looked royally pissed off by the surfer's untimely interruption. "We just want to chat with our dear friend Miley." she said innocently, unwilling to release the singer's arm.

At this point, Miley had figured out Amber's angle and was totally annoyed with the fake friend act. She turned and gave Amber a hard glare. "For the record, we've never been friends. And considering the way you act, we never will be. You never liked me before and the only reason you care about me now is because you realized that you screwed up big time and threw away a once in a lifetime opportunity." she said, then looked down at the appendage the mean girl held captive. "Now, please let go of my arms."

Amber grinded her teeth together as she narrowed her eyes at the singer. Amber didn't respond well to not getting her way. And a celebrity of Miley's stature giving her the brush off was completely humiliating.

And no one humiliates Amber Addison. **No one.**

"Fine. You think this is over? Just wait. I will make this the most miserable senior year you could possibly imagine." she shouted, then pushed the singer's arm away and stomped off down the hallway.

Ashley watched her best friend make her exit, then turned to give the singer a dirty look of her own. "Yeah, miserable." she agreed, then stomped off behind Amber.

Miley turned her head to the side to catch the surfer's eye standing behind her. "I think that went well." she commented dryly.

"Mmm-hmm." the shorter blonde agreed.

Several minutes and many autographs later, Miley and Lilly were able to make it to home room just before the late bell rang. As the girls walked into the classroom, there were delighted to see a familiar face.

"Hey Mr. Corelli!" Lilly said happily.

Corelli turned around with a huge smile on his face. Miley and Lilly had always been two of his favorite students in this graduating class, long before he knew about their famous alter egos. "Miley. Lilly. Great to have you both back." he said as a welcome. "I was kinda shocked after I heard the news to see your names on my roster." he added.

Miley's brows knitted in confusion. "Why Mr. C?"

Corelli shrugged his shoulders, then leaned forward a little, covered his mouth, then stage whispered to the pop star. "I didn't think public school would work for a mega star like you." he said.

Lilly giggled at her favorite teacher's antics. He was such a goofball sometimes.

Miley chuckled as well and shook her head. "It's been fine for the past five years, so I don't see why it should change now." she replied.

Corelli gave the girls two thumbs up. "Awesome. Now take your seats ladies." he said, gesturing towards the desks.

A minute later, the late bell rang, signaling the beginning of home room.

"Alright. Roll call people. You know the drill." the teacher said, then began reading the names off the class roster. Once he got about halfway down the list…the unthinkable happened.

"Madison."

"Here."

"Oken."

When Corelli said Oliver's last name, both Miley and Lilly gasped simultaneously.

Lilly felt as though someone had just punched her in the gut.

Miley closed her eyes as she felt the guilt of Oliver's death weigh heavily on her heart.

After a second, Corelli realized whose name he had called and looked absolutely mortified.

But before he could move passed his mistake and call the next name on his list…someone just had to make a comment.

"He's dead. I think that counts as a transfer." Amber sneered in a sarcastic tone.

Miley's eyes flew open at Amber's insensitive comment. 'And it's all my fault.' she thought, as the tears began pooling in her eyes.

The typically jovial teacher's face hardened quickly in anger. "Not another word Amber!" he shouted at the mean girl.

Amber just shrugged her shoulders, not caring if her comment would offend anyone or not. After all, he _was_ dead. It's not like she was making it up.

Amber then watched Miley run out of the classroom, only to be quickly followed by her blonde girlfriend seconds later. The mean girl's faced erupted with the biggest smirk imaginable. 'Are you kidding me? It's that easy to fuck with her? How perfect.' Amber thought, immensely proud of herself that it had taken less than half an hour to figure out how to make Miley's life a living hell.

Lilly pushed open the door to the bathroom and called out to her girlfriend. "Miley?"

The singer was leaning against the wall with her head bowed. "She really wasn't kidding was she?" Miley said dejectedly.

Lilly stepped in front of the brunette and rested her hands on the singer's hips. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.

Miley's lifted her head to reveal her puffy brown eyes. "She's going to do shit like that all the time now, isn't she?" the singer asked

Lilly honestly didn't know the answer to the singer's question. "It's Amber, who knows." she replied.

The singer's head dropped again as she tried to swallow the sob threatening to break free.

Lilly lifted her hands to the singer's face and gently wiped away the tears. "Baby, he went to this school for years. His name is going to come up from time to time." the surfer reminded her gently.

Miley nodded as she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I know. I just...wasn't expecting it in homeroom, that's all." she said, lifting her head once more. "Not like that."

The look on Miley's face broke Lilly's heart. This sadness Miley constantly carried with her was something that the blonde couldn't fix, no matter how much she wanted to. She just had to be supportive and hope that in time…the sadness would fade to a more manageable level.

Knowing that there were really no words she to could say to ease the singer's pain, the blonde instead leaned forward and softly kissed the singer's lips, hoping to convey the surfer's promise to always be there… without having to say it.

After a minute, the blonde pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend. "Better?"

Lilly's smile was infectious. The singer nodded her head. "Better now." she agreed.

The smaller blonde reached down and grabbed the singer's hand, gently tugging her towards the door. "Good. Come on. Mr. C. is probably worried about us." she said as they headed back to home room.

Morning classes went by relatively quickly and before the girls knew it, it was time for lunch.

The girls stood in line and got their lunch then grabbed an empty table on the right side of the cafeteria. In a matter of seconds, the table was over flowing with people wanting to be near Miley.

Lilly looked around the table then turned to wink at her girlfriend. "Well, on the bright side…there's no room for Amber." she said with a slight chuckle.

Before Miley could comment, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy sitting next to her fly backwards off his seat.

"Move your ass!" Amber screamed, then stepped over his prone body and took the seat next to Miley. Amber turned to address the singer in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Hi Miley. So nice of you to save me a seat." she said with a fake smile.

Miley turned away from the mean girl to look at her girlfriend. _Think we can totally ignore her? _She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lilly just sighed and continued shoveling her lunch into her mouth. _I can try if you will. Hell, it's not like we can't still talk to each other. _She thought back…referring to Miley's ability to speak telepathically to other people.

Amber realized she was being ignored and didn't like it one bit. The mean girl put her arm on the table and rested her chin on her hand and glared at the two young celebrities. "So, the way I see it. Either you start being nice to me or I'll just have to keep taking about the corpse." she threatened.

Miley visibly stiffened at that comment. _See? I knew it. Only Amber could be that cold and cruel._

Lilly lifted her hand up to her forehead to rub her temple. _Don't let her get to you hon. _The surfer responded

The lines on Amber's face hardened when neither of the girls responded to her statement. From here, things got really ugly. "God, his funeral was so pathetic." she began. "You would think with all the money you have that you could have afforded to make it a little classier than a monster truck rally." the mean girl sneered.

Insulting Oliver's funeral? Now that was going too far. Lilly turned her head to her girlfriend. _What a bitch! Can I try to threaten her?_

Miley nodded her head in agreement. They had tried to be civil, but Amber was just going too far now. _You've got my blessing._

Lilly leaned forward so she could look past Miley to glare at Amber as she spoke. "Amber? What makes you think for one minute that I won't deal with you any differently than anyone else that's harassed Miley in the past?" the surfer questioned.

Amber had spent her first few periods of the day thinking about that very thing. Everyone knew about Lilly's reputation for violence. And it was widely accepted as factual...just ask about any of the football players. But despite that, Amber had worked out a way to keep Lilly at bay. "Oh I already thought about that mutt. My parents know what goes on in this town." she proudly declared, then pointed between the two girls.

"Your parents are fucking each other, with intentions to wed. You're still 17, which means, that you touch me and I get to sue your 'parents' for their daughter assaulting me." the mean girl explained with an evil grin. "I wonder how much of Miley's money I could get for a single black eye." she said, rubbing her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she looked back at Lilly and threw down the gauntlet. "So you want to play guard dog? Bring it on bitch." she growled back with an attitude.

Lilly took a deep breath, trying to calm her steadily rising anger. _Bitch is going to be a lawyer some day I bet._

Miley considered what Amber had said. _I'm not going to let her blackmail us. _The singer vowed.

Lilly resigned herself to the fact that they might not have a choice in the matter. _Then what __**are**__ we supposed to do?_

Miley frowned. She had no clue how to get around Amber's presence. The singer sighed dejectedly. _Go eat in the principal's office until we come up with a better idea?_

Lilly nodded her head in agreement_. Anything's better than sitting here listening to her mouth._

Simultaneously, the girls stood up from the table, picked up their trays, and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amber screamed, rising from the table. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" she said shuffling after the two girls. "You think ignoring me is going to work. I don't think so. I always get my way."

After a quick walk, the group arrived outside the principal's office.

Amber glared at the two girls as they opened the door to the office. "Fine. This going to be your new lunch spot? Enjoy. Fucking losers." she spat, then turned on her heels and headed back to the cafeteria.

The girls sat down on two of the office chairs. "What're we going to do?" Lilly questioned the singer. The surfer knew that if she absolutely had to, she could put up with Amber's shit. But the surfer was almost certain that Miley wouldn't be able to do it.

"Should we talk to the principal?" Miley offered as a suggestion.

Lilly scoffed at the idea. "What's he going to do? Call her to the office, say stop harassing Miley and Lilly, and that'll be the end of it."

Miley nodded her head in agreement, knowing that what Lilly had said was true. The singer leaned her head against the blonde's. "Maybe Mr. C was right…" she sighed softly. "maybe we don't belong here any more."

* * *

Meanwhile, General George McClintok was sitting at his desk when his cell phone started vibrating. He picked it up and answered curtly. "McClintok."

"It's done." said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Excellent." he replied and closed his phone. 'Payback bitches.' he thought, then returned to his work.

* * *

**Hmm, anyone see where we're going with this? What did he do? Hmmmm...**

**And I admit...I HATE writing the girls at school. So chapter 3 & 3.1 are not my favorites...but I felt it was totally necessary for the rest of the story...and if that makes no sense right now...well, it will. Eventually. There's a reason for everything. At least in my mind. LoL. As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love. - Jessan**


	5. Ch 3 1 One Step Closer

**Oooo, time for the next chapter...warning...significant violence ahead...beware!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3.1 - One Step Closer**

**Malibu, California; September 8, 2009**

It was shortly after 1 P.M. when Heather and Robbie left the doctor's office after Heather's appointment.

As they headed back home, Heather wistfully stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I can't believe it's actually happening." she said softly. Even though Heather and Robbie had wanted a child, Heather seriously doubted their chances of conceiving one together. Robbie had just turned 48 and she was going to be 40. Very few couples were able to start a family together in their 40's. Plus, Heather wasn't sure if maybe the experiment from years ago might have made it impossible for her to conceive at all anymore.

But as the saying goes…anything is possible.

Robbie smiled from the driver's seat of the Tahoe and reached over to grabbed his fiance's hand. "I know darlin." he said gently. Now that the pregnancy was official, they needed to discuss something else. "And now that we're sure, I think we should talk seriously about having a wedding."

Robbie had promised never to push Heather into making any decisions, but his southern upbringing would not allow a child to be born out of wedlock if possible. Besides, his mother would never let him hear the end of it. And it was widely known that when angered, Mamaw knew how to hold a grudge against someone…just ask Aunt Dolly.

Heather was hardly surprised that Robbie brought up their engagement status. The blonde had been hoping to put off any wedding talk until the following summer…after the girls graduated, so that they could focus all their attention on the girls' senior year. But that plan wouldn't work with a baby due in April.

Heather turned her head and smiled at the country singer. "Do we need a big wedding?" she asked, hoping if possible to keep things small.

Robbie raised Heather's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Honey, I'll take you to Vegas tomorrow if that's what you want." he said in all seriousness. And he meant it. Whatever she asked for, she would get.

Heather chuckled at the country singer's response, but was well aware that he was quite serious. "Well, I was thinking a simple ceremony on the beach with our families would be nice."

Robbie liked the idea. "How much of our families?" he inquired curiously.

Heather thought for a moment before answering. "Us. The kids. Jordan. Roxy. Your mama if she puts up a fuss. And anyone else you'd want to invite." Heather's parents were already gone and her ex-husband was out of the question. And since Heather was an only child, the only family the blonde really had was her daughter.

Robbie smiled in agreement. "Actually, your guest list sounds just perfect to me."

'Dang, that was easy.' the country singer thought. 'Might as well keep going.' The singer reasoned as he turned the Tahoe onto their street. "When do you want to do it?"

Heather considered the possibilities. Sunrise. Sunset. Noon. Moonrise. "Well, why don't we see what the girls think…" The blonde's words died in her throat as their house came into view.

Four police cars with lights flashing were in front of the Stewart's house, along with one fire truck.

As they got closer to the house, an observer could tell that all the glass windows and doors were completely shattered. Both adults dreaded what destruction they would find awaiting them inside the house.

Heather's heart began beating furiously in her chest. "Oh god Robbie." she cried, already fearing the worst. "Tell me I'm seeing things." she begged. Heather had already lost one house. The thoughts of losing a second one in less than a year was simply horrifying to the blonde.

Robbie groaned as he pulled into the driveway. "I wish I could darlin." he replied solemnly.

As Robbie Ray parked the Tahoe, a young police officer stepped up to the driver's side door. "Can I help you?" he questioned with a slightly annoyed tone.

Robbie sighed before replying. "This is our home."

The officer's attitude immediately switched to completely professional as he nodded. "Can I please see your I.D. sir?"

Robbie handed the officer his driver's license. After he examined it, the officer handed it back to the country singer. "Sorry Mr. Stewart, but we have to be sure. Please come with me." he said, motioning them to follow him. "I'll take you to the lead detective."

Robbie and Heather followed the officer to the porch, where they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Nancy." Heather said with a sad smile on her face.

Detective Oken returned Heather's sad smile as she reached out to give the smaller woman a hug. "We have to stop meeting under some terrible circumstances." she said, giving the blonde a tight squeeze.

After she released Heather, she quickly hugged Robbie as well. Nancy pursed her lips together as she looked back and forth between the couple. "Are you ready for this?" she asked. "I'm not going to lie, it's bad. Really bad." she said, hoping to brace them for what they were about to encounter.

The two adults nodded their heads in understanding.

Nancy opened the front door and stepped inside the house. "Be careful, don't slip on the glass." she warned the couple as they walked into the foyer.

The sight before them brought Heather to tears instantly.

Anything glass downstairs was shattered; everything ranging from kitchen cabinet doors, to glass top end tables, even the overhead lights were not spared. Every window and door panel. the television set, and the glass entertainment unit were all smashed beyond repair. The curio with all of Susan's dishes and crystal stemware was demolished. The refrigerator lay face down on the floor in the kitchen and the microwave door was ripped off and laying on the floor. The wooden bar stools were splintered to pieces in a pile on the floor. All of the legs on the piano were snapped off, its top ripped off and the keys smashed. All of the guitars that normally rested carefully on their stands were now in numerous pieces on the floor. And every piece of living room furniture was overturned and a knife was taken to the every cushion, ripping them open and spewing stuffing everywhere.

After a few seconds of looking around the room, Heather dove into the comfort of Robbie Ray's arms and buried her head in his chest. "Who could have done this?" she hiccupped into his shirt.

Nancy looked on as the couple clung to each other trying to come to terms with this senseless violence to their personal property and tried to keep herself from crying. The Stewart's and the Truscott's had been so wonderful to her son over the years, they didn't deserve to be the victims of such a heinous crime. They were genuinely good people in the detective's eyes.

Robbie leaned down to whisper in Heather's ear. "You know who did this." he said while stroking her hair, trying to calm the nearly hysterical woman.

Nancy began speaking behind the couple. "Your neighbor Dontzig heard glass breaking and looked outside. He saw several people dressed in black, wearing black ski masks, smashing up your place with baseball bats. He immediately called 911. By the time he explained to the operator what was happening, the people ran out of the house and climbed into a white van and drove away."

Robbie lifted his eyes to look at Oliver's mother. "What do you need from us?" he asked softly, his own eyes slowly leaking tears. Robbie wasn't so much worried about the possessions. They had the money to replace those. The southerner was more scared of how his girls were going to react to this attack on their home.

Nancy waved for the couple to follow her and headed for the back deck. "I'd like you to take a look at something and let me know if any of it means anything to you."

Robbie nodded his head as he guided his fiancé through the living room. "Of course."

Nancy stepped out onto the deck where an officer was cataloging evidence. On the deck table sat numerous baseball bats. Clearly they had been used to cause the destruction inside the house…some had glass shards imbedded in them, some had paint scrapes on them, and all of them were nicked up to high hell…but it was what was written on them that made truly terrifying.

"Oh my God." Heather gasped, then buried her head back into Robbie's chest as she began to cry even harder.

There were five bats in total. Each one had a different message, written in red paint.

Die bloody Hannah.

Fuck you cunts.

Payback's a bitch.

Only the beginning.

It ain't over.

As Robbie read each message, there was simply no doubt in his mind. The Shop was responsible for this. It was the only thing that made sense. "Sweet Jesus." he softly swore as his mind flashbacked to the nightmare of four months ago.

Nancy stood off the side for a few minutes, trying to allow the couple a moment to calm themselves after the shock of seeing the messages. Finally, needing to get on with her work, the policewoman cleared her throat to garner the couple's attention. "Do either of you have an idea who might be responsible for this? While Miley was on tour did she have any rabid fans or specific attacks of any kind? Threatening letters? Phone messages? Anything?"

Robbie just shook his head. "No. The tour went fine. No problems of any kind to my knowledge. I can let you speak to the head of tour security, Roxy Roker, but I am almost certain that if there had been any kind of problem it would have been brought to our attention."

Nancy nodded as she made a note to contact Miss Roker. "Heather? Do you know of anything?" she probed gently.

At this point, Heather couldn't form coherent sentences. She was just sobbing uncontrollably. The shock coupled with the pregnancy hormones made for a very bad combination. The blonde just shook her head back and forth, hoping to convey her answer without having to speak.

Nancy took a deep breath, gathering her courage, knowing that what she said next wasn't going to make either parent very happy. "I'll need to talk to the girls as soon as possible." she said quietly, trying not to upset Heather any further.

Robbie nodded and checked his watch. "The girls will be home from school in less than an hour. Could you wait till then? Give Heather and I a chance to digest this ourselves before we have to handle our girls?"

Nancy smiled sadly and nodded at the country singer's request. "After all your family has done for mine recently, I think it's the least I could do."

* * *

The final bell of the day had rung at Seaview High and Miley quickly made her way from her History class, back to her locker, anxious to meet back up with her girlfriend. This was one of only two periods the girls did not have together. Lilly was currently on the other end of the school in wood shop. They also did not see each other fourth period because Miley had chorus scheduled.

Miley arrived at their lockers first and quickly began putting away her afternoon text books. Her task was interrupted however, when someone gently tapped her on the shoulder. As Miley turned, expecting a confrontation, she was pleasently surprised to find the familiar, and more importantly, friendly face of Sara Sweet.

Sarah smiled. "M-M-Miley?" she stuttered.

Miley smiled back, trying to make the girl as comfortable as possible. The singer had never heard Sara stutter before and wondered if maybe it was because she now knew she was talking to a celebrity. "Hi Sara."

Sara looked to her feet as she tried to find the confidence to speak to the young pop star. "I-I-I h-h-heard…" she tried, but was stopped when Miley reached out and put a hand on her upper arm.

"Sara. Relax please. It's just me."

Sara's eyes widened at Miley's statement. That was the whole point, SHE was Hannah Montana, "But you're…"

Miley released the shorter girl and leaned back against the lockers with a soft sigh. "Miley Stewart, aka Stinky Stewart, the klutz, the dork…the same person you've known for the past five years."

Sara pursed her lips together and nodded her head in understanding. Miley had always been nice to her and if all the rock star wanted was to be treated normally, then Sara would do exactly that. "Okay." she said, gathering her courage. "I heard about Amber." she said quietly.

Miley groaned. "Bad news travels fast." she said, thinking of everything the mean girl had said today.

Sara nodded her head in agreement as she hugged her books to her chest. "She's a bitch. And to say those awful things about Oliver…it's just so wrong."

Miley was so shocked at the activist's use of profanity, the singer just stood there and stared at the shorter girl for a few seconds. The singer had never, ever heard the kind girl swear, and was caught off guard by the comment. "Um, thanks Sara." she finally managed.

Sara completely misinterpreted the singer's momentary pause. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you must hate me right now."

Now, Miley was really confused. "For what?" she questioned.

Sara looked from side to side, then leaned towards Miley's face and whispered. "Well, we don't mention them at my house."

Miley was trying to make sense of this conversation, but it just wasn't working. "I…don't understand."

Sara nodded her head as it dawned on her...how could Miley know? The singer had been on tour all summer. "My dad is dating Joannie's mom. And at my house, we just…don't…talk about what happened." she explained, then got a sad, far off look in her eyes. "Sometimes its almost like they never even existed." she whispered.

Miley stood there staring blankly at Sara. The poor girl clearly needed someone to talk to, but Miley just didn't think **_she_** of all people could be Sara's rock. She barely managed to keep herself together half the time. "Sara I don't…"

Sara shook her head as she wiped at an errant tear that had escaped her eye. "So, I get it. Really. I do." she insisted, then looked down to check her watch. "Sorry, but I have to go or I'll miss my bus. Bye Miley." she said with a small wave, then headed off down the hallway, passing Lilly as she went.

Miley watched the smaller girl walk away as the tears slowly began running down her own face. Sara had just reminded Miley that everyone had lost Oliver and Joannie...not just her.

It wasn't fair. And even worse…it still hurt. A lot.

Miley turned towards the lockers and banged her forehead against them, then brought her fist down repeatedly on them in utter frustration.

As Lilly saw Miley assaulting the lockers, she quickly ran up to her girlfriend and spun her away from the lockers. "Baby, what's wrong?" demanded the panicky surfer.

Miley just shook her head as the tears continued to run down her face. The singer tried to find the words to explain what just happened, but she simply couldn't. "I…I can't…" she barely managed.

Lilly quickly determined that her girlfriend was beyond words at this point. Thus, she tried a different approach. The blonde put her hands on the singer's cheeks, forcing the brunette to look into her eyes. _Talk to me baby. Please. _The surfer begged in her mind.

Miley wanted to make Lilly understand what had happened so badly, but she just couldn't seem to focus enough to speak verbally or mentally. But as it often happened with Miley and Lilly, when the girls needed something to work, sometimes…it just did. As the girls' eyes remained locked, Miley somehow managed to forge a direct link from her girlfriend's mind to her own short term memory and Lilly got an instant replay of her conversation with Sara.

After a moment, the connection ceased and Lilly blinked her eyes several times, trying to regain her bearings. The surfer shook her head then looked back at her girlfriend. "What the hell was that? You've never done that before…have you?"

Miley shook her head profusely. The brunette herself was slightly unnerved by what had just happened. "Lilly, I don't know how…" she offered as explanation. And she really didn't. It just...happened.

Lilly reached out and wrapped her arms around the love of her life. "Shh." she whispered into the singer's ear as the surfer hugged the brunette tightly to her. "Everything's going to be alright." she said, then kissed the side of the singer's head. "Let's get home. Can you walk?" she asked, then got a silly smirk on her face. "I'd offer to carry you, but I think we've raised more than enough eye brows for one day." she teased the singer.

"Yeah." Miley replied, while chuckling slightly. "But you're driving." the brunette said as she handed Lilly her car keys.

Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "Sure." The surfer reached down to collect the girls' book bags, then gently tugged the singer towards the exit. As they reached the outer set of doors, the surfer paused to look out the window to the parking lot. "Are you serious?" she growled, then turned back to her girlfriend. "Grab your sunglasses."

Miley glanced out the window and caught sight of the swarm of paparazzi surrounding her car. The singer's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "Crap." she swore, reaching into her purse to pull out a pair of black sunglasses with over sized lenses.

As the girls left the building and made their way over to the Mustang, they were badgered with questions like always. But these questions were slightly unusual.

"Miley how do you feel about your house?"

"Was anything personal stolen?"

"Where will you be living now Miley?"

"Have you seen the extent of the damages yet?"

As Miley listened to the questions, she squeezed the surfer's hand. _What the hell are they talking about?_

Lilly shook her head. _Not sure, but I think we should get home. Fast._

As the girls stepped up to the passenger's side door of the Mustang, one stubborn photographer stood about 4 inches in front of the door, impeding either girl from opening it. Lilly glared spitefully at the taller man. She was in no mood to deal with pushy paparazzi. "Back away from the door please." she asked.

The photographer completely ignored her request. "Is this why you kept your identity a secret? Did you fear for your life?" he asked, holding his camcorder up, waiting for a response from one of the girls.

Miley kept her head down to keep the paparrazzi's gossip filled pictures to a minimum. At this point, all she wanted to do was go home.

Lilly heard Miley sniffle behind her, which only managed to add to the blonde's increasing ire with the photographer. "I will ask you once more, then I will move you myself." she warned in a low feral tone. If any of the kids at school would have heard Lilly use that voice…they would have vanished quickly, knowing the surfer would be getting violent very shortly.

The photographer pushed the camcorder even closer to the blonde's face as he flashed a shitty grin. "Are you going to assault me?" he asked. "I could use a nice payday."

_Lilly you know you can't touch them. _The singer reminded her girlfriend.

Lilly took a deep breath as she tried desperately to maintain her quickly fading composure. "Please step away from the door."

The photographer shook his head. "It's a free country. I can stand here all day if I want."

Lilly's eyes narrowed at the photographer as her blood pressure began to boil. "I said…MOVE!" The surfer yelled.

Even Miley shuddered a little at how loudly the blonde had screamed the final word. _Love, you need to calm down. _The singer said mentally, desperately hoping to calm her girlfriend before she said or did anything she might regret.

The photographer's smile only increased as did his mirth at watching the surfer lose her temper. "Is someone having a bad day?" he asked sarcastically.

Lilly knew she was at a breaking point. But doing anything to cause Miley any more grief was simply out of the question. "Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing." she sneered in reply. "Come on Miles." she said, gently tugging the singer away from the Mustang and back towards the sanctuary of the school.

The entire time Lilly spoke with the photographer, Miley noticed something strange happening. The surfer's hand felt like it was turning to stone. Skin that was usually soft and malleable was now rigid and unmovable.

As the girls got a few feet away from the photographers, Miley finally voiced her concerns to the blonde. "Lils, are you alright?" she asked softly.

The surfer shook her head as she reached to pull open the door to the school. "No, I'm not." she said flatly, as she ushered her girlfriend through the door, then turned to look out the window to see if any of the paparrazzi would leave now that they had gone back inside the building.

Miley looked down at their still linked hands. "Baby, what's wrong with your hand?" the singer asked quietly, not wanting to upset the blonde any more, but concerned nonetheless.

The timbre of Miley's voice captured the surfer's attention immediately. As the blonde looked down at their joined hands, the surfer realized that she couldn't actually _**feel **_the singer's hand she was holding. When her body became more dense, feeling and sensitivity decreased immensely. Invulnerability came with a price. The blonde had gotten too pre-occupied with the paparazzi to realize it was happening to such a severe degree. Lilly released the singer's hand and crossed her arms trying to keep her distance from the brunette, ashamed by her lack of self control. "It's…been building up all day and I can't contain it any longer." she muttered as an explanation.

Miley was unsure of what exactly the surfer was trying to tell her. "What?"

Lilly groaned in frustration. "My power." she whispered softly.

Miley reached up and removed her sunglasses.. "What do you need to do?"

Lilly fidgeted uncomfortably at the question. "Release it somehow."

Now Miley was beginning to get a better understanding of the situation. "And just how much power do you need to release?" she asked.

Lilly's eyes got wide as she answered. "A whole hell of alot." she stated adamantly.

Miley considered what the blonde said and prepared a possible solution to the problem. "Well, what if I used my power to counteract yours …" she tried to explain, before getting abruptly cut off in mid-sentence.

"No!" Lilly shouted. The girls had only ever used there powers to deliberately counteract each other once before. "We don't use our powers against each other." she insisted. "Not like that." Lilly closed her eyes to the memory of a younger Miley falling to the floor in Hannah's dressing room. "Never again like that." she vowed.

Miley knew exactly the incident Lilly was referring to, but a lot had changed in the past several years. The singer put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the blonde surfer. "You know I've grown a lot stronger since then, right?"

Lilly nodded her head in complete agreement with the singer's statement. Miley had grown incredibly more powerful since then, but it still wasn't something the blonde was willing to risk for anything in the world. "I realize that but…no." she said and turned away from her girlfriend.

As Lilly glanced down the inner hallway, she realized that they had entered the door to the athletics wing of the building. "Perfect." she whispered, then turned back to Miley. "Wait here. I'll be right back." she said, then set down their book bags, opened the inner door, and raced down the hallway.

Miley watched as the surfer made a hard left and disappeared from sight. Twenty seconds later, the blonde reappeared in the hallway and trotted back to the stairwell to rejoin Miley.

As Lilly got closer, it was easy to tell how much more relaxed the surfer's body was. "That was quick." the singer noted.

Lilly nodded her head. "I said I would be right back."

Miley couldn't fathom what Lilly could have possibly done that quickly to relieve all her tension. "What did you do?"

"Hold out your hand." the surfer commanded.

Miley held out her right hand. Lilly put her open left hand underneath Miley's to brace it, then placed her closed fist on top of the singer's palm and opened her hand.

Miley saw a round black object, no larger than a golf ball in the palm of her hand. But the sheer weight of the object was incredible. "My god. What the heck is this?"

Lilly gave her girlfriend a devilish smirk as she removed the metal ball from the singer's hand...sometimes she just loved to show off. "Well, it used to be a hundred pound weight plate in the men's locker room."

Miley shook her head at her girlfriend in disbelief. "You mean you crushed it down to that?"

Lilly winked, feeling so much more at ease now. "Sure did."

Miley pointed towards the guys still standing around their car. "That guy pissed you off that much?"

Lilly shrugged. The photographer was actually more like the final straw. "Well, it's kinda been building all day." she told her truthfully.

Miley frowned at the surfer's response. "Amber?" she questioned.

"Pretty much." Lilly nodded in agreement with the singer's guess.

Things were starting to come together, but one thing still didn't make sense to Miley. "Why have I never seen you like this before?" she asked curiously.

Lilly dropped her headm that was the ONE question Lilly didn't want to answer. "Miles. Don't." the surfer warned.

Miley ignored the surfer's comment and plowed forward with her line of questioning. "She's been a bitch to us for five years. Why's today any different?" the singer pointed out.

Lilly sighed and reached forward to take Miley's hand in hers. "Baby please, just let it go. I love you and I don't want to fight." the surfer begged.

Miley's eyes narrowed at that comment. "Why would we fight?" the singer demanded.

Lilly shook her head in defeat. Miley wasn't going to let this go. "Because if I'm honest about how I feel…it will make you feel guilty…which will make me feel like absolute shit because you already feel guilty enough about crap that isn't your fault." The surfer explained.

Miley crossed her arms and glared at her girlfriend. "Just tell me." she said exasperatedly.

Lilly shook her head. "No."

"Please?"

Again, Lilly shook her head. "Miles, just forget it."

Miley decided to try a different approach. "I could find out if I really wanted to."

Lilly stared at her girlfriend in disbelief, not at all amused by her girlfriend's insinuation that she would be willing to invade her mind to find the answer. One of the reasons their relationship worked so well, was because they were completely honest with each other. And the fact that Miley was extremely contentious about using her mental powers in regards to her girlfriend's privacy.

"Don't you fucking dare." the blonde hissed back.

Now Miley was completely frustrated. She brought both her hands up and pushed the blonde into the wall of the stairwell. "Then talk to me damnit!" she shouted back.

Lilly's head bounced off the hard surface, leaving a slight dent in the brick, but the blonde didn't even notice. "Fine." the surfer said, grinding her teeth together. "I hate that now I have to think about how everything I do might affect _**your career**_." As she said the last words, the surfer's right hand clenched tightly. "There. I said it." After the surfer finished speaking, she looked down at her right hand. As the blonde opened her hand, a black metallic dust fell from her fingers. The condensed ball of metal was now completely pulverized.

As Miley watched the mini dust cloud fall from Lilly's hand, the singer realized how truly frustrated her lover was with their current situation. "Lilly, I'm…"

"Stop." Lilly said, holding up her left hand and shaking her head. "Don't you dare apologize."

"But it's…"

"No, it's not."

"Then what do you want me to say?" The singer asked.

Lilly raised a hand up to Miley's cheek and gently caressed it. "You don't have to say anything."

Miley stepped forward and rested her forehead against the blonde's and softly sighed. _But…I love you and I want to make this right._

Lilly learned forward slightly to capture the brunette's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled at the singer. "Miles, I love you too. But unless you can turn back time, our world will never be right again." she sadly informed the singer.

Miley was no more responsible for everything that had happened with the Shop than Lilly was, and the surfer knew it. She just couldn't convince her girlfriend of that fact.

The blonde looked out the window and noticed that several of the photographers had left. Then Lilly suddenly remembered some of the oddball questions they were asking. The surfer reached down and took the singer's hand. "Come on, let's go. From what those reporters were saying, I think something might have happened at our house."

The girls exited the school and headed back to the Mustang.

* * *

**So the General is one nasty son of a bitch...and believe me, this is only the beginning. So Miley's got a new trick up her sleeve. And Lilly won't use her powers against Miley...yeah, we'll see if she can stick to that vow. One more part to this chapter...the conclusion should be posted this weekend sometime. It's close to ready...but I have to drive to Georgia later today. Lucky me. Never again will I offer to help someone move. Sigh. So, as always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	6. Ch 3 2 Easier to Run

**Well then, here we are again...McClintok is just getting started for the record...hopefully you've already figured that out...this concludes the chapter from hell...if you add the 3 together its like...12000 words or so. Like I said...if you read it as one big chapter...it flows nicely...but the breaks worked too...let me know if you think I should combine everything and make it one chapter or leave it broken like I did.**

**Happy reading...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.2 - Easier to Run

**Malibu, California; September 8th, 2009**

Lilly pulled Miley's cherry red Mustang into the driveway and parked it behind the Tahoe.

As the two girls exited the car, Heather came rushing down the walkway from the front porch to greet them. The older blonde wrapped both girls in her arms and hugged them tightly.

The girls saw the two police cars in front of the house as they pulled in, but had yet to figure out what had actually happened. But if Heather was acting this way, then ignorance was probably a blessing at this point.

_This is very bad. _The surfer thought.

Miley caught the surfer's eye and nodded her head in agreement with the surfer's assessment.

As Robbie joined his girls, Heather released Miley so that she could hug Robbie Ray.

After a few seconds, Lilly couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She needed an explanation. Clearly something had happened, but what? "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Heather had calmed down from her initial reaction to seeing the house, but knowing that the girls were going to see it for the first time caused a slight relapse. Tears were once again running down Heather's face. "I'm just so glad your home." Which was in part the truth, but the older blonde still couldn't bring herself to answer her daughter's question.

Robbie Ray kissed the top of Miley's head. "So, how was your day Bud?" he said hesitantly in an attempt to start a casual conversation.

Miley narrowed her eyes at her father. She certainly didn't want to recount her day at school to anyone. Maybe not ever. "Daddy, not now." she declared. Amber being a bitch was hardly more important than whatever had transpired at their house. "How bad is it?" she questioned softly, as they started walking up the sidewalk towards the front porch.

Robbie chewed on his bottom lip while he contemplated how to answer his daughter's question. There was no point in trying to lie. Aside from the fact that his baby girl would probably be able to tell if he was lying, this wasn't something he could hide anyway. "Real bad darlin." he said quietly, as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Nancy Oken's inside. She needs to ask you both a few questions." he told the girls as they reached the front porch.

As the stepped inside the house, Lilly and Miley were both rocked by the sight of their living room after they stepped through the broken front doors.

After looking around the room for a few seconds, and taking in all the destruction, it was Miley that broke down first. The singer dove into the comfort of Lilly's embrace. "This can't be happening." she whispered into the surfer's shoulder, as she closed her eyes, trying to block out the images she had just seen.

While Miley was distraught, the surfer was just the opposite. Lilly was fucking pissed off. If the people who had committed this crime where in front of the blonde right now…they would be dead.

Heather and Robbie shared a concerned look. They had expected Miley to break down, but Lilly's reaction was a bit more worrisome.

Lilly tightened her grip on the singer. **_They fucking did this. _**She hissed in her mind.

Miley nodded her head in response to Lilly's mental decree. Then she considered something even more frightening than what she had just seen. _What would have happened if mom and dad had been here?_

Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she considered the scenario that her girlfriend had just suggested. Now Lilly couldn't stop the tears that slide down her cheek. The thought that their parents might have been killed was absolutely unacceptable.

Heather watched the play of emotions on her daughter's face. "Girls?" Heather's voice called out softly.

When neither of the girls were able to verbally respond to their mother after their brief mental discussion, Heather stepped up and wrapped her arms around her two daughters. It took only a few seconds before Robbie Ray also wrapped his arms around the girls to create one massive family group hug.

The tender family moment was interrupted as Nancy Oken stepped inside from the back deck. "Miley? Lilly?" she called out. The detective felt awful about pushing to speak to the girls right now, but until she did, the police presence couldn't leave the house. "Can you two come outside with me for a few minutes and answer some questions and then I can get all these people out of here." she said.

Heather and Robbie released the girls and watched as they slowly headed over to the back doors to join Detective Oken. The two adults clung to each other as they watched the girls disappear outside.

Seconds later, another family member joined Heather and Robbie in the foyer.

"Sweet Jesus!" Jackson exclaimed, his eyes wide, his body rigid, and his hand still grasping the handle of the broken front door.

Heather smiled sadly. "Jackson." she sighed, holding out an arm to invite him to join them.

Jackson stepped forward and stood between his parents as he continued to look around the decimated living room. "Mom. Dad. What the hell happened?" he asked quietly.

Robbie gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We don't know son." he said honestly, but they definitely had an idea who might have been responsible.

Jackson just shook his head. This just screamed Shop to him. It was so sadistic and methodical. And it would hurt his sisters mentally as well as emotionally. "Cops find any clues?"

Robbie continued to fill his son in on the situation. "Not really. Donztig saw guys in ski masks jump in a white truck and take off. That's all we know."

Heather turned her head. "Don't forget the bats."

"What bats?" Jackson inquired.

Robbie frowned. He was trying to forget about the dreadful things. "They left the baseball bats they used. And each one had a threatening message written on it."

Now, Jackson was getting scared. "What kind of threats?"

"Only the beginning, payback, die Hannah...stuff like that." he explained, not wanting to mention the worst of the slurs painted on the bats.

Jackson turned to look at Heather, then back at his father. "You're not going to stay here are you?" the college student asked.

Robbie shook his head. There was no way in hell he would ask his fiance or his daughters to spend the night here, nor would he let them clean this mess up. "No. I've already called in a private security team to lock down the house tonight. And Roxy's getting a cleaning crew to come tonight to fix the place up. The girls are out back with Nancy Oken, when they're done, we'll have them get some stuff and then head over to the Carlton."

Heather wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of tons of strangers in their house doing things to their personal property without them present, despite the fact that Roxy would be here over seeing things. "We don't have to leave. The upstairs is fine. We'd be safe here." she told her soon-to-be husband.

Robbie misunderstood Heather's concerns. He thought she was referring to the possibility of another attack. "Now hon, I realize that you and our girls are probably more capable of protecting us than a small army would be but…" Robbie started to say, but was interrupted by Jackson.

"But that's just it. They can't." the young man said. "Not here."

Heather looked down at her step son. "Jackson?"

Jackson pulled away from their embrace and stepped in front of them, then turned to face his parents. "They knew exactly what they were doing when they released the Hannah secret." he offered cryptically.

Robbie was trying to follow his son's train of thought, but so far, he wasn't doing a very good job. "Son?"

Jackson rubbed this hands over his face and growled lightly. He threw his arms in the air as he readdressed his parents. "Don't you see? The whole world is watching." he said, pointing towards his sisters on the back deck. "And the Shop is hoping the world will see something extraordinary."

"Where you going with this son?" Robbie demanded, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Jackson swept his arm around the expanse of the living room. "Look around!" he said, his voice raising slightly, then started counting off on his fingers. "First it was the the Hannah secret, and then they trash our house." He paused a moment before continuing. "Think about it. The Shop has no proof about the girls' powers. And you would need some hard core proof before standing before a judge and saying two super powered teenagers did anything wrong, cause no one would believe you otherwise."

Jackson started pacing the floor as he continued to speak. "So the only thing saving the girls is the secret of their powers. But if the Shop could somehow get them to screw up publically and let the paparazzi catch them using their powers...it would be disasterous." he explained. "It could turn into a modern day witch hunt."

Heather and Robbie looked at each other, slightly horrified by what their son was suggesting, but realizing that it was a possiblity.

Before either parent could respond to Jackson's theory, Nancy led the girls back in side from the deck.

"Thank you girls. Hopefully I'll know something soon." she said, hugged and kissed each of the girls, then walked over to shake Robbie's hand and give Heather another brief hug. "I have to get back to the station. If there's anything else I can do…" she pointed out, leaving the offer open.

Heather smiled sadly at the detective. "You've been wonderful. Thank you so much Nancy." the blonde said, as she walked the detective to the door.

After Nancy left, everyone stood around the living room in silence for a moment, until they heard the police cars leave.

Lilly was the first to speak. "Did they touch upstairs?" she asked.

Robbie shook his head. "Surprisingly, no." It was something he could not understand himself...unless they got too involved in trashing the first floor and ran out of time before they could get to the second floor. Irregardless, he was thankful the damage had all remained downstairs.

Lilly nodded her head. "Good, then can we please go upstairs and not discuss this down here?" the surfer asked, as she once again glanced around at the horror that was their living room. "I can't keep looking at this." the surfer admitted.

Robbie and Heather agreed and the entire family made the trek upstairs to the master bedroom. Heather and Robbie took seats on the bed, Jackson sat at Heather's dressing table, and Lilly took a seat on a lounge chair seated in the corner of the room while Miley leaned against the armrest.

"So, what did Nancy ask you two about?" Robbie questioned to get the ball rolling.

"She wanted to know about people in direct contact with Hannah." Miley answered. "She even suggested that maybe Jake might have had something to do with this and I just laughed at her."

Lilly looked up at her lover. "I love Mrs. Oken and all, but she'll never figure it out." then she turned to look back at her parents. "Besides, w_e_ know who did it." Lilly growled.

Robbie nodded his head in acceptance of Lilly's statement. If it weren't for the bats, it could possibly have been a random act of violence. But the statements painted on the bats were just way too specific. "So, where do we go from here? Do we just clean it up and pretend like it didn't happen?"

Heather shook her head as she turned to her fiance. "They're going to come back." said the older blonde, as picked up Robbie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You read what the bats said."

"If they value their lives, they won't." the surfer said menacingly.

Miley held a hand up to stop the surfer. "Then I say we need to leave." she interjected.

Robbie nodded his head, acknowledging his daughter's request. "We will darlin, after we decide what we want to do about this situation then we'll head over to the hotel…"

Miley was surprisingly calm as she corrected her father. "No dad, I mean we need to leave California." she said adamantly.

Jackson was stupefied by what his sister was saying. In his mind, it was the best plan of action for his family, but never in a million years did he imagine that his little sister would have been the first one to say it. He figured it would have been Heather. She was the one who wanted to run away the last time things got rough. "Miles, are you serious?" he questioned.

Miley gave her brother a scowl and stood up as her temper flared. "Look at what they've done to us!" she yelled, pointing towards the door and the destruction that was their downstairs. "They managed to put us under a fucking microscope! We can't defend ourselves here at all; from anything! They knew exactly what they were doing when they outed Hannah." she said as she put her hands on her hips and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself after her brief outburst.

Heather could tell that Miley was speaking from her heart. There was just way too much to deal with here. Maybe it was running away in a sense, but if you aren't safe, what else are you supposed to do? "So, where would you want to go?" the older blonde asked curiously.

Miley shrugged her shoulders. She did have an idea in mind, but if her family was going to get on board with the idea of leaving California, she would happily let them choose the final destination. "Anywhere far away from here." the singer responded.

Robbie Ray nodded. "But darlin, it's a lot easier to be somewhere in California for your career." he pointed out.

"_**Fuck**_ my career!" Miley said, without batting an eye.

"MILEY RAY!" the country singer exclaimed. He wasn't surprised about her willingness to give up her career; he had been expecting that since the Hannah secret was discovered. He was shocked by Miley's swearing. She found swearing distasteful. So her using the word 'fuck' was a dead give away exactly how angry she was about this entire situation.

Miley shook her head, unwilling to apologize for her feelings. She was sick of apologizing. "No. I'm done. The last album of the contract drops in two weeks, then I'm done with Hannah Montana." she declared. "Forever."

Lilly had watched as her lover became more and more agitated. Miley rarely got like this and the surfer couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't maybe because of what she said to the singer less than an hour ago. Lilly reached out and grabbed the singer's hand to garner her attention. _Baby, please don't do this because of me...because of what I said at school._

Miley shook her head and sighed. _Lils, its not because of you. I've been completely miserable since we got home from the tour. You know that. And its not going to get any better as long as we stay here. I don't enjoy being Hannah anymore. And my Mama always used to say, 'Whatever you do in life, make yourself happy.' Well, Hannah doesn't make me happy anymore. At this point, she's pretty much ruining my life._

Heather, Robbie and Jackson waited patiently while they watched the girls have a telepathic conversation. Over the years, it had become very easy for the family to tell when the girls were mentally speaking to each other.

When Miley looked away from Lilly, Heather took that as her queue to speak. "What about school?" she asked carefully. "Your senior year?"

Miley laughed humorlessly. "They've ruined that for us too. Not going back would be a blessing I can assure you."

Lilly scoffed at her girlfriend's response; truer words were never spoken. "Got that right." the surfer added.

Heather was certain that there was a story behind that statement, but before she could question the girls any further about school, Robbie stood up from the bed and threw his hands up in the air. "Alright now hold on a cotton picking minute here. Let me get this straight. You want to quit your job, drop out of school, and move to the middle of nowhere?" the southerner asked, wanting to be sure he was clear on little girl's plan of action.

Miley tipped her head to the side and gave her father an exasperated look in return. He almost made it sound like they were throwing their lives away. "It's not like I don't have enough money to take care of us." she responded, knowing exactly how many zeros were in her bank account.

Now it was Robbie's turn to be slightly annoyed with his daughter. "This isn't about money Miley Ray." he shot back.

Heather noticed the tension forming between father and daughter, and decided to intervene. "Okay, say we do leave. Where would we go? What would we do?" the older blonde asked, trying to sidetrack the brunette from arguing with her father.

Before Miley could answer, Jackson's face light up like a light bulb as he finally figured out his sister's plan. "You want to go back to Tennessee. Don't you?" he said with awe.

Miley bit her bottom lip. Leave it to the engineer to put it all together first. "Well, it would be perfect. We could buy a farm. Someplace secluded. And maybe for a change we could just be ourselves and live our lives." Miley turned back to look down at Lilly, still seated on the chair. "Someplace where we could use our powers if we needed to protect ourselves without worrying about someone catching us." then she looked back to her father. "Someplace where no one would give a damn about Hannah Montana." then she caught Heather's eye. "Someplace where our family could be safe and happy together."

Heather was slightly concerned that her own daughter had said very little throughout this entire conversation. It was out of character for the feisty little blonde to be so subdued. "Lilly? You've been awfully quiet during this discussion. What do you think we should do?" the blonde asked her daughter.

Lilly just shrugged and smiled. "Whatever Miles wants to do is fine with me." the younger blonde replied, and truthfully, the surfer pretty much liked every aspect of the singer's plan. All Lilly ever wanted to be able to do was protect her family and she certainly couldn't do that here.

Jackson was shocked by Lilly's indifference. California was the only thing she had ever known in her entire life. Could she really just walk away from it? "You'd be willing to give up the beach and surfing?" he questioned.

Lilly tossed a glare in her older brother's direction. "For Miley?" she scoffed. "I really can't believe you just asked me that." she answered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Jackson thought about things that Lilly had done over the years. Repeatedly, she had said she would do anything for Miley, and once again she was more than willing to prove it. "You're right. Brain fart. My bad." he said with a curt nod.

Robbie could see all the good points in Miley's plan, but he also saw some negatives. "What about Jackson and Jordan?" Robbie asked.

Miley shrugged and turned to her brother. Part of her wanted to be selfish and demand that they come with them, but Miley knew that her brother had to live his own life and make his own decisions. "If you want to stay, I'll set you up with a place to live and money to burn. If you want to come with us, you can either live with us or I can get you your own place. Again, whatever you want."

"But if you choose to stay, we won't be able to protect either of you." Lilly pointed out ominously.

Jackson's eyes went wide. Could he really let his entire family vanish from his life? He loved Jordan immensely, but it was one thing being twenty minutes away from your family, it was something else being hundreds of miles on the other side of the country. And the even bigger question, would they be safe or become easy targets for the Shop? "I-I-I'd need to talk to Jordan." he stuttered.

Miley just smiled at her brother. "I understand." The singer knew how much her brother loved his girlfriend, but Lilly had made it pretty clear that if he chose to stay, he was placing Jordan and himself in harm's way. Hopefully, he would be able to make her understand that as well.

Heather stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around one of Robbie's. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?" she asked, wanting to know the country singer's opinion on this plan.

Robbie turned to look down at his future wife and reached his other hand over to gently stroke her cheek. "How would you feel if you brought a new baby into this house today?" he asked softly.

Jackson's eyes widened at his father's question. "Wait. What new baby? No one said anything about mom being pregnant!" he bellowed, wildly gesturing with his hands.

Miley grinned knowingly. "I knew it."

Lilly's mood completely shifted as she heard the wonderful news. "Awesome." the surfer hopped up from her seat and ran over to give her mother a hug. "So did you go get a blood test?" she asked excitedly.

Heather nodded her head. "I did."

"And everything's okay?" the surfer asked.

Heather nodded, happy to see her daughter's lovable, good nature return and the brooding, angry one shelved for the time being. "The doctor said the morning sickness should go away in a few weeks." she assured her daughter.

Robbie was glad to see a few smiles around the room for the moment and decided to take this opportunity to get them out of the house. "Alright, you girls go pack an overnight bag." he watched as the girls both nodded and left the master bedroom, then he turned to his only son. "Jackson if you want to grab Jordan and come stay with us, you're welcome to do so."

"Thanks for the offer dad. I think that might be a good idea." he said, as he walked over to the door. "I'll go pick Jordan up and meet you guys down there." Jackson said, then disappeared from view.

Heather turned and wrapped her arms around the country singer's neck. "Robbie, do you think this is the right thing to do?" she asked softly.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah darlin, I think Miles is right." The southerner leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You were the one that told me you always find your way back home." he said, reminding her of the day they first met. But the sweet southerner was concerned about one last thing. "Is Tennessee okay with you or would you prefer we go someplace different?" he asked, hoping that Heather wouldn't feel awkward about returning to the place of Robbie's former life with Susan.

Heather smiled. Robbie was no different than Lilly when it came to pleasing his significant other. The question was, did Lilly learn it from him or did he pick it up from her? "As long as you and the kids are there, we could go anywhere in the world and it would be the perfect place to live." she said, leaning up and giving him one last kiss before pulling away to prepare an over night bag for the two of them.

* * *

**Alright, so its the end of Hannah Montana...I'm sure no one is overly surprised at that fact. I mean keeping two secrets was a bitch, but the Hannah secret also kind of helped hide their powers too. I think the idea of them going full circle is appropriate. Jackson and Jordan...I keep going back and forth about whether to drag them along to Tennessee or not...I can make an excellent argument either way.**

**So, next up we are going to revisit Lilly's Diary so we can touch on a final few highlights from California...then it's back to Tennessee...and that's when things are going to get exciting. :) And I promise...you'll be hearing about Alex again soon...I didn't forget about her. Not even close. ;) As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love. - Jessan**


	7. Ch 4 Just the Way You Are

**Alright, so the giant chapter is out of the way...now its time to get to Tennessee...kinda, sorta, almost. I did another diary chapter to touch on a few cute anecdotes that I wanted to throw in there. Last little bit of fun before things start getting down and dirty. Have fun gang...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Just the Way You Are**

**Various Excerpts from Lillian Truscott's Diary**

**9/9/09**

What a fatastic day! It was such an incredible feeling to walk into school and drop out. I know that I really shouldn't feel that way and I guess part of me would like to graduate, but its just not worth it. Besides, if we really want to get our GED's we could. Hell, we could do our senior year online if we really wanted to...

Anyway, after we cleaned out our lockers, I convinced Miley to have a little bit of fun before we left. We waited for the bell to ring and then when Amber came out of homeroom, Miley used her power to trip the bitch. Over and over again. It was like watching a comedy routine. Needless to say Amber was late for her first class...and Miley and I couldn't stop laughing as we walked out of Seaview High and never once looked back.

**9/11/09 **

Today was Miley's last day in the recording studio. And of course I simply had to be there. She finished some background vocals for Party in the U.S.A. And I thought that was all she had to do. Well, at least that was what she had told ME. Anyway, she walks out of the sound booth into the control room and tells me she wants us to do something special to celebrate her last session. I was a little skeptical at first, but as always…what Miley wants, Miley gets. So she showed me this song she had written for Oliver a few days ago. I was so touched. I loved it. I figured she was going to record it for me…like when they had me make the CD for mom on mother's day...but as always, my baby is just full of surprises. After she talks to the technicians for a few minutes, then she comes back and springs the real surprise on me…she wanted me to sing it with **_her_**.

Me? Do a duet with Hannah Montana? Sheeya...right. Needless to say, I'm a little beyond hesitant at first, but as always I give in and promise to try my best. It took a few hours, but I think it turned out great.

I was so glad that everyone was really nice to Miley at the end of the recording session today. I thought people were going to be mad at her for quitting and give her shit, but everyone seemed to understand and respected Miley's decision to retire. For that I was immensely grateful. I'm not going to lie, I am sick and tired of people getting all up in Miley's business.

But the surprises didn't stop there…oh no...on the way home from the studio, Miley informs me that our duet is going to be a bonus track on her last album.

I was like…WTF?

**9/13/09 **

I competed in the Southern California Amateur Surfing Championship today. Afterall, I did promise last year to defend my title. It was probably the last time I would be surfing for who knows how long and boy did I make it memorable. I dedicated my runs to Miley as always and pulled out all the stops. I did some ariel maneuvers that probably technically shouldn't be physically possible. But as you well know, I excel in the physically impossible.

Yeah, basically I showed off for my girlfriend and mom kinda of let me have it for going a little overboard with some of my moves, but it didn't matter. When I was done and saw the look of awe on Miley's face…that moment meant everything. That's the way it's supposed to be...

Anyway, needless to say, I won the competition easily. Once again there were all these sponsors just begging me to go pro and I think I crushed them when I told them I would actually be retiring from competition. I could see the guilty look on Miley's face when she heard me talking to the media. She thinks that me giving up the ocean somehow even comes close to everything she was giving up. Record deals? Fame? Awards? Millions of dollars?

How do you compare spinning around water on a silly little piece of fiberglass to writing and singing songs that inspire millions of people?

I don't think so.

I have to work on that girl's guilt complex. She deserves to be happy.

God, we both do.

And I plan to spend the rest of my life showing her that the only thing I need in this life to be happy is her. I know in my heart that's true...now I just have to convince the stubborn one.

**9/22/09 **

Hannah's final album was released today. She surprised me a little with the title…_Permanent December_. I guess she wanted to warn people up front that this was the end…

Anyway, here's the track listing:

1. **Party in the U.S.A. **- Rocking party tune which is almost guaranteed to be a number one hit.

2. **When I Look at You **- She wrote this for me. She says its because I'm her rock. Is it any wonder why I love her so much? I mean really, could she possibly be any more romantic?

3. **Can't Be Tamed **- Now this one sort of surprised me. It's kinda not 'her' in a way. It's almost like she was possessed when she wrote this one. It's pretty much a fuck off song…and she even swears in this one. God, I remember her and dad arguing over whether or not to use it on the album. But as usual, what Miley wants, Miley gets.

4. **Ordinary Girl **- Probably one of my favorite songs on this album. I like to think of it as Miley's song. She wrote it not long after the Hannah secret came out. It's about how much she wishes she could go back to the way things were. God baby don't I wish we could…

5. **Two More Lonely People **- This one…I'm not exactly sure where it came from. I think the record company pushed for to write something a little different. I know Robbie helped her write this one and if I had to guess…I would say this one was about my mom and dad's divorce.

6. **Permanent December **- I **love **this dance track. Despite the fact that the record company was very specific that Miley wasn't allowed to over emphasize her 'gayness' per say... she got around it nicely in this one. She pretty much disses men and says that she wants to go home to 'you', which of course means me. Heh. Take that asshole record producers.

7. **The Climb **- In my opinion…another number one waiting to happen. I think this is going to be her first release. It's basically the story of everything she went through as Hannah. The musicality of the song is incredible. It starts with just a piano...and keeps adding insturments until she's singing over a band and an entire orchestra. Awe inspiring. My baby at her best.

8. **Supergirl **- I _**CAN NOT **_believe she sang this. She originally wrote it as a joke for me since she often refers to me as Supergirl. Her dad helped her adjust the lyrics so they applied more to her than to me. If only the general public knew just how super she really was…

9. **Let's Get Crazy **- Party song, plain and simple.

10. **I'll Always Remember You **- Her farewell song…a fitting tribute all of Hannah's fans. Kinda like saying thanks for everything…

Bonus Track - **Wherever I Go -** The song she wrote for Oliver that we sang as a duet…here are the lyrics: (**M:Miley L:Lilly U:Us**)

**M: **Here we are now everything is about to change

**L: **We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

**M: **A chapter ending…

**U: **but the stories only just begun

**L: **A page is turning for everyone

**U: **So I'm moving on Letting go Holding on to tomorrow I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know You'll be with me wherever I go

**M: **Wherever I go

**L: **So excited I can barely even catch my breath

**M: **We have each other

**U: **to lean on for the road ahead

**M: **This happy ending

**U: **is the start of all our dreams And I know your heart is with me So I'm moving on Letting go Holding on to tomorrow I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know You'll be with me

**M: **wherever I go

**L: **Its time to show the world we've got something to say

**M: **A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

**U: **I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday We'll never fade away

**M: **So I'm moving on Letting go

**U: **Holding on to tomorrow I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know

**M: **You'll be with me

**L: **Wherever I Go

**M: **So I'm moving on Letting go Holding on to tomorrow

L: Wherever I Go

**M: **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know You'll be with me

**U: **wherever I go. Wherever, wherever I go

God how I love that woman. And thanks to her…I can now officially call myself a recording artist. lol

**9/25/09 **

Today was Hannah's retirement interview. The questions were pretty typical. Why are you leaving? How can you walk away at the height of your career? Is this because of the backlash of you being a lesbian? Where will you go? What will you do? Etc. Etc.

I just wanted to walk up there and smack the shit out of Colin Lasitter. He can be such a blow hard sometimes...

Miley had asked me to do the interview with her but I insisted that this was her last time in the spotlight and I refused to let her share it with me.

After the interview portion, she performed _I'll Always Remember You _from her new album. When she finished, the audience went nuts. Standing ovation...nonstop screaming and whistling. Then they started chanting 'One More Song'. Colin went over and begged Hannah to perform one more number since this was likely her final performance and because the crowd was still screaming for more.

Miley said that since it would be the final song, she would let the audience decide what she would sing. So Colin went out into the audience and found a little girl wearing a Hannah t-shirt, she must have been about 9 years old, and asked her which of Hannah's song's she would like to hear. Bless Lexi's little heart. I'll _**never**_ forget her answer. "Whichever one her girlfriend likes the most."

So much for not sharing the spotlight with her, right?

Miley and I both started to cry.

Miley nodded and conferred with her band briefly then walked back to the microphone and dedicated Hannah's last live song to me.

Hannah's final song was _One in a Million _from her second album_, _with one tiny change…she said girl instead of guy in the first and last verse.

I stood offstage crying my eyes out as I listened to my girlfriend belt out 'our song' for the last time on stage as Hannah Montana.

After the show, we met little Lexi and her mother. If I don't miss my guess I think Miley offered to pay for Lexi's entire college education. After Miley whispered something in the woman's ear, Lexi's mother started crying and all she kept saying from that point on was thank you. My baby has one of the biggest hearts in the world...

**9/27/09 **

Today was mom and dad's wedding day.

If feels great to write dad and now have it actually be official. Mom adopted Miley and Jackson and dad adopted me. Even though Jackson was legally an adult and Miley and I weren't far from it...we all wanted to be fully related to our new little brother or sister.

I know that makes Miley and I's relationship seem almost incestuous in a way...but I don't give a damn. Screw the world. Not to mention the fact that I don't think we could ever officially get married in Tennessee anyway...so who cares?

Mom wanted a simple ceremony on the beach and since we weren't going to be living near a beach for much longer, the folks threw together a quickie wedding. Mom made Miley and I pick the time of day, so we decided on sunset.

So, there we are…mom, dad, me, Miley, Jackson, Jordan, and Roxy, and the minister standing on at the shoreline with the ocean tides gently lapping at our feet.

Mom wore a simple spaghetti strapped white lace gown that looked absolutely stunning on her. It was still too early for a baby bump to show yet. Dad wore Tuxedo pants and a black and gold vest with a matching bowtie. He looked so handsome. And of course his hair was styled perfectly. And don't ask me how he managed it…but the ocean breeze never moved it once…maybe hair care is dad's superpower. Heh.

I think Roxy cried more than the rest of us combined. The entire time mom and dad were saying their vows to each other all you could hear was her wailing in the background about how beautiful it all was.

We went back to the house for a little mini reception. And us kids decided that for fun each of us would sing the newly married couple a wedding song of their own choosing…Jordan and Jackson picked country songs for Dad and Miley and I did pop songs for Mom.

Jordan was first…she sang _Now That Found You _by Terri Clark.

**How can I ****believe t****hat my ****heart ****would find ****someone like you**  
**You see me, the real me**  
**No in betweens, I have nowhere to hide**  
**You took away the walls around me**  
**Made me feel safe to share my truth**

**I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken**  
**Is holding nothing back**  
**Now that I found you**  
**You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere**  
**A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true**  
**Now that I found you**  
**Now that I found you**

**I do believe we're meant to be**  
**Our chemistry will last forever**  
**And through the years**  
**We'll see some tears**  
**We'll conquer fears**  
**And together we will grow**  
**Looking in your eyes**  
**They tell me**  
**I no longer have to feel alone**

**I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken**  
**Is holding nothing back**  
**Now that I found you**  
**You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere**  
**A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true**  
**Now that I found you**  
**Now that I found you**

**You see me, the real me**  
**You believe in me**

**I see the heavens open, a heart that once was broken**  
**Is holding nothing back**  
**Now that I found you**  
**You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere**  
**A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true**  
**Now that I found you**  
**Now that I found you**

Jackson went next…he sang _Your Everything _by Keith Urban.

**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**  
**that I would do anything for you**  
**The first time you touched my face I felt**  
**what I never felt with anyone else**  
**I wanna give back what you've given to me &**  
**I wanna witness all of your dreams**  
**Now that you've shown me**  
**who I really am**  
**I wanna be more than just your man**

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &**  
**be the hand that lifts your veil**  
**be the moon that moves your tide**  
**the sun comin up in your eyes**  
**be the wheel that never rusts**  
**be the spark that lights you up**  
**all that you've been dreaming of & more**  
**so much more**  
**I wanna be your everything**

**When you wake up**  
**I'll be the first thing you see &**  
**when it gets dark**  
**you can reach out to me**  
**I'll cherish your words &**  
**I'll finish your thoughts &**  
**I'll be your compass baby**  
**when you get lost**

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &**  
**be the hand that lifts your veil**  
**be the moon that moves your tide**  
**the sun comin up in your eyes**  
**be the wheel that never rusts**  
**be the spark that lights you up**  
**all that you've been dreaming of & more**  
**so much more**  
**I wanna be your everything**

**I'll be the wheel that never rusts**  
**be the spark that lights you up**  
**all that you've been dreaming of & more**  
**so much more**  
**I wanna be your everything**

**I wanna be your everything**  
**I wanna be your everything**

Then it was my turn…I sang _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She wont believe me**  
**And its so, its so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**Id never ask you to change**  
**If perfect is what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**  
**If you look okay**  
**You know I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

And of course…Miley had to steal the show…she wrote an original song for them called _He Could Be the One._

**Smooth-talking**  
**So rocking**  
**He's got everything that a girl's wanted**  
**Guitar cute**  
**He plays it groovy**  
**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

**Think I may be falling for his smile**  
**Get butterflies when he says my name**

**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**And when he looks at me, I want to get all sentimental**  
**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one... repeat**

**He's lightning**  
**Sparks are flying**  
**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**  
**I'm goin' crazy**  
**About him lately**  
**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

**Think I'm really digging on his vibe**  
**He really blows me away!**

**Woooo!**

**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental**  
**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one... repeat**

**And he's got a way of making me feel**  
**Like everything I do is**  
**Perfectly fine**  
**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**  
**And I so love him...**

**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental**  
**He's got something special**  
**He's got something special**  
**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one**  
**He could be the one...**

After the ceremony, Miley asked me if I would be alright getting married in a simple ceremony like mom and dad's. I said sure. Then she looked at me and said that we already had a minister…I was so kinda shocked. I mean I want to marry Miley and spend the rest of my life with her...but here? Now? After I recovered my senses, I pointed out that Miley hadn't even proposed to me yet. She laughed and said, "You're right. I'll have to fix that soon, now won't I?" Then she winked at me and walked away.

I can't tell you how many butterflies were in my stomach. I mean, I know we say it all the time to each other, but I am still a bit of a girl afterall...and the thought of Miley asking me to marry her…it gives me chills just thinking about it.

I wonder if maybe I should beat her to the punch and ask her first?

We sent the newlyweds to the Carlton for the night, since there wasn't really time to give them a proper honeymoon. Technically, Miley had taken them on a two month honeymoon all across the country only four months ago.

After they left, we took advantage of having the house to ourselves. I spent hours worshipping my future wife. And I'm proud to say that I lost count after her 7th orgasm. Yeah, I'm a total stud. I know. Lmao

**10/2/09**

Wow. This is it. The last time I will write an entry in my diary while in this house. I can't believe its really happening. I mean, I'm not going to lie…this is like a dream come true to me. No more paparazzi. No more Amber. No more Rico. No more bad memories. And hopefully no more Shop.

It'll be great to just be us..the Stewart clan living together...enjoying life. Never having to hide who we are...

The part about moving that sucked the most was saying goodbye to Roxy. It's kinda of hard to believe she's not coming with us. She's like part of the family.

I am grateful that Jackson was able to convince Jordan to quit school here and move to Tennessee with us. I think it would have been really rough on Miley if Jackson wasn't there. And hell, I would miss him terribly too. But I think Jackson warned her that he was going with or without her...not positive, but I think so.

And what are my plans for the rest of the night you may be wondering...well, I plan on making sure that Miley Stewart has nothing but pleasant memories of every single surface in our bedroom...and bathroom...and maybe even the balcony...

**10/3/09**

On the plane, heading for Tennessee. Mom is really sick again. I hope nothing is wrong. Robbie says he had an appointment already set up with a doctor for tomorrow. I just hope everything is okay. Pregnant women really aren't supposed to fly too often because of the altitude changes...

When we got to the house, I was … I'm not sure what the best word to use would be…Shocked? Awed? Surprised? Mom and dad bought a freaking mansion for the six of us to live in...

Our new home is at 5628 Lyons View Pike in Knoxville, TN. The house, already nicknamed Casa de Stewart, cost a cool** $21 million**. It measures in at a mind blowing 28,500 square feet. The house has 26 rooms, a total of eight bathrooms (two 1/2 baths and six full baths...one for everybody!).

The house is divided into three different wings, which works out perfectly. Each couple gets their own wing in the house. Each wing has a master bedroom and two other bedrooms. And throughout the house is just about everything you can possibily imagine...laundry rooms, spa area, library, two offices, wine cellar, two living rooms, two dining rooms, kitchen, 11 fireplaces, a two floor den (super room), two heated swimming pools(indoor and outdoor), two jetted hot tubs (indoor and outdoor), a 2-story basement, exercise room, 32 built-in televisions, two bars, an elevator that accesses all three floors, and a six-car garage.

That's just the house! Outside is just as incredible. It sits on 200 acres of land. There's a homemade lake, three fishponds, 6 fountains, and a tennis court. The entire estate has a security/privacy fence surrounding the perimeter with a state-of-the-art security system to monitor activity at the controlled gated entrance and throughout the premises. There's also a huge stable and a separate barn. The barn's a bit run down..it's definitely seen its better days.

The people that sold this place to mom and dad had not worked the land for many years. But dad insists that with a little elbow grease we can have the place up and running in no time. A little hard work? Bring it on!

Miley can't wait to get Blue Jeans from Mamaw's farm and bring her here. She insists that we have to go get everyone their own horses just as soon as we get settled.

**10/4/09 **

Holy shit are you ready for this one?

Mom's having twins.

* * *

**Okay, the twins thing is a little over the top, but I couldn't resist...heaven knows it seems like twins are popping up all over Hollywood nowadays. So that's what I know...next chapter we get back to basics and I try my best to make it seem like I have a clue how to run a farm...that outta be interesting. As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love. - Jessan**


	8. Ch 5 Back to Tennessee

**So, not that I am complaining...but if you are enjoying what you are reading...could you hit the review button when you're done? I like to see what people think and sometimes your comments help me to steer the story one way or the other...so please...tell what you liked...what you didn't like...hell, tell me anything you want. :)**

**I am going away for the week-end for a cheerleading competition, so I figured I would leave you all on a high note. Next chapter after this one won't appear until the end of next week, so I hope this is enough to tide you over.**

**This chapter...not going to lie...I took a little detour within my story for the fun of it. Felt like I wasn't quite enjoying writing this half of the story so I decided to add a few chapters in because I just enjoy writing about the family being together. I guess if you wanted to...you could consider this a fluff chapter. **

**Hope you like it...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Back to Tennessee**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; October 5, 2009 **

The Stewart's were beginning their first normal day at Casa de Stewart.

The previous day had been pretty busy for everybody. After Heather and Robbie returned from the doctor's office with their good news about the twins, the tractor trailer arrived with the rest of their belongings.

The driver unhitched the trailer in front of the house and left it parked there. After a signature from Robbie, the driver jumped back in his cab and drove away. As soon as the cab had disappeared from sight, Miley and Lilly tore into the trailer. The girls made quick work of unloading it...between Miley's telekinesis and Lilly's strength, the task was not nearly the daunting chore it could have been. In less than an hour, the 48 foot trailer was completely empty.

The hard part was putting everything in its rightful place, that took the better part of the day.

The house was divided into three separate wings, so it was decided that Heather and Robbie would take the middle; Miley and Lilly, the morning birds, were given the east wing; and Jackson and Jordan made their home in the west wing.

Everyone was extremely happy with the living arrangements. The family was far enough away from each other that they could have their privacy when they wanted it, but still close enough that they could be together in seconds if they needed to be.

As Robbie's cell phone alarm went off, the country singer reached for the annoying object and brought it closer to his face so he could read the time. 5:30 am. It wasn't that much earlier than he was used to getting up in California, but he figured he needed to slowly start pushing his body back to what he considered 'farm time'.

Waking up at 4 am was a bitch.

Robbie pulled Heather's still sleeping form tighter to his chest and gave her a head a gentle kiss.

The blonde yawned loudly as she tried to make her eyes open. "Why did you set an alarm?" the blonde asked, as she lifted her head to look up at him. "Did we need to be up for some reason?" she asked, her eyes only barely open.

Robbie smiled lovingly at his wife. "No darlin. But if I am going to make everything I plan to for breakfast, I need an early start."

Heather purred in contentment at the southerner's idea. Now that the fire starter's morning sickness had begun to wane, the blonde could once again appreciate her husband's cooking skills. "Do you need any help?" the blonde asked with another yawn.

Robbie chuckled as he leaned forward and gave her lips a soft kiss. "Nope. The only thing you need to do is go back to sleep and let those twins get some rest." he said as he gently slid out from underneath Heather and climbed out of their bed. "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Heather cuddled into Robbie's pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "You're the boss." she said sleepily.

Robbie chuckled as he tied the knot on his robe then walked out of the room, gently closing the bedroom door behind him.

After about two hours in the kitchen, Robbie was just about finished. The country singer whipped up a breakfast buffet to remember: bacon, eggs, home fries from scratch, pancakes, sausage, ham, biscuits from scratch, gravy, sliced fruit, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Robbie looked at the intercom on the wall with a devilish glint in his eye. "Time to see if you really can hear it from anywhere in the house." he said to himself, then cleared his throat, pushed the button, and spoke into the speaker. "Good morning Stewart family. Breakfast is now being served in the main dining room. First come, first serve. And its…"

Robbie stopped abruptly as he heard the hammering of feet across the hardwood floor above his head. As he looked over towards the stairwell, he saw Lilly and Jackson racing down the stairs, heading for the dining room. As they reached the middle of the circular staircase, Jackson tried to cheat and shove his sister into the banister to slow her down, but his plan failed when she simply phased through the banister and dropped directly to the first floor, thus giving her the shorter route to the dining room.

The blonde gave the older boy a devilish smirk as she took her seat at the table. "Nice try bro." she sneered.

Jackson watched as Lilly filled half her plate before he managed to make his way to the opposite side of the table. "Stupid powers." he grumbled as he sat down directly across from the blonde.

"Next time don't try and cheat and I won't use them." Lilly replied, shoving a biscuit into her mouth and swallowing.

Robbie took his seat at the head of the table between the squabbling youngsters and took a drink from his coffee cup. "Did either of you bother to wake up your girlfriends or did you both just jump out of bed at the sound of the word breakfast?" he asked.

Jackson pondered his father's question for a moment. "I think I crawled over her. Does that count?"

Lilly shook her head as she reached for another biscuit. "She definitely loves you to put up with crap like that."

Just then, Jordan, Miley and Heather made their way into the dining room.

"Wow. Intuitive. And to think they say surfers are dimwitted." Jordan said, as she took her seat next to Jackson.

Lilly's mouth was so full, she looked to her lover for a little assistance. _Give her a snappy comeback for me. I'm too busy inhaling biscuits._

Miley snickered as she read her girlfriend's mind and put a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "She'd love to fight with you, but there are homemade biscuits on the table." the singer said, as she took her seat next to Lilly. "Sorry Jordan, but you're not even a blip on her radar right now." the singer said, turning to give her girlfriend a playful wink.

_Heh. True. Thank you. _The surfer mentally replied.

Heather made her way to the far end of the table where Robbie was sitting and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss. "Breakfast looks amazing dear." she said, then proceeded the thoroughly examine her husband's mouth with her tongue.

"Come on you two! I'm trying to eat here!" Jackson said, waving his fork...which had a piece of sausage on it, at his kissing parents.

Heather tipped her head slightly away from Robbie and concentrated on her son's sausage…setting the pork product on fire.

As Jackson brought the fork closer to his mouth, he realized that the sausage was on fire. "Naaahhh!" he yelled, as his natural instincts took over, and he flung the flaming object from his hand.

As the sausage flew across the room, Miley reached out her arm. The dangerous flaming object immediately reversed its direction and ended up in the singer's waiting hand. The brunette blew out the flame and then offered her brother his fork back. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to play with your food?" she teased.

Everyone chuckled at Jackson as he accepted his fork back from his sister and proceeded to eat the now...overcooked sausage. "I better be getting 2 baby brothers. This 2 to 1 advantage thing sucks." he whined.

Despite Jackson's current bitter attitude, he still couldn't have been any happier to be here in Tennessee with his family. Imaging himself in California right now, just seemed wrong…like somehow this was the way it was meant to be. And with Jordan agreeing to drop out of school and come with him to Tennessee, Jackson's life was like a fairy tale. All the women he adored in the world and his hero, all under one roof.

Heather walked behind Jackson on her way to her seat and ruffled his unruly hair. "But just think of how much work yesterday would have been without them. It usually takes people several days or sometimes weeks to unpack from a cross country move." said the ex-realty agent as she took her seat opposite Robbie, at the other end of the table.

Jordan nodded her head in agreement with Heather's comment. "It took me three days to unload a small u-haul when I moved from Arizona to California." the hockey player explained. "So I still can't get over how quickly that trailer got unloaded yesterday." she added offhandedly as she dished some home fries on to her plate.

Jackson blew a raspberry at his girlfriend. "With the dynamic duo over there? Are you kidding me?" he said, pointing at his sisters.

Miley smiled as she took a bite of her eggs. "So, what you're saying is that if we get bored with the farm, we can start a moving business on the side?"

Now it was Jordan's turn to scoff. She could easily imagine Lilly as a mover, her musculature clearly implied her obvious strength. Miley on the other hand looked more like a pipe cleaner. Tall, skinny, and soft…absolutely gorgeous of course, but she hardly looked capable of physical labor. "Oh please, people wouldn't give Miley enough credit to be able to pick up a baby, let alone anything that was actually heavy."

Miley gave the girl she considered her future sister-in-law a playful glare. "I got it where it counts…" she said, tapping her temple with her index finger. "up here."

Heather knew the kids were just being their usual selves, but it was time for a serious discussion. "Alright you four, that's enough. We need to talk about the upcoming weeks." she said, taking a sip of her juice.

Robbie wiped his mouth and set his napkin on his plate. "Right, we need to get things ready for planting season."

"What needs to be done daddy?" Miley asked.

Robbie thought back on his years of running a farm years ago. "Well, if we want to be able to plant the winter wheat before mid-November, we need to get some equipment. But I think the barn needs to be updated first. The stable seems pretty sturdy, but the barn has seen its better days. I figured we wouldn't get any livestock until next year, but we still need the barn for the tack room and the equipment storage if we're going to bring in horses soon." he explained, knowing how excited Miley was about being reunited with her horse, Blue Jeans.

"Well, how long would it take to get a new barn?" Jackson asked.

"I would think it would take a contractor a few weeks to get it up." Robbie replied.

"What if we did it ourselves?" Lilly interjected with a glint in her eye.

Heather shook her head at her daughter. "Honey, that's a pretty big job." the pregnant woman said, but knowing that if Lilly had said it, then she had every intention of doing it.

"Think about it. We can have the old one down in no time. All you would need to do would be to get all the building materials here. We could do the rest." she said proudly as she waved her hand between the four teenagers.

Robbie looked at his crazy daughter with wide eyes. "And how would you manage that?" he asked, knowing by now to never underestimate the imaginative little blonde. When she put her mind to something, she could make almost anything happen.

Lilly looked across the table at her brother. "Jackson, do you think you could draw up a floor plan for a new barn?"

Jackson had taken drafting in high school and floor plans were fairly easy to create. "Sure, piece of cake. But making the plan would be the easy part." he pointed out to the blonde.

Lilly's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there's a lot involved in putting up a building." her brother pointed out.

Lilly nodded her head in acceptance of Jackson's point, then she turned to her lover. "Think you could do it?" she asked with a playful smile.

Miley shrugged her shoulders. There were a lot of things the singer wouldn't have known she were capable of doing if she hadn't tried. And her girlfriend was usually the one responsible for making her attempt them in the first place. "I could definately give it a shot." she said confidently.

Robbie held up his hands. "Woah, hold on a minute, are you kids serious about this?" he asked, barely able to believe what his children wanted to attempt this time. Sure, he had seen his girls do incredible things, but this had to be out of their league. Wasn't it?

Lilly nodded her head in absolute certainty. "Sure. All you'd have to do is get the materials dropped off, we could take care of the rest." the blonde said, as she finished the last bit of food on her plate.

Heather looked at Lilly with a motherly smile, then turned to her husband. "You know how she is when she gets an idea in her head." she said knowingly.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement with his wife's observation. "But how would we explain the new barn?"

Miley threw a question of her own back at her father. "Did you explain to the moving company why the trailer got returned so quickly?"

Robbie just shook his head. "I didn't tell them anything."

Miley just smiled at her father's response. "Exactly. Why does this have to be any different?"

Robbie looked around at the three determined faces sitting around the breakfast table. "Y'all are really serious about this." he commented.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lilly shot back, then looked at her brother. "Jackson, how soon could you get a plan drawn up?"

Jackson thought about it for a second. This wouldn't be like a simple class project. He would have to have exact dimensions and the numbers would have to be perfect. He wouldn't give provide anything less than his best for his family. "Probably in about a day or two." he said, confident that would give him enough time to get everything absolutely perfect.

Lilly looked back to her dad. "Okay, dad, once he gets the plan drawn up, how long would it take to get the lumber and building stuff here?"

Robbie scratched his chin. "It usually takes about a week or two to get that much lumber lined up."

Lilly smiled. "Perfect. So, if you ordered the equipment for the end of the month, we could be planting by the first of November."

Jordan listened as Lilly outlined the plan, but the surfer failed to mention **_how_** they were going to dispose of the old barn. "But, what about the old barn?"

Lilly waved her hand at the older girl. "Me, Miley, and mom can have that down this afternoon." she said breezily.

"Time out." Robbie said, making a T with his hands. "Your mother isn't going to help take down a barn." he declared.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the country singer. It wasn't like she was going to do anything physically strenuous. "All she has to do is set it on fire."

"What?" Robbie exclaimed.

Once again, Jordan was the voice of concern. "Is it really a good idea to make her use her powers while she's pregnant?"

Miley pointed at her brother. "In case you missed it, she just did." she said, reminding everyone of the sausage Heather lit on fire only moments ago.

Jordan held her arms out like a balance. "Piece of sausage. Barn. Big difference."

Jackson didn't want to get involved in a fight between his sisters and his girlfriend, but he did feel that Jordan made an excellent argument. "Jordan does have a point."

Lilly held a hand up. "Fine. If no one wants to risk it, a can of gasoline and a match will do the same thing."

Robbie's eyes went comically wide as he realized that Lilly was intending on setting the _whole_ thing on fire. "You aren't going to burn it all at once, are you?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Lilly answered with a shrug. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"A fire that big?" he said, pointing in the direction of the barn. "It's right next to the woods!" he warned.

Lilly turned to lock eyes with Miley. _H__e still loves to underestimate us, doesn't he?_

Miley shook her head_. Give him a break. It's not like he has powers and can relate, like mom can._

_True. _Lilly agreed.

Miley turned her attention back to her father and smiled. "Daddy, have a little faith." she said.

Robbie just shook his head, but even he knew that it was sometimes just better to sit back and let his girls do their thing. They hadn't gone wrong yet. "Fine. If you can have that barn gone today, then we'll do it your way."

Miley got a playful smirk on her face as she turned to address her girlfriend. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

Lilly's face wore a matching grin. "I love a challenge." the surfer said with a wink.

Miley laughed then looked back at her father. "Daddy, you've got yourself a deal." she said, then turned to her brother. "Jackson…get drafting."

Jackson saluted his baby sister. "Yes ma'am."

Lilly grabbed the singer's hand and pulled her up from the dining room table. "Come on, let's go get changed."

Heather watched as her girls and Jackson left the dining room. "Why don't you think they can pull this off?" she asked her husband.

Robbie Ray smiled. "Ah heck hon. I know they can. But they need someone to impress, don't they?" he said with a glint in his eye.

Jordan nodded her head in agreement. "I know I will be." The older girl was always impressed by the amazing things her boyfriend's sisters managed to accomplish.

Heather nodded as she finished her orange juice. "Well, if nothing else, I'm sure it will be fun to watch." she said, setting her glass back down on the table.

Robbie stood up from the table and looked down at the last remaining teenager still in the dining room. "You better get to work young lady, if you want to watch the show." he warned.

Jordan was slightly confused, she hadn't been given any specific job to do. "Wait, what's my job?"

Heather smiled knowingly. The Stewart family rule was, the person that cooks, doesn't clean up. "The dishes." she said, standing from the table.

Jordan looked down at the dining room table; dishes covered the entire length of it. "Dang flabbit." she mumbled.

Both adults left the room chuckling at their future daughter in-law's choice of expletives. Jordan was definitely becoming a Stewart.

* * *

Miley and Lilly made their way out to the barn, which was situated about 100 yards away from the east wing of the house, near the treeline.

Miley looked at the weathered wood of the barn and wondered how the thing was still standing. Cracks and small holes were evident in almost every piece of wood. Miley turned to her girlfriend. "Alright, so what's first?" she asked.

Lilly pulled her girlfriend towards the barn door and pushed it open. "Well, first we need to clear out the barn."

Inside the barn, there were various farming tools lining one entire wall; an entire tack room full of supplies, such as saddles, bridles, blankets, brushes, and other equestrian equipment; and in the middle of the barn was an old lawn tractor and a harvester that looked to be about at least a decade past its prime.

Lilly turned to her girlfriend and pointed at the large items in the center of the barn. "You handle all the little stuff. I'll take care of the big shit." she said with a grin.

Miley put her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend. "Lilly." she scolded.

Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned forward to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek to apologize for her choice of words. "I mean stuff." she corrected.

The girls went to work getting all of the equipment out of the barn. Miley used her telekinesis to simply lift all the smaller items off the walls or floor and march them outside. Lilly made two trips carrying each piece of heavy equipment. Rather than using the door, the surfer phased herself and the machine she was carrying through the nearest wall.

In less than five minutes, the girls had moved all the equipment from the barn into the stable for storage, with the exception of the two machines, they were just going to have to sit outside until their father decided what he wanted to do with them.

Miley turned to smile at her girlfriend. "Well, that was easy enough."

Lilly nodded her head. "Yep, now its time to have some fun." she said with a grin.

Miley tipped her head to the side as she contemplated what her girlfriend was planning. "What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

Lilly pointed at herself. "I'll be the wrecking ball." she explained, then pointed at the singer. "You be the retaining wall."

Miley chuckled as she pictured Lilly holding her knees to her chest and swinging from a huge cable. "Okay." she said, then gave the surfer a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful please."

Lilly scoffed at the warning and pointed at herself. "Invulnerable. Remember?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, supergirl. I know." The brunette held up her arms and created what amounted to an invisible bubble around the outside of the barn.

Lilly headed towards the open door with a smile on her face. She just loved to destroy stuff.

The little blonde raised her right forearm and headed directly for the door frame. By increasing her density, the weather worn wood put up absolutely no resistance to the incredible amount of pressure being forced upon it by Lilly's impenetrable body. The surfer slowly forced her way around the outside wall of the barn, smashing board after board as she methodically made her way around the barn's perimeter.

Once Lilly had disappeared from view, Miley watched as the entire barn began tipping on its right side. The singer felt its weight shift onto her bubble, but hardly batted an eye.

Really, after holding up an entire mountain, what was one little barn?

After a few more seconds, the barn violently shifted back to its left and then came crashing down to the ground. The singer assumed that meant that Lilly had pretty much made her way around the entire perimeter. But why couldn't Miley see her yet? The singer felt the need to check on her girlfriend...just in case.

_Baby, are you alright?_

Instead of words, all Miley heard from her girlfriend's mind was the sound of joyful laughter.

Miley watched as her girlfriend appeared magically from amidst the wreckage of the barn, completely unharmed, except for being really dusty.

Miley waved her hand and sent a strong gust of wind in the surfer's direction to help clean her off a bit.

Lilly walked up to Miley with a huge smile on her face. "Now that was fun." she declared.

Miley could only roll her eyes. "Only **_you_** would find knocking down buildings entertaining."

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and stepped behind the singer. "Okay, your turn now."

Miley knitted her brows in confusion. "What am I doing now?" the singer asked.

"Same thing I usually do." the surfer began explaining. "Compress the materials into a smaller space using your power."

Miley looked back and forth between her girlfriend and the giant pile of debris that used to be the barn. "Oh sure, make _**me**_ the trash compactor_**.**_" she commented dryly.

Lilly put her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend. Sure, she loved to break stuff, but easy and repetitive destruction was just boring. "Do you have any idea how long it would take me to crunch up this entire pile?" she pointed out, gesturing towards the barn. "My power doesn't exactly come with super speed, you know?"

Miley sighed. "Fine."

The singer turned her attention back to the pile of debris and using the power of her mind, forced her containment bubble to start slowly shrinking, this caused the wood and other building materials to slowly mash together as if they were being compressed by a compactor.

Lilly got a thrill when use used her own powers to do something physically impossible. Watching her girlfriend use her powers in a similar fashion...the blonde couldn't deny the arousal she felt stir deep within her.

The surfer stepped up behind the brunette, placed her hands on the singer's hips, and pressed her front against the singer's back. Then Lilly leaned forward to whisper into the singer's ear. "Do you know you're turning me on right now?"

Miley chuckled and shook her head, thinking the smaller blonde was making a joke. "You are so weird sometimes." she commented, as she continued to focus on her task.

As the pile of debris reached about half of its original size, Miley was surprised to feel the surfer's hands leave her hips and slowly make their way around her waist to play with the button of her jeans.

Miley's breathing hitched as her girlfriend's nimble fingers dipped underneath her sweat shirt and softly stroked her toned abdomen. "Lilly?" the singer questioned, totally shocked by her girlfriend's untimely advances.

Lilly leaned closer to the brunette and licked from the base of her neck all the way up to the tip of her ear. "I'm being totally serious." she said huskily. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now."

Miley desperately tried to supress the shiver that ran through her body after such intimate contact from her lover. And with those words...and that voice...the singer could feel herself getting wet. There was no way to ignore the fire that Lilly's sensual gesture had ignited.

Unfortunately, now was not the ideal time to fan the flames of passion.

"Can I please finish this first?" she ground out through clenched teeth.

Lilly could tell her actions were affecting her girlfriend. But Miley was right; work before play. The surfer removed her hands and stepped back from the singer. "Ask mom if she's lighting the fire or if we are."

Miley closed her eyes and focused on their mother. _Mom, do you want to light up the barn or should we do it?_

After hearing Miley in her head, Heather stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom and looked towards the barn. The ball of debris she saw had to be less than a quarter of the size the barn had originally been. _I've lit an entire house on fire before and you think that little pile is a problem? _Heather thought back and held her arm out in the direction of the barn.

Lilly tapped her foot as she waited impatiently. "Well, is she coming or what?" the surfer whined, wanting nothing more than to finish their task, so that she could focus on Miley the way she was craving.

The surfer was taken completely by surprise when the ball of debris suddenly erupted into a blazing inferno of heat. "Holy crap!"

Miley turned her head to smirk at her girlfriend. "No, but I would say she's going to light it." the singer commented. "Look at that thing burn."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "The wood is turning to ash in seconds." she pointed out.

After watching the last of the wood burn, Miley finally released her shield surrounding the giant pile of ash that remained. The singer turned to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "So, our work here is done." The brunette was thrilled that she could now concentrate on controlling a different kind of fire. "I think its time I work on _**you **_now." she purred.

"Did I start something you'd like to maybe finish?" Lilly asked as she ran her hands over the singer's tight ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Miley ran her right hand through the surfer's golden locks. "Oh, the race is on baby."

"Oh really?" Lilly shot back as she pulled the singer flush against her rock hard body. "What did you have in mind?"

Miley nuzzled the side of the blonde's face with her nose, then leaned over to breath in the surfer's ear. "Making love to you until you pass out."

Lilly couldn't stop the cheeky grin that appeared on her face. "I'm in pretty good shape. It might take a while." she warned the singer.

"You're not the only one who loves a challenge." Miley answered back, as the singer captured her girlfriend's mouth in a seering kiss.

* * *

General George McClintok sat at his desk talking on his office phone.

"Do we know where they've gone?" he asked.

A pause.

"How private?" he asked.

Another pause.

"Let me consider my options." he said, then removed the phone from his ear and pressed the off button.

After setting the phone down, he turned to acknowledge the young woman standing in front of his desk. "Lieutenant Hill. Report."

The lieutenant saluted and then proceeded to deliver her report. "Cybernetics division is getting closer to some kind of neural implant, but the unfortunate circumstance remains that we wouldn't be able to field test it first to determine if it would be effective on the targets."

The General didn't think twice before responding. "Make a target." he declared.

Lieutenant Hill shifted uncomfortably where she stood. She did not want to question a direct order, but she had no idea how she would be able to carry it out. "Sir?" she questioned, hoping he would expand on his directive.

The General was annoyed with the young woman's stupidity. The idea didn't seem all that complicated to him. "You heard me." he reiterated. "Master Sergeant Russo will be more than happy to volunteer, I'm sure."

The young lieutenant could tell the General was getting annoyed with her, but she saw no concievable way to carry out his orders. "Sir, all of Captain Wells data on the original Lot 6 drug was lost along with the installation. I wouldn't know where…" she explained.

The General reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a folder and threw it on the desk in front of him. "No, it wasn't." he said simply. "Here. Figure it out."

Lieutenant Hill collected the folder from the General's desk. "Yes sir."

The General then waved in the direction of the door. "Dismissed."

* * *

**Like I said...that chapter was for me...and it was time to have something fun...with a little ominous at the end. So, I have this crazy idea for the next chapter...just remember...it is sci fi...As always, love to read your thoughts and comments...which have been minimal lately. :( Peace and Love. - Jessan**


	9. Ch 6 With Arms Wide Open

**Before we get started...gotta drop a shout out to Hannah Montana Forever...the series finale was awesome. Emily Osment stole the show IMHO. And the two ending up together in the end...hmmm, its almost like Disney was setting up LILEY to live on forever...doesn't it? I'm happy...if only the boys would have broken up with the girls at the airport...it would have been perfect. And lastly...Miley and Emily should SOOO sing together again. LOVE THAT DUET! Perfect Ending. :)**

**Okay, now on to my own little universe...**

**Now that's the kind of feedback I like to see! Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter...and since I got the sense that everyone liked the last chapter...I decided to add a few extra happy chapters. :)**

**Oh now...let me just say...I know NOTHING about the medical field...I may be talking out my butt on this one...but I did look up a few things on line...just remember that when I say that this is sci fi...oh, do I mean it. **

**If I...goofed with the medical stuff...cause believe me, so not into medical dramas...if someone knows the proper terminology...review and let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - With Arms Wide Open **

**Knoxville, Tennessee; February 21, 2010 **

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Robbie Ray was violently awoken from a deep sleep.

"Robbie, Robbie wake up!" Heather hissed at her sleeping husband.

Robbie Ray rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. He turned to look at his wife. "What's the matter darlin?" he asked, his voice laced with both sleep and concern. After all, she wouldn't be waking him up in the middle of the night for nothing...right?

As Heather leaned over and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand, Robbie could see the tears running down Heather's face. "My water just broke." she whimpered pitifully.

Robbie wasn't completely awake yet, thus his mind wasn't processing the reality of the situation. The southerner's thought process was more like...it was only February. The twins weren't due until the beginning of April. Her water couldn't have broken yet.

"Pregnant wife say what?" he questioned.

Heather sighed in annoyance. "I'm saying it's time to go to the hospital."

"But you aren't due for at least another month." he answered back.

Heather was getting frustrated with her wonderful husband's cluelessness. She grabbed his hand and shoved it under the covers to feel the soaking wet sheets underneath her. "Well, I guess someone's gotten a little impatient." she shot back sarcastically.

Robbie finally managed to get a handle on the situation after feeling the moisture beneath his fingers. He nodded his head in understanding and jumped out of the bed. "Gotcha. We'll change clothes real quick and be out of here in a jiffy." he said, as he ran over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes for each of them to put on.

As Robbie passed the door to their balcony, his eye caught sight of a white glow reflecting off the ground outside in the moonlight. As the country singer stopped and backed up to look again out the window, he felt his stomach tighten up. A view that would normally make him gape in wonder, now made him rather nauseous. The snow that had started falling several hours earlier hadn't stopped. It had continued throughout the night. Even now, large snow flakes were falling faster than the eye could follow.

Robbie remembered seeing a winter storm warning yesterday on the evening news, but he thought nothing of it. He didn't think he had anywhere to go, so what did it matter to him if it snowed two feet? "Son of a bitch." the southerner softly swore.

Heather had managed to get her legs off the bed and was preparing to stand up when she heard her husband's highly unusual choice of words. "Robbie, what is it?" she asked worriedly.

Robbie pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on a sweatshirt. "Um, well...it's snowing." he said cautiously, as he opened the door and stepped out on to the balcony to survey the severity of the situation.

Heather closed her eyes as fear gripped her heart. "H-how bad?" she called out from inside the bedroom.

Robbie stepped back into the bedroom and closed the balcony door. "Its higher than the bumper on the Tahoe I bet." he regretfully reported.

Heather began hyperventilating at the thought of not being able to get to the hospital. After a few seconds, the pregnant blonde said the first thing that came to her panick stricken mind. "Robbie, get the girls!" she demanded.

Robbie nodded and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. He quickly dialed Lilly's number. After three rings, his daughter answered. "Lilly? Get to our bedroom right now. Your mom's having problems with the twins." When Robbie finished talking, he heard what he suspected was Lilly's phone falling to the floor.

Seconds later, Lilly and Miley materialized through the east wall. "Mom, what's wrong?" Lilly called out, running over to kneel down in front of her mother.

Heather took Lilly's hand in hers and squeezed for all she was worth as her body was racked with its first contraction. "I need to pop out two kids and mother nature wants me to do it here apparently." she hissed, trying to work through the pain of the contraction.

After Miley heard Heather's words, she rushed over to her parent's balcony to look outside and assess the situation for herself. Once she saw the foot of snow or more outside, she knew they were in serious trouble.

Miley was certain that between her and Lilly, they could get Heather to a hospital, but what were they willing to risk in order to do so?

Would they risk the twins' lives just to keep their powers a secret?

Miley could think of two ways to handle their problem: either she could use her power to create a field in front of the car which would act like a snow plow, or Miley could combine her power with Lilly's and move the phased car directly through with snow, which would be much quicker, but far more difficult to explain afterwards.

Miley turned to her father. "Do you want us to clear the snow or drive through it?" she asked him.

Lilly looked over at her girlfriend. Lilly was adamant that they were more free to use their powers out here on the farm, but using them all the way into town was out of the question. "We can't 'drive' through it the whole way to the hospital." she shouted at her girlfriend, knowing that her phasing ability would be impossible to explain. "You can't possibly explain that!"

Miley threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "And magically moving the snow out of our path would be any easier to explain?" she pointed out.

"Well, what if I…" Lilly started to suggest, but was interrupted.

Heather once again squeezed Lilly's hand in a death grip as another contraction hit. "AARGGGGHHHH!"

Robbie made his way back to the bed and climbed behind his wife. "Shhh. It's gonna be alright darlin."

Lilly watched as her mother's face contorted to a picture of horror. "Mom?" she asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

Heather shook her head back and forth. "Something's not right. It hurts." she hissed.

Lilly was slightly confused by her mother's response. "Um, labor is supposed to hurt?" the smaller blonde replied meekly, not knowing what else to say.

Heather gave her daughter a dirty look then turned to her other daughter. "Miley!" she called out to the brunette.

Miley quickly made her way over to the bed and knelt down next to her girlfriend in front of Heather. "Mom?" she said, taking the older blonde's other hand.

Heather pulled her hand from Lilly's grasp and grabbed Miley by the neck. "I need you to figure out what's going on in there. Something isn't right." she ground out through clenched teeth.

Miley's eyes went wide at Heather's request. "But, what can I do?" she said in a small childlike voice. The singer wanted to help her mother, but she had no idea what she could possibly do.

Heather glared at the singer. "Talk to them god damnit!" she screamed.

Miley was in shock. She had heard stories about women in labor saying or doing things out of the ordinary, but Heather had never spoken to her like that before and the young singer didn't know how to react. "I…I…"

Lilly reached over and firmly grasped the brunette's shoulder. _Miles?_

_Lilly! She wants me to talk to the twins! _

As always, Lilly's confidence in Miley was far greater than the singer's own. _Okay, so do what she asked. _

Miley just stared at the surfer fearfully. _But? _

Lilly smiled lovingly and gave the singer's shoulder another squeeze, this time a gentle one for reassurance_. Miley, they're our siblings. You'll be able to do it. _She informed the singer confidently.

Miley nodded. Besides, what did they have to lose? _Alright._

The singer raised her hand up to Heather's abdomen and rested it on her protruding belly. As the singer concentrated on the area beneath her hand, something strange happened. Miley couldn't read a mind per say, but she did manage to see images in her head. A tube…or maybe a snake…was winding around a ball. The brunette couldn't make any sense of what the jumbled images might have meant.

As Miley opened her eyes, she saw three other pairs eagerly awaiting her findings. "I'm sorry. I can't read their minds. They don't know how to talk yet. All I got was some weird image. It looked like a snake moving around a ball."

Heather's breathing hitched as she started crying even harder. "NO!" she bellowed.

After Heather's shout, Miley started crying because she thought she had let her mother down. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I tried. I swear I did."

Robbie reached around Heather and grabbed Miley's hand. "Darlin, you did fine." he said sadly.

Miley shook her head. "But I don't understand." she cried. "I can't read their minds!"

Robbie smiled sadly at his little girl. "No, but I think you what you did is see through their eyes." he explained. "I think it means one of the twins is choking on one of the umbilical chords."

Lilly looked up at Robbie. "Doesn't that require a C-section?" she asked fearfully, knowing that wasn't something they could do at home.

Robbie nodded in response to Lilly's question, then kissed Heather's head. "We have to get you to a hospital somehow." he said quietly.

Heather just shook her head. "We'll never get there in time." she cried, despair evident in her voice. "It'll be too late."

Just then, Jackson stumbled through the bedroom door. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Lilly turned to her brother. "Jackson, mom's water broke." she informed him.

Jackson's eyes shot open as he rushed closer to the bed. "Then why the hell aren't we on our way to the hospital?"

Lilly glared at the older boy and pointed towards the balcony door, annoyed at having to fill him in on the first act. "Have you seen the weather outside?" she growled at her brother.

Jackson ran over to the balcony door and instantly knew they were screwed. As he turned back to his family, all he could do was shrug his shoulders. "I take it we're doing a home birth then?" he said hesitantly.

Robbie shook his head. "Jackson, there's a problem. We think one of the twins is dying. Your mom needs a C-section immediately, but we can't get to the hospital without having to explain a whole heck of a lot."

Jackson wasn't a doctor, but he knew roughly what a C-section was. Basically, you cut the mother open and pull the kid out. Jackson looked at Lilly and smiled. His sister could do that better than any old doctor could. "Lilly can do it." he said, pointing at the small blonde.

Lilly couldn't believe her brother. Now wasn't the time for crazy ideas...not with their siblings' lives at stake. "Are you fucking insane? I can't do that!" she shouted back.

Jackson couldn't contain his smile. No one had more faith in the girls then he did, and in his mind, they could accomplish just about anything. "Yes, you can." he insisted. "Don't you see? You can get the twins out of mom without even having to cut her open!" he explained to his sister.

Lilly looked at her crying mother and then back at Jackson. "You want me to…use my power...and go…I can't." she mumbled, shaking her head. The blonde loved her mother, but she couldn't risk attempting what Jackson wanted her to do. If she screwed up, she could possibly kill her mother **AND** the twins.

Lilly wouldn't be able to live with herself if that were to happen.

Miley knew that her girlfriend was typically the strong one; not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. But if Lilly had one weakness other than the singer herself, it was her mother.

Miley knew that they had to give Jackson's idea a shot, because if they did nothing, either one or both of the twins could die. And worse, there was the possibility that they could lose Heather as well.

Miley took a deep calming breath and then reached over and took Lilly's face in her hands. "Yes baby, you can. You have to." she informed the surfer, then gave her a quick kiss. "I believe in you." she whispered softly. "I know you can do this." she said, then glanced around the room at the other members of their family. "We **_need _**you to do this."

And in the end, a few whispered words from Miley was all it took.

Lilly would do anything...take any chance...risk everything...simply because Miley asked her to do it.

The blonde swallowed hard and gave her lover a brief nod before turning back to Jackson. "Tell me what to do." she said, her voice only wavering slightly.

"Dad, sit against the headboard, we'll lean mom back against you." Jackson instructed.

Robbie did as he was told and Lilly lifted Heather up and repositioned her so that she was laying on the bed with her back propped up against Robbie.

Heather had heard the conversation going on around her, but she was a little too pre-occupied enduring the pain she was experiencing to participate. But once Lilly pulled her arms out from underneath her, Heather reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I love you angel." she said, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Lilly smiled through her own tears as she leaned down and kissed her mother's forehead. "I love you too mom." she whispered.

As Lilly stood up, she looked over at Jackson. "Now what?" the surfer asked, as she climbed up on the bottom of the king size bed and knelt between her mother's bent legs.

Miley stood at the foot of the bed and placed her hands on the surfer's hips to offer as much support as she possibly could. _I'm here with you love._

Lilly nodded her head. _I know._

Jackson took a deep breath. He wasn't a doctor, but he hoped he had seen enough medical dramas over the years to talk his sister through this. In his own mind, it was fairly simple. Hopefully, it would play out that way in reality as well. "Phase your hand and insert it into mom about an inch. Then unphase the smallest bit of your fingertip to try to locate one of the twins heads. After you do, slide down to its neck and see if you feel a chord wrapped around it." he instructed.

Lilly nodded, then lifted her mother's night gown. Following Jackson's instructions, the surfer slowly reached her right hand into her mother's abdomen and carefully felt around. After a few precious seconds, she found a head. "I found a head." she said, then slowly ran her finger down the baby's head to her neck. "But no chord."

Jackson nodded his head. Lilly found the twin that wasn't in danger. "Okay, leave that one alone and try to find the other one." he instructed.

Lilly took a deep breath.

_You got this baby. ____You're doing great._ The surfer heard Miley say in her head.

Lilly nodded her head as she slowly moved her hand around again, searching for the second twin.

Several pulse pounding seconds later…the surfer was rewarded for her efforts. "Um, okay found it. Now what?" she asked nervously.

Jackson couldn't hold back his excitement as he pumped his fist in the air. "Ok, slowly phase our new sibling out of mom and carefully line up the umbilical chord with her cervix before you unphase the baby." he said happily.

As Lilly followed her brother's instructions, she was suddenly face to face with her little brother. The surfer blushed profusely as she got an up close and personal look at the baby brother's little penis.

Jackson noticed the penis as well, but instead of being embarrassed, he was absolutely ecstatic. "It's a boy! Hot damn!" he shouted.

Jordan walked in with a warm towel and handed it to Lilly. "He's so precious." the older girl cooed.

Lilly was slightly unnerved by Jordan's sudden appearance. "Where the hell'd you come from?" the surfer asked, as she wrapped her new baby brother in the towel.

"The hallway. Did you seriously think anyone could sleep through all the screaming?" she said with a brief chuckle.

Miley lightly pinched her girlfriend's butt. "Lilly focus. Other twin." the singer pointed out.

Lilly nodded her head. "Right." she said.

Miley looked over Lilly's shoulder and noticed her father's slumped head. "Daddy?" she questioned.

Jackson just shook his head in disbelief. His father had never been very good about blood, but he had no idea that too much of it would make him pass out. Apparently, when he saw his son materialize all covered in blood and goo, it was more than he could stomach. "Really big guy?" Jackson sighed.

Jordan sat on the bed next to Heather and took the baby from Lilly since Robbie was currently unconscious and Lilly was going to need her hands. "Is Heather out of danger now?" the older girl asked.

Lilly shrugged and turned to Jackson. "Should I just let the second one come out on its own?"

Heather's eyes went wide as she sat up on the bed quickly. "NO!" she shouted at her daughter.

Lilly was afraid she had done something to hurt her mother. "Mom?" she questioned.

Heather reached forward to grab Lilly's hand. "Get it out!" the fire starter demanded.

The four kids looked back at forth at each other.

Heather was acting so bizarre and Robbie was passed out. The entire situation was becoming rather comical.

Miley was the first one to start laughing. Then Jackson. Then Jordan. And finally Lilly.

Jackson had to wipe a tear from his eye he was laughing so hard. "I guess our method of delivery is a lot less painful than natural childbirth huh?" he surmised.

Heather leaned forward and grabbed her laughing daughter's tank top. "Yes, it is. Now go in there and get your other sibling out before something goes up in flames." she growled at her daughter.

Lilly's eyes widened at her mother's threat. She was suddenly thankful that she would never have to worry about becoming pregnant.

Heather wasn't amused by her daughter's inactivity. The pregnant woman turned her head and lit one of Robbie's shirts on fire that was laying on the ground. "I said now Lillian!" she demanded.

Everyone stopped laughing immediately.

Jackson quickly rushed over and started stepping on the fire, trying to put it out.

"Jackson, back off. I got it." Miley told him.

Jackson did as he was told and watched as the balcony door opened and the flaming shirt went flying outside into the snow. "Things better not get this crazy when I have kids." he mumbled to himself.

Lilly wasted no time in finding the first twin again and phasing it out. The surfer was genuinely surprised when this time, there was no penis staring at her. "It's a girl." she said with a surprised smile.

Miley looked over the surfer's shoulder at her baby sister. "Oh cool. Fraternal twins!" she said excitedly.

Jackson looked at his new baby sister, then back at his new baby brother in Jordan's arms. "Damn, so much for balance." he whined. He didn't get his perfect 4 to 4 ratio...but 5 to 3 was still better than 6 to 2.

Lilly wrapped her baby sister in another towel. "So, what do we do about the umbilical chords?" she asked, knowing that something had to be done. They certainly couldn't stay attached.

Jordan pulled a spool of string and a pair of scissors from the pocket of her hoodie. "Here." she said, handing the two items to Miley. "Tie off two knots and then cut between them. 4 inches away from the baby." the older girl instructed.

Miley stared dumbfounded at her future sister in-law. "How do you know that?" she said, her voice full of awe. The singer was completely stunned by Jordan's birthing knowledge.

Jordan smiled. Once she heard the screaming, she made her way to Heather and Robbie's room. After overhearing their conversations, she ran back and grabbed her laptop, so she could find out as much information on home births as quickly as possible. "I've been in the hallway looking up home birthing on the internet." she explained.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the older girl. "We were in crisis and you were surfing the web?" she shot back, as Miley finished tying the string on her baby sister's umbilical chord.

Jordan tied off the baby boy's chord and held him so Miley could cut it. "You had everything under control." the older girl stated proudly.

Lilly scoffed. "Relatively speaking." she grumbled. 'Mom freaking out. Us freaking out. Dad passing out. Things lighting on fire. Yep, everything was under control from the get go.' the surfer thought sarcastically.

After Miley finished cutting the umbilical chords, she noticed Jackson coming out of the bathroom with a cup of water. "Jackson, what are you doing?" she asked.

Jackson had a wicked smirk on his face and he walked up behind Jordan. "Giving the old man a taste of his own medicine." he declared as he held a cold cup of water over his father's head and unceremoniously dumped it on him. "That was for all those early morning wake up calls buddy." he stated proudly, remembering the days when his father would wake him up using a bucket of ice water.

Robbie shook his head, sputtering water as he tried to figure out what was happening. "W-w-what was that? What happened?"

Lilly laughed at the country singer as she handed her baby sister to her mother for the first time. "Time to wake up dad...if you'd like to meet the twins." she said with a smile.

Jordan also handed off the little boy to Heather and then sat back on the foot of the bed next to Lilly. Jackson and Miley stood behind their girlfriends, watching the tender family moment.

Robbie looked over Heather's shoulder to see two small heads wrapped in towels in each of his wife's arms. "Heather?" he asked softly.

Heather smiled as she felt her husband's arms gently squeeze her from behind. "We did it cowboy." she sighed.

The country singer raised his hands to stroke each child's head. "They're perfect darlin." he whispered to his wife.

As the country singer lifted his head, he noticed the rest of his children at the foot of their bed looking on. The southerner wasn't positive what had transpired while he was unconscious, but he just knew that if it hadn't been for the four youngsters in front of him, his wife wouldn't be holding the twins.

Robbie bit his bottom lip, trying to contain the emotion that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. "Thank you kids." he choked out, as a tear slipped from his eye. "I am so proud of everyone of y'all."

Heather smiled as she tried to snuggle into Robbie's chest, hoping to convey her love as much as possible from her current position. "Our kids sure are something, aren't they?"

Robbie kissed Heather's head. "Yep. All six of them." he agreed.

"I knew they'd come through. They always do." she said with a wink, then looked back and forth between the two newest additions laying on her chest. "So, does anyone have any suggestions for a name?" There had been a few names tossed around, but they thought they had a whole other month to continue discussing the topic.

The three girls wasted no time calling out different names.

"Rachel."

"Holly."

"Michelle."

"Danielle."

"Emma."

"Ashley."

"Jennifer."

"Meaghan."

"Alexis."

"Amanda."

"Samantha."

"Elizabeth."

Heather laughed at the girls' enthusiasm. "Okay, enough." the older blonde said, since she had already heard two names that she really liked. "How about Alexis Michelle Stewart?"

All the kids nodded in agreement with their mother's selection.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand to get her attention. _You said Alexis because of the little girl on Colin Lassiter, didn't you?_

_Busted. Where did you get Michelle from?_

_It was my grandma's first name._

Robbie decided that since the girls got to make suggestions for their baby sister, then Jackson should get to help name his baby brother. "Jackson, what do you think would be a good name for your little brother?"

Jackson jumped at the chance. "Well, I'm named after a southern town, so I think he should be too." the young man explained. "How about Austin James?" he suggested. "We could call him A.J."

Jackson looked over at his sisters and saw the smiles on their faces. He knew he had won their blessing on the name. When he looked back at his mother and father, he was relieved to see Heather nodding her head in agreement as well.

Robbie then gave it the official seal of approval. "Sounds like a great name junior." he said, smiling at his oldest son.

"So, I guess that leaves only one more question." Heather pointed out as she kissed each of the sleeping babies.

Robbie furrowed his bow in confusion. "What's that darlin?"

Heather looked around her bedroom. There was blood all over the bed, the sheets, the towels, and she was pretty certain some of it had made its way onto the carpet. Not to mention the rather large burn mark on the floor where Heather had set Robbie's shirt on fire. "Who's cleaning this mess up?"

All four of the older kids jumped away from the bed and held their hands up in the air. "Not it!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head. After all his children had done, he would be more than happy to take care of the cleanup.

He just hoped he could manage to do it without passing out again.

* * *

**Will my story turn into baby central? Absolutely not. Will I do a soap opera thing where the kids will be years older the next time I mention them...not exactly...will they conviently be with another family member away from the action most of the time? Probably.**

**Now, if you've been wondering what on Earth has been going on with the wonderul Alex Russo...fear not...she is going to pretty much take over the story from this point on...well, kinda. The next chapter at least. I look forward to having some fun with her character. So, next chapter...a lot of Alex and soon...guess who's coming to dinner? And maybe another surprise or two. Ain't it exciting?**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. No seriously...I WOULD LOVE TO. REVIEW. PLEASE. Say Hi. Heh. Peace & Love. - Jessan**


	10. Ch 7 Disappear

**Okay, so I was originally going to stick the next two chapters together...but they kind of made absolutely no sense that way. I hate putting out shorter chapters, but I guess sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do.**

**And as usual...I HATE WRITING ABOUT THE BAD GUYS...I mean you need them and you don't want them to be one dimensional...but it is this daunting tasking that I absolutely hate. **

**Anywho...this chapter is Alex. All Alex...all the time. I think our girls get mentioned once or twice in the whole chapter...but everything can't be about them now can it? I mean it could...lord knows it probably should...**

**Rambling...shutting up now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Disappear**

**Fort Irwin**

**San Bernardino, California; August 23, 2010**

General George McClintok's polished shoes clicked on the tile floor as he made his way down to Laboratory Delta in the sub levels of Fort Irwin.

As the General opened the door to the lab, he immediately scanned the area for the head of his research and development team, Lieutenant Natasha Hill. He quickly found her sitting behind a desk, working at a computer.

McClintok quickly made his way over to the desk and glared at the young lieutenant. "So, what was so damn important that you insisted I drag my ass down here immediately for?" the older man growled. The General gave orders well, but he wasn't overly fond of following them.

Lieutenant Hill's eyes widened at the General's bitchy tone. Clearly, he was not happy about the voice message she had left him. "Well sir." she began, clearing her throat. "The replicated Lot 6 drug is ready to be tested."

The General was quickly losing his patience. There was no reason that information required him coming to the lab. "And?" he snapped.

Lieutenant Hill swallowed hard. She knew how demanding the General could be, so she figured it best to get straight to the point. "Well, I know you said that Master Sergeant Russo would volunteer for the project, but she hasn't offered and has actually made several comments to the contrary. I didn't know how to proceed because you told me if there were any problems with her to contact you directly."

The General's attitude changed immediately. "You should have told me it involved the master sergeant." He couldn't afford to lose such an asset to his plan. He needed Alex. And more importantly, he needed her to do what he wanted...so he needed to keep young woman on a short leash. The General nodded his head in understanding. "Very well. Give me five minutes with her and you'll have your volunteer. Where is she?"

The lieutenant pointed in the direction of another desk towards the far corner of the room.

General McClintok made his way over to the sergeant's desk and stopped in front of it. "Sergeant?" he said, to get the girl's attention.

As Alex looked up from her paperwork, she was surprised to see the General standing in front of her desk. The young sergeant hurriedly stood up and saluted the higher ranking official. "General."

McClintok looked around the lab and saw an inner office nearby. "A word please." he said, pointing to the office.

Alex nodded and followed the General.

After entering the room, the General waited for Alex to enter, then closed the door behind them. "Sit down please." he ordered, gesturing towards a chair against the wall.

Once Alex was seated, the General began questioning the sergeant. "I understand the team is nearing the testing phase of the project. Is that correct?" he asked, as he began pacing the floor in front of her.

"Yes sir."

"Are you aware that we have no test subjects at this time?" he asked, as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alex nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable under the glare of the older man. "I am sir."

"Why haven't you offered your services to the team?" he inquired.

Alex was momentarily at a loss for words. When she joined this team, no one had ever advised her that she was going to be a guinea pig. She was supposed to be working on a team that was searching for a way to take down the people that killed her parents. "I was unaware that fell within my duty requirements." she responded lamely, for lack of anything better to say.

The General paced back and forth for a few seconds as he pondered how best to handle the young woman. He needed her, but he needed to convince her that she was doing this for herself and not for him. "Do you remember what I told you about the prisoners capabilities?" the General asked as he leaned against a desk as he continued their discussion.

Of course she remembered. Alex still wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she definitely remembered. "Yes sir."

"Well, we need someone capable of something equally as impressive if we are to have any hopes of effectively neutralizing her." he explained.

Alex's eyes went wide with the realization that the General wanted to make her just like the prisoner. But she still didn't even know why she was doing this. She wanted revenge, but she still didn't even know who the prisoner was that killed her parents. Maybe it was about time she asked. "You still haven't bothered to tell me who she is sir."

The General narrowed his eyes at the sergeant. He would have to give a little to get a lot. Once he gave up Lilly's identity, he could lose Alex if he didn't play his cards right. The older man nodded his head in agreement. "Very well." he said and he walked over to the door and grabbed hold of the knob before turning back to the sergeant. "You submit yourself to the drug testing and you'll get your answers. Report to my office when you're finished." he said as he opened the door and headed back into the lab.

Finally, Alex felt like she was getting somewhere. "Yes sir." she answered with a smile as she stood up ready to go find Natasha and move forward with the testing.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex entered the General's office and stopped in front of his desk.

General McClintok sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap. "Lieutenant Hill informs me that you took the injection."

Alex nodded. "I did sir."

"Very well." he replied. "Does the name Lilly Truscott mean anything to you?"

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Alex couldn't recall knowing anyone by that name. "Not especially sir."

The General got a dirty little grin on his face. In his own warped mind, he was actually looking forward to seeing the sergeant's reaction to his next question. "Have you ever heard of a singer named Hannah Montana?"

Alex barely contained her eye roll. You had to be living under a rock to not know who Hannah Montana was. She was everywhere. "Yes sir."

The General's grin got a little bigger as he waited for what promised to be an entertaining reaction. "Lilly Truscott is Hannah Montana's girlfriend."

Alex nodded her head in understanding. But she still didn't understand what a singer and her girlfriend had to do with her parents' deaths.

"Lilly was the female that was trying to escape from the lab." he said slowly, for maximum effect.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "No fucking way." It was impossible. The teen pop princess's girlfriend killed her parents? The General had to be making a bad joke. "With all due respect sir, that's fucking absurd."

General McClintok nodded his head. "No, it's the truth."

The longer Alex studied the General, the more she realized that he was not the joking type. His face with the picture of seriousness. There had to be more to this story. "How could she have possibly done it?"

The General had hoped that giving Alex the name alone would be enough to keep her under his thumb, but apparently he would have to give up more of his leverage. "She has complete control over her body's density. If she decreases her density, she can in essence phase herself and anything she is touching through solid objects. Or she can increase her density to the point of near invulnerability and unprecedented strength." he explained.

After listening to the General's detailed description of Lilly's powers, Delta Project finally made complete sense to Alex. It wasn't an experimental or precautionary effort, it was a totally defensive one. Lilly could literally do whatever she wanted as her previous actions had indicated and the government had no recourse.

They were scared shitless of her.

"You can't stop her." she said softly as realization dawned on her.

The General watched the play of emotions on the sergeant's face, as she went from complete disbelief to total comprehension. "No, we can't." he admitted. It was a sore spot with the General, but Congressman Thompson had been very clear that until such time that they discovered a means of controlling the girls, they were to do nothing to antagonize them.

"What did she do to be taken prisoner in the first place?" Alex questioned.

The General sighed. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth and hope to keep his operative.

But you don't get the rank of General without knowing how to weave a good story every now and then.

"All participants from the original experiment had died with the exception of the Truscott's. We contacted them in hopes of saving their lives." he explained.

"Once we got them here for testing, Lilly was determined we were going to somehow harm her and her mother and chose to flee. In the process of her escape, she used her strength to tie your mother to a gurney with metal bars and then proceeded to take your father hostage. When soldiers tried to rescue your father, she phased her own body but chose to let your father perish under gunfire that was meant for her." the General explained, putting his own twisted spin on the story.

'They were just trying to help the little bitch.' Alex thought. The Latina's eyes narrowed in hatred for the woman that murdered her parents. "Fucking bitch." she swore.

The General nodded. This was going better than he had hoped. "With the aid of her girlfriend, whom we soon discovered had powers as well, they brought an entire mountain down on the installation." he said, completing his version of the story.

Alex still couldn't wrap her head what the General was trying to tell her. She never believed it the first time he told her over a year ago. It was something right out of a comic book. "She couldn't be that strong. It's impossible." the Latina insisted.

The General tipped his head from side to side. "Well, her girlfriend's telekinetic powers helped greatly I'm sure." he admitted. "So, as you can clearly see, we need a weapon of our own to counteract them."

Alex nodded her head in agreement with the General. "Yes, you do. But, how can you be sure that the recreated drug will endow anyone with anything even close to their abilities?" she asked.

"We don't." the General begrudgingly admitted. Alex had managed to pinpoint the one down side to the General's plan in seconds. "But we won't know if we don't try."

'Besides, you're only one part of the plan.' the General thought to himself.

* * *

**Alex's Apartment**

**Colton, California; ****August 24, 2010**

Alex reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock for the fourth time. She just couldn't motivate herself to get out of bed this morning.

After she had taken the injection of the Lot 6 drug, she spent the next several hours doing dozens of physical and mental tests, which lasted late into the evening. They had requested for her to stay on base overnight, but the young Latina was determined she wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Alex looked over at the bedside clock and realized that she had managed to cut her morning routine by thirty minutes. She was going to have to take a lightning quick shower if she hoped to make it to work on time.

After a short shower, Alex stepped out of the tub onto her bathmat and wrapped a towel around her upper body, then she bent over and grabbed a second towel to wrap her hair in. As she stood back up, she leaned over the sink to remove her toothbrush from the holder and squeezed some toothpaste onto it.

As Alex straightened up to look in the mirror to brush her teeth, that's when the Latina's world turned inside out.

The mirror reflected two white towels suspended in air, toothpaste in an oval shape a few inches under the top towel and a toothbrush floating back and forth brushing…nothing.

"What the fuck?" Alex said. She tried waving her free hand back and forth in front of the mirror, but saw nothing reflected back at her. The only thing she could see were the inanimate objects around her.

"This isn't possible." she muttered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

It was one thing to be told about people having amazing abilities, but it was something else to finally see it for yourself.

Or in this case...see nothing at all.

* * *

**Fort Irwin**

**San Bernardino, California; August 24, 2010**

Lieutenant Hill walked up to the General's desk with a smile on her face.

The General did not bother to look up from his paperwork. "Yes, Lieutenant?" he said exasperatedly. He was growing tired of the young woman's constant interruptions.

"Sir, Sergeant Russo is showing signs of activation." she stated proudly.

The General was shocked by what Lieutenant Hill had just said. He set his pen down and looked up at her. "And what signs would those be?" he asked curiously. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Russo would show signs overnight. This was simply incredible.

"Well sir, she appears to be reflecting all visible light patterns within the spectrum." she explained.

The General sighed. He wasn't a scientist and didn't enjoy being made to look like a fool by those who were. "Layman's terms lieutenant." he growled.

"She's currently invisible sir." the lieutenant simplified.

The General's eyes widened. An invisible operative? He couldn't have scripted it any better. It was perfect. "Fascinating." he said out loud.

The lieutenant shifted uncomfortably in front of the General. "There is one small problem." she added quietly.

McClintok narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "Which would be what?" he demanded, taping his finger on the desk.

"Alex can only seem to make her body invisible." she said, then took a deep breath to gather her courage. "When she came in today, she was wearing a uniform, gloves and a ski mask. Apparently, she can not currently affect anything outside of her own body." the lieutenant explained and inwardly cringed, awaiting the General's response.

The General merely nodded his head in understanding. Two steps forward, one step back. It was still further than he had hoped to be at this point. "How long do you think it will take for her to gain control over this new ability?"

Now a frown appeared on the lieutenant's face. "There's no way to know sir."

Much to Hill's surprise, the General did not get upset with her, he simply nodded his head again. "Very well. Work with her. As soon as it's feasible, test the neural implant." he said, then waved her out of his office. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." the lieutenant answered, saluted, and turned and left the General's office.

"Time to start putting the rest of the pawns in place." he said to himself as he picked up his phone and started dialing.

* * *

**Ah the General...what a wonderful man to hate. But he certainly knows how to play people. I would say at this point he pretty much owns Alex. Speaking of...anyone see the invisibilty thing coming? Did the title give it away? I had selected the power a while ago...and then i remembered that Selena actually sang a song called Disappear for the Wizards of Waverly Place movie...and everything just seemed to fall into place.**

**Okay...next chapter...after getting to see Vicki Lawrence one last time on Hannah Montana Forever...I just had to come up with a way to work Mamaw into the story. And I did...which actually helped lead me into another fluff type chapter that I decided to add in for the fun of it. **

**So there you have it...should be seeing the next kinda quickly since this one was rather short.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Remember...REVIEW. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	11. Ch 8 What I Love About Sundays

**Got to start again with a quick shout out...Pittsburgh Steelers...Superbowl Appearance #8...going for their 7th trophy. I am so very proud of them.**

**So I have to explain my Mamaw briefly...my grandma...God rest her soul...the woman had no filter...she would speak her mind and shove her opinions in your face no matter what anyone else thought. So my Mamaw is a combination of my own grandmother and Vicki Lawrence's character. IMHO, lovable, yet annyong as hell.**

**And now...I present you with another glorified fluff chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - What I Love About Sundays **

**Central United Methodist Church**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; November 7, 2010**

Sunday morning services had just ended and Ruthie Ray Stewart was gathering her belongings to exit the pew, when she was surprised by a gentle touch on her arm. "What a lovely service." the woman commented.

Ruthie turned to the older couple that had sat next to her during the service. They looked to be about in their mid-60's. The woman was about five feet tall with short, dark hair that looked like it had been freshly curled. She was dressed fashionably in a black pants suit with a white blouse underneath. Her husband had on a black suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie. He stood a few inches taller than his wife and wore wire-rimmed glasses. The man was lucky if he had 100 strands of grey hair on the top of his head.

Ruthie nodded in agreement. "Yes, Pastor Bruce is quite wonderful." she said, then carefully examined the woman standing next to her. "I've not seen you at services before. Are you new in town?"

"Why yes, my husband and I just moved to the farm about five miles up the road from here." the woman explined.

Ruthie smiled happily. "Yeagar farm? Why that makes you my son's neighbor!" she pointed out.

The woman was rather confused. They lived over a mile away from the nearest house. "Neighbor? We don't really have any neighbors." she said to Ruthie.

Ruthie waved her hand at the woman. "Course you do. They might be a mile down the road, but they're still your neighbor!" she replied with a smile.

The woman chuckled softly. "I hadn't thought of it that way." she said, then thought for a moment about which house was closest to theirs. "Wait, do you mean that real big place with the perimeter fence around it?" she asked.

Ruthie nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Casa de Stewart they refer to it as." she informed them proudly.

The woman looked a little intimidated. "Well, they don't seem like the kind of people that would appreciate unwanted guests."

Ruthie gently swatted the woman's shoulder. "Nonsense." she said as they finally made there way to the pastor to shake his hand. As they walked out of the church, Ruthie turned back to the nice couple. "I've got an idea. I'm heading over there now for brunch. Why don't you two join me?" she offered.

The older man was surprised by the invitation. "We couldn't impose like that." he insisted.

Ruthie narrowed her eyes at the short man. "Y'all ain't from the south, are ya?" she said accusingly.

The old man felt uncomfortable under Ruthie's stare. "Um, no. Michigan actually." he said as he reached up to loosen his necktie.

Ruthie raised her hands in the air. "God lord, no wonder you people don't understand southern hospitality." she exclaimed, then chuckled a bit.

After she calmed down, Ruthie reasoned that she had just invited complete strangers to brunch. "My goodness, where is my head? Inviting you to brunch and I haven't even introduced myself. Ruthie Ray Stewart. Pleased to make your acquaintance." she said, offering her hand to the older woman.

"I'm Miranda Jacobs." she said, taking Ruthie's hand, then gestured to her husband with her other hand. "And this is my husband George."

George bowed at the waist a bit. "Pleasure to meet you Ruthie." he said cordially.

Ruthie smiled at the older gentleman. "Likewise George. So, why don't y'all just follow my car? You'll just love my son's cooking."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Miley and Lilly both ran to the door to greet their Sunday brunch guests.

"Mamaw!" both girls called out together as they opened the door.

Ruthie stepped through the threshold and wrapped her arms around both of the girls. "There's my two beautiful grand daughters!" she said, then pulled back to look at Miley, dressed in a simply yellow sundress. "Miley, you look prettier every time I see you." she cooed.

Miley turned her head away trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Your girlfriend complimenting you is one thing…your grandmother doing it is just delightfully...weird. "Mamaw." she moaned in embarrassment.

Ruthie giggled at the brunette's discomfort, then turned her attention to the blonde. "And Lilly." she said, glancing up an down at the surfer's outfit. She was wearing tight jeans and an orange tank top that showed off her incredibly muscular arms and chest. "Farm living agrees with you. You look healthier than ever." Mamaw said.

Unlike Miley, Lilly was proud of her compliment. "Gee, thanks Mamaw." she said with a big grin, then turned her head and playfully stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Miley giggled at Lilly's goofiness, then looked over at the newcomers still standing in the doorway. "Who're your friends Mamaw?"

Ruthie waved the older couple into the house. "These are your neighbors from down the road. George and Miranda Jacobs."

Miley and Lilly each took turns shaking each of the couples' hands. "Pleasure to meet you both." Miley said with a smile and Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly, a small cry could be heard from the other room.

Mamaw's eyes widened with excitement as she clapped her hands together. "Did I just hear…?" she breathed.

Just then, Heather and Jordan stepped into the foyer from the living room, each carrying a baby in their arms.

Ruthie rushed over to see her grand daughter in Heather's arms. "There's my grand babies!" she beamed as she took the child from its mother's arms.

Heather put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at the older woman. "Nice to see you too Ruthie." she commented dryly, after being completely ignored by her mother-in-law.

Ruthie shot her a grandmotherly glare right back. "Oh just hush Heather." Then she turned back to her guests. "Miranda, George. This is my son's wife Heather and my grand son's girlfriend Jordan." she explained, tipping her head in the direction of each of the women before stepping closer to Jordan and speaking through closed teeth. "It is still girlfriend, right?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. Jackson's grandmother had made her 'discontentment' with Jackson and Jordan's martial status very evident. "Yes Mamaw." she sighed, then held up her left hand. "No ring yet." Jordan had no doubt that Jackson would give her one eventually, but she just didn't feel like it was as big an issue as Mamaw made it out to be. The couple loved each other and wanted to be together, that was all that mattered to Jordan.

Ruthie shifted Alexis to her left arm so she could wave her right arm in the air. "Well, what in tarnation is that boy waiting for?" she hollered. "Drags you halfway across the country and won't put a stinkin ring on your finger?" The older woman was forced to pause for a breath before continuing with her tirade. "You show complete devotion to him but can he return the favor? Noooo. What kind of boy is my son raising here?"

"Mamaw!" Heather shouted in warning. The older blonde would put up with her mother-in-law for her husband's sake, but she would only tolerate her attitude so far. And she wouldn't stand for anyone criticizing their children. **_Any_** of them.

Ruthie heard the warning tone in Heather's voice and decided to back off…for the moment. She and Heather had never really argued, but Ruthie was pretty sure that Heather wouldn't back down from a fight.

Heather was almost the complete opposite from Robbie's first wife, Susan. Susan was much more shy and timid. Ruthie often wondered what ever attracted her son to Heather in the first place.

"Alright, alright." she relented. "Where is my grandson?"

"He should be out of the shower any minute." Jordan answered.

Miley nodded her head. "It was his morning to tend to the horses." she added.

Ruthie narrowed her eyes at Miley. "You taking good care of Blue Jeans?"

Miley smiled in response. "Always Mamaw."

Ruthie nodded. "Good. Well, is brunch ready or should we go sit in the living room for a bit?"

Heather gestured towards the living room. "Go have a seat and I'll see if Robbie's almost finished."

The kids lead the older folks into the living room and took seats on the chairs and couches.

Miranda looked around the grandiose room in awe. The living room had a high ceiling, a huge fireplace, and a glass wall that looked out over the pool area. "What an amazing home you folks have." she commented.

George nodded in agreement. "Your father must have done something pretty wonderful in his life to be able to live like this now." he said. "Good for him."

Miley noticed the annoyed look on Lilly's face at George's comment. Robbie had made a nice living as a country singer once upon a time, but almost everything they had now was because of Miley's singing career, not Robbie's.

The surfer tried to reach over and take her girlfriend's hand, but the singer quickly pulled it out of reach. _Lily don't. _The singer warned mentally.

Lilly gave her girlfriend a quizzical look. _What do you mean __**don't**__?_

Miley tipped her head towards their guests. The older generations weren't known for their tolerance towards gays. _They think we're sisters, remember?_

The surfer had never hid their relationship from anyone. Ever. _So?_

Miley could hear the challenge in the blonde's reply. Some things never changed. Lilly would never back down from a fight, while Miley would do anything to avoid one. _You really want to explain our relationship to them?_

Lilly thought about what Miley had just asked her. For anyone who didn't know their history, their relationship would be considered…rather unconventional. _I guess not. _The surfer replied.

_Then keep your hands to yourself. _The singer teased good naturedly.

Lilly sighed. _Fine. _She answered, then crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself from getting in any more trouble.

After Miley had done her best to keep Lilly from putting her foot in it, Ruthie ended up doing it for her. "Well, you could say that several members of the family have done well for themselves." she stated proudly.

Miranda was surprised by Ruthie revelation. "Really? How wonderful! What fields?" she asked.

"Music." Ruthie declared with a smug smile.

Miley narrowed her eyes at her grandmother. "Mamaw." she warned. The Stewarts had purposely come to Tennessee to escape Miley's notoriety. She didn't need her grandmother reminding her of it.

Ruthie just shook her head. "Now Miley, these are your neighbors!" she said happily. "Besides, not like it's a secret anymore or nothing." she added as an afterthought.

Lilly turned to her girlfriend and gave her a smug look. _Oh, she's in rare form today I see._

Miley just sighed. _Tell me about it._

"You two ever hear of Hannah Montana?" Ruthie asked the Jacobs.

Miranda looked at her husband, then back at Ruthie. "Wasn't she a famous singer a while back?"

Lily saw an opportunity to get back at her girlfriend for not letting her hold her hand. "She still has two hits on the pop charts actually." Lilly added. _The Climb _and _Party in the U.S.A. _were hanging on even after a year on the charts.

"Don't encourage her." Miley told her girlfriend with a slight glare.

Lilly chuckled at her girlfriend's discomfort.

Ruthie pointed towards the couch that Miley and Lilly were sitting on. "Yep, that's my grand daughter over there."

"Lilly?" Miranda asked.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. Could nothing in this family be simple to explain? "Um, no. Miley actually."

Miranda crinkled her face up in confusion. "I thought Hannah was a blonde."

Ruthie nodded. "It was a wig. Fooled everyone for a while. Then someone let it slip who she really was." the red head explained, then turned back to her grand daughter. "Did we ever figure out who told?"

Miley's eyes widened slightly at the question. She couldn't say that is was the government hell bent on making her life miserable, now could she? "S-some tabloid reporter." she stuttered in response.

"So, now you take care of your family? That's so sweet of you." Miranda said with a big smile.

Miley was saved from having to talk any more about her alter ego when her mother walked back into the living room. "Alright everyone, brunch is ready." she announced and gestured towards the dining room, then went over and took Alexis from Ruthie's arms.

As Heather and Jordan headed towards the downstairs nursery, the older blonde caught Miley's eye. "Miley, will you get your brother please." she said suggestively.

Miley chuckled softly. Sometimes she felt like a cell phone with an unlimited calling area. "Sure mom." she said, then looked towards the west wing of the house. _Jackson. Food._

_Coming. _She heard in response.

As they headed towards the dining room, Miranda noticed Miley following everyone else. "Weren't you supposed to get your brother?" she asked, thinking the girl had already forgotten her mother's request.

Miley nodded. "I did." she said, then realized her mistake. "I mean…I did forget that didn't I? I'll just…" she said as she turned and almost ran directly into her brother.

Jackson waved at the table. "Hey everybody."

Ruthie smiled. "There's my charming grandson. Come here and give your Mamaw a hug." she said as she held out her arms.

Jackson walked over and gave his grandmother a hug as Jordan and Heather returned from the nursery.

Ruthie pointed at his girlfriend. "Jackson, why is that lovely girl **_still_** not wearing a ring?" she said with a glare.

Jackson sighed. He explained the same thing over and over to his grandmother, but she just never seemed to listen to him. "Mamaw, we're still in college." he explained.

Robbie brought in the chicken and set it down on the table. "Mom, leave the boy alone." he said, taking his seat at the head of the table.

Ruthie turned her glare on her son. "Well, its about time you showed up." she commented, thinking it was rude that he never came out to greet his guests himself.

Robbie sighed. He was used to his mother and the way she was by now. "Good to see you too mother." he replied cheerfully. Then he turned his attention away from his mother and turned to their guests. Robbie offered his hand to George, sitting to his right. "Robbie Ray Stewart. Pleasure to meet you."

"George and Miranda." the older man said as he shook Robbie's hand. "Thank you for having us on such short notice."

Robbie waved off the gratitude. "Ah shucks, no trouble at all. Glad to have you."

Miranda leaned forward to look past her husband at Robbie. "Robbie, do you say grace?"

Robbie eyes widened slightly. The only time they said grace was on major holidays like Easter, Christmas and Thanksgiving. He didn't know if he should admit that to his guests or not. He didn't want to offend them. He knew they were friends from the church, so he was unsure of what the right answer was. "Um, well…"

Jordan waved from the other end of the table to get Robbie's attention. "I think its my turn Robbie."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief as Jordan bailed him out of a possibly awkward situation. "Why, thank you Jordan." he said with a smile of gratitude on his face.

Everyone bowed their heads as Jordan said grace. "Heavenly father we ask that you bless this food of which we are about to partake. May it nourish us to do your bidding. We thank you as always for enabling us to have our entire family surrounding your table and we give special thanks today for allowing us the opportunity to break bread with our new neighbors. In Jesus name we pray. Amen."

Miranda lifted her head and gave the girl a glowing smile. "Jordan, that was beautiful."

Jordan nodded as she placed her napkin on her lap. "Thank you."

Ruthie elbowed her grandson sitting to her left. "Marry that girl."

Jackson pursed his lips as he hissed back at his grandmother. "Will you relax? I'm going to!"

George chuckled at the family squabbling. "Are family meals always this entertaining?" he asked Robbie.

"You have no idea." the country singer replied. "So, where are the two of you originally from?"

"Grand Rapids, Michigan." George replied, putting some chicken on his plate.

Robbie nodded, as he scooped some collared greens. "Interesting change of pace so late in life. I would have thought you would have gone further south to get away from the snow."

George had a face and shook his head. "No, it's not the snow that ever bothered us."

Miranda waved her hand. "Heavens no. It was the city." she clarified. "Everyone rushing around and so consumed with themselves."

George nodded his head in agreement. "We decided we wanted to go to a small town and just enjoy our retirement."

"Do you two have any children?" Heather asked.

Miranda nodded. "We have one son. He's currently living in Japan of all places. Business man." she said regretfully as she glanced around the Stewart's table. "So, Heather five children. How do you do it?" she asked.

Heather chuckled. "Well, its really only 2 now. These three are pretty much self sufficient at this point." she said gesturing around the table at Miley, Lilly, and Jackson.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at humor. "Gee thanks mom." she sarcastically shot back. And got a playful swat from her mother in return.

Miranda continued with their discussion about children. "Two sets of twins. That's rare to see."

Heather looked around the table, wondering if the older woman had a touch of dementia. "I'm sorry, two sets?"

Miranda pointing at the girls sitting to her right. "Well, aren't Miley and Lilly the same age?"

Understanding dawned on Heather's face once Miranda explained herself. "Ah, see Robbie and I were both previously married. Jackson and Miley were his kids and Lilly was my daughter."

Ruthie added her two cents on the topic. "Robbie's first wife passed from away from cancer years ago. Tragic." she commented.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Mom." he said in a warning tone.

Ruthie shot her son back a look of her own. "What? Is the woman's memory threatening to Heather?"

Heather shook her head. "Of course not Ruthie." the blonde said, hoping to appease her mother-in-law.

"Just because she adopted my grandchildren doesn't mean that they should forget their birth mother." she pointed out.

Lilly turned to look at her girlfriend. _Here we go. _She thought. The WWF had nothing on Sunday dinners at Casa de Stewart.

_I'll bet money that the neighbors come up with an excuse to leave before dessert. _Miley told her girlfriend mentally.

_Money? Really? _The surfer thought back, then let her hand slip under the table to stroke the singer's thigh. _I'll bet you three orgasms tonight that mom goes to check on the twins and doesn't come back before brunch is over._

Miley put her hand on top of the surfer's and gave it a gentle squeeze. _You are so on._

"So George, the Yeager farm. I was surprised. Thought those folks would be their till they died. Any idea why the moved?" Robbie asked, then taking a bite out of his chicken.

George just shook his head. "Sorry, no. We never really talked to them, just the sales agent. Maybe they were ready for a change too."

Robbie shook his head. "Shame. Nice people." he said, then thought about how that might have sounded to his guests. "I mean…"

Miley interrupted, trying to save her daddy from possible embarrassment. "So Mamaw, we added another horse to the stables."

Ruthie dropped her fork and smacked her hands off the table. "Another one? You all trying to start a ranch down here?"

Miley chuckled hesitantly. "It's only eight."

Jackson chimed in. "One for everyone."

Ruthie turned and gave her grandson a scowl. "I don't think the twins are going to be riding anytime soon." she commented sarcastically. "Honestly, would it kill you people to save a few pennies now and then? Your grand daddy worked every day of his life and he probably didn't spend in a year what you people do in a week or two."

Now it was Lilly's turn to try and derail the conversation. "Jordan, when's Thanksgiving break start?" she asked, trying to completely ignore Mamaw's last outburst.

Jordan smiled at the blonde, knowing damn well Lilly already knew the answer to her question. "Two more weeks."

George looked down at Jordan. "Do you go to college around here?"

Jordan nodded, happy to have a relatively safe topic to discuss. "Yeah, Jackson and I go to the University of Tennessee."

"What are you studying?" Miranda asked.

Jordan placed her hand on her chest. "I'm going into the nursing field and Jackson's in engineering." she finished, thumbing at her boyfriend.

Lilly grabbed Miley's leg under the table and squeezed it suddenly. _We're in trouble._

Miley nodded as she took a drink of her sweet tea. _It's natural progression._

_I know. _Lilly sighed. _Wait for it._

Miranda turned to look at Miley and Lilly. "And what school do you girls go to?" she asked.

_Can we lie? _Lilly wondered briefly.

Miley shook her head. _Mamaw will rat you out in a heartbeat._

"Well, we actually dropped out of school." Lilly explained.

Ruthie shook her head in disgust. "Kids today. Don't understand the value of an education." she commented.

Robbie knew he had to try and put a stop to this discussion immediately. Before one of his girls did something they might regret. "Mom. Leave the girls alone."

"No, its wrong." she said, smacking her hand on the table again for emphasis. "And you should insist they go back and finish high school." she said, pointing at her son.

"For what?" Miley snapped at her grandmother.

Ruthie turned her head, shocked by Miley's disrespectful tone. "Excuse me young lady?"

"I said, for what Mamaw? You get an education so that you can get a job. You get a job so you can make money to live. I had a job. It made me a lot of money. And now I'm living." the singer explained, and it was the truth.

Relief come from an unlikely source. "Ruthie, you need to stop picking on Miley." Miranda said.

"Oh really?" Ruthie challenged the older woman.

Miranda nodded. "I would think you'd be more disappointed in Lilly."

Miley was shocked by Miranda's comment. "Nice little old church lady say what?"

Miranda nodded. "Living off her sister. That's just pure laziness." the older woman insisted.

Lilly sat forward and glared at the older woman. "I work here at the farm." she said through clenched teeth, which was the truth. Granted, she didn't get paid for it, but she still worked here nonetheless.

"Did you get bad grades in school?" George asked.

Lilly just stared blankly at the older man. What the hell kind of question was that? "No."

"I did. C's and D's…but in the end my diploma said the same thing as the valedictorian's. You should think about that." he offered as advice.

Now Heather was reaching her boiling point…literally. "Lilly and Miley were both honor students!" she shot back in her children's defense.

Miranda felt uncomfortable under the intensity of Heather's stare. The older woman fanned her face. "My, you folks sure keep it awfully warm in here in the winter, don't you?" she commented.

Everyone under the age of fifty knew exactly why it had gotten uncomfortably warm in the dining room.

Lilly reached over and placed her hand on her mother's forearm and wasn't surprised that it was burning hot to the touch. "Gee mom, what DO you have that thermostat set on right now?" she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Heather immediately picked up on her daughter's hint. She needed to go cool off…in more ways than one. "I'm not sure. I'll go check. And I'll peek in on the twins. Excuse me." she said as she got up from the table and left the dining room.

Lilly turned to her girlfriend with a smug look on her face. _I win! _She declared mentally.

Miley narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. _It ain't over yet._

Ruthie turned her attention back on her son. "So son, why weren't you all in church this morning?"

Robbie sighed. He knew he couldn't win this argument either, but he would try his best. "Well, we had a lot of work to get done around here."

"Don't hand me that poppy cock." she said, then pointed her fork at him. "I expect to see you there next Sunday." she informed him.

Robbie sighed. They had been over this time and time again. "Mom, you know Miley prefers to avoid crowded places."

"Oh please. Don't give me that bologna." she growled at him. "And when do you plan on having those twins baptized?"

George gave his wife a concerned look, then checked his wristwatch. "Well, look at the time."

Miranda wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it on her plate. "We've got to get going. We're expecting a long distance phone call this afternoon." she said as she stood up from the dining room table.

George helped to pull out his wife's chair. "Our grand daughter goes to school in Europe."

"Well, it was a pleasure having you…" Robbie said as he started to stand up from the table.

George waved him off. "No, don't get up. We'll see ourselves out. Thank you so much for brunch. The food was wonderful."

"Anytime. You ever need anything, don't be afraid to drop by." Robbie said to the exiting guests.

"Thanks. Take care." George called out as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Outside, Miranda turned to her husband. "Those people are fucking nuts."

"Agreed. No way in hell am I coming back here any time soon." George agreed as they headed to their car.

* * *

Back inside, Ruthie was winding up for yet another outburst. "Honestly, could you people be a little more welcoming?" she bellowed. "They practically ran out of here."

Robbie couldn't keep from rolling his eyes. "Gee mom, I wonder why?"

Ruthie seemed shocked by her son's insinuation. "And what do you mean by that?"

Robbie glared at his mother. "You know darn well why we don't go to that church."

"And why is that?" the older woman demanded.

Robbie sighed. "It's uncomfortable for Lilly and Miley."

Ruthie wiped her mouth, then threw her napkin on her plate. "Well, that makes absolutely no sense at all. They're part of this family."

Jordan had been the picture of calm all throughout brunch. So, it kind of surprised everyone when she leaned forward and snapped at Mamaw. "They're lesbian lovers that ended up as sisters."

Jackson chuckled at his girlfriend. "They're a bad redneck joke come to life!" he added.

Miley glared at her brother. "Thanks for your support." she sneered.

Jackson maintained the amused grin on his face. "You're welcome."

Robbie chuckled softly then readdressed his mother. "Look mom, you just have to learn to accept that we live our lives the way we want to. You're always welcome here, but you don't make decisions on how we live our lives. We do."

Ruthie pushed her chair back from the dining room table. "Well, if that 's the way you feel, maybe this old lady should just hit the dusty trail." Mamaw said in her fake crying voice.

Miley rolled her eyes at her grandmother's poor acting. "Mamaw." she intoned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, you big drama queen." she told the older woman.

Mamaw turned at glared at her blonde grand daughter. "Watch it hay pusher." she shot back.

Lilly smiled. "You're right, I am." she agreed. "And guess what? I like it." she said, drawing out the last things words to annoy Mamaw.

Ruthie got a sour look on her face and slapped her son on the back as she walked behind him. "Robbie, you should teach your children some manners."

Robbie shook his head as he looked around the table. "Nah, I like em just the way they are. Every single one of them."

Ruthie put her hands on her hips and sighed. Robbie's family was one of a kind and even though she didn't necessarily approve of how they lived their lives, she still loved them immensely. "Fine. I need to get going. Earl and Pearl are coming over for dinner. So, I need to get home and start cooking." she said as she leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

Robbie grinned, happy to know his mother was leaving and that his house would once again be peaceful. "Share the love ma."

"Bye kids." she said, waving to her grand children.

"Bye Mamaw." they all chorused together.

After Mamaw disappeared from view, Miley mentally called out to her mother. _Mom, she's gone. It's safe to come back._

Seconds later, Heather reappeared in the dining room. "Miley Ray, I did exactly what I said I was going to do." the older blonde said as she took her seat back at the table.

Miley gave her mother a look, then used her power to focus on the twins. She got nothing in return, which could only mean one thing. "Mom, the twins are asleep." she deadpanned, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Heather glared at her daughter as she continued eating her brunch. "See what kind of Christmas gifts YOU get this year young lady." she playfully threatened.

Miley smiled then turned to her girlfriend. _So, we were both right. _She thought, reminding her girlfriend of their little wager.

Lilly nodded and ran her hand over the singer's inner thigh. _I guess that means we both win the bet._

Miley ran her manicured nails gently up and down the blonde's arm. _I like the sound of that. _

It was just another Sunday at Casa de Stewart.

* * *

**Mamaw is definately not down with this living in sin thing. Poor Jackson. My brother had a child out of wedlock years ago...he eventually did marry the mother of his children...but until he did...how my grandmother rode the boy's ass. LOL**

**Alright then...we are going to take one last...not really a detour as much as this was...but its the last stepping stone before all the big shit happens. So, hope you enjoyed this. As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love - Jessan **


	12. Ch 9 All I Want For Christmas

**Alright, as promised one last fun type chapter before we get to the meat of the story. And I am proud of myself..I was in the zone the other night...got two chapters written. Let's see...I go to Vegas in 10 days...so there will absolutely be one more update before I leave.**

**Oh and as you know by now from reading my stories...all the chapter titles are inspired by songs. This chapter is NOT Mariah's version...its the Cheetah Girls Version. If you've never heard the CG version...I recommend downloading it. Fastastic. I'm slightly in love with Sabrina Bryan. Just something about a Disney blonde...or maybe its just me...Anna Paquin, Kristen Bell, Kristun Dunst, Reese Witherspoon, Jennie Garth, Hayden Paniterre, Ali Larter, Amber Benson, Heather Morris...but then there was Selena Gomez, Brenda Song, Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, Naya Rivera, Lucy Lawless, Elisa Dushku, Chrisma Carpenter, Emma Watson, Neve Cambell, Sandra Bullock...**

**Huh...maybe I am an equal opportunity crusher afterall. LOL**

**So to the good stuff...I'm a little late with this...in real world time...but I hope you'll enjoy it even though I missed the holiday by about a month. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - All I Want For Christmas**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; December 25, 2010 **

Miley knew there was just something about Christmas time that was just...magical. Maybe it was how everything came together to create the prefect atmosphere…the music, the decorations, the falling snow, the extra lights everywhere, the tree, the presents; or maybe it was just being near her family and the love of her life that made this time of year so special. Hard to say, but the singer knew that she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything else in the world.

Miley smiled as she looked around the main living room. The family had gone all out this holiday and spared no effort in decorating their new house to the utmost.

Over the fireplace hung eight stockings; each one had one of their names embroidered on it. Garland and lights were strung through out the room; over the mantle and across the doorways; around the chandlier and bordering the ceiling; and there were even some framing the glass wall looking outside. Miley's ability helped to make it relatively easy to decorate all the way up to the top of the high ceiling. And in the corner, just to the right of the fireplace was an eight foot Christmas tree. It had over 1000 twinkling LED lights and at least a hundred ornaments on it; some were hand blown glass, some were homemade, some had been gifts over the years, and some were hand-me-downs form parents and grand parents. On the top of the tree was a twinkling gold star and the rest of the tree was wrapped in gold garland.

The tree was a sight to behold and it gave Miley a warm fuzzy feeling every time she looked at it.

Up until about an hour ago, a mountain of presents had been surrounding it, wrapped in various colors of wrapping paper; but now the craziness of Christmas morning had transported all the boxes and paper to various places throughout the living room.

Miley was sprawled on her back, propped up by a couple of pillows. Lilly was draped across her, one leg over the brunette's and her arm across the singer's midsection, her head laying on the singer's chest; Heather and Robbie were sitting on the couch, looking through a virtual picture frame the girls had given them; Jordan and Jackson were sitting in front of the loveseat, playing with his new I-pad Touch; and sitting in the middle of the floor, playing on a large comforter were the twins, Austin and Alexis.

Heather and Robbie finished viewing their virtual photo album and the older woman had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Thank you girls. It's perfect." she said, handing the frame to her husband to set on the end table.

Robbie looked around at all the opened boxes, gifts and wrapping paper that was strewn all over the floor and whistled. "Now that was some Christmas." he commented.

Jackson looked up from his new high tech toy to narrow his eyes at his father. "Yeah, but I think you guys may have gone a little overboard on the twins down here." he said, pointing to the mini mountain of boxes that surrounded the two 9 month olds.

Heather knew that Jackson was right, but that didn't mean she had to admit to it. "They're part of this family too." she argued. Just because they couldn't open the presents themselves didn't mean they didn't deserve any.

Robbie pointed at his little boy. "AJ likes his new set of colored balls." he said, then looked around the room in confusion as all his kids began giggling madly. Robbie blushed as he realized what he said and tried to save himself. "I meant…" he tried, but was interrupted as his wife laid a hand on his arm.

"Baby, don't even try. It's not worth it." she said with a knowing smile then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Robbie sighed and nodded his head. "You're probably right." he said, then clapped his hands together. "Well, I think there is one last gift to give out."

Robbie reached under the couch the adults were sitting on and pulled out an 8x12 rectangular box, wrapped in shimmering gold paper with a red bow on it. "Jordan, this is for you." he said, standing up and handing her the present.

Jordan's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really? Another one? You guys have already gotten me too much already!" she insisted.

The Stewart's had made sure that Jordan was ridiculously spoiled this Christmas. She had gotten a brand new desktop computer and a state of the art laptop from Jackson. Miley and Lilly had given her tons of new clothes, shoes, and other accessories from some of the finest boutiques from around the world. And Robbie and Heather…they only gave her one gift.

A brand new car.

Jordan had brought her Dodge Avenger with her from California when they moved, but with all the snow and somewhat dangerous roads surrounding the farm, the family wanted her to have an SUV to drive around during the winter. So, Jordan was now the proud owner of a dark metallic blue, 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her dear friend's playful whining. Lilly had learned a long time ago, what Miley and her family spent on gifts...just move on, forget about it, and be thankful. "It's called being spoiled. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." she told the hockey player. "Now, stop yapping and open the box."

Jordan stuck out her tongue at the blonde then proceeded to rip off the paper and open the box. She was surprised that inside was just a single sheet of photo paper decorated with a few pieces of musical clip art and some words written on it.

**The University of Tennessee BIGALA Organization**

**is proud to announce:**

**performing at their New Year's Eve Dance**

**Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana**

Jordan reread the words over and over again to make sure she was processing them correctly. The hockey player had been named the entertainment committee chairman for the dance a few weeks back. After they had worked everything out with a local band, the band cancelled just two days ago. Jordan had searched day and night since then to try and find a replacement, but it was virtually impossible so close to the holidays with so many people away on vacations or visiting family for the holidays.

Jordan looked up from the sheet over to where Miley and Lilly sat near the Christmas tree. "Oh my god. Really?" she squeaked.

Miley chuckled lightly. "Well, I don't believe in false advertising."

Jordan just kept staring at the paper in astonishment. "This is incredible. Everyone is going to be so…but what about a band?" she said, looking up at the singer.

Miley gave the older girl a thumbs up. "We got that covered." the singer said and watched as the grin on Jordan's face got even bigger. Miley chuckled and thumbed in her father's direction. "Don't thank me. The band was all daddy."

Robbie waved his hand. "Ah heck, a few phone calls was all it took."

Which was basically true. Robbie had called a few people, explained the situation, offered to pay all expenses plus a performance fee and voila...instant band.

"This is going to be the best BIGALA New Year's Party ever." she squealed into Jackson's ear, then threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

Lilly watched happily as her future sister-in-law made out with her brother. "I think this may be the perfect Christmas." she sighed, hugging her girlfriend beneath her.

Miley leaned down and kissed the surfer's forehead. "I think you might be right." she commented as an idea started forming in her head.

_Jackson? _She mentally called to her brother.

_Yeah Miles?_

_I think I know what we could do to make this Christmas even better._

_I'm listening._

_

* * *

_

After spending an enjoyable morning at their home, the family loaded up the Tahoe and Jordan's new Jeep and went over to Mamaw's for Christmas Day dinner. Bobby Ray, his wife Cindy Lou and their daughter Luann were there; along with Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. Aunt Dolly even made an appearance despite her and Mamaw's tumultuous relationship.

Mamaw made an incredible dinner with the help of Aunt Pearl. And after dessert, many more gifts were exchanged and the entire family sang a round of Christmas carols together.

Somewhere in the midst of all the holiday cheer, Miley managed to sneak Heather off to discuss her plans for later in the evening. Heather was more than thrilled to help Miley with her plan. And her mother promised her that she would take care of getting everything set up.

After a wonderful evening at Mamaw's house, the family finally returned to Casa de Stewart.

As they walked into the house, Heather immediately began putting Miley's plan in action.

Heather turned and put a hand on her husband's arm, and gave him a conspiring wink. "Robbie, before you take off your coat, will you run back out to the wood pile and grab a few spare logs?"

Robbie smiled, Lilly was pretty good at putting a plan together, but she had to learn that kind of ingenuity from somewhere, right? And the country singer could tell that his wife was going to put on quite a performance this evening. "Sure, hon." he replied, but waiting for someone to divest him of the bundled up baby in his arms.

Heather turned to Lilly and handed her Alexis. "Lilly, Jordan, will you two take care of the twins please? I want to go get a few fires started around the house." she asked.

Lilly smiled as she cuddled her baby sister in her arms. "Sure mom." she said, as Jordan took AJ from Robbie's arms and the two young girls headed off to the nursery.

As the girls disappeared from sight, Heather put a hand on Robbie's chest. "It's in the top drawer." she muttered, then allowed herself to be pulled towards the living room by an excited Miley.

* * *

It took only seconds until Jackson was watching in awe and wonder as his mother and sister did the _impossible_.

It had been snowing all day and there was about 8 inches on the ground, and large flakes were still falling from the sky. So first, Miley used her power to create a dome over the outside pool area about 10 feet high. Then, Heather heated the air and ground within Miley's dome so that all of the snow around the pool quickly melted. Within seconds, all the moisture had evaporated, leaving the cement completely dry.

Jackson carried over two large baskets of poinsettias and set them next to the pool.

Miley removed the cover from the pool, folded it up and tucked it off to the side. Then, she used her power to remove the flowers from the poinsettia plants, and lay them on the top of the water. She turned to look at her brother. "So, what do you think?"

Jackson chuckled as he leaned forward to give his sister a hug. "I think its just perfect." he said, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

After the siblings released one another, they walked over to also give their mother a hug. "Thank you so much mom." Miley said.

"Yeah, you're the best." Jackson agreed.

Heather couldn't stop smiling. She was so excited about what was going to happen in a few minutes. "Anything for my kids. You two should both know that by now." she said, then leaned down and kissed each of their foreheads. "Good luck. And don't be nervous." she said, then gave them one last squeeze before releasing them. "Love you guys. I'll send the girls your way." she said, as she headed back into the house.

"So, you two on one side of the patio, and us on the other?" Jackson said, motioning towards opposite directions.

"Well, I kinda had something else in mind." Miley said, taking her brother's hand and leading him directly towards the center of the pool.

* * *

Heather paused in the doorway of the nursery to watch her daughter and Jordan fuss over the twins. Seeing how happy Lilly was around the babies gave Heather a small pang of regret that Lilly never had any siblings growing up. She herself had grown up as an only child and knew how lonely it could be at times. 'Better late than never, I guess.' Heather thought.

Heather felt a hand on the small of her back and tilted her head to see her husband standing behind her. Robbie gave her a nod.

Heather entered the room and headed straight for the double wide changing table. "There's my two little angels." she cooed, as she picked up Austin.

Lilly smiled at her mother's loving words. "Tubby time?" she asked.

Heather nodded. "Yep, your dad and I will take care of that."

Robbed nodded from the doorway. "Sure will."

Heather looked back and forth between Lilly and Jordan. "Now, you two head down to the living room. Miley said something about the four of you playing some kind a game together."

As the two girls headed for the doorway, Robbie stepped in front of Lilly and thrust a ring box into her hand. Lilly looked down at it, slightly confused. They had bought it while on tour this summer and Robbie was keeping it hid until Lilly was ready for it.

"Trust me." he said with a wink and patted her on the shoulder, then pushed her in the direction of the door.

Robbie went over and picked up Alexis in his capable arms. "Alright you two." he said looking at the twins. "Let's go watch your brother and sister impress their girlfriends."

"Our guest room balcony?" Heather suggested.

"Perfect." he replied.

* * *

As Lilly and Jordan entered the living room, the girls were surprised that Heather had not lit the fire like she said she was going to do. The sparkling Christmas tree provided the only light in the room, gradually shifting from red to gold, to green to blue to purple and back again. On the wall opposite from the tree was the large, picture window that overlooked the sizeable outdoor pool area.

The patio looked like a reverse snow globe. It was obvious that there had to be a bubble around it, no doubt thanks to Miley's power. In the middle of the bubble was the pool, which wasn't impressive in and of itself. What was impressive was the fact that Miley and Jackson were standing in the middle of the pool on top of the water, surrounded by red poinsettias floating in the calm water all around them.

As the girls stepped through the glass sliding doors out on to the patio, Jordan was overcome by the sheer beauty of the snow falling all around them, but not _**on **_them. And the fact that she wasn't the least bit chilled, even though she knew if her new car was accurate...it was only about 10 degrees outside.

It was a surreal experience...one that Jordan would never have had the opportunity to experience this if she had fallen in love with anyone _other_ than Jackson Rod Stewart.

As the girls got closer to the pool, Miley and Jackson began to take a few steps apart, heading in opposite directions, so each couple could have a little privacy.

As they got to the edge of the pool, Jordan held back as Lilly kept walking. Jackson walked over to her. "What's wrong baby?"

Jordan looked down and tried to process her boyfriend literally walking on water. "I must be dreaming." she breathed.

"Nope. This is real." he said, as he gently tugged her arm to stand on the surface of the pool with him.

Lilly walked over and stood in front of the woman she loved. "Miley?" she asked carefully.

Miley reached down and lifted Lilly's arms and wrapped them around her neck, then she wrapped her hands around the surfer's back. "Lillian Jessica Truscott. From the moment we met, there was a spark between us that couldn't be denied. As time went by, that spark turned into so much more. You're my best friend, my confidant, my protector, my lover and most importantly…the other half of my soul. And I can't imagine what my life would be like without you here with me. You truly are my 'One in a Million'." she said, then reached into her pocket to pull out a magnificent ring.

Miley held in her hand a three caret round diamond engagement ring, set in platinum. "So, do you think you'd be willing to stay by my side forever and be my wife?" she asked as she held the ring up between them.

Lilly smiled lovingly as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "There was never any doubt." she said, as she offered her left hand to her girlfriend.

After Miley placed the ring on Lilly's finger, she kissed the ring, then attached her lips to her fiance's. "I love you baby." she breathed.

Lilly smiled adoringly. "I love you too." she said. "But, how am I supposed to top this?" she asked, gesturing to the amazing setup her girlfriend had created.

Miley shook her head. "Lils, its not a competition." she said with a slight chuckle.

And then, out of the blue, Lilly had one of her insane ideas. "Take a deep breath and read my mind." she told her girlfriend.

Miley briefly looked down at their feet and realized what the surfer intended to do; only her lover would think to propose under water. "Are you crazy?" she said softly.

Lilly gave her a wink. "You started it." she argued, then made a big show of taking a deep breath.

Miley did as well, then Lilly used her power to sink the couple down below the surface of the water to the bottom of the pool. It was an incredible feeling to know you were submerged under water, but not getting wet. If that wasn't jaw dropping enough, the way the beams from patio lights danced in the water and the flowers floating on the water's surface above their heads gave the whole experience a surreal feel.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand as she looked into the singer's eyes. _Miley Ray Stewart. I know I don't have as much to offer you as some people might. But what I can offer you is my never ending love, support, and protection. I think I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you and I will continue to love you until the day I die. **You** are the other half of **my** soul and I would be honored if you'd consent to be **MY** wife. _she said mentally, then pulled out a 5 caret princess cut diamond engagement ring from her pocket and held it up to Miley's face.

Miley nodded and offered her left hand to her girlfriend. After Lilly slid the ring on the singer's finger, the two young lovers locked lips and slowly began rising back up to the surface.

As the two women gradually returned to the top of the water once more, they pulled back from each other to breath some much needed air.

Miley reached up a ran a finger across the surfer's cheek. "So, did I do a better job of proposing this time?" she asked, remembering a conversation from a long time ago.

Lilly leaned forward and softly kissed the singer once again. "Most definitely." she said, as she caught sight of Jackson and Jordan out of the corner of her eye.

Miley glanced over to see what had gotten her girlfriend's attention. "Are those two just going to stand there and keep making out all night?" she commented.

Lilly got an evil glint in her eye as she turned back to her lover. "You should dunk 'em." she suggested.

Miley's eyes went comically wide at her lover's suggestion. "Lilly, I can't do that!" she hissed.

Lilly just chuckled. This would be a riot. "Why not?" she said with a shrug. "I can tell mom's power raised the temperature of the water as much as it did the air temperature." she explained. "It would be like jumping in the hot tub."

Miley watched as her girlfriend put a little pout on her face and she sighed. "When he gets all hacked off, you're going to deal with him." she said, pointing at her girlfriend.

Lilly nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, dear." she said placatingly.

Miley didn't like her fiance's tone and decided that maybe Lilly needed a taste of her own medicine. "Ready?" she asked.

Lilly nodded and watched the other couple intently, waiting for splashdown.

Miley released the mental barrier that was keeping them above the water.

All four of them dropped into the water with a loud splash.

Lilly never dreamed her girlfriend was going to drop both of them in the pool as well.

Everyone other than Miley popped back up to the surface of the pool sputtering water.

"MILEY?" the three teenagers screamed in shock.

Miley looked over at her brother shaking her head. "Don't yell at me! It was her idea!" she said pointing at her girlfriend.

"You never said we were going down too!" the surfer shouted as she launched herself at her girlfriend and playfully dunked her head back under the water.

When Miley came back up, Lilly pulled her close and gave her another kiss to let her know she wasn't really upset. But before the two girls broke apart, they were hit by a wall of water.

Lilly shook her head and eyed her girlfriend. "Oh its on now." she stated as a giant splash fight broke out between the two young couples.

* * *

Heather stood at the window shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe Miley did that!"

Robbie narrowed his eyes at his wife. "When I proposed, they formed a dog pile on us. Are you really that surprised?" he sarcastically replied.

Heather laughed lightly, then leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "I just feel like everything's coming together perfectly." she sighed happily.

"Except for the fact that Miley and Lilly can't officially get married in Tennessee." he commented offhandedly.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? It's a piece of paper." she pointed out. "And I am pretty sure it won't matter to those two anyway."

Robbie nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right." he said, then shifted Alexis in his arms. "So, should we get these two little bums bathed?" he asked.

Heather nodded. "Yes, and as soon as we can get them tucked in for the night…" she said, then ran a hand provocatively across Robbie's chest. "I've got one last Christmas present for you cowboy." she said, then headed towards the door.

Robbie glanced down at his baby girl. "Merry Christmas to me." he mumbled to Alexis as he followed his wife out the door.

* * *

**Alex's Apartment; Colton, California**

Alex heard her doorbell ring and looked up at the clock. She couldn't imagine who would be coming to her house at 10 pm on Christmas Day.

As Alex pulled her robe tighter, she walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. She gasped as she recognized the face on the opposite side of the door. The Latina opened the door quickly and stared wide eyed at her guest.

"General?" she questioned.

McClintok nodded. "Sergeant." he said in greeting, then held up the bundle he was carrying in his hands. "I've coming bearing gifts."

Alex gestured the man into her apartment and lead him into the living room. "Can I get you anything sir?" she offered, trying to be a polite host.

The General reached up and tapped a device on his ear that looked similar to a Bluetooth headset. "Stop talking and sit down Sergeant." he commanded.

Alex did not hesitant, compelled to follow the General's direction. She sat on the couch, opposite from the chair the General was sitting on.

The General leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "Alex, you don't remember us testing the neural transmitter on you, but you do remember being taught how to use it. Your ultimate goal is to terminate Lilly Truscott. If you can hurt any of her remaining family members, that would be considered a bonus. How you choose to do it is entirely up to you." he explained.

"Once you remove the transmitter, you will not remember ever being under its influence." he said, then paused. "Nod once if you understand everything I have said to you thus far."

The General watched as the young Latina nodded her head only once.

"Reach back under your right ear and remove the neural transmitter and place it in this box." he said as he held out a small box with a foam insert in it.

Alex rached behind her ear and pulled out a small chip, half the size of a dime, and placed it in the box the General held.

McClintok pulled the device from his ear and placed it inside the box as well. "So, how's your Christmas been?" he asked politely.

Alex shook her head as a sudden fog seem to cloud her mind momentarily. After a few seconds, she shook her head and considered the General's question. She looked around her empty apartment. She had no siblings. Her grandparents had died years ago and now her parents were gone as well. Without any family, it was a very lonely Christmas. "Rather depressing sir." she quietly mumbled.

The General nodded his head in understanding. He had very little family himself, so the holidays were rather unimportant to him. "Well, I've put together a Christmas present for you." he said, then handed her the satchel he had brought with him.

Alex carefully eyed the bag that was now sitting on her lap. "What's this sir?"

The General pointed at the bag. "In this satchel is all of the information we have on the Stewart family's home in Tennessee. Diagrams, Intel…everything you'll need to help you take down the woman that killed your parents." he explained, then held up the small box in his hand containing the neural transmitter. "And of course, this."

Alex's eyes widened as she realized what the General held in his hand. "When?" she gasped, unable to believe she was finally going to get her shot at revenge.

"I have a flight arranged for first thing Monday morning. Contacts from a safe house in Tennessee will pick you up at Fort Campbell when you arrive." he explained. "From that point on, its your show." he added.

Alex nodded. "Are there any specific orders General?"

McClintok thought about the young girl's question. What more could he ask for than their elimination? Then he briefly thought about Congressman Thompson. "Keep it quiet. If your mission fails and your identity is compromised, the unit and the government will disavow any knowledge of your mission." he warned.

Alex took a deep breath. "In other words, you'll hang me out to dry." she amended.

The General nodded his head. No point in lying to her now. "Revenge has its price sergeant. Any further questions?" he asked, standing from his seat.

Alex shook her head. "No sir."

"Very well." he said as he headed back towards the front door. After he opened it, he turned back and tipped his hat to the young sergeant. "I wish you success sergeant." he said, then after a moment's hesitation added, "Merry Christmas Alex."

Alex watched as the General closed the door, then looked down at the items in her hands. "Merry Christmas to me indeed."

* * *

**Hmm, I think it might be about time to get our fight on...so I guess I'll throw a little heads up out there now...its going to get UGLY. Next chapter...Alex and Lilly meet for the first time...and wait til you see how THAT turns out...two words...HOLY. SHIT. **

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love. - Jessan**


	13. Ch 10 Let's Be Friends

**Okay...spoiler warning...BAD SHIT is going down in this chapter. You have to know that I will make it all better eventually, but as you well know you have to have something bad happen to keep the story interesting...I will tell you this much...no body dies in THIS chapter. **

**How's that? LOL**

**Alright strap in and hold tight, time for one hell of a ride. **

**So, let's see what happens when Alex finally comes face to face with the bane of her existence...**

**Happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Let's Be Friends**

**Clarksville, Tennessee; December 27, 2010**

Alex stepped off the military cargo plane at Fort Campbell army base to be met by two middle aged men, wearing civilian clothes. After a quick introduction, which consisted of telling each other their rank and nothing more; (one was a corporal and the other a private) The two men directed her to a black mini van. Alex took a seat in the back and her two escorts sat up front.

"So, has anything interesting happened in the past forty eight hours?" Alex questioned.

The man sitting in the passenger seat nodded his head. "Actually, yeah. Something pretty major. Miley will be performing at a University of Tennessee function on New Year's Eve."

Alex thought about what the man had reported and compared it with all the Intel she had read over the past few days. "But I thought that she barely ever leaves the farm." she pointed out. Not to mention the fact that the singer had not publically performed anywhere since the Colin Lassiter Show last September. "Didn't she stop performing altogether?"

'After all, isn't that what retired means?' she thought sarcastically to herself.

The man in the passenger seat once again nodded his head. "Apparently, she is doing it as a Christmas gift to her brother's girlfriend." he explained. "She's the head of a dance committee and there was some kind of last minute disaster with the band she had scheduled."

Alex caught the man's eyes in the rearview mirror. "How the hell do you know that?" she inquired.

"There's a bug in the living room." he said with a wicked grin.

Alex returned the man's smile. Apparently, the General had been a very bad boy. He hadn't exactly been doing nothing like he was ordered. "Very nice." she commented, liking the idea of having an inside track on the family.

Alex sat back and considered this new information carefully. 'So we have a situation that puts the couple out in the open, the parents probably won't be there, and Miley will be stuck on stage for quite a while.' she thought. 'I would be an idiot to pass up an opportunity like this.' she decides as she stares out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

**Knoxville, Tennessee; December 31, 2010**

Jordan stood next to the newly erected stage that was set up in the back of the barn and smiled at Miley again for at least the 50th time that day. "I still can't believe you're doing this for me." she happily sighed...yet again.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Will you stop thanking me already?" she said, placing a hand on her future sister-in-law's shoulder. "I love you and you're welcome. Now go dance with Jackson." she said, pushing the slightly older couple towards the dance floor.

Lilly shook her head as she placed her hands on the singer's hips and twisted her back around. "Relax. She's just excited. I mean, after all, how many college parties can get a superstar like Hannah Montana to perform for them?" the surfer pointed out.

Miley caught sight of her dark curls out of the corner of her eye. "Well, she gets Miley Stewart at least." she snorted, since she was not wearing the trademark blonde wig.

Lilly leaned in and gave the singer a soft kiss. "And Miley Stewart is just as amazing as Hannah Montana ever was." she said proudly.

"Thanks." Miley said quietly as the singer's eyes dropped to the floor.

Lilly reached down and lifted the singer's chin back up. Lilly couldn't read minds, but she was a seasoned pro at reading Miley. "Miles, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just…I don't know." she said with a shrug. "I just have this weird feeling...like something is going to go wrong tonight for some reason."

Lilly chuckled softly and leaned forward to give her fiancé another gentle kiss. "You are one of the greatest singers of the past decade. You don't have bad performances. Just relax, you're going to be awesome...as always." she assured the singer.

Miley felt something wonderful swell in her chest at the surfer's supportive words. And as usual, Miley's fears quickly faded away in the presence of Lilly's love. "How do you do that?" she whispered.

Lilly shook her head in confusion. "Do what?"

Miley tucked an errant lock of blonde hair behind the surfer's ear, then looked into her eyes. "Manage to make me love you even more than I already do with just a few simple words." she said touch of awe in her voice.

Lilly smiled, then leaned back in to steal another kiss. After several seconds, she leaned over to whisper into the singer's ear. "You know, you not having a dressing room here actually kind of sucks."

Miley laughed wholeheartedly at her lover's comment. Even though the couple had been having sex for almost two years now, they still never seemed to get enough of each other. "I'll make it up to you tonight after the party."

Lilly gave her girlfriend a little fake pout. "Do I really have to wait THAT long?" she whined playfully.

Miley slapped her girlfriend's shoulder lightly. "Yes." she simply answered. "Now, any special requests tonight?" the singer asked.

Lilly waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I meant song wise you horn dog." she said, once again swatting the blonde, but this time in the chest.

Lilly pulled the singer close to her body. "Whatever you want to sing is fine with me sweetheart. You know I love every one of your songs." she said, running her hands down the singer's back and coming to a halt on her tight ass.

Miley reached back and nonchalantly removed her girlfriend's hands from her butt. "I have to go get ready." she said, leaning in to give her lover one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Lilly answered back as she watched her lover turn and walk back behind the stage to get ready to perform.

* * *

The doors to the dance officially opened at 7:30 pm. One of Miley's crew played DJ until 9 pm, then Miley took the stage to perform until just before midnight. After the countdown, the DJ would finish the night, playing songs until 2 am.

Alex arrived in the parking lot at about 9:15 pm.

The Latina decided not to go over the top, but try and blend in with the college crowd. She wore brown cowboy boots, a pair of dark Levi's, and a white tank top with a red checkered flannel shirt over top. As she got out of the pick up truck the private had leant her to use for the evening, she scanned the immediate area. Once she established that the coast was clear, she made herself completely invisible.

After several months of training and practice, Alex could now make anything touching her body invisible, as well as herself.

After carefully making her way through the front doors, trying not to jostle anyone unnecessarily, Alex quickly surveyed the room. Even though it was called a barn dance, this room was easily as big as any high school gymnasium she had ever seen.

Alex paced around the outside of the dance floor, searching for Lilly. She could clearly see that Miley was on stage singing, so surely the blonde couldn't have been too far away.

After nearly circling the entire dance floor, Alex noticed a bail of hay sitting next to a large speaker to the left of the stage. There atop it sat Lilly Truscott staring dreamily at her girlfriend.

If Alex didn't hate the girl so damn much, she might almost think she looked cute mooning over her girlfriend.

Alex wished she could just walk over and plant the transmitter right now and be done with it, but it was too dangerous to do while invisible since Alex can only feel the transmitter in her fingers, but can't see it. If she would drop it before she planted it on Lilly, she's fucked.

Alex notices a hallway off to the left and walks far enough down it to be hidden from view. After double checking both directions, Alex makes herself reappear, then returns back to hay bail Lilly is sitting on.

"Hi there." Alex says with a shy little wave.

Lilly almost doesn't notice the Latina that had shuffled up next to her. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing, sitting here all by yourself?" she asks, running her hand over the hay next to where Lilly is seated.

Lilly's eyes narrowed at the girl's flirtatious manner. "Watching my fiancé perform." she proclaims adamantly.

Alex's eyes widen in pretend shock. "Um, wow. Didn't see that one coming." she mutters sarcastically.

"Sorry, if you're looking for a date, I am very much taken." she says, nodding her head towards the stage, where Miley is singing _Start All Over_.

Alex sighs. Of course the bitch would have to be a devoted girlfriend. Damnit. Time to try a different angle. "No, I was just looking for a friend actually." she says, looking down at her feet.

Lilly smiles at the dark haired girl. "Now I could give that a go." she says, hopping off the hay bail and thrusting her hand forward. "I'm Lilly Truscott."

Alex takes the offered hand. "Alex Russo."

"So, what brings you here on New Year's Eve Alex?" Lilly asks as she leans against the hay bail.

Alex sighs. She can't believe she is going to have to sit here and make nice with this bitch. "Trapped at my grandparent's house over the holidays." she grumbles, waiting to see if the blonde is smart enough to connect a few dots.

Lilly frowns slightly. "Sorry to hear that. Where you from?"

Alex almost said California, but thought better of it. "Well, I go to school in Spain actually."

Lilly thinks about what her new acquaintance has just told her. "Wait, you said your grandparents…are you the Jacobs' grand daughter?" she asked.

Alex smiled tentatively. The blonde isn't a complete moron. "Yeah."

"They came over for dinner one night and talked about you." the surfer explained.

"Yeah they're real sweet and all…but I just wanted to get out and hang with kids my own age, but its hard to chill someplace when you don't know anyone, you know?" the Latina said, scuffing her boot against the floor.

Lilly smiled. "Been there, done that." she said, then pointed to her girlfriend on stage. Well, Miley performs till just before midnight, so you are more than welcomed to hang out with me till then."

Alex growled internally. 'It better not take that fucking long.' she thought. "I'd like that, thanks." she said as the two girls climbed back up on the hay bail to enjoy the show.

Miley had just finished _Start All Over_ and the band just played the first chords of _G.N.O._while Miley stepped to the edge of the stage and grabbed her water bottle. _Who's your friend Lils? _She asked mentally, noticing the Latina now sitting beside her girlfriend.

_Remember the Jacobs?_

_Yeah._

_This is their grand daughter. She's kinda stuck here without knowing anyone, so I told her she could hang with me during the show._

_Saving a damsel in distress huh? You just have to be everyone's hero, don't you? _She teased her girlfriend, shaking her head.

_I am what I am. _The surfer thought and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, which made the singer giggle.

_And that's what I love about you_. Miley thought as she started singing _Girl's Night Out._

Alex noticed the interplay between the two girlfriends. "So, is your girlfriend the jealous type?" she asked curiously.

Lilly shook her head no. "No, not really. But then again I've never given her any reason to be."

Alex played with a piece of hay under her fingertips. "Oh, well I was just curious because I was wondering if maybe later you wouldn't mind dancing a slow dance with me?" she mumbled, trying to be as shy as possible about asking...and keeping the bile from rising in her throat at the same time. "You can say no, its ok. I understand." Inside, Alex was praying that she had read Lilly right and that as long as she gave her the option of saying no, the blonde would feel guilty and say yes.

Once Alex added the second part to her request, Lilly was certain the dark haired girl respected the fact that Lilly was in a relationship and was really just looking for a little company. But, she would reiterate her position, just in case. "Sure, as long as we are clear that I'm engaged and cheating is not in my vocabulary."

Alex lifted her head and smiled at the blonde. "I understand completely." she said, but thought 'We'll just have see about that.'

It was almost 11:30 pm before Miley decided it was time for a slow set. Alex was ready to throttle the dumb bitch. Making small talk with Lilly for the past two hours had been excruciating for the Latina. Sure, she could have asked Lilly to dance during a fast song, but it would have been almost impossible to plant the neural transmitter without pawing Lilly. Again, it would have been too risky and Alex just couldn't take the chance.

"_Bottom of the Ocean_, I love this song." Alex gushed. The Latina would have said the same thing about any one of Miley's slower songs. As she hopped off the hay bail and held her hand out to Lilly. "Can I cash in on that promise now?" she asked the younger girl.

Lilly grinned and nodded as she jumped down off the hay bail. "Sure."

Lilly led the girl to the center of the dance floor, directly in front of the stage. Lilly turned and placed her hands on the Latina's hips as Alex placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

As the girls started to sway together to the beautiful ballad, Alex was momentarily surprised to feel the dense muscles underneath her fingertips. Lilly was dressed in a similar fashion to Alex in jeans and a t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt over top. She didn't look particularly muscle bound, but she was certainly hard. Alex briefly wondered if the rest of her body was that way as well.

Alex smiled when Lilly turned her head to watch her girlfriend sing…that made the Latina's job even easier. She had the transmitter between her thumb and index finger and easily slipped it behind the blonde's right ear.

Alex then reached down into her jean pocket and pulled the earpiece out and slipped it into her ear.

"So Lilly, will you do whatever I say now? Nod your head once for yes."

Lilly remained staring at her girlfriend on stage, but now her face looked completely glazed over. Lilly nodded once.

Alex lifts her left hand up to Lilly's cheek and turns her head back to look at her. "First, we are going to piss off your lover. I want you to kiss me as possessively as you know how."

Lilly wasted no time in following Alex's command. The surfer roughly pulled the Latina's body to her and slammed their mouths together. Lilly cupped the dark haired girl's ass with one hand and lifted her up off the ground as she pulled the older girl even closer while the blonde continued to ravage Alex's mouth with her questing tongue.

Alex was a little surprised by what Lilly's idea of what 'possessive' was. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, the Latina was a little turned on by the blonde's kiss.

Alex had made out with a few girls during her years in college, but none of them could hold a candle to Lilly.

Miley had just finished the bridge on _Bottom of the Ocean_, as the scene in front of her turned her world upside down.

Miley just stopped and stared at the sight of her future wife on the dancefloor _devouring_ another woman's mouth. If she weren't seeing it with own eyes, Miley would never have believed it. And Miley could tell that Lilly never once tried to push the other girl away. Worse, the blonde's kiss only got more and more possessive as it continued.

_Lils? _Miley calls out with her mind, but got nothing in return.

So she tried again. _Lilly?_

Not being able to communicate mentally with her lover_, _Miley put her microphone in the stand and quietly walked off the stage, wanting to speak to Lilly, but not wanting to make a scene in front of Jordan's friends and classmates.

As Miley left the stage, the guy playing DJ immediately kicked in a song…Mikayla's _More_.

_**Friday night and we're just talking**_

_**Stars are crashing in the sky**_

_**Burning just for you and I**_

_**We don't need to over think this**_

_**Nothing is going to bring us down**_

_**Show them what we're all about**_

_**All the way, one hundred one percent touch down**_

_**We're gonna kill it, leave the pack on **__**Take this town**_

_**Let's go, whatchya wanna wait for?**_

_**Let's take everything we ask for**_

_**Come on and turn it up**_

_**Let's tell the world we want**_

_**More-More-More**_

_**I want more**_

_**Let's go, take over the dance floor**_

_**You'd be mine and I will be yours**_

_**Come on and let it play**_

_**Let me hear you say**_

_**More-More-More**_

_**I want more**_

_**I want more**_

Alex is actually so caught up in the blonde's incredible magnetism and amazingly talented tongue, that she is caught off guard when someone puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her away from Lilly's luscious lips.

"Lilly! What the hell are you doing?" Jackson screams at his sister, unable to believe what she is doing.

Alex narrows her eyes at the young man. She's seen pictures of him before. Thinking back to the Intel, Alex finally realizes who he is. "Lilly. Your brother. Break his arm." the Latina growls menacingly.

Lilly's face shows absolutely no emotion as she turns and grabs Jackson's right forearm and suddenly snaps it 45 degrees.

Jackson screams in pain as he drops to his knees clutching his arm. He can see his ulna bone protruding through his skin.

Jordan watched in horror as her boyfriend was violently attacked for no reason. "Lilly, what the fuck?" she screamed as she dropped to her knees next to Jackson.

Even though Jackson was slipping into shock, he still knew what to do. "MILEY!" he screamed for his little sister as he passed out in his fiance's arms.

Alex watched the boy collapse with no regret. But she wasn't sure how the singer would react to the sibling damage. "I think its time to make our exit Lilly." Alex declared and grabbed the surfer's hand. "Follow me." she instructed as the Latina led them quickly to the door.

Miley came rushing over after her heard her brother scream both out loud and in her head simultaneously. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she dropped down next to her brother.

Jordan could barely speak, she was crying so hard. "Lilly snapped his arm then walked away with that…bitch she was with."

Miley's eyes bulged. "Lilly did this?" she choked out.

Jordan just nodded.

Miley took off like a shot for the front door. She had to get an explanation. There just HAD to be some kind of explanation. As Miley ran out the doors, she scanned the parking lot, hoping to catch sight of her girlfriend. "Lilly? Lilly?" she called out.

Miley took a deep breath and tried a different form of communication. _Lilly? _

No answer.

_LILLY?_

Still no answer. Time to try something else.

_Mom?_

_Miley, what's wrong?_

Miley bit her lip as she felt the concern in her mother's thought. _Mom, I need you here. There's been an accident._

_Where's your brother and sister? _She demanded instantly.

_Jackson's here. He's the one that's hurt._

_And Lilly?_

Miley honestly didn't know how to answer that question. _I don't know where Lilly is right now._

_Your father and I will be right down._

_No! Don't bring dad here. Make dad stay at home. It's not safe._

_Alright Miley. I'll be there shortly._

Robbie waited patiently while Heather finished talking to Miley. It was the only thing he could come up with that would explain her suddenly jumping from the couch and pacing the floor. When she covered her face with her hands, Robbie couldn't wait any longer. The country singer stood up and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Darlin, what's wrong?"

Heather dropped her head onto Robbie's chest. "Jackson's hurt and Lilly's missing." she explained.

Robbie heard the words and immediately went in to crisis mood. "Come on. We'll drop the twins off at Mamaw's house on the way."

Heather grasped Robbie's shirt and pulled him to a halt. "No, Miley said for you to stay here." she said calmly.

Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, my boy's hurt." he insisted.

Heather nodded her head in understanding. She knew how she would have felt to be left behind, but Miley had to tell her that for a reason. "Cowboy, we have to do what's best for all our children. Stay here. I'll call you as soon as I know more." she promised, then grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door.

Robbie thought about what little information he had been given. Lilly couldn't just go missing. It was impossible. Miley would be able to find her no matter what. Something was really wrong.

The country singer pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. After two rings, the person on the other end answered. "Happy New Year to you too." he responded. "I really hate to ask this right now, but how fast can you get to Tennessee?" A pause. "I'll make the call."

* * *

As Heather arrived at the dance hall, she immediately headed for the ambulance. Heather saw her son being preped to be lifted into the back of the ambulance. As she tried to push her way through the crowd, an officer gently pushed against her shoulders. "Please stay back madam."

Heather swatted the officer's hands away and glared at the man. "Get your hands off of me, that's my son!" she said, pointing to Jackson.

Jackson heard Heather's voice and turned his attention in her direction. "Mom!"

Once Jackson called to her, the officer stepped out of the blonde's way. "Jackson sweetie, what happened?" she asked, holding a hand up to his cheek.

Jordan glared at her future mother-in-law. "Lilly happened." she spat.

Heather couldn't believe what Jordan was insinuating. Surely she had to be mistaken. "W-what?"

Jackson glared hard at his fiancé. "Jordan I am telling you, she wasn't herself. She would never do that." he insisted emphatically.

Jordan shook her head in disbelief. "Look at your arm Jackson!" she said pointing towards the damaged appendage. "I watched her break it!" she shouted back.

Heather just stood in stunned silence shaking her head. No. It wasn't possible. Lilly would NEVER hurt her family. NEVER.

Jackson saw the look on his mother's face. He knew she couldn't believe it either. "Look mom." he began explaining. "Some girl told her to hurt me, then she did. Lilly never said a single word the entire time. It was like she was hypnotized or something."

Heather nodded. "Which hospital are they taking you to?" she asked.

"It was a school sponsored function, so he's going to the UT Medical Center." Jordan answered.

"Don't worry. Jordan will be with me." Jackson said, then squeezed his mother's hand with his good hand. "Mom, go find Miles. She's wigging out."

Heather leaned down and kissed Jackson's forehead. "I will." she promised and then backed away as Jackson was loaded into the ambulance and driven away.

Heather walked into the barn and quickly found her daughter. She was standing directly in front of the stage staring off into space. The older blonde slowly walked up to the singer and put a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder, gaving the girl a one armed hug, then gently kissed the side of her head. "Miley, what happened?" she asked softly.

Miley just kept staring straight ahead. "I was singing _Bottom of the Ocean. _Lils was led to the dance floor by the Jacobs grand daughter. And after a minute or two….Lilly was standing right here making out with her like crazy." she said, gesturing to the spot in front of her.

"What?" Heather couldn't believe what Miley was telling her. This was utter insanity. Lilly had been in love with Miley since the moment they met. She wouldn't hurt Miley for anything.

Miley shook her head. "It makes no sense."

Heather stepped in front of Miley to try and get her to stop staring at that spot. "Lilly wouldn't do that to you. She loves you. More than anything." the older blonde insisted.

Miley nodded weakly. "I know mom, but I know what I saw." she said as the tears began running down her cheeks. "So, then I put the mic down and walked off stage and as I made my way around front, I heard Jackson screaming my name." she sobbed. "Apparently, Lilly broke Jackson's arm."

Heather knew that there had to be some kind of explanation for this bizarre behavior. Lilly protected her family above all else. It made absolutely no sense that she would suddenly be doing horrible things like this. Heather grabbed Miley's shoulders and shook her daughter. "Miley, you listen to me damnit. I don't know what's going on, but I know my daughter. Lilly would never do those things to you. I know that in my heart."

Miley raised her head to look in her mother's eyes. The singer wanted nothing more than to believe what her mother was saying. "But mom, I watched her do it." she whispered, then buried herself in the safety of her mother's arms as she cried.

* * *

**I know...what do I have about hurting the men in my stories? And Jordan...she's not very happy right now...going to have to see where that goes...still contemplating it.**

**And I made Miley cry...I am an evil woman. Sigh. I know.**

**So, what's next you may be wondering...well, Alex has her...now what's she going to do with her? And can Miley pull herself together to figure out what the hell is going on? **

**Not sure if this will be my last update before vacation or not. Sunday is the Superbowl and Monday is packing...so that would mean I only have three more days to get it done. I make no promises...but if nothing is up by the 7th...then nothing will be up until the 16th. ****We shall see...as always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	14. Ch 11 Tell Me Why

**I had hoped to be more productive before I left...but it wasn't meant to be.**

**So that last chapter started the decent into madness...needless to say Lilly's going to be out of it for a little while. **

**Miley's trying to get it together...but as we well know, she never handles it well when her family is in danger. And Lilly is usually the one that steers her in the right direction. How will Miley do on her own? Let's find out.**

**Happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Tell Me Why**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST **FUCKING DIE** ALREADY?" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs at the short blonde surfer sitting in front of her.

Alex slapped Lilly hard across the face in frustration then recoiled quickly and grabbed her hand as a sharp pain ran through it. Hitting Lilly was like slamming your hand against a concrete wall. It hurt like fucking hell.

The vengeful Latina was going out of her mind. She had been trying to kill Lilly Truscott for almost an hour now and making absolutely no progress. Never in a million years would she have dreamed it would be so damn difficult to kill a single teenage girl.

For Alex's first attempt, she tried simple blunt force trauma. The Latina sat Lilly down on a folding chair and grabbed a wooden baseball bat. As the brunette brought the bat crashing into the back of the blonde's skull, the bat shattered into splinters, covering Alex with the small wooden particles and pissing her off even more.

Still wanting to try and keep Lilly's execution more personal, Alex next tried to make the blonde bleed to death. Unfortunately for the sergeant, every knife and sharp instrument she used, did not even mar the blonde's skin. Several knives and daggers snapped at the hilt when the Latina tried to stab her with them, and anything Alex had used to try a cutting motion with was now dull and useless.

In a fit of rage the Latina had tried stabbing the blonde in the eye with a scalpel, but on her forward thrust, she passed harmlessly through Lilly's entire body and fell to the floor in a heap.

At this point, Alex stood up and ordered Lilly NOT to use her abilities. Lilly agreed to comply with the sergeant's wishes but when Alex tried once again to stab the surfer, the blade of the scalpel snapped off after coming into contact with the blonde's incredibly dense body.

Alex saw a handgun sitting on the end table that one of the attendants had left in the living room of the safe house. Foregoing her desire to make Lilly's death personal, Alex grabbed the handgun and unloaded the entire clip into various parts of the blonde's torso and head.

After the clip was emptied, Alex stared disbelievingly at the blonde sitting in the chair...unharmed...just staring blankly back at her.

Every single bullet passed directly through Lilly's body, leaving the wall and window behind her riddled with bullet holes.

Alex tossed the gun aside and sat down heavily on the couch, dropping her head into her hands. Apparently, Lilly's power worked on some unconscious level, which even she couldn't consciously turn off. There was apparently just no way to kill her.

Was it any wonder why the girl scared the shit out of the fucking government?

Alex lifted her face, which was streaked with tears of frustration, to glare at the blonde sitting directly across from her. "Why can't I fucking kill you?" she demanded.

Lilly just stared back blankly at the Latina.

The Latina remembered that she had to specifically tell Lilly to answer her question. The blonde was no longer capable of independent thought. "Answer me!" Alex growled.

Lilly's response was short and simple. "I'm invulnerable." she said, as if those two words explained all the mysteries of the universe.

"Thanks, I've figured that out for myself you fucking bitch!" she growled as she stood up from the couch ready to strike the blonde again, but thought better of it. It wouldn't bother the blonde in the slightest and Alex might accidentally break her hand this time.

Instead, the Latina began pacing the floor in front of Lilly as she thought about her situation. 'Fine. Maybe I can't kill her, but I can still completely destroy her life the way she did mine.' Alex thought, then she stopped in front of Lilly and looked down at the girl. "What is the one thing in this life you would never do willingly? Answer me."

The surfer's tone was flat and emotionless. "Hurt Miley." the blonde responded.

Alex examined Lilly's face. As the surfer gave her answer, it almost looked as if her eyes were tearing up for a second, but no water escaped her hazy looking blue eyes. Alex dismissed the observation as her frazzled mind playing tricks on her.

Now Alex had to decide what to do. She only had one neural transmitter…and Heather and Miley both had powers of their own. Alex was hesitant to take on Miley directly, knowing that she stood a minimal chance against the singer's telekinetic abilities. Her invisibility gave her the element of surprise, but once she lost that...she would be dead in the water. And if Miley's abilities worked at the unconscious level that Lilly's did, she probably had absolutely no chance of surprising her anyway.

But maybe there was a different way to hurt Miley.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" the sergeant asked, holding out her hand. "Give it to me." she ordered.

Lilly reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone then handed it to her captor.

* * *

It took Heather over a half hour to calm down Miley enough to discuss their situation. Once the singer was finally relaxed enough to speak coherently, she and Heather decided that the only lead they had was their neighbors, the Jacobs.

After the quick drive from the University of Tennessee campus, Heather and Miley arrived at the Jacobs farm just before 1 am on New Year's Day.

Normally, it would be considered rude as hell to show up on someone's doorstep at this hour of the morning, but this situation was anything but normal.

Heather and Miley quickly made their way to the porch and Heather frantically pounded her fist against the front door. "George! Miranda! Open this door!" she screamed.

After a few seconds, the porch light came on and the front door slowly opened, revealing Miranda and George both in their bath robes. Miranda looked wearily at the disgruntled pair on their porch. "Heather, Miley. What are you doing here so late?" she questioned curiously.

Miley narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Where is your grand daughter?" she demanded.

Miranda's eyes went wide with shock. "S-she's in Europe." the older woman stuttered.

Miley just stood there and stared at the older woman. "What did you just say?" she said with a touch of disbelief in her voice.

Heather put an arm around Miley's shoulders trying to keep her calm. Having Miley make a scene by using her powers would only give them one more problem to worry about. "Isn't your grand daughter here right now, staying with you?" she reiterated.

Miranda looked to her husband for help. Miranda thought these people were crazy the last time she encountered them and they certainly weren't doing anything right now to change that opinion for her.

George shook his head. "No, she has classes until February." he explained. "They have trimesters in Europe, not semesters, so their breaks work differently over there."

Heather tried to grasp what she was being told. So, either the woman that took off with Lilly lied about who she was or the two people standing in front of her were trying to protect their grand daughter. "Do you have a picture of your grand daughter?" the blonde inquired.

Miranda couldn't understand what was going on, but the two women in front of her were clearly upset and she didn't wish to do anything to anger them. "Well, of course." she said, then gestured to her husband to grab a picture frame from the other room.

George returned with a picture of a rather heavy set, tall blonde woman with straight hair and glasses. Miley took one look at the picture and then turned to her mother. "That's not her." she informed the older blonde with a shake of her head.

George was becoming irritated. "Yes, that is my grand daughter!" the older man insisted. "What the hell is this all about?" he demanded.

Miley decided that she needed to find real answers. Now, not later. She squeezed her mother's hand_. I'm going to read their minds. Answer their questions. _Heather slightly nodded her head in understanding.

Miley read George's mind first. _This is the last time I ever do a favor for that no good brother of mine. This girl is obviously some kind of lunatic. _

"Someone showed up at a party this evening claiming to be your grand daughter and kidnapped my daughter." Heather explained.

George shook his head. "That's absurd." he said.

_My goodness, what has my brother in law gotten us into this time. I should have known that planting that listening device wasn't going to bring us anything but trouble. _Miranda thought.

Miley had heard all she needed to hear. "Alright. I want some answers." she said, stepping closer to the older couple and clenching her fists tightly against her sides. "Who is your brother?" the singer demanded.

George and Miranda looked at each other uncomfortably. They were told that no one would ever figure out who they were related to. Yet here was this little high school drop out who just seemed to _**know **_things.

Miley was losing her patience. The singer's voice dropped to a lower register as she narrowed her eyes at the older couple. "Tell me right now, or I swear to God I'll find out for myself." she warned threateningly. "And you don't want me to do that."

Heather reached out and clasped a hand on Miley's shoulder, silently begging her to remain under control.

Miranda had no idea what the young girl's threat meant, but she wasn't willing to risk her life over her brother-in-law's identity. "General George McClintok." she said quietly.

"Miranda!" George hissed.

Miley's facial expressions and body language changed in the blink of an eye. The singer went from tigress on the prowl to a scared kitten instantly. Miley's eyes widened, her hands opened, and she began cowering away from the Jacobs as effectively as if they had snapped a whip at her face.

"No." Miley quickly connected the dots in her head. General. Army. The Shop. Miley turned to her mother and grabbed the older blonde's arm _They've come back for us. _She fearfully told her mother mentally.

It was Miley's worst nightmare come to life.

Heather nodded her head and pulled Miley away from the door. Things had just gotten ten times worse. "Thank you both for your time, you've been very helpful." she said as she turned and steered her daughter back to their car.

After Miranda closed the door, George grabbed her upper arms and shook her violently. "Are you out of fucking mind woman? Jack will have us killed!" he hollered, obviously aggitated with his wife's loose lips. "Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

Miranda slapped her husband's hands away. "It's not like I told her what we did." she shot back. "Besides, did you not see the look on that girl's face? I think SHE was willing to kill us at one point! And the only reason she didn't is because her mother was keeping her under control!" she shouted back, gesturing towards the door.

George grunted. "Would've thought the mother would have been more upset about the daughter than the sister." he mumbled to himself, then glared at his wife of over forty years. "You better hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass." he growled and stomped off to bed.

Miranda sighed, but didn't regret her decision. Something wasn't normal about the Stewart's. And Miranda was determined that they were not the kind of people you mess with…for any reason.

And with that, she turned off the porch light and followed her husband to bed.

* * *

As Heather pulled out of the Jacobs driveway and turned to head towards Casa de Stewart, Miley's phone rang.

"It's Lilly." she said to her mother in a hopeful voice.

Miley hit the answer button and flipped open the phone to put it on speaker. "Baby, where are you?" she asked.

"Currently enjoying myself in the afterglow of the greatest sex I have ever had in my entire life." Lilly responded in a complete monotone.

Miley heard what her lover said, but once again, she just couldn't believe it. "Lost insane love of my life say what?" the singer demanded.

"She was amazing." Lilly cooed. "And she tastes so good, I could eat her out for hours." the blonde added for good measure.

Heather couldn't stand to listen to this conversation any longer. Something wasn't right, she could hear it in her daughter's voice. "Lillian! Where are you now?" she yelled from the driver's seat.

"With the person I love." Lilly replied.

Heather almost never got belligerent with her children, but the fire starter decided maybe it was time to try the unconventional. "The fuck you are young lady. Now answer me god damnit!"

There was only silence on the other end of the line.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, then looked down at the phone in her hand. It read...call ended. "Shit." she muttered.

Heather took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. "Okay, well she's definitely awake right now. Do you think you can find her?" she asked her daughter as she pulled through the gate to head up the private driveway to their house.

Miley nodded her head in agreement. She would try, but Lilly was wide awake at the dance and standing right in front of the singer and she couldn't read her mind then.

_Lilly?_

Nothing.

_LILLY!_

And just like before, Miley couldn't feel her lover or read her mind. It was almost as if she was… Miley growled in frustration before finishing her thought. "ARGH! Mom, why can't I find her?" she asked as the tears started to roll down her face once again.

Heather reached the house and put the car in park, then leaned over and wrapped her daughter in her arms again while the singer cried.

* * *

Once they finished their phone call to Miley, Alex kept Lilly's phone. The Latina had kept Lilly's phone on speaker and whispered into Lilly's ear everything she wanted the blonde to say during the conversation. She was relatively pleased with the results. The singer and her mother obviously seemed freaked out beyond belief.

While it was amusing, causing a rift between Lilly and her girlfriend, it was hardly enough to balance the scales between them.

Once again Alex paced in front of the seated blonde. "Well, I've made your girlfriend think you've cheated on her and you broke your brother's arm…what shall we do next?" she asked the surfer, not at all surprised that no answer was forthcoming.

What Alex had done so far seemed so minor in comparison to what the blonde bitch had done to her. But she couldn't kill the blonde and trying to kill the girlfriend was an extremely risky proposition at best.

'Maybe I should just let her do to her own family what she did to mine?' thought the Latina.

Alex looked carefully at the blonde. "Can your mother's flames hurt you?" she asked curiously, wondering if maybe there was something unusual about the genetic bond between the two of them that affected their powers. "Answer me."

"No."

Alex nodded. "Does your father have any abilities?" she had never been briefed on the father having abilities, but then again apparently no one knew about her girlfriend's powers until it was too late. "Answer me."

"No."

Alex nodded her head satisfactorily. "Fine. After I get some sleep, we're going to go kill **_your _**parents." the Latina sneered menacingly. The sergeant pointed at the couch. "Go lay on the couch and sleep. Don't move until I wake you up."

Lilly mindlessly stood from the chair and walked over to the couch. The blonde laid down and within seconds was sound asleep.

Alex walked into the other room where one of the safe house attendants was sitting on night watch. "If she moves from that couch, come get me immediately."

The private nodded his head in understanding. "Yes sergeant."

Alex gave the man a small salute and headed to the bedroom to grab a couple hours of much needed sleep.

* * *

Robbie was at home pacing the floor. He checked his watch. It was only 1 am. She would just be boarding the plane now. There was no way she would make it to their house before 9 am. And that was the best case scenario. He just hoped his family could afford to wait that long.

Robbie's cell phone started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Jackson." he sighed read the screen then lifted the receiver to his ear. "Son, you alright?" he asked, finally happy to hear one of his kid's voices.

"I'm okay dad." Jackson reported. "The doctor's said is was a clean break." the engineer said matter-of-factly.

Jordan glared at her fiance from the chair she was sitting on next to his bed. "You're lucky she didn't shatter your arm." she growled.

Jackson pulled the phone from his ear and covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Jordan, would you back off already." he hissed at his future wife.

Jordan just couldn't understand how her lover could keep defending what his sister had done. "Jackson, she hurt you!" she said, pointing at the bloody bandages on his arm.

Jackson laid back against his pillows and sighed. He was sick of this conversation. "And I am telling you, something made her do that. Lilly would never hurt me. Never!" he stated adamantly. "Why won't you believe that?"

Jordan stood up and started frantically pacing next to the bed. "God, how can you ignore what's right in front of your damn face?" the hockey player fired back.

Jackson closed his eyes. He had been telling her the exact same thing for the past hour and she just wasn't hearing him. "Because, I know my sister." he said for at least the tenth time since they left the dance hall.

"UGH!" she shouted, then walked out of the room to try and calm herself before she said something she really might regret.

Jackson picked the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry dad." he said awkwardly, hoping his father hadn't heard him fighting with Jordan.

Despite Jackson's efforts, Robbie had heard the entire conversation between the younger couple. "Son? Did Lilly actually hurt you?" he asked carefully, wanting to understand exactly what had happened.

"Dad, she didn't do it." he said, but thought about how that sounded. "I mean she did, but it wasn't her, ya know?" he said, then thought about how he could explain it better to his father. "Yes, my sister put her hands on my arm and snapped it like a twig after the girl she was dancing with told her to, but she never said a single word and had this totally blank look on her face like she was out of it or something. Then she walked out with that same girl I've never seen before in my life."

"Jordan won't believe you though?" Robbie asked carefully. He hated the idea that Lilly might become the wedge that would split Jackson and Jordan apart.

"Dad, you know Lilly. She would die herself before she let someone in the family get hurt." he reminded his father, then he glanced around the room to make sure he was alone. "She's killed for our family." he added in a hushed whispered.

Robbie smiled sadly at his son's statement. Jackson was right. Lilly had done several things over the years to other people, but it had always been in the name of protecting their family. Always. "I know son. And I hope your right."

"I gotta go dad. The doctor's here, they're gonna set my arm. We'll be home when we get there." Jackson told his dad.

"I love you son. And so does your mom. And I know if your sisters were here, they'd tell you the same thing too." Robbie told his son and meaning every word of it. "Both of them." he added.

"Thanks dad." the young boy said, his voice cracking slightly. "Love you too big guy. Later." he said, then hung up the phone.

* * *

Within a few minutes of Robbie's phone call with Jackson, Heather and Miley came flying through the front door.

Miley walked straight past her father, not giving him a second glance.

"Miles?" he asked questioningly as he watched her start tearing apart the living room.

When his daughter was not forthcoming with any answers, he turned to his wife. "Heather? What's going on?"

Heather walked over and hugged her husband. "Robbie, something huge is happening."

Robbie pointed at his daughter who was currently levitating the couch in the air. "What's Miley doing?" he asked quietly. He knew that Miley didn't just use her powers to use them.

"She's looking for a…" the blonde said as she watched her daughter pulled a small flat disk from beneath the couch.

"Found it." Miley said triumphantly.

Robbie looked on in utter confusion. "What is that?" he asked.

Heather eyes hardened at the thought of their privacy being invaded. "It's a listening device that's apparently been in our home for almost two months." she spat.

Miley nodded as she used her power to destroy the small device. "The Jacobs did it."

Robbie's eyes widened in surprise. "That sweet old couple down the road?"

Miley tipped her head to the side and gave her father an annoyed look. "Who are apparently related to General George McClintok."

Robbie furrowed his brows in concentration. That name didn't mean anything to him. "Do we know who that is?" he asked.

Now Miley seemed a little less sure of herself in the face of her father's question. She thought she had figured out what was going on, but she couldn't be absolutely positive. "Lilly once told me that Captain Wells told her there was an overall General in charge of the Shop, but we were never told his name. We just knew he wasn't there when the installation went down." she told her father.

Robbie nodded as his grip tightened on his wife. "Do you think that's who's running the show now?" he asked, horrified at the idea of facing the Shop again. Last time, it cost them Oliver and Joannie, what would the price be this time?

The country singer was suddenly very proud of himself for calling in reinforcements.

Again, Miley didn't know for sure, but who else would want to kidnap the love of her life. "It's possible."

Robbie nodded. "So, what do we do about the neighbors then?" he asked, not realizing that Heather and Miley had just come from there.

"They're harmless." Miley said. "The General set them up with the farm and all they had to do was put the bug in our house to repay him." she explained, sharing the information the singer had removed from their heads. "They don't seem know a thing about our family." she added. "The General used them."

Robbie nodded his head. "Alright." At least that was one less thing to worry about.

Heather piped up. "It's this girl we have to find." she pointed out.

His wife must be refering to the same woman Jackson had mentioned to him on the phone. "Who is she?"

Miley got an idea. She had used her power once to connect her mind with Lilly's to share her memories...she wondered if she could do it again? "Let me try something…" she said as she walked over and reached out to take her parents' hands.

After linking her mind to her parents, Miley focused her power on replaying this evening's events, so that her parents could see the woman in question. After a moment, both adults gasped slightly.

Miley thought that meant that her plan had worked. "Did you see her?" she asked hesitantly.

Robbie nodded. "She kinda looks like Mikayla almost." he commented.

Miley glared slightly as the mention of her old rival's name. "It's definitely not Mikayla." she replied. "Lils and I had a mental conversation about her while I was on stage, but she never told me a name, just that she was the Jacobs' grand daughter."

Heather sighed. "Which of course, as we now know, is a lie."

"So, did you try contacting Lilly?" he asked, knowing that his girls shared a much closer bond than anyone else did in the family.

Miley dropped her eyes to the floor. "That's the crazy thing." she said, shaking her head. "I can't."

Robbie couldn't understand how that was possible. His girls could always communicate with each other, no matter what the distance was between them. "What do you mean _**you can't?" **_he asked, not understanding the problem. "Why not?"

Miley sighed. "Dad, she stood right in front of me and her mind was completely blank."

Robbie was perplexed by his daughter's answer. "I thought that only happened when people were unconscious or…" he said, unwilling to finish his thought, not wanting to mention the possibility of Lilly being dead.

Miley closed her eyes. "So did I." she said softly.

Things weren't looking good for the Stewart family.

* * *

Back at the safehouse, one of the attendants, who was a private, sat in the kitchen on night watch. Aside from guarding the door, tonight his duties also included keeping an eye on a sleeping Lilly, and monitoring the listening device in the Stewart's house and recording any vital conversations.

The private listened closely as Robbie talked on the phone to his son. He hardly felt that was very important. But not long after the phone call, the private recorded the following conversation:

R - "Heather? What's going on?"

H - "Robbie, something huge is going down."

R - "What's Miley doing?"

H - "She's looking for a…"

M - "Found it." .

R - "What is that?"

H - "It's a listening device that's apparently been in our home for almost two months."

Suddenly, the private ripped the head phones off his ears and threw them to the floor. He had just received an incredible amount of feedback and his ears were ringing. From the way the family was talking before it happened, they probably discovered the device...and destroyed it.

As he picked the headphones back up and held it carefully back up to his ear, he heard nothing but dead air. The private checked his equipment but everything seemed to be in working order on his end.

The private set the headphones on the table and rubbed his face with his hands. He glanced down the hall where the young sergeant had disappeared. He was pretty sure this was going to piss her the fuck off.

He decided that rather than waking her up, it might be better to tell her first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Ok, so they have a connection to the General. Dude is just beggin to get his ass kicked. **

**Seems like things just aren't going in Alex's favor...I don't think Ms. Russo has any idea what she's up against...**

**Next chapter we'll have a visit from an old friend, which I'm sure you've already guessed who it is...even though I tried to keep it on the DL. And Lilly and Alex...well, you'll have to wait and see...**

**And how's Jordan going to deal with seeing Lilly again? She's definately not happy with the surfer...hmm, rough roads ahead I think.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and commments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	15. Ch 12 Love Is

**Hi all...it's my birthday today...and I am slightly depressing about 3-5. Ah well, not to worry...I did come up with a birthday present for you guys!**

**Let's see, things are getting interesting...so this next chapter is kind of an oddball chapter...it was something I just wanted to write because technically a few points needed touched on, but more importantly it shows you different sides of the characters which you don't always get to see.**

**Aw read it...you'll see what I mean. I'll explain a few things at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Love Is**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

**4:56 am**

Jackson and Jordan walked into Casa de Stewart at almost five in the morning in utter silence. They had been fighting for the past few hours at the hospital and both college students were both mentally and physically exhausted.

As they walked through the foyer on their way to the spiral staircase, Jackson noticed a fire going in the living room and decided to see who was still up at this hour.

Jordan noticed the shorter boy's detour, but continued up the stairs anyway, not caring that her fiance was no longer following her.

As Jackson stepped through the archway, he noticed Miley curled up on one of the long couches.

Part of him didn't want to wake her, knowing what an emotional nightmare she had endured only a few hours ago, but an even bigger part of him _needed _to talk to his little sister.

Jackson walked over to the couch and sat down next to Miley's bent legs. He leaned over and gentle shook her shoulder. "Miles?" he called out softly to her.

Miley sat straight up looking around the room. "Lilly?" she asked, her mind not fully focused yet. As the singer realized she was in her living room, any hopes that it might have all been a bad dream were crushed when she saw the cast on Jackson's right arm "Ugh." she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry sis, just me." he said, figuring she was a little disappointed at seeing him instead of her girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" the singer asked as she sat up crossed legged, reaching down for his good hand.

Jackson shrugged. He was still pretty heavily medicated, so he wasn't really feeling any pain. "**I **am." he said, heavily stressing the first word.

Miley shifted so she could sit normally and snuggled up against her brother's shoulder. "Jordan did seem pretty upset earlier." the brunette commented, not wanting to mention how badly she had freaked after Jackson passed out at the dance; not that Miley could particularly blame the older girl.

Jackson ignored his sister's remark. He wasn't ready to discuss that topic just yet. "I take it Lilly's not here?" he asked, more concerned about her significant other than his own right now.

Miley shook her head. "No, by the time I ran outside after the two of them, they were already gone." the singer explained. "And I can't reach her telepathically." she added sadly.

Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he exclaimed. "Since when?"

Miley closed her eyes. "Since she kissed that girl." she said quietly.

A Katy Perry joke popped into Jackson's head, but he knew now wasn't the best time to share it.

Miley's statement did help to further cement Jackson's notion that Lilly's bizarre actions tonight were because of the strange Latina she had met.

Jackson decided it was time to change the subject. "So, what're you doing sleeping down here?" he asked, trying to distract her.

Miley stared into the fire for a few seconds before answering. "It felt weird sleeping without her. We haven't slept apart in over a year and a half." she explained as the tears began pouring from her eyes.

Jackson smiled sadly and released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "I get it." he said, giving his sister's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Miley wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit. "How's your arm?" the singer asked while she continued to stare at the fire.

Jackson sighed. He didn't want to upset his sister any more than she already was, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "Well, Lilly did quite a number on me. Snapped my ulna in half. I've got all kinds of pins and plates and screws in there now." he informed her then gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But it's fine. It'll heal."

Miley couldn't stop her herself from defending her lover, despite her actions. "Jackson, I don't know what's going on yet, but I know how much Lilly loves you."

Jackson nodded his head in agreement. "I know Miles." he replied quietly.

Miley turned her head up so she could look into her brother's eyes. "Lilly wouldn't hurt you." the singer vowed.

Again, Jackson nodded. "I know."

Miley felt a sudden wave of frustration hit her. "It has to be that...girl." she said, then her voice got quieter. "She did this. Some how."

"I think so too." her brother agreed. "Problem is, how do we find her?"

Jackson knew that Miley wasn't a human GPS. Granted, if she had a bond with you, she could telepathically ask you where you are; but that doesn't help if you don't know your location, which is pretty much how they got screwed when the Shop kidnapped Oliver and Jackson last year.

And hoping Miley could find the mind of one random stranger that she's never even spoken to before...even with all her awesome mental powers, was simply asking too much of the brunette.

'Can you say needle in a haystack?' Jackson thought.

Miley dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know." she whispered as she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "What about you and Jordan? Are you two okay?" she asked as she picked her head back up. "Don't think I didn't notice you dodge that question before." she remarked.

Now, it was Jackson's turn to sigh. "I hope so." he said, but his voice was anything but confident. "She knows what will happen if she doesn't let this go." he said morbidly, as he now stared into the slowly dying fire.

Miley didn't understand what her brother was insinuating. "So...what are you saying?"

Jackson lifted his good hand up to the brunette's cheek and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "That I would pick you over her in a heartbeat." he said lovingly.

Miley's heart swelled in her chest. She honestly couldn't imagine her life without her brother, but she couldn't let him do this. "Jackson that's so sweet of you, but I know how much you love her." she pointed out, but was silenced by Jackson's hand covering her mouth.

Jackson wanted to stop her before she could say anything to sway his decision. "You're right. I do love her." he said, then moved his hand, leaned over and gave her brotherly peck on the lips. "But I've loved you everyday since the day you were born. And I promised ma before she died that I would always be there for you and I will _**never**_ break that promise."

Miley reached up and covered his hand that was now resting on her cheek and gave it a squeeze. "I love you Jackson."

"I love you too sis." he said, then shifted so that he could slide down to the end of the couch. "Now, it's time for bed." he said with a yawn.

Miley stood up and took a few steps toward the fireplace, preparing to put out the fire.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out from behind her.

When Miley turned around, Jackson was propped up at the opposite end of the couch with his cast resting on the puffy armrest. His left leg was straight against the back of the couch and his right one was on the floor. He had a large pillow resting between his legs and a fleece blanket in his left hand.

Miley's eyes watered once again and she bit her lip to keep from crying at her brother's invitation. He _**was**_ always there when she needed him the most. And if this situation hadn't manage to come between the two of them, she was positive nothing ever would.

The singer walked back to the couch and comfortably curled up against the pillow on her brother's lap.

Jackson tried to unfold the blanket with one hand, but it wasn't working very well, so Miley used her power to gently unfold the blanket and then wrap it snugly around the two of them.

Jackson rested his good hand over top the blanket on his sister's shoulder.

"Thank you." the singer sighed into the pillow.

"Anytime." he said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Goodnight JR."

"Goodnight Miles."

* * *

**8:37 am**

Heather made her way down the staircase and noticed her husband leaning against the archway to the living room. The blonde made her way over to her husband and placed a hand on his upper arm. "Robbie, is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Robbie turned to his wife with a smile, then pointed at his son and daughter curled up together on the couch. "I think at least those two will be okay after this is all said and done."

Heather leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, but what about the rest of them?"

Robbie shook his head. "I don't know about that one darlin." he said, as the doorbell rang.

Heather's eyes flashed with panic. "Who the hell is that this early?"

Robbie leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Relax. It's okay." he said, then headed towards the front door. "I called in a special favor last night."

Robbie opened the door to reveal, the one and only, Roxy Roker. "Roxy." he said, then leaned down to give the short woman a hug.

The bodyguard released the country singer and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, now what the hell is going on that I had to abandon one fine hunk a man on New Year's Eve to rush out here for?" she demanded in her own playful way.

Heather would normally be amused by the bodyguard's antics, but now was simply not the time. "Someone managed to kidnap Lilly." the blonde explained, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's for comfort.

Roxy covered her mouth with her hand. This was beyond serious. This was DEFCON 1. "Sweet Jesus in heaven above!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Robbie nodded his head. He knew he could count on Roxy to understand the seriousness of the situation. "I want you to take the twins for us."

Heather pulled back from her husband and stared dumbfoundedly at him.

Robbie noticed his wife's reaction, but pressed on. He needed to do what was best for his family. All of them. "Don't tell us where your going." he explained, then reached into his pocket to remove a wad of large bills. "Here's some cash so you can't be tracked." he said, placing the money in her hand.

Roxy shook her head in disbelief. "You're not serious, are you?" she said, looking back and forth between the couple. For Robbie to ask her to take their babies, things had to be scarey bad.

Heather realized that what Robbie was doing was for the best. The blonde nodded her head in agreement with her husband's instructions. "Roxy, Lilly hurt Jackson." she explained.

Now Roxy was in shock. She had never in her life seen any three siblings closer than the Stewart kids; even if they weren't biologically related. For Lilly to...it just wasn't possible. "No." she said, unwilling to accept what Heather had just said.

Robbie pointed to the living room. "You can go look at the cast for yourself, if you don't believe us."

Roxy used her years of experience to deciefer her client's fears. "You think that Lilly's coming here next...for one of y'all." the bodyguard ventured.

Robbie sadly nodded his head. "Heather and I need to know that the twins are with someone we can trust to protect them."

"Do you know where she is?" Roxy asked curiously.

Heather shook her head in response. "We don't know anything." she explained. "_Miley_ can't even 'talk' to her."

Roxy quickly tried to remember everything she had been told about the girls' powers. If Miley couldn't mentally talk to you, then you were unconscious or... "Is she dead?" the body guard asked tenatively.

Heather shook her head negatively. At least, she hoped it was still true. "Lilly stood right in front of Miley and she couldn't read her mind, so we think someone's done something to her."

Roxy nodded her head in understanding. Now the bodyguard was thankful that she was paranoid about every possible circumstance. The short black woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver case and handed it to Robbie Ray.

Robbie eyed the gift carefully. "What's this?" he asked.

Roxy pursed her lips together as she answered. "Precautionary measures."

Robbie opened the case. Inside was a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid; the label read 'IMOBATINE'. Robbie's eyes widened as he realized what he now held in his hands, if it became necessary...a possible way to stop Lilly. "How did you get this?" he asked, his voice tinged with wonder. The bodyguard never ceased to deliver in times of crisis.

Roxy gave him a wink. "My marine buddies."

Robbie shook his head at her coyness. "But when did you have time to get this stuff?"

Roxy decided it best not to lie to her dear friends. "Oh no honey, I've had that shit on stand by since I first found out about your crazy ass family, way back when." she explained with a flick of her hand.

Heather's eyes narrowed at the bodyguard's insinuation. "And what pray tell did you think you would need it for?" she demanded.

Roxy held her hands up in surrender. The bodyguard did not want to anger the blonde, but she wanted to keep it real. "Heather, I've been in security for too long. You always prepare for the worst case scenario."

Heather's eyes widened. "And you thought you might have to take down one of our girls?" she cried, the hurt evident in both her voice and her face.

Roxy sucked her cheeks. Time to lay it on the line. "Don't look at me like that with those big blue eyes, all sad and shit." she said, shaking her finger at Heather. "I have always loved your children and would give up my own life to protect them. But don't kid yourself, if one of those two girls had gone off the deep end for some weird ass reason, wouldn't you have wanted someone to stop them?" she demanded, waiting for an answer.

Heather and Robbie looked at one another. They had both done everything they could to raise their daughters with good ethics and high morals, but if for some reason it hadn't been enough...Roxy was right. They would have wanted their daughters stopped.

Heather turned back to the bodyguard and nodded her head in agreement with the woman's assessment.

"Uh huh. Dat's right." she said with a little head waggle. "Roxy to the rescue." she said, putting her hands on her hips and striking a confident pose.

Heather smiled, grateful to have someone they could turn to in their hour of need. "Thank you." she said as she leaned down to give the smaller woman a hug.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, so the plan is, once we get everything worked out, we'll call you. Okay?"

Roxy bit her lip. She almost asked what "worked out" would require, but decided against it. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss. Instead, the bodyguard simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on. There's a suitcase packed for the kids. We just need to put their coats on and get them strapped into their car seats." Robbie said as he led the two women towards the nursery.

* * *

**9:30 am**

Alex opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Wow. This was sleeping in for her. After a moment of stretching, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take care of business.

After her morning ritual was finished, she put on a clean outfit and headed for the kitchen. "Morning private. Corporal." Alex said to the men sitting at the kitchen table as she made her way to the refrigerator.

"Morning sarge." the corporal called out, then elbowed the private sitting to his left.

"Sergeant, we've got a bit of a situation." the private began.

Alex whipped the door closed so she could regard the private. "Is she gone?" the Master Sergeant demanded urgently.

The private shook his head repeatedly. "No, she's still on the couch, but you might want to let her use the bathroom first unless you want to smell her all day."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the lower ranking soldier. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

The private pointed in the direction of the living room. "You ordered her not to get off the couch. I'm pretty sure that smell in there is shit and piss sarge."

Alex walked into the living room and her senses were immediately assulted with the distinct smell of urination and feces. "Oh Christ." she said, raising a hand to her nose.

Alex marched over to the couch and shook Lilly. "Lilly wake up."

The blonde opened her eyes and turned over on her back.

Alex pointed towards the bathroom. "Go relieve yourself and then take a bath, but do not wash your hair. And under **no circumstances** do you put these clothes back on. I'll bring you a towel and something clean to wear." she ordered. "Do you understand? Answer me."

Lilly stood up from the couch. "Yes." she said, then headed towards the bathroom to do as she was instructed.

Alex went to her bedroom and looked through her limited wardrobe and decided that a pair of PT clothes would be acceptable for Lilly. Afterall, if bullets and knifes couldn't harm the girl, surely exposure to the elements in shorts and a t-shirt wasn't going to do a damn thing to the blonde either.

Alex made her way to the bathroom and opened the door as Lilly was stepping out of the bathtub. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Alex's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

After feeling the blonde's body against hers last night when they kissed, the Latina had wondered what the rest of the blonde's body looked like...

Well, now she knew.

The surfer's body was beyond phenomenal; stacked upper body, cut arms and legs, and six pack abdominals to die for. She had showered with many women during her stint in the army, and she had NEVER seen anyone that vaguely resembled Lilly. It wasn't like looking at a body builder, they tend to look bloated and disproportionate. No, this was more like looking at an anatomy chart come to life; everything single muscle cut and perfectly defined.

Lilly's body was extremely...desirable, to say the least.

At this point, Alex was totally conflicted. She hated this woman. Lilly was the bane of her existence. But Alex simply couldn't deny how fucking sexy the blonde's body was. She was like a walking wet dream. And after last night's kiss, Alex wouldn't mind experiencing a little something more of what that amazing body had to offer.

Alex set down the clothes and towel she had brought with her on the edge of the sink and stepped into the blonde's personal space.

Lilly stood there waiting for the Latina to give her instructions.

Alex placed one hand on her waist, her fingers barely grazing the surfer's firm round ass.

Then, the Latina reached down and ran her index finger across the ridges of the washboard abs. The definition was simply incredible. "Oh wow." she sighed.

But when Alex lifted her head and saw the vacant look in Lilly's eyes, the Latina suddenly felt disgusted with herself.

Murder and rape were two very different things in Alex's mind.

Alex yanked her hands away from the surfer's body and grabbed the towel and tossed it at the blonde. "Catch."

Lilly did as she was told.

"Dry off with that towel." she explained, then pointed at the set of clothes. "Then dress in these clothes. When you are finished, come sit at the kitchen table. Do you understand?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes."

Alex took one last lingering look over the naked parts of the blonde's body she could still see, shook her head, then turned on her heels and quickly walked out the door.

* * *

Alex returned to the kitchen and once again headed for the refrigerator.

"So, you've got her taken care of now?" the corporal asked.

Alex nodded, as she pulled a carton of milk from the fridge. "Yes. Sorry about that."

The corporal sighed. Now that the sarge felt a little guilt over the incident with the prisoner, it was time to face the music. "Alright then. We have another problem." he said, as he smacked the private in the arm.

Alex turned to the two soldiers and glared at the men. "Now what?" she demanded.

"At approximately 1:14 am we lost communications from the Stewart household." the private reported in his most professional voice.

Alex brought her hand up to her head and began rubbing her temple. "How the fuck did that happen?" she insisted. Everything about this mission seemed to get more complicated by the minute.

The two men shared a look, then the private spoke up. "Well, if I had to hypothesize, based on the last conversation I heard, it appears that they somehow found out about the bug and went looking for it."

Alex considered what the private said. "Who knows about the bug other than us?"

"Only the ones who planted it." the private answered. "The Jacobs."

"Then how the hell did the Stewarts figure it out then?" the sergeant asked the room in general.

Before anyone could offer Alex an answer, Lilly walked into the kitchen wearing Alex's PT clothes. The Latina thought that her clothes would fit Lilly just fine, but not...quite. The blonde was a little shorter than Alex, but she was far more built than the Latina. The t-shirt was pulled tight across the blonde's larger chest and the shorts looked like they were painted on her muscular legs.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. Seeing Lilly walking around in these tight clothes might have been even more arousing than seeing her naked.

The two men stared at the blonde as she walked across the floor. "Could she have told them?" the corporal suggested, pointing at the surfer.

Alex was clearly distracted as she replied to the corporal's question. "No way in hell." she mumbled.

As Lilly took a seat at the table, Alex suddenly noticed the two men openly gaping at their captive. Apparently, the blonde's body had a similar effect on the male species as well. The Latina cleared her throat. "Stop fucking staring at her you perverts." she ordered the men, who each quickly found something else to be interested in.

Alex needed to get the hell away from Lilly Truscott as soon as possible before she did something she might regret.

After taking a deep breath to gather her senses, Alex readdressed the two men. "The bug pretty much doesn't matter at this point." she informed them. "After today, this is all going to be over."

* * *

After the three soldiers finished breakfast, the corporal looked at the private as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What are we going to do about that couch?" he asked. "It reaks."

The private shrugged as he slid his chair back from the table, squeeking against the tile floor. "We could just put it outside." he suggested, thumbing towards the back door.

The corporal nodded his head in agreement, then looked at Lilly and had an idea. "Can you make her it?" he asked, turning to look at the sergeant.

Alex felt bad that it had been her nearsightedness that had caused the couch incident in the first place. "I don't see why not." she said with a shrug. "Lilly, carry the couch outside and put it next to the garbage cans out back. Come back to this seat when you're done."

The two men watched as the small woman got up from the table and walked back into the living room. Lilly bent down and easily lifted the couch up with one arm and held it above her shoulder like a waitress carrying a serving tray, then proceeded to phase it through the wall, heading for the garbage cans.

"Holy shit." the private exclaimed after seeing the unbelievable display.

"Got that right." the corporal said in agreement.

Alex pushed her own chair back from the table. "Alright, let me get changed and then you two can drive us over to their house." the sergeant said, then headed towards her bedroom.

The corporal turned and grabbed the private's arm. "If something goes wrong, I'm gone. Don't look for me, cause I will be halfway across the state by the time you notice I'm missing." he warned the younger man.

The private scoffed and nodded his head. "I hear ya. She's a freak alright." he noted, pointing at the wall Lilly had disappeared through. "But still fucking gorgeous." he mumbled under his breath.

The corporal didn't think the private understood how serious this situation actually was. "If the sergeant loses control of her, she'll kill us both. You know that, right?" he asked, catching the private's eye.

Any sense of amusement the private felt quickly vanished at the corporal's last statement. "What the hell are you talking about?" the private demanded.

The corporal shook his head at the younger man. "Don't you ever listen to the army rumor mill?" he asked.

The private shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Not really."

The corporal glanced down the hallway to make sure the sarge was out of earshot. "She's the one that took down that installation a few years back." he said in a hushed voice.

The private tried to remember the incident his partner was refering to. "The one that killed over a hundred in California?" he questioned.

The corporal nodded. "That's the one."

The private gave a hearty laugh. "You asshole. That was a fucking earthquake." he said, slapping the corporal's shoulder.

The corporal gave the young private a smirk and slapped him on the back in return. "You keep believing that. When your dead, I'll spring for flowers to put on your grave." he said, as he went to get the keys to the truck.

The private watched as Lilly phased herself back through the wall and returned to her seat at the kitchen table to wait for the sergeant.

There is no way in hell anything that grogeous could be that deadly...right?

* * *

**Okay, first of all...Jackson and Miley...please don't think that I am insinuating anything strange between them. I pretty much write them the way I act with my own brother. I have ALWAYS kissed my brother on the mouth...no tongue or anything...but its what my family does. Cheek thing don't fly in our world.**

**Jackson and Jordan...hmmm, that one is going to be tricky...have to see how it plays out. **

**As for Roxy...God I love that woman...and as promised...no small infants in big battle scenes.**

**And the last section...I wanted to show that Alex isn't all bad. I still haven't decided on her fate yet...and I have always heard the saying that even murders hate rapists.**

**Well, are you pumped? Are you excited? You know what comes next don't you? The BIG BATTLE SCENE! Shoot me now. Sigh. HATE WRITING ACTION! GRRR.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	16. Ch 13 Indestructible

**Alright, here it is...the moment you've been waiting for...the answer to the burning question...**

**You know which one I'm talking about.**

**Let's get it on.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Indestructible**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

Alex and Lilly climbed into the back seat of the mini van, while the private took driving detail, and the corporal sat in the passenger's seat.

Alex closed the sliding door and turned her attention to the two men in the front seat. "Alright, is there any additional security that you two are aware of, other than the cameras and motion sensors?"

The corporal shook his head. "No, that's all there is." then he chuckled slightly as he thought to himself, 'And considering what the women in that family can do, even that seems like a fucking waste to me.'

Alex considered her options. Stealth was required, so obviously, they would need to be invisible no matter what. But the motion detectors concerned her. The Latina refused to make the mistake of under estimating the Stewarts' ingenuity. Afterall, they did manage to under mind an entire government organization.

They sure as hell weren't stupid by any means.

"I can get around the cameras." Alex said aloud, working out her plan verbally, then turned to look at the blonde sitting silently next to her. "Lilly, if you were phased, would a motion detector be able to pick up your movement?" she asked, then sighed when she got no response. Constantly having to give the blonde instructions was getting tedious. Hopefully, it would all be over soon. "Answer me God damnit." she growled at the surfer.

Lilly didn't even turn her head in the Latina's direction, just continued to stare blankly at the seat in front of her. "No."

Alex gave a self satisfying smirk as she caught the private's eyes in the rearview mirror. "There's our game plan gentlemen."

* * *

After getting Roxy out of the house with the twins in tow, Heather and Robbie made their way back down to the living room.

Heather tossed a few logs in the fire place and used her power to relight the extinguished fire. After putting the screen back in place, Heather made her way over to the couch opposite from where their kids were laying, and curled up next to husband.

Robbie wrapped his arm around his wife and watched his children sleeping peacefully together. Robbie was reminded of a times gone by...when Jackson and Miley were little, around three and five, they used to fall asleep on the couch together all the time.

Susan always insisted that was one of the reasons she knew that the two siblings would always be close in the forth coming years.

Heather's voice pulled Robbie from his silent reflection. "Do you think we should wake them up?" she asked, drumming her fingers on Robbie's jean clad thigh.

Robbie sighed. "It's been a long night and…" The southerner didn't necessarily want to admit what he said next. "I don't think there's anything Miley can do anyway." he said quietly, not wanting to upset his wife with his negative opinion.

Heather didn't like it, but what Robbie said was probably true. Miley had tried repeatedly to contact Lilly mentally and had failed to do so on each and every occasion. What were the odds that anything would have suddenly changed? But then again, if there was one person in this life Heather knew not to lose faith in; it was her little girl.

The older blonde sighed as she looked into the fire and used her power to randomly play with the flames. Soon, a bird made of fire could be seen in the fireplace. Just as quickly as it had appeared, Heather closed her eyes and the bird vanished. "I hate waiting." she growled. "And I don't think there's going to be any demands this time." she added.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement and then proceeded to sit in contemplative silence with his wife for several minutes.

Finally, the older blonde glanced over at her kids then turned her head to look up at her husband. "Why do you think they went for Lilly instead of Miley?" she asked softly.

Robbie furrowed his brow in confusion at her question. "I don't understand. What're you askin darlin?"

Heather had been thinking about it. If you were going to take one of them in the hopes of using their power against the other, surely Miley would have been the smarter choice. "Well, if you could only have one, wouldn't you want Miley's mental abilities instead of Lilly's physical ones?" she clarified.

Robbie tried to picture his two girls using their powers against one another, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like. "I don't know hon." he replied honestly. "I guess it depends on which one you think is stronger in the long run." he said, running a hand up and down her arm.

Heather thought about Robbie's response. Now that Miley's telepathic abilities seemed to be neutralized, that did seem to make things a little more even between the two girls; now that the singer only had her telekinetic power to rely on.

Apparently, it would come down to telekinesis versus super strength, invulnerability, and intangibility.

Mind over matter...literally.

"God, I hope we don't have to find out." she said ominously and snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace.

* * *

The black mini van was nearing the front gate of the house.

Alex leaned forward and grabbed the private's shoulder. "Alight. Don't stop the van. Just slow down slightly."

The corporal turned his head to regard the sergeant. "What? Are you gonna jump out?" he asked frantically, not seeing the intelligence in that plan whatsoever.

Alex smirked at the corporal. "I'm not that crazy." the Latina said as she reached over and took the blonde's hand.

The private looked in the rear view mirror as he closed in on the gate, but saw only two empty seats behind him. He figured it was time. He cut the van's speed in half.

"Lilly phase us out of the truck." Alex ordered.

Seconds later, Alex and Lilly were standing on the road watching the back of the mini van drive away.

Alex couldn't help but appreciate the practical applications of Lilly's incredible powers.

Alex grabbed the blonde's chin and turned her head to look in her eyes as she gave the most important instructions yet. "Alright, you keep the two of us constantly phased, we don't want them to know we're coming. Do you understand me? Answer me." she ordered, glaring into the blonde's blue eyes.

Lilly replied in her typical monotone. "Yes."

"Let's go." Alex said, then gave the blonde's arm a tug and headed for the front gate.

* * *

The peace in the living room was interrupted by loud piecing noise. The beeping was reminiscent of the sound a smoke alarm makes.

The noise was enough to shock Jackson out of his sleep. "What the?" he shouted as he sat up.

Unfortunately, Jackson's movement shifted Miley to the edge of the couch and then over onto the floor. "Oof." she grunted as the singer came into contact with the carpet. "Well that sucked." she mumbled as she pushed herself up off the floor.

"No." Robbie whispered as he quickly stood up from the couch.

Heather was quick to join him. "Robbie, what is that?" she questioned as the noise continued to blare.

"The alarm system. " he said as he headed towards the den.

Jackson offered his good hand to his sister and helped her up off the floor. "You actually know how to set that thing?" he commented sarcastically as he father walked passed them.

"Funny Junior." he shot back, then waved at them all to follow him. "Come on."

The four Stewart's made their way to the downstairs computer room which was where all of the surveillance and security systems were located.

Robbie sat down in front of one of the computers and typed in a password. The welcome screen disappeared and up popped twnety-four different camera angles from around the outside of the house.

Robbie turned to another computer and clicked on a blinking red icon. "Number four." he muttered, as he turned back to the camera screen and clicked on camera four.

As the camera image enlarged on the screen, Robbie turned to his wife. "The motion sensors went off in the driveway." he explained.

All four Stewart's examined the real time picture on the screen in front of them. "But there's nothing there." Heather points out, confused at why the system was suddenly malfunctioning.

Within seconds, another sensor alarm goes off. The screen on Robbie's left now has a blinking red icon with the number eight on it.

Robbie frowns, but clicks on camera eight and waits for it to enlarge.

Jackson stared once again at a blank camera screen. There just had to be something to this. "Dad, how far apart are those two sensors?" the engineer wondered.

Robbie grabbed a pen a scribbled a quick calculation on a piece of paper sitting on the desk. "About 100 hundred yards." he reported.

Jackson rubbed his chin as he tried to figure out exactly what they were seeing on the computer monitors. Like a lightning bolt, epiphany struck. Jackson's eyes widened in understanding. "It's Lilly!" he said, turning to his sister.

Miley saw the certainty on Jackson's face, but she couldn't share his belief. "Jackson, there's no one there." she insisted, pointing at the blank screens.

Jackson nodded his head. "Yes, there is." he argued and pointed to the left computer screen. "I bet another one goes off any second now."

Just as Jackson had predicted, the screen on Robbie's left now showed a blinking red icon with the number twelve on it.

Heather listened to her children argue, but she too couldn't understand how this phenomenon could be attributed to her missing daughter. "But how could it be? We'd be able to see her." the older blonde argued.

Jackson shook his head. He just knew in his heart that he was right about this. "Hear me out. Lilly's using her powers so she doesn't make any footprints in the snow. But she can only stay phased nonstop like that while she's holding her breath. Every time that motion detector goes off, its Lilly taking a breath." he explained. It made perfect sense to him. Jackson reached over and grasped Miley's arm. "Can you sense her?" he asked urgently.

Miley sighed. "I haven't been able to for hours." she whined, disgusted with her useless telepathic abilities.

"Try again." Jackson urged.

Miley nodded and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her lover. _Lilly? _

Once again, the singer couldn't sense the surfer or read her mind.

Miley opened her eyes and sighed deeply. "Nothing."

Heather considered Jackson's theory, but there was one aspect of it she didn't buy into. "But Lilly can only control her density. She can't make herself invisible."

As the words left Heather's mouth, Jackson's theory all of the sudden made complete sense to Miley. "But maybe someone else **can**." she said, stressing the final word.

Jackson grinned at his little sister. "Think you can try to sense that fucking little bitch?" he asked.

Robbie turned and glared at his son over his shoulder. "Jackson." he warned.

Miley closed her eyes once again, but this time focused on the image of the Latina she had in her memory from last night at the dance. The singer was quickly rewarded for her efforts. "She's here. And she…" the singer gasped as her eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god."

Jackson waited with baited breath for an explanation. "What?" he encouraged.

Miley's face was white as she locked eyes with her brother. "She plans on having Lilly kill mom and dad." she choked out.

No one had noticed Jordan make her way into the den. "Then we need to get the hell out of here!" she yelled from the doorway. "Right now!"

Miley reached out and grabbed Heather's arm. "Head to the garage, take whatever vehicle and just get away from the house." the singer instructed.

Heather shook her head at her daughter's plan. It was supposed to be the parents' job to protect their children, not the other way around. "You can't expect us to just leave you here by yourself?"

No one wanted to be the voice of reason, so Jordan happily volunteered, raising her hand high in the air to get everyone's attention. "Sounds like the best plan to me." she called out sarcastically.

Jackson turned and glared at his fiancé. "Jordan!"

"What?" she questioned. They were wasting precious seconds of escape time. "All **we **are is potential victims and hostages." she said, pointing to everyone but Miley. "_**We**_ can't do anything to stop Lilly." the hockey player argued.

Robbie stood up from the computer and reached into his back pocket. "Yes, we can." he said confidently as he pulled out a silver case, no bigger than his wallet, and opened it for his children to see.

Inside the case was a foam insert, protecting a small syringe, and a two inch round bottle of clear liquid.

"What is that?" Jackson questioned.

"Imobatine." Robbie answered. "It's the stuff they used to knock out your mother way back when." he said, closing the case and handing it to his daughter. "If you need it, you use it." he instructed.

Just then, another sensor goes off. The screen now showed a blinking red icon with the number sixteen on it.

Miley slipped the case into the back pocket of her jeans then grabbed her parents by the arms. "You guys have to go. They're getting closer." she said, pulling them towards the door. "I'll let you know when they enter the house. That'll give you the most time to get away safely."

Robbie grabbed Miley and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful darlin." he ordered.

Miley nodded. "I will daddy."

Heather leaned in and grabbed the brunette in a fierce hug. "You bring my baby home." she whispered in the singer's ear.

Miley nodded and squeezed back just as hard. "I will mom." she promised.

Heather kissed the side of Miley's head as she released the singer and caught her eye. "We love you."

"I love you both too." the singer said, as she pushed the adults towards the door.

Finally, as she walked through the door, she turned to her brother, who was still standing out in the hallway. Jackson reached his good hand up to his sister's cheek. "Save her." he whimpered as a tear slid down his cheek. "Please."

Miley was too choked up to respond to her brother's plea and could only nod in response. _I will._ She mentally promised.

"Love you Miles." Jackson said, as his good arm was unceremoniously yanked in the direction of the garage.

"Let's go!" Jordan wailed, pulling him down the hall and away from the danger zone.

Miley quickly made her way back to the living room. The singer kept focusing on the woman with Lilly to keep track of were the two women were.

They had almost reached the sidewalk.

Miley quickly ran over her options in her head. If Lilly was keeping the other girl phased, the singer couldn't use her power to separate the two of them, until they weren't phased.

Lilly's power was very peculiar. If Miley and Lilly were touching and using their powers together, Miley could move Lilly's physical being even when she was phased. But when they weren't, the singer could only use her powers to hold the blonde if her density was either normal or high.

On the plus side, Lilly couldn't be phased and use her strength. If she was using her strength first, like when she carried the harvester out of the barn, she could still phase herself afterwards and still maintain the strength level she had achieved prior to phasing.

On the downside, all Lilly needs to do is get close just one time…she could solidify a phased arm in her chest or one punch to the head with her incredible strength would be all it would take to kill Miley.

Miley vowed to remain out of the blonde's reach at all times. No matter what.

Miley grabbed a magazine from the end table and pretended to look at it while she checked on the Latina again. The singer was petrified as she awaited the upcoming confrontation, while she listened to the Latina's thoughts.

_This is it. I can't believe I'm finally going to get my revenge. Now we just need to find them._

Miley knew they were in the foyer, so she sent a thought to her father. _They're in the house. Go now._

_We're gone darlin. _Robbie thought back as he quickly pulled the Tahoe out of the garage and down the driveway.

Alex and Lilly made it to the arch way and looked around the living room.

_Damnit. Just the fucking girlfriend. Maybe try their bedroom upstairs._

Wanting to avoid a confrontation with the singer, the Latina back tracked down the hallway, towards the spiral staircase.

Miley tossed down her magazine and headed for the sliding doors to the patio. 'Your day is only going to get worse.' Miley thought as she opened the door quietly then used her power to lift herself up into the air, over the house, and land on her parents' balcony on the opposite side.

Miley peeked in the window, watching for any visual signs, while she continued to listen to the Latina's thoughts.

_They're not here either. God damnit. _Then the Latina noticed the sound of a vehicle and rushed over to the window. Sure enough, the Stewart's Tahoe was flying down the driveway.

"Son of a bitch!" she softly swore_. If Miley's the only one here, I gotta get the fuck outta here._

Miley narrowed her eyes in anger. "You're not going anywhere bitch." she growled softly.

Now that Miley had established contact with the Latina's mind, the singer pretty much knew exactly where she was, even if she couldn't physically see her, but instead could see what the Latina saw.

"Sorry about this mom." the singer mumbled to herself as she peeked in through the balcony door and created a small whirlwind that picked up everything on Heather's dressing table and hurled it in the direction of the Latina.

Alex looked down as she saw the various objects whipping in and out of her body. The Latina wasn't certain how long Lilly could maintain her phase, but if anything that was flying around became lodged inside her body when she became solid again, it probably wouldn't end well.

The odd thing…all the make up and hair care items were only going in and out of HER body. Nothing even came close to Lilly's.

The Latina didn't know how that was possible, but it just had to be Miley's doing. It was the only logical explanation. But, at the same time, they were invisible. How the hell did she find them?

'Time to try a different approach.' The Latina thought.

"If I die, so does she! Is that what you fucking want Miley?" Alex screamed out to the empty bedroom.

_Fuck I hope she buys into that shit._

Miley decided it was finally time to face her tormentor. The singer used her power to unlock the balcony doors and slowly stepped into the bedroom. "You can't lie to me bitch." the singer seethed as she glared in the direction she knew the Latina to be, even if she couldn't see her with her own eyes.

Alex was beginning to panic. She was losing control of this situation rather quickly. Plus, she needed to get herself out of this whirlwind of feminine hell. "Lilly, phase us through the wall. Now!" she commanded.

Miley watched as all of her mother's items smacked into the bedroom wall. Miley released her power and clenched her fists. "Bitch." she growled as she mentally tracked the Latina.

As Miley stepped into the next room, she once again glared exactly in the direction the Latina was standing. "Lilly can't play this game all day...but I can." she warned, hoping to make it sound believable, because it was definately an outright lie.

There was no way Miley's stamina could even come close to matching the fiery blonde's, that much Miley knew for certain, but that didn't mean that her adversary knew it.

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief as the Latina knew she was using her power, but swore she could feel the weight of the brunette's stare directly on her. "Phase us through the floor." Alex instructed Lilly.

Miley sighed. This warped game of hide and go seek was getting ridiculous. Miley needed to get the two girls separated...soon.

Miley rushed back to her parents' room and out the balcony door to fly back down to the living room.

Alex and Lilly stood hand and hand near the spiral staircase. The Latina needed to do something to distract Miley. The element of surprise was gone and Alex was almost certain there was more to Miley's abilities than she had been told.

Alex's well thought out plan had fallen apart. And at this point, she needed to do something to save her own ass.

As Miley walked into the foyer from the living room and stared in the direction of the two invisible women, she heard the Latina say two words that made her heart constrict painfully in her chest.

"Kill Miley." Alex instructed Lilly.

In the complete silence of the room, Miley heard the sharp gasp of air from her lover. Whether she gasped because of what the Latina told her to do or simply because she was preparing to carry out the order, the singer would never know.

Irregardless, it was an opportunity for Miley.

Not wanting to miss her chance, Miley used her telekinetic abilities to reach out and rip the Latina's body away from her blonde lover. The Latina went flying through the air and hit the wall at about twenty miles an hour. Once her head contacted the wall, she was knocked unconscious instantly. The moment she was out cold, Alex's body became visible again.

Miley turned away from the Latin bitch to see the one woman she loves more than life itself, stalking towards her like a lioness on the hunt.

Miley threw up her hand to try and create a barrier between the two of them, but Lilly was phased so it did absolutely nothing to hinder the blonde's progress. Miley slowly started backing away from her girlfriend. "Baby, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Lilly gave no response and showed no emotion as she kept marching directly towards Miley.

Miley had hoped that maybe with the Latina unconscious, whatever hold she seem to have over Lilly would weaken. Miley tried to force her way into her lover's mind, who was about fifteen feet away from her, but still there was nothing.

Miley watched as Lilly continued to trudge forward. "Baby, don't do this." the singer begged as she continued back peddling until she was back in the living room.

Lilly tensed her muscles and charged straight towards the brunette in an all out sprint.

Miley's eyes widened. It was like being in the path of a charging rhino, but twice as horrifying. The singer instinctively used her power to lift herself into the air, towards the high ceiling. "Please Lils. I love you." she begged, praying that her lover would come to her senses.

Lilly looked up to where Miley was situated in the air and tried to determine the best way to get her down. She could either throw things at her, which the singer could easily deflect; or she could go up there and get the girl down herself.

Miley watched Lilly carefully for any signs of what the blonde's next move would be. Since the surfer was keeping her body phased...until she changed her density, Miley had nothing to hold. The brunette stared intently at her lover, waiting to see her chest expand, signaling that she was taking a breath.

After a few seconds, Miley got her wish. As Lilly inhaled, Miley reached out with her mind and wrapped the blonde in a vice like bubble that completely surrounded the surfer's body.

Lilly realized what had happened and narrowed her eyes at her lover.

The battle was on.

Miley knew how powerful her abilities had become. The singer had no doubt that she was at least as strong as Lilly...in her own way...she hoped.

Lilly bore down a little and tried to move her arms away from her body, but they wouldn't budge. The surfer loved to use her power, so this kind of head to head battle was right up her alley.

A small smile seemed to appear on the blonde's beautiful face. She set her legs apart slightly, took a deep breath, then every muscle in Lilly's wonderful body flexed hard. The changes in her beautiful body were awesome. Ripped muscles seemed to magically appear under her smooth skin complete with a lattice of veins and arteries to fuel her strength. Her face was turning red as she began to really start to strain, but Miley's vice like containment field held...for the moment.

Miley lowered herself back down to the floor as her mind was assaulted with unbelievable pressure, which transferred into pain within the confines of the singer's head, as she felt her girlfriend's power challenging her own.

The brunette grabbed her pounding head, trying to maintain her concentration. "Lilly, you said we'd never use our powers against each other!" the singer yelled through gritted teeth.

As usual, there was no response from the blonde.

Lilly hadn't used this much strength in a long time, but she loved a challenge. The blonde kept up the pressure, but she took a few quick breaths. Her body shook a little under the strain, but Lilly wasn't even close to her limit yet. She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

This time, she **_really_** pushed.

Miley dropped to her knees as the pressure inside her head seemed to triple. Right now, holding up the weight of a mountain would be a walk in the park, compared to this. Miley knew her girlfriend was strong, and had witnessed her using unpreceedented amounts of strength on several occasions, but this was the first time she had ever experienced all that strength firsthand.

Every surface of the surfer's body was covered in super humanly hard muscle, and those muscles were firing super humanly fast. The first line of sweat ran down Lilly's forehead as she continued to push against the force field surrounding her body. The blonde's breath became labored a little as she tried to pull her arms away from her body, to break out of Miley's barrier.

Miley had her eyes closed tight in concentration. Sweat had begun pouring down her head and neck a while ago. She had already increased the strength of the containment field five times since Lilly had started pressuring it, and her lover seemed to only get stronger by the second. The brunette could feel the blood start running down to her lips from her nose.

Miley had never felt anything quite like this in her entire life. She was using her power to the utmost, but Lilly was pushing her into uncharted territory. Her breathing was coming in short pants and her face was a mask of agony as she used every last bit of her power to try and keep Lilly immobilized.

A smile of mastery had spread across Lilly's beautiful lips as she felt more and more strength as her incredible body became even more dense. The surfer watched as her adversary continued to slowly weaken, while she seemed to only get stronger.

Miley was hanging on by a thread now. The singer was giving it all she had. 'I can't keep this up very much longer.' Miley thought.

The singer prayed that Lilly had hit her limit, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Lilly growled and pushed even harder. Her body was hot, and sweat ran down the endless channels and separations created by her muscles and the lattice of veins. She was pulling her arms away from her body with such tremendous force that every second, her muscles had to work more and more. The strain and tension could be felt in the air. Lilly's growl became louder, and her muscles got even larger, stretching the tight t-shirt she wore to its limits.

The blonde was preparing herself for another burst, when suddenly, the containment field was gone.

Miley stared at her lover as she tried to calm her labored breathing.

The singer had to come up with a new plan and quick, because it was now apparent to the singer that Lilly had absolutely no qualms about hurting Miley, if their little power struggle was any indication.

Miley reached into her back pocket and pulled out the silver case. 'Lilly's density has got to be through the roof right now. I'll never get a needle into her skin.' the singer thought.

Then she noticed Lilly still breathing hard from her physical exertions. 'I hope this stuff works if you ingest it, instead of injecting it.' she thought as she pulled out the bottle and twisted the cap off, then used her power to send the stream of liquid directly towards Lilly's nose and mouth.

Miley watched nervously as the blonde choked and sputtered on the liquid. After a few seconds, the blonde shook her head and began to march forward towards Miley once more.

Miley stared in wide eyed shock as the potent drug seemingly had no effect on her girlfriend. Now what was she supposed to do? They already established that her telekinetic abilities were not nearly as powerful as Lilly's strength and without being able to use her telepathic abilities against the blonde, the singer didn't stand a chance.

Miley took a hesitant step backwards. The only thing she could do would be to keep out of the surfer's reach, at least that much, she could manage. "Lilly, please don't do this baby. I love you." she cried as she prepared to launch herself back up into the air and away from the blonde's lethal body.

Lilly continues her march forward, but suddenly, without warning, her entire body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Miley blinked owlishly, wondering if Lilly was possibly playing possum. The singer reached out with her power and easily lifted the surfer's body up off the ground. She was dead weight. Miley floated the blonde's body over to the couch and set her down.

Despite wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her wayward lover, the singer refrained from getting too close to the blonde, unsure of how long the drug would last.

What would happen when Lilly woke up?

"Baby, I'm gonna fix this." she vowed, as she turned her head and looked towards the foyer where the body of the Latina still laid crumpled up against the wall.

"You owe me some answers bitch." Miley said with a venomous glare as she headed towards the stair well.

* * *

**Well, there it is gang. The answer to the infamous question...who would win in a fight? Miley or Lilly? Telepathic powers...yeah, they always win...that's why I had to come up with some odd way to nullify them. But between Lilly's strength and Miles TK...no contest...Lilly rules, hands down.**

**Well, Lilly's going to be out of it for just a little while longer...but don't worry, she'll be back shortly. **

**Next chapter...everyone else gets to take a piece out of Alex.**

**Oh, and Jordan is going to come to an important decision.**

**In case you are wondering...at this point I think we've got about 5 more chapters to go...but then again...anything is possible.**

**As always, love to read you thoughts and comments. Peace and Love - Jessan **


	17. Ch 14 I Don't Have the Heart

**Well, how bout that fight? I would hate to have either of those girls pissed at me...that's for damn sure!**

**Time for a little aftermath...and quite a few tears. Tissue Alert!**

**Happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - I Don't Have the Heart**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

Miley sat in the living room patiently waiting for one of the two unconscious women to wake from their forced slumber.

Lilly was lying on the couch lightly snoring and Alex was now sitting upright in a hard back dining room chair with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together.

Fortunately, Miley didn't have to wait too long. The singer heard the sounds of movement and looked over at the Latina.

Alex shook her head slightly as she tried to clear out the cobwebs and get her bearings. As the Latina lifted her head and realized where she was, instinct kicked in and she made herself invisible.

Miley chuckled softly from the couch at the sheer ridiculousness of what she just watched happen. "Really? You just made yourself invisible while tied up in a chair?" she commented. "I'm sure that'll save you." she added with an eye roll.

'Now it's time for some answers.' the singer thought.

Miley stood up from the couch and walked over to stand about three feet in front the seemingly empty chair. The singer put her hands on her hips and glared at the chair in annoyance. "Look, we can either talk about this...or I can find out for myself what I want to know." she informed the invisible woman.

Miley was trying to be patient, but the Latina wasn't helping herself by remaining silent. "Talking would be the easier of the two options I can assure you." the singer informed the captive woman.

Miley still got no verbal response from the woman in front of her and decided it was time to push the issue. Maybe a little intimidation would loosen her lips. The singer stepped closer and reached out to wrap her hand around the Latina's throat and squeezed slightly. "What did you do to my girlfriend?" she demanded.

Alex tried to remain calm and ignore the pressure on her windpipe. _If I can just manage to ignore her questions until Lilly wakes up, I might have a shot of getting out of here._

Miley shook her head at the Latina's thoughts. "I wouldn't count on the love of my life coming to your rescue any time soon." she replied, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde. "She should be napping for quite a while."

Alex was shocked that Miley seemed to know what she was thinking. "That's not possible." she mumbled.

Miley thought she was referring to her girlfriend's unconscious status. "Of course it is, she's still human after all." the singer pointed out.

"No she's not. Lilly's a fucking monster." the invisible Latina spat at the brunette.

Miley's eyes narrowed at the empty chair, then used her power to increase the pressure on the girl's throat. "**DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT LILLY AGAIN!" **the singer warned menacingly. "**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**?"

Insulting Lilly? To her fiance's face? Definately not one of Alex's better ideas.

As Alex began choking, Miley started to feel guilty. Here sat a helpless woman, incapable of defending herself, and Miley was pretty much torturing her. The singer released her grip on the Latina and stepped back from the chair and crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her head, disgusted by her actions.

Maybe at least now the Latina would understand that Miley was in no mood to play games.

The singer wanted answers. As Miley lifted her head back up, she sighed. She wanted them from a person, not a chair.

'The invisibility has got to go.' Miley thought. The singer entered the Latina's mind and forced her to turn off her power, making her visible once more. "Better. Now at least I don't feel like I'm talking to myself." she commented dryly. "Alright, let's start with something easier. What's your name?"

"Jill." the Latina responded succinctly. _Like I'm going to tell her my name is Alex Russo. Dumbass._

Miley rolled her eyes at the Latina's mental comment. "Alex Russo, nice to meet you."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "How the fuck?" she muttered, then realization dawned on her. "Oh my God. You're more than just telekinetic." she mumbled, dropping her head to the floor.

Alex's thoughts were racing. 'A telepath? I tried taking on a fucking telepath? No one ever mentioned anything about that kind of ability! Fuck.'

Miley smirked at Alex for finally figuring things out. "Ooo, give the girl a prize." the singer snarked as she began to pace back and forth in front of the trapped woman. "Now, back to my original question Alex. What the _hell _did you do to my girlfriend?" she demanded, pointing at her unconscious lover on the couch.

Alex sat in complete silence while trying to keep her mind blank so that Miley could gain no further information from her.

Miley was growing irritated with the Latina's lack of cooperation. "If you think I'm kidding about raping your mind to find the answers I want, you're mistaken." she said carefully, as she began counting off her fingers. "You've broken my brother's arm, freaked out my future sister-in-law, and nearly given my parents heart attacks. And you've driven me to do things that I don't particularly enjoy, like fighting my fiancé."

Once again, Alex sat in complete silence.

Miley shook her head. It was time to play dirty. _Do you realize how easy it would be for me to kill you?_ She said in the Latina's mind. Alex had no way of knowing that the singer was bluffing.

Not to say that she couldn't kill the girl, but simply that she wouldn't do it without provocation.

Miley watched as Alex's eyes got as big as saucers after hearing the singer's threat inside her head.

Miley smiled that the threat seemed to have had the desired effect on the small Latina. Miley leaned down so she could whisper in Alex's ear. "Think about that for a minute." she said. The singer straightened up and glared down at the captive woman once again. "I'm going to ask you one last time. What did you do to my girlfriend?" she demanded, her voice taking on a strange quality to it.

Miley watched as Alex's eyes appeared to glaze over and every muscle in her body seemed to relax simultaneously.

"There's a microchip behind her right ear, allowing me to control her." the young sergeant replied, feeling compelled to answer the singer's question.

Miley smiled, feeling a little proud of her latest accomplishment. She hadn't been consciously trying, but somehow the singer knew she had just _forced_ Alex answer her. The singer had been right, she could use her powers to influence other people.

Miley walked over to the couch and slipped her hand behind her lover's ear, retrieving the small chip that had managed to cause so much trouble.

Miley looked from the chip down to her girlfriend and wished that Lilly was awake so she could see if she wasnormal again, but the singer knew that she had to let the imobatine run its course.

Miley turned back to the Latina and held up her hand with the microchip in it. "You were able to control Lilly with this?" she asked, slightly taken aback by the concept. "Tell me how." the singer demanded, concentrating on influencing the woman in front of her.

Once again, Alex felt compelled to answer. "My earpiece was the transmitter." she replied flatly.

Miley stepped forward and pulled the small device out of the Latina's ear that looked similar to a Bluetooth device. As she stepped back from the Latina, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

The singer pulled out her phone and looked at the time. It had been over an hour since her parents had left the house with Jackson and Jordan. It was no wonder her mother was calling. Heather had to be going ballistic by now. Miley flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear. "Hi mom."

"Miley, is everything ok?" the voice asked frantically from the other end of the line.

Miley walked out of the living room into the foyer. "Sort of. I've got everything under control for the moment." she explained.

"What does that mean?" Heather asked.

Miley sighed. "It means that I have the bad guy tied up and Lilly is doped up on the couch. I've gotten the thing they used to control her mind, but until the drug wears off there's no way to know if Lilly's alright."

Apparently, that was all the information Heather needed to hear. "We'll be right there." she told her daughter and hung up the phone.

Miley closed her phone and walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch, facing Alex. "So, what are we going to do with you?" she asked, honestly not knowing the answer to that question.

Without Miley forcing the Latina to answer, the captive woman sat there in silence once again.

Miley sighed and closed her eyes. "We can start having conversations in your head, if you'd prefer."

Alex seemed unphased by the singer's threat.

_Do you think I'm kidding? Cause I'm not. _The singer taunted mentally.

Alex groaned quietly. She really didn't want the singer messing around in her head anymore. "Fine." she grumbled. "You win."

Miley smiled at her ability to make the Latina cooperate with her. "Thank you." she replied. "Now, since we have some time to kill…why don't you tell me about your relationship with the General?"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the front door opened. "MILEY!" Heather called out.

"In the living room." her daughter answered back.

The family made their way into the living room, with Heather making a beeline straight to her unconscious daughter, while Robbie walked over to wrap his arms around the conscious one. "Ya did good Bud." he proudly whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Miley smiled, thankful that her family was safe. "Thanks Daddy."

As Jackson went to follow his mother over to the couch, he was spun back around by his good arm. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jordan hissed.

Jackson looked quizzically at his fiancé. "Going over to see Lilly." he said, as if it should have been obvious to anyone with eyes.

Jordan shook her head. "You can't go over there! What if she wakes up?" she asked, pointing at the unconscious blonde.

Jackson grabbed the hockey player's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What is wrong with you?" he asked gently, trying not to agitate her any more than she apparently already was.

Jordan looked over at Lilly, then back at Jackson. "I'm scared! Okay?" the brunette admitted. "What if next time she loses control she decides to snap your neck?" she offered as a hypothetical scenario.

Jackson shook his head. "You're being paranoid." he told his fiancé.

Jordan glared at the man she loved, then turned on her heels and ran for the steps.

Jackson called out, but the retreating brunette didn't even slow down. "Damnit." he mumbled, as he turned back and headed over to see his sister.

Heather was kneeling on the floor next to the couch, stroking the blonde's long silky hair. "Oh angel. I'm so glad your home." she said quietly, but the older woman's moment of tenderness quickly ended as she caught sight of Alex out of the corner of her eye. Anger seeped into her being at the thought of someone trying to harm her children.

Heather stood up and walked over to stand in front of the captive Latina. The fire starter held out her hand and produced a rather large fireball inches in front of Alex's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't incinerate your ass for what you've put my kids through?" she growled through clenched teeth.

Alex visibly gulped as the heat from the fire caused perspiration to start dripping down her forehead.

Miley stepped up behind her mother and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, gently pulling her back away from Alex. "We killed her parents." the singer said softly, the regret evident in her voice.

Heather whirled around to face her daughter. "WHAT?" she shouted.

Miley nodded. In the time since she had spoken to Heather, Alex had told her about the General and her parents' deaths; some willingly, some by force. "Her parents worked for the Shop." she said, shaking her head. "They never made it out." she mumbled quietly.

Heather immediately extinguished her fireball. It was like someone had throw a bucket of ice water in her face. The blonde's anger frizzled out instantly.

Heather took a deep breath and looked back at the Latina. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but you have no right to hold my girls responsible for defending themselves." she said, then walked over to her husband who held out his arms. Heather welcomed the embrace.

Alex didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she wasn't about to sit here and be brow beaten by these people. Alex gestured towards Lilly with her head. "She confined my mother to a table and left her there to die! Then she could have saved my father, but made a conscious decision to let him die!" the Latina spat back.

Now, it was Robbie's turn to speak up. "Enough." he said with authority. "Were you there?" the southerner demanded.

"No." she answered back.

Robbie nodded. He figured she was going off of second or third hand information. "Then you don't know what you're talking about. " he told the Latina calmly.

Alex was getting annoyed. "Look that bitch…" she started, but was quickly cut off.

"Miley, shut her up." Heather ordered.

Miley nodded her head and used her power to keep the Latina's mouth firmly closed. _I warned you once already Alex. You should have listened._

Heather stepped out of Robbie's arms and walked back over in front of the Latina and bent at the waist, so she was eye to eye with the younger girl. "Now, you listen here young lady. You are going to be a polite houseguest and sit there until my daughter wakes up and we sort this mess all out. If you can't be civil, Miles will keep you like this. Do you understand me?"

It was clear from Heather's tone of voice that there would be no arguing her decree. Alex nodded her head in acceptance of the fire starter's terms. What other choice did she have really?

Jackson looked from his parents, to Alex, to Lilly, then back to Miley. "So, now what? We just sit here till Lilly wakes up?" he questioned.

Miley shrugged helplessly. There was nothing she could do to make the blonde's body process the drug any faster. "Pretty much." she replied.

Robbie felt uncomfortable with the thick tension in the room and decided to make a hasty retreat. "I'll go make us all something for lunch." he said as he turned to head towards the kitchen.

Heather grabbed her husband's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I'll help you."

As the adults left the room, Jackson slowly made his way over to stand in front of Alex. "Can I ask you a question?" he said tentatively.

Alex felt slightly guilty at having to face the injured young man. "I guess." she muttered, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Jackson noticed her avoiding his gaze, so he knelt down in front of her. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked quietly.

Alex certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ question to come out of the young man's mouth. "What?" she replied, lifting her head slightly.

Jackson sighed. "I get what THEY did to you in theory…" he said, pointing towards his two sisters,. "but what did **I** do to you?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Alex was overcome with emotion. Here was an innocent bystander asking her why he had been randomly victimized and Alex had no justifiable reason to give him. The Latina closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears of guilt she felt threatening to fall from her eyes.

Miley stepped up behind Jackson and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Answer him Alex."

Alex didn't know if Miley forced her to answer, or if it was her own guilty conscience that made her. "You were just there." she sighed. "A casualty of war. And it was one more way to hurt Lilly." the Latina explained, staring down at the floor.

Jackson pursed his lips together, considering what the Latina had told him. "So, do you feel guilty at all that you're responsible for my broken arm and destroying my future chance at happiness?" he asked, then reached out to put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

As Alex met the boy's eyes, she couldn't hide the shame she felt for her actions. Hurting Lilly and Miley was one thing, but this…she never planned for this to happen. In the heat of the moment at the dance, she never considered the consequences of her actions to the boy that had never done anything to her or her family. "I don't even know you." she said, shaking her head.

Jackson scoffed at the Latina's response as he released her chin. "Gee, like Lily didn't know your parents?" he shot back sarcastically.

Alex felt trapped by the injured young man. So, she chose not to reply to his comment.

Jackson got up from his knees and looked down at the captive woman. "In a way, I totally envy your parents. Their pain was momentary. Mine's going to last a lifetime."

"Your arm will heal." she said lamely, for lack of anything else to say.

Jackson nodded his head. "True. But the relationship between my sister and my fiancé never will." he said as he started to walk away from the Latina.

Miley reached out and lightly grasped his shoulder. "Jackson, you don't mean that."

Jackson stopped dead and sighed, shaking his head, without turning to look at his sister. "Miles, I don't know if she's going to be able to get over this." he told her softly.

Miley stepped in front of her brother and pointed at her unconscious lover. "She has to, Lilly didn't…"

Jackson held up a hand to stop his sister from defending her lover. "I know Miles. I know."

Miley had to do something. The singer bit her lip as she bashfully looked down at her brother. "Do you want me to…try and fix it?" she offered.

Jackson scrunched up his face at her suggestion. "You mean my arm?" he asked, lifting the cast up.

"No." the singer mumbled as she stared down at the floor. "I could try and maybe make Jordan...forget what happened?" the singer suggested.

Jackson's eyes widened at the prospect of what his sister was saying. He could tell by the way she was acting that she knew it was the wrong thing to do, but if he asked her to, she would. Jackson reached out and cupped the brunette's cheek and lifted her head up. "I appreciate the offer. I really do. And I know it's coming from your heart." he hesitated, then continued. "But it wouldn't fix the problem." he informed her. "And what about everyone else who was there last night? Are you going to fix all their memories too? What would happen when someone said something to her about it?" Jackson just kept talking, hoping that Miley would see that her suggestion wasn't really a viable solution to his problem. "See where I am going with this?"

Miley nodded her head in understanding.

Jackson dropped his hand and shrugged his shoulders. "Jordan either accepts the power situation like I do or she doesn't. Either way, it has to be her decision." the shorter boy informed the singer. "We can't make it for her."

Miley felt a painful tightness in her chest. "You sound like you've already given up on her." she said sadly.

Jackson sighed. "I really hope I'm wrong, but...I don't think she'll ever trust Lilly again." he said, glancing over at the unconscious blonde. "And I can't be in a relationship with someone...if that person can't care as much about my family as I do."

Miley could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "So, what does this mean for you?"

Jackson wrapped his good arm around his sister's back and gave her the best one armed hug he possibly could as he whispered in her ear. "The same thing I said this morning. The choice is you. It's always been you."

Miley couldn't stop the tears and Jackson continued to hold his sister and swayed gently back and forth until she got herself back under control.

Jackson released the singer and brought his hand up to wipe one last tear from her face. "I'm going to go upstairs and see how she is." he told her, pointing towards the stairs. "But you call me if Lils wakes up."

Miley pursed her lips together, trying to swallow the second set of tears that threatened to start falling. "I will." she promised.

Jackson turned and left the living room.

Miley took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, when she was surprised to hear her name softly called out. "M-miley?"

The singer rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with any more of Alex's bullshit right now. "What?" she answered, the warning clearly evident in her tone.

The Latina squirmed akwardly in her seat. "Is that what its like to have a brother?" Alex quietly asked.

Miley turned her head, rather stunned by the Latina's simple question. "We're not your typical siblings." the singer replied as she walked over and took a seat on the edge of the couch Lilly was laying on and picked up all the blonde's hand and brought it up to her mouth to give it a gentle kiss.

"So much for love conquering all." she mumbled to the sleeping blonde.

* * *

Jackson walked into his bedroom and was surprised to see an open suitcase on the bed. "Jordan?" he called out.

Jordan stepped out of their bathroom with an array of toiletries in her hands. "Jackson." she said evenly as she continued packing her stuff.

Jackson watched as she put the items in the suitcase and shook his head in disbelief. "You've already made up your mind. Haven't you?" he asked, pointing at the suitcase. "I don't even get to try and convince you to stay."

Jordan gripped the sides of the suitcase and took a deep breath before speaking. "You can't promise me that it won't happen again." she said simply, then walked over to the dresser to gather some clothes.

Jackson shook his head. Technically, she was right. "No, I can't." he admitted.

Jordan stood motionles in front of the dresser. "What if it's me next time Jackson? What would you do then?" she asked softly.

Jackson had no idea what to say.

Jordan pulled out a few sweaters and sweatshirts from the dresser. "See, there's nothing to discuss." she said exasperatedly. "Should I ask you to come with me?" she said sarcastically, remembering that when his family moved back to Tennessee, it was her that was told to come with him, or it was over between them.

Jackson shook his head. "Don't you think you should wait and talk to Lilly first before you make any life changing decisions?"

Talk to Lilly? No, Jordan didn't want to talk to Lilly. She wanted to beat the shit out of her. But as everyone knows, that's impossible. Besides, what could the blonde possibly say that would make any sort of difference?

'I'm sorry.'

'I didn't mean it.'

'I'll try not to let it happen again.'

Jordan put the sweatshirts in the suitcase, then held a hand up to her throbbing head. She just wanted everything to be how it was in the beginning, before she knew about his sisters powers. But there was no going back now. "Jackson, it's who they are. I get that." she sighed, then walked over to stand in front of her fiance. "I wish that I was strong like you and could be unbelievably optimistic. But I will never be able to look at her without remembering what she did to you..." the brunette told him honestly. "and wonder when it might happen again. How can you?" she asked.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at the woman he claimed to love. "Because you forgive the people you love." he informed her.

Jordan closed her eyes. It was going exactly as she figured it would. He would blindly follow his family through the gates of hell if that's where they led him and he would probably even think it was a great idea to boot.

"Well, that's the difference between us I guess. In my world, some things are unforgivable." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackson sighed. The engineer knew he was watching his future disappear before his very eyes, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it from happening. "And in my world, nothing's more important than family, which is why I asked you to become a part of it." he said, with one last ditch effort to remind her of everything he was willing to promise her.

Jordan reached over and pulled the engagement ring off her left hand and held it out for Jackson to take it back. "I'm sorry Jackson. But I just can't be what you want me to be."

Jackson opened his hand and watched as Jordan set the ring in his palm, then he looked back up into Jordan's clouded blue eyes. "You don't have to do this." he said quietly. "Please don't do this." he begged.

Jordan pursed her lips together and nodded her head. "I-I'm sorry." she said as her emotional dam finally broke and the tears ran down her face.

Jackson stepped forward and wrapped her in a one armed hug while she cried.

* * *

**I debated endlessly on what I wanted to do with Jordan...but in the end I decided that not everyone can be as amazing at the Stewart siblings. Please its arguable that Jackson has a mental suggestion in his head that possibly guides his choices in certain matters from years ago, so she might have a point about the gates of hell theory. **

**Don't look at me! This is not my fault. Susan's been dead for over 30 chapters already!**

**Anywho...can you guess what's coming next? I FINALLY get to wake up Lilly. Thank goodness, I've been missing her so much. And if you thought the guilt ran heavy in this chapter...oh, just you wait.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love - Jessan**


	18. Ch 15 If I Could Turn Back Time

**Sorry gang...work got crazy and its only going to pick up...I had hoped to have this done by the end of the month, but now I'm not so sure...there's four chapters left...so hopefully I can get that done in three weeks...here's to hoping...but anyway...on to the update!**

**Alright, so Jordan's packing...twins are still off with Roxy somewhere..and everyone kinda feels guilty about the way shit went down on both sides.**

**At this point there's only one thing left to ask...how's LILLY going to handle all this shit? Cause she isn't exactly known for her calm nature...not in my stories anyway...lol.**

**Let's find out...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - If I Could Turn Back Time**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

A little less than an hour after Jackson had left the living room to go talk with Jordan, Lilly began to stir.

As the blonde started to move, Miley shot up from where she had been sitting. The singer desperately hoped that Lilly was going to wake up her sweet, lovable self, but the brunette just couldn't afford to take the chance that she might be wrong.

Lilly sat up on the couch and lifted a hand up to her head and rubbed her temple. She couldn't be sure, since the surfer had never had one before, but she was certain from the stories she had heard in high school, that what she was currently experiencing had to be what a hangover felt like: she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her in the past several hours; she had no idea how she ended up unconscious on the couch in their living room; and her head was literally pounding.

'Did I get drunk last night?' the blonde wondered to herself.

Lilly didn't remember drinking anything at the New Year's Eve Party other than some bottled water. And besides, even if she had, her power had always made it extremely difficult for the blonde to get wasted. Something about density and metabolism being closely related…or some thing like that.

Lilly blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get accustomed to the brightness in the room. Once her eyes had adjusted, the blonde looked around the living room.

As always, Lilly's eyes immediately went to her lover's looking for answers. "What the hell happened to me?" she asked groggily, then reached down to pull the tight t-shirt away from her body and read the word ARMY written on the front of it. Neither she nor Miley owned anything that looked like this. "Who's clothes are these?" the surfer demanded.

Obviously, something major had happened. The blonde just couldn't fathom what that something could possibly be.

"Lilly?" Miley asked timidly, even though she was almost certain Lilly was okay, because ever since the dance, she had never once heard Lilly speak of her own free will…only when Alex told her to speak over the phone.

Lilly shook her head and then glanced around the room. She noticed the girl behind Miley, tied up in the chair, and realized that she had missed quite a bit. "Miley, please." she begged. "What's going on?"

Miley visibly swallowed. There was one way to know for sure. _Please tell me you can hear me? _The singer asked mentally.

Lilly furrowed her brows. _Of course I can hear you Miles. _She answered back. _Baby, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me._

Once Miley could read Lilly's thoughts, she truly believed that the device's influence was completely gone. The singer charged towards the couch and dove straight into her lover's arms. "Oh Lilly." she softly moaned into the blonde's shoulder as she held on to the surfer for dear life.

Lilly softly ran her hands comfortingly up and down the singer's back. The surfer glanced around the room at her parents and her brother, but none of them seemed to be willing to say anything. _Miles, not that I don't love you more than life itself, because God knows I do…but you've got to tell me what the heck's going on! I'm starting to freak out a little. _The surfer begged mentally. _Why do Mom and Dad looked spooked? And what the hell happened to Jackson?_

Miley sighed as she pulled back from her lover to look in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. Where should she start? "What's the last thing you remember?" the singer asked carefully, holding one of the surfer's hands against her chest.

Lilly scrunched up her face as she thought hard about the brunette's question. "You were performing at the New Year's Eve Dance." the blonde explained. "I was dancing with someone…and you were singing _Bottom of the Ocean_." And that was it. There was nothing else in Lilly's memory except waking up on the living room couch just now. And from glancing over at the clock on the wall, the surfer knew that there had to be at least another fifteen or sixteen hours that were unaccounted for, judging by the setting sun.

Miley pointed over at Alex, still tied to the chair. "Is that the girl you remember dancing with?" she asks, waiting to see if Lilly recognized Alex or not.

After careful inspection, Lilly realizes that it is the girl she had been with from the night before. Lilly turns her head to look strangely at her girlfriend. "Miley, why is the Jacobs' granddaughter tied to a chair in our living room?" she asks quietly.

Miley sighed. It was time. "Do you want me to verbally tell you everything that happened or do you want me to try to link our minds so you can get it all at once?" the singer offered, giving the surfer's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lilly was suddenly concerned by the look on Miley's face. The singer's eyes were clouded in a way that signaled **_she_** was scared. A woman with Miley's abilities didn't get scared easily, so when she was, it was usually something pretty earth shattering.

Lilly didn't think it was a good idea to force Miley to verbally discuss something that upset her, so the blonde decided to take the quicker and easier route for both of them. "Let's go with option number two." the surfer answered.

Miley nodded as she brought a hand up to cup the surfer's cheek. The singer closed her eyes and reached out to her lover's mind. Once contact was established, Miley replayed everything she knew that had happened in the last fifteen hours.

The dance. The kiss. The broken arm. The disappearance. The phone call. Alex's attack on the house. The fight between the two of them.

Once Lilly was caught up to real time, Miley released the link.

Lilly gasped softly as her eyes welled with tears. She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and pulled her into a bone crushing hug as she laid back on the couch. "God baby, I'm so sorry I hurt you." the surfer cried. "Never again." she muttered over and over.

After a few moments of apologizing to the love of her life, Lilly glanced over to see Jackson sitting on the opposite couch.

"I need to talk to Jackson." Lilly whispered in to the brunette's ear.

Miley pursed her lips together and nodded in understanding. She climbed off of the couch, so that her girlfriend could get up.

Lilly walked across the floor and as she reached the other couch, dropped to her knees and hugged Jackson's legs to her chest. "I'm so sorry." she gasped softly. "I didn't…please forgive me." she begged as she continued to cry, resting her head against his knees, praying that he could find it in his heart to forgive her after what she had done.

Jackson reached down with his good hand and softly stroked her blonde hair. "It wasn't your fault." he said softly.

Lilly looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Then who's was it?" she asked, unwilling to believe that Jackson was so quick to forgive her for doing something so painful.

Jackson frowned and pointed at Alex.

Now Lilly was confused. The memories that Miley had shared with her clearly showed Jordan yelling that Lilly had broken Jackson's arm. And, where was she all night long? There were still too many things that didn't make sense and she was almost certain that Alex could fill in the gaps for her.

Lilly stood up from the floor and wiped her nose with her arm. The blonde took a few deep breaths, then turned back to her lover. "Miley?"

Miley immediately went to the blonde's side and reached for her hand. "Yeah Lils." she replied with a squeeze.

Lilly turned her head and glared at Alex. "Show me **_her _**memories." the surfer demanded.

Alex 's face went pale as she locked eyes with the singer. "Miley don't do it." she begged. It was one thing to be told what had happened to you, but to actually see it…

Alex was almost certain Lilly might kill her on the spot for what she had done.

Miley and Lilly walked over to stand in front of Alex. Lilly stood in front of the singer and laid her hands on the arms that loosely encircled her waist. "Find everything. I want to know exactly why all this happened." she told her girlfriend.

Miley nodded against the blonde's shoulder and decided that they both _**needed **_to know these answers. So, the singer linked her mind with her girlfriend's, then looked down at the Latina. "It won't hurt a bit." the singer comments, closing her eyes.

Once the connection is established, Miley and Lilly watch memory after memory of how Alex came to be in their living room at this very moment. Her parent's funerals. Having sex with the firing squad sergeant. Meeting the General. The need for revenge. Assignment to the task force. The Lot 6 Drug. The General giving her the neural transmitter. The dance. The kiss. Jackson's broken arm. Trying to kill Lilly. The phone call. The bathroom incident. And finally trying to make her kill her family.

Miley opened her eyes as the connection came to an end. After everything she had seen, she couldn't gauge how her lover would react, but the answer revealed itself quickly as the singer felt her girlfriend's body rapidly hardening beneath her fingers. "Lilly, please don't do anything you'll regret." the singer whispered into the blonde's ear, hoping to keep the smaller girl from acting irrationally, but knowing quite well that it wasn't always possible.

Good thing it's easy for Miley to physically hold the blonde when her density is high.

Lilly went to take a step forward, but was surprised to find that she was unable to move. Her lover was using her powers to keep the surfer firmly in place.

Lilly turned her head slightly and flashed her fiancé a dirty look. "Miley." she growled in frustration.

Miley had a few hours to digest everything that had happened and think about everyone's motivations for doing what they did. Lilly, on the other hand, got the entire story in less than five minutes…and for her quick tempered lover, that was a disaster waiting to happen.

Miley knew that Lilly needed to do something to release her anger and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the iron fireplace tools. 'Well, it isn't a weight plate, but it'll have to do.' the singer thought. Miley used her power to grab one of the iron rods and float it over in front of Lilly.

Lilly looked down at the iron rod floating in front of her chest and chuckled slightly. She so loved her girlfriend. Miley always knew just what she needed. Lilly felt herself released from her immobile state then reached out with both hands to the iron rod in front of her.

The surfer slowly and deliberately folded the iron bar in half…three times, then held the wad of iron in her right hand as she looked down at Alex. "I should kill you for what you've done." she growled menacingly. "For what you made me do." she added, crushing the iron wad in her right hand with one powerful squeeze.

Inside, Alex was scared shitless. She watched metal powder slip between the blonde's fingers and fall to the floor; but the stubborn Latina refused to back down to the blonde's intimidation tactics. **_They_** started this, not her. Alex would defend herself, even though it was obvious that Lilly could end her life in a heartbeat if she so chose.

The Latina narrowed her eyes and tried to summon the remainder of her courage. "Oh that's right. I'm the bad guy. I just woke up one day and decided to ruin your life for the fun of it. You killed my fucking parents!" she screamed at the younger girl.

Alex's outburst managed to quell the anger swirling within Lilly. Despite the fact that the surfer was mad, she of all people could understand the need for revenge against anyone that had hurt your family. On several different occasions, the blonde herself had hurt and killed people that dared to attack her family.

But Alex needed to see the big picture, not just the outcome.

"Fine." The surfer grounded out. "You ready to feel the lowest moment of your life?" she said. "I've seen through your eyes, now its time for you to see through mine." then turned back to her girlfriend. "Miles, show her the Shop." she ordered. "All of it. And I do mean everything. Yours too."

Alex's eyes go wide and she frantically shakes her head back and forth. She wasn't afraid of the truth, but who actually wants to watch their parents die?

Miley knew what made the Latina uncomfortable, but Lilly was right, this was the only way. "No, you need to see what really happened. Not the lies the General's been feeding you." the singer replied as she once again connected their minds using her power.

Alex closed her eyes as the blonde's and brunette's memories quickly became her own. The beach with Lilly's father. Threatening Jackson and Jake. Trying to kill Heather. Kidnapping Jackson, Jordan, Oliver and Joannie. Lilly's conversation with Alex's mother. How the Shop soldiers executed her father. Killing Joannie and Oliver. Colonel Maverick's attempt to kill the rest of them. Lilly and Miley trying to repeatedly to spare the soldiers' lives, but the Colonel's refusal. The collapse of the Shop. Miley's secret being revealed. The attack on their house.

Miley and Lilly watched as tears slid down the Latina's cheeks. "He lied to me." she whispered, still unable to open her eyes to face the women in front of her. "He used me." she said, shaking her head with disgust. "You never did anything to deserve all that."

Finally, Alex opened her eyes and for the first time, really looked at the family in front of her, then closed her eyes again. "What have I done?" she bellowed, as she dropped her head to her chest and sobbed quietly.

Lilly wasn't going to lie. She originally thought that she would just kill the girl and that would be the end of it, but now, she was at a loss about what to do.

Alex had been put in a bad situation. The General used her emotions against her and controlled the information so that it suited his purposes. And as far as the revenge aspect, she was no different than Lilly, so how could the blonde hold THAT against her. It would be pretty damn hypocritical of her if she did.

The surfer turned around to face her lover and wrapped her arms around the singer's waist. "Um, now what?" she asked uncomfortably.

Miley understood Lilly's discomfort. The singer really didn't know what to do about Alex either. But when in doubt, they usually came up with they best ideas together. The brunette looked over at her parents and brother, then back at her lover. "Family meeting." she replied as she tugged the surfer towards the next room.

* * *

The five members of the Stewart family ended up sitting or standing around the kitchen table for their impromptu meeting.

Lilly looked over at Jackson. "Where's Jordan?" she asked, surprised that her future sister in law hadn't joined them yet.

Jackson flashed Miley a questioning look, but the singer only shrugged at him in return. She wouldn't make the decision for him. Jackson decided to be honest, but misleading at the same time. Only one problem at a time. "She's pre-occupied at the moment."

Lilly nodded her head thinking that meant she was watching the twins. "Alright, first question is, what do we do with her?" the surfer asked, looking around the room.

Jackson frowned. Alex had fucked up his world in more ways than one. "I guess killing her isn't an option anymore, is it?" he said, only half joking. A part of him had hoped that when Lilly woke up she would make the Latina pay for what she had done to him.

Robbie crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the kitchen island and glared at his son. "Jackson." he warned.

Jackson noted his father's tone and knew it was not a good time for joking, even if a small part of him was serious about his suggestion. "Guess not." he mumbled.

Heather offered her opinion to the room. "Okay, even if she is suddenly sorry about everything she did and knows she was wrong, how do we know if she goes back to the government that they won't try to brainwash her again and send her back after you two?" the older blonde questioned.

Lilly shook her head. "We can't just let her go." she insisted.

Miley turned confused eyes on her lover. "We can't lock her up in the basement either." she shot back, gesturing towards the basement stairs.

Jackson thought about what ideas the females had tossed around and came up with one of his own. The engineer reached over and set hand good hand on his sister's. "Miles, what if you wiped her mind?" he suggested.

Miley turned to look at her brother with wide eyes. "What?"

"Not like Tabula Rasa or anything." he said, referencing one of their favorite _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episodes. "You know, just everything that deals with us? Kind of like what you thought about doing to…" he was about to say to Jordan, but he noticed the unhappy faces of his parents and decided it might be best not to mention Miley's offer. "uh, I mean, before." he finished lamely.

Miley knew what word Jackson had just swallowed. He was trying not to get her into trouble with their parents. They had made it perfectly clear how they felt about Miley messing with peoples' minds.

Miley decided to take the easy way out. "I've never done it before." she said, reassuring her parents. "There's no guarantee I could even actually do it."

Robbie pushed off the counter and put his hands on the kitchen table and leaned down on it. "From the sounds of it, she stays with us then." the country singer stated matter of factly.

Heather turned her head in shock. "Robbie!"

"WHAT?" Jackson screamed.

Miley and Lilly both sat in silence considering their father's idea.

_Could you handle that? _Miley asked curiously.

Lilly nodded her head. _Knowing that either one of us could kill her in a heartbeat if she tried anything stupid? Sure. _

Robbie held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Heather, knowing what you do about her now, could you kill her?" he said, pointing towards the living room.

Heather looked in Alex's general direction then shook her head. "No." she answered honestly. Knowing what she knew about Alex's motives, she couldn't be as angry with the Latina anymore. Not when she would have expected no less from her very own daughter.

Robbie turned to his son. "Jackson, she hurt you the most…could you do it?"

All eyes were on Jackson at this point, because he was the deciding vote. Could **HE **kill her? It was easy to let other people do the dirty work for you. Could he have done it himself? The engineer closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly. Jackson just wasn't the violent type. "No."

Robbie nodded. "They always say keep your friends close, your enemies closer." he informed his family.

Heather looked at her husband thoughtfully. "You feel like we owe her." she said, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

Robbie understood where Heather might have gotten that idea. "No. I just feel like she has no one to turn to and even worse, no place to go." The country singer raised a hand up and ran his fingers through his lush hair. "I guess I feel kinda obligated to help her out. I mean, who else will?"

Jackson had relented from outright vetoing the idea of Alex staying, but he was still going to try and poke some holes in the idea. "But she could still be dangerous with her power." he pointed out.

Miley turned to her brother. "I can block that with no problem." the singer said confidently, knowing that she was doing it at this very minute.

Miley looked back to her lover and took the blonde's hand. "Lilly? What do you think?" the singer asked as she began softly stroking the surfer's arm.

Lilly shrugged. "Technically, she never hurt anyone. I did."

Miley narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Finding out about Jordan was going to be rough for her lover. "Baby, don't talk like that."

"It's the truth." the surfer shot back.

"Alright enough." Heather demanded, not willing to listen to her daughter berate herself any further. "It's settled then. So that takes care of Alex, now what do we do about this whole Shop thing?"

"They need to be stopped." Jackson pointed out.

"Well, we tried taking them out en mass before and it only slowed them down for a while." Miley added.

Lilly turned to catch her lover's eye. "Well, maybe this time we need to go all the way to the top." the surfer suggested.

Robbie figured that Lilly was referring to the General, but what if it didn't stop there? "But what if there's someone higher up than the General?" the southerner asked.

Heather considered what her husband what saying. "They need to find out, and then deal with it accordingly."

Robbie looked back at his wife. "And what if it's the President?" he asked hypothetically.

Heather realized that what her husband was saying was a very real possibility. "Then I would definately say let Miley handle him." she replied flatly.

Lilly looked over at her mother. She certainly didn't want Miley to have to do all the work. "But the General's fair game, right?"

Heather nodded her head. "I'd certainly say so, wouldn't you hon?" she asked, turning to her husband.

Robbie nodded his head. After what he almost managed to make happen, he definitely deserved what he got. "Definitely. That man's got to go." the country singer insisted. "He's brought our family nothin but hurt. It's got to stop."

"So, what's the plan?" Jackson asked.

Lilly turned to her brother with a sour expression on her face. "Find him and kill him." she said simply.

Jackson scoffed at the surfer's plan. "As long as its nothing complicated." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Miley gently tugged the surfer's arms to get her attention. "Do you think Alex would want to help us?" the singer asked. "Her power might come in handy and it would be useful to have her knowledge of the army stuff."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. It was definitely worth asking. "Come on." she said, pushing her chair back from the table. "Let's go find out." the surfer added as she pulled her girlfriend up from her seat and the two of them headed for the living room.

* * *

Miley and Lilly walked into the living room hand and hand as they approached Alex's chair. "Alex?" Lilly called out.

Alex looked up with tears running down her face. "Just do it already and get it over with!" she screamed at her captors. "And don't think for one minute I'll beg!"

Lilly just stared at the Latina, surprised by the outburst. "Do what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kill me!" Alex shouted.

Miley chuckled, feeling slightly bad for the Latina's paranoia. Apparently, she thought they went into the other room to discuss her _execution_. "Not an option." the singer said with a shake of her head.

Alex stared at the young couple in front of her, wondering if they were trying to trick her. "What? Then what are you going to do with me?" she demanded.

Miley looked at Lilly and then back at the Latina. "Believe it or not, our parents have decided to keep you." she said, gesturing with her hand, causing all of Alex's restraints to release.

Alex pulled her hands from behind the chair and felt the ache in her shoulders from sitting in the uncomfortable position for so long. "What the hell does that mean? How are you going to keep me here?" she said, rubbing her wrists.

Miley smiled, it was actually pretty easy. "Oh that's simple really. I've been in your mind." she began explaining. "Think of it like...me having your cell phone number." she said and bent at the waist and looked into the Latina's eyes. "Now I can find you anytime, anywhere." the singer informed the older girl with a glint in her eye. "And you can't hit the ignore button." Then she decided to prove her point…_So, if you try to leave, I'll find you instantly and we'll either drag you back here kicking and screaming or I could just kill you wherever you are. _Miley mentally informed her.

Lilly watched Alex's face get all panic stricken, so she figured her lover had properly threatened her. "So, we are condemning you to live with us in a multimillion dollar home with almost every amenity known to man." the surfer said, "There are far worse ways to live out your life. And I'm sure we'll eventually make you work around the farm too."

Ironically, Alex wasn't completely opposed to the idea. But that was also because she was almost certain that if she returned to the Shop, she would be killed for her failure. But they weren't going to just forget about her either. "They're going to come looking for me." Alex said, standing up from the chair after several hours.

Miley wasn't sure who Alex was talking about. "Who?"

"The Shop." the Latina replied.

Lilly grinned. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. What if we offered you a chance for a little payback?"

* * *

**So, who guessed that the Stewarts were going to do that? I don't know...it just felt right...kinda like keeping endangered animals together for their protection. Maybe I'm nuts...well, I am, but that's besides the point...getting off track...**

**Next up...tie up a few loose ends...well, first a fight, then a chat, then an arrival, then a surprise, and then a makeup.**

**Ya got all that figured out? Good, let me know cause I gotta write it. LOL**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	19. Ch 16 We Can Work It Out

**Alright...so as promised... first a fight, then a chat, then an arrival, then a surprise, and then a makeup.**

**Let's do this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 - We Can Work It Out**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 1, 2011**

Miley and Lilly walked down the hallway to their bedroom with an anxious looking Alex following behind them.

"So, the house is divided into three sections. The main part, the east wing and the west wing." Miley explained as the three girls walked.

They stopped in front of their bedroom door and the singer pointed at it. "This is our bedroom. And you can pick either of our guest bedrooms." she said, waving her hand at the two doors on the opposite side of the hallway.

Alex visibly swallowed. "I have to sleep near you two?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing if that was the safest place to be in the house or not…at least for her.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Apparently, they had truly managed to scare the shit out of the older girl. "Did you have someplace else in mind?" the surfer asked.

Alex shrugged and pointed towards the floor. "Uh, the couch downstairs would be fine."

Lilly scrunched up her face at the Latina's suggestion. "Are you nuts? There's like ten bedrooms in this place." the surfer explained.

Alex nodded her head, deciding that it would be unwise to go against her hosts' wishes. "Well, alright then." she said quietly.

Miley smiled and tugged on Lilly's hand. "Come on. We'll show you around the rest of the upstairs." she said over her shoulder to the Latina.

The three young women reached the main part of the house and stood in the hallway with their mom and dad's room on the left and the nursery on the right. "Here in the main part of the house is our parent's bedroom and the twins nursery." Miley said, pointing towards each room respectively.

Lilly turned her head and gave a singer's hand a gentle squeeze. "Miley, where did Jordan take Austin and Alexis?"

Miley suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had completely forgotten that Lilly didn't know about Jordan deciding to leave Jackson yet. "Um, Jordan didn't take them." she responded, trying to keep her eyes planted firmly on her feet.

"Are they at Mamaw's?" Lilly ventured.

Miley shook her head. Avoiding Lilly's questions would only make things worse. "No. Roxy's visiting actually." she said truthfully.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at the singer. "For New Year's?" she questioned. To the surfer, it seemed like an odd holiday to visit family.

Miley nodded her head, but was still careful to avoid her lover's blue eyes. "Yeah, it was pretty much a surprise to everyone."

Lilly could tell by the way Miley was acting that something wasn't right. The surfer studied her girlfriend's body language for a moment. "There's something your not telling me." she finally stated accusingly.

Alex could feel the growing tension in the air and decided that she had witnessed enough Stewart drama in the past 24 hours. Hell, she had caused most of it. Regardless, the Latina chose to make herself invisible, but since she couldn't access her powers, she had to do it the old fashion way. "Um, I'll just go look around the rest of the upstairs myself…" she said, excusing herself and heading towards the west wing of the house.

Neither member of the young couple even acknowledged Alex's comment. They were too focused on each other.

After Miley fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds, she decided just to tell Lilly the truth and deal with her lover's reaction, whatever that might be. "It's about Jordan."

Lilly raised an eyebrow in question. "Is she alright?"

Miley sighed as she held her free hand up to her head. Easy in theory to just say it, but so much harder in reality. "God, why is this so difficult?" the singer mumbled, then finally looked into her lover's eyes. "She and Jackson are fighting."

Lilly had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "Why?" the blonde asked tentatively, not wanting to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Because…" the singer began, but seemed to lose her voice. Maybe it was her body's way of rebelling against the bad situation it knew it was getting itself into. The singer decided to chicken out and finish the statement in the surfer's mind. _Of what you accidentally did to him._

Lilly's body stiffened at the words she heard in her head. "I need to talk to her." the surfer frantically said. "I need to tell her I'm sorry." as she turned towards the west wing.

Miley tried pulling the surfer's arm, but when that didn't work, the singer grabbed Lilly with her mind. "It won't help." the singer warned the petrified blonde.

Lilly was surprised that her lover had stopped her. "Miles?"

Miley released the surfer, knowing she now had her lover's undivided attention. They very rarely used they powers directly on each other without permission. "Jordan gave Jackson back the ring." the brunette mumbled quietly.

Lilly's heart sank. "Because of me?" she said dejectedly.

Miley tipped her head from side to side a few times as she made a game plan of how to best explain things to the blonde. "Yes and no." the singer answered.

Now Lilly thought that Miley was trying to make excuses for her actions. And the blonde was in no mood to be placated. And what the hell does that mean?" she demanded.

Miley sighed. She hoped this was the right thing to do. "Do you remember why your father left?" the singer asked, not knowing if mentioning Lilly's wayward father would worsen her anger or worse, her guilt.

Lilly could already see where this explanation was leading. "He was…afraid someone was going to hurt him." the singer replied. "Because of who I was."

Miley nodded sympathetic. She had always been fortunate that her father and brother had always accepted her since the very beginning. Lilly had her mother of course, but though she tried to keep it hidden, it hurt Lilly when her father left.

Children of a divorced couples often think they are responsible for their parents' divorce, even though that is almost never the case. Unfortunately, for the Truscott family…Lilly **_was_**reason. And a small part of the blonde had never been able to accept that fact.

Miley nodded as she chewed on her lip. "Well, this is the second time Jordan has been around during a power struggle…" the singer explained. "And she's scared."

Lilly scoffed at the singer's explanation. "You mean she's scared of me." the surfer said flatly.

Miley narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips as she glared down at her lover. "You think I couldn't do just as much damage as you with my powers? Or mom for that matter? She's afraid of **ALL**of our powers in general." Miley was trying to get Lilly to see the big picture.

Lilly thought about what Miley was telling her. It was true Miley could do as much damage to the human body as she could. "But since when?" the blonde pleaded, wanting to understand how this irrational fear began. They had NEVER hurt Jordan before with their powers. And they had only ever used their powers on her in good ways, like when they saved her from the Shop or the night of their engagement.

Miley shrugged. "I would say since always, but she just kept it hidden...until now."

Lilly nodded her head in understanding, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight. It went against her very nature. "Alright, so what are we going to do to stop her?"

Miley shook her head in defeat. "Lils, there's nothing we can do."

"Did you talk to her? Explain things to her?" the blonde questioned.

"Jackson tried everything." she informed her lover. "Hell, I even offered to…" the singer began, but the words quickly died in her throat as she realized what she was going to admit to her fiancé.

"You offered to what?" the blonde asked warily.

Miley knew she should lie. But she just couldn't. Not to Lilly. Not after almost losing her. "Fix it." she said simply. The singer knew it had been the wrong thing to suggest at the time, but she would have done anything to take away her brother's pain.

Lilly's eyes narrowed in anger at the brunette. "You did WHAT?" the surfer shouted. The surfer knew without asking that Miley meant she would have played with Jordan's mind, and either alter her memories or make her forget altogether. Both of which Lilly frowned upon, except in emergency type situations.

"You would have done that to Jordan?" she asked, unwilling to believe that Miley could ever be so heartless. "Miley, screwing with some Shop stooge that is trying to kill us is one thing, but to use your power to fuck with our family? That's bullshit."

Miley dropped her head to the floor as she couldn't stand to see the disappointment in Lilly's cold eyes. "But I was trying to …" the singer began, but faltered.

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on. Say it." she dared.

Miley shook her head. "Never mind."

"Finish your sentence Miles." the surfer commanded, almost certain that once again she knew exactly what the brunette would say.

"I was trying to make amends." Miley mumbled softly.

Lilly nodded her head. "For me breaking his arm." the surfer added.

Miley growled and threw her hands up in the air is disgust. Miley didn't like the fact that Lilly was getting angry with her over something that never even happened. "Look! This had nothing to do with you, alright? It's Jackson! I would do anything for him. You KNOW that." she said, the pointed at the surfer. "Just like I would do anything for **YOU**." the singer said as she took a deep breath following her outburst. "I've killed for you." she murmured quietly.

Lilly was mad. She was mad at a lot of things. About what she had done. About what Alex had done. About what the General had made Alex do. About what the Colonel had made Miley and Lilly do. And now she was mad at Miley for something that she _almost_ did.

Lilly couldn't bite her tongue fast enough to stop the hateful words that leapt from her mouth. "Would you fuck with my mind too?" the surfer spat, then phased herself straight down through the floor.

Miley blinked owlishly at the empty hallway in front of her. "Lilly?" she called out, not overly surprised when she got no answer in return.

Miley held a hand up to her temple and shook her head in confusion. 'What the heck just happened?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Jordan was busy collecting little things from around her bedroom and packing them in a box, when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Jordan looked up from her packing and glared harshly at her visitor. "What the hell do **_YOU_** want?"

Alex felt uncomfortable after the brunette's greeting, but the Latina knew she had certainly earned the girl's malice. "Um, well, I was touring the house and I saw you in here packing and I think you're the only one left that I haven't apologized to, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused." the Latina rambled away.

Jordan closed her eyes and shook her head. "Actually, I think I should thank you." the brunette replied humorlessly.

Alex took a few steps into the bedroom. "For what?" she asked.

Jordan opened her eyes and stared at the Latina. "For teaching me that sometimes love isn't enough."

Now it was Alex's turn to shake her head. "I don't understand."

Jordan crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just like them. You have powers. You wouldn't understand." she said, taking a seat on the bed.

Alex took a few more tentative steps into the bedroom and stopped about ten feet away from Jordan. "Well, I wasn't born with abilities like they were. I only got mine about four months ago. And technically right now Miley's neutered me, so I'm as normal as you are." the Latina explained, then hedged a question of her own. "Are-are you afraid of their powers?" she asked curiously.

Jordan nodded. For some reason, she felt she could talk to Alex. The Latina understood what was going on with their family, but she wasn't a Stewart. "Yes." she sighed softly.

Alex chuckled slightly. "You do realize that pretty much everyone is, right?"

Jordan looked up at the Latina. "What?"

Alex shrugged and stepped towards the balcony to see the view. "Why do you think the government's been after them? They're totally terrified of what they can do if provoked." the Latina explained. "Like how I made Lilly break Jackson's arm." the Latina added softly.

Jordan stood up from the bed and stepped over next to Alex. "He's wearing that damn cast like a badge of honor." she growled. "He doesn't see how dangerous this all is." Jordan said as she looked out her window and noticed Lilly walking across the yard towards the barn. "It's always about his sisters." she mumbled.

Alex turned to the taller girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hannah Montana, surfer champion, their powers…he worships them." she explain as she began pacing back and forth. "Everything about them. In his eyes, they can do no wrong."

Alex wasn't well versed on how siblings should act with each other, but it didn't sound like a bad thing to her. "Sorry, I never had any brothers or sisters, so I wouldn't know if that's normal." she said with a shrug.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Well, I have a sister and that's definately not how we act."

Alex nodded her head, trying to see what Jordan was so upset about. If she loved Jackson and he was really close with his family, and his family liked her, then what was her problem? "Is it really a bad thing?" the Latina asked.

Jordan nodded her head in response. "When your sisters can kill you without even blinking, I would say so."

Alex was trying to understand what Jordan was so upset about, but to her it just seemed like Jordan was jealous of Jackson's relationship with his sisters and blaming it on something else. "So, what you're saying is that Jackson trusts them and you don't."

Jordan hesitated for a moment before answering. "More or less I suppose." she finally admitted.

Alex didn't like irrational people. She avoided them at all costs. "I'm not trying to be rude, but it sounds to me like the problem is you…not them." the Latina said as she made her way back to the door way. "Good luck." she said as she made her way out the door.

Jordan watched her leave in stunned silence.

* * *

Robbie and Heather opened the front door to reveal a body guard carrying two car seats, one in each hand.

"Roxy!" Robbie called out as he immediately reached down to take a carrier and help lighten her load.

Roxy stepped inside the foyer and set down Austin's carrier. Robbie set Alexis right next to him.

Heather leaned down closer to the two car seats. "There's my babies!" she said lovingly, as she reached out to touch her children's cute little faces.

Roxy put a hand on her hip and held up a rather unusual looking object for Robbie and Heather to see. "Alright, so when in blue blazes were you going to tell me about this chillin little development?"

Robbie looked at the mini sculpture with a frown. It didn't look like much of anything. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Roxy waggled her head from side to side. "Well, it used to be his sippy cup once upon a time, but now it looks more like Frosty's extra appendage." the body guard declared with her typical flare.

Heather's eyes widened as Roxy's statement. "AJ did that?"

Roxy watched the two varied reactions on the adults' faces. "You're shittin me?" she said, shaking her head. "You didn't know?"

Robbie shook his head. "Neither of the twins had powers when you left this house." he explained. "At least not to our knowledge."

Heather remembered some of the weird things Lilly had done as a small child. "Is that the only thing Austin…froze?" she asked curiously, feeling that Roxy's attitude was based on more than just a frozen sippy cup.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hair up to her face so she could look at some of the now shorter ends. "Let's just say that it's a damn good thing I wear a weave and leave it at that." she informed Heather, then glanced over at Robbie and stage whispered to him. "By the way, you'll be getting the bill for my next one."

Robbie couldn't believe it was already time to deal with the twins having powers. "They aren't even a year old yet." he mumbled. Secretly, he had hoped that his youngest children wouldn't have any powers after seeing everything his older girls had been forced to endure because of their abilities.

Heather wrapped her arm around the country singer's waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Lilly started using her powers at about 6 months, we should be thankful." the blonde informed her husband.

Robbie sighed. "Well, I guess at least you can defrost anything he freezes." he said, pointing at his son.

Heather thought about her own power and how she could spontaneously set things ablaze whenever she wanted, she figured her son's ability would be similar in nature. "Um, I don't think so cowboy." the blonde said as she reached out and took the frozen sippy cup from the body guard's hand.

Heather used her power to slowly heat the ice, causing it to melt. Instead of ice melting from around the sippy cup, the whole giant ice chunk completely melted. The blonde then used her power to quickly dry the water that had pooled on the floor at her feet.

Robbie's eyes had gotten wider as the ice had melted, realization dawning on him exactly what his son's powers were capable of doing. "So if he freezes something…" he said carefully, not wanting to mention the worse case scenario.

Heather nodded her head. "Uh huh."

Robbie palmed his face. Like their family didn't have enough problems right now. "Oh great. How do we keep AJ from accidentally freezing one of us? Does this mean no one can touch him?"

"Well, Miley shut off Alex's power, hopefully she can shut off Austin's as well." she told her husband, then playfully glared at her son. "Till then…you young man are officially grounded." she said shaking a finger at the baby.

* * *

A few minutes later in the nursery, Heather was unpacking the twins bag, when Jackson walked in the room.

The big brother headed straight for his baby sister who was sitting on the floor, playing with some Little People. "Hey Lexi. How's my baby sister?" he cooed as he sat on the floor next to her.

The baby girl set down her toys and reached out for the cast on Jackson's right arm.

Jackson chuckled at the wide eyed wonder on his little sister's face. "Do you like the pretty color?" he asked with a smile as he pushed his arm closer, thinking her inquisitive little mind wanted to touch the new thing she had never seen before.

As Lexi's hand came into contact with Jackson's cast, a soft yellow glow started emanating from her little hand.

Jackson was transfixed by his sister's sudden glow. "Lexi, what're you doing?" he wondered aloud. The glow wasn't hurting him. It felt warm and tingly.

Heather finished unpacking the suitcase and turned to warn Jackson about Austin's new powers, when she saw what was happening between her youngest and oldest. Heather immediately rushed over to make sure nothing bad was happening. "Jackson, what's she doing?" the blonde asked, ready to grab Alexis and pull her away from Jackson if she was hurting him.

Jackson held up his left hand to calm his mother. "It's cool. I'm okay. I think she's…healing it." he told her honestly.

The glow from Lexi's hand seemed to get brighter for a few seconds, then died out completely. The baby girl then giggled and pulled her hand away from her brother and went back to playing with her toys.

Heather touched Jackson's shoulder. "How do you feel?" she asked tentatively.

Jackson got up from the floor and turned to his mother. "Well, there's no more pain." he explained as he twisted his cast back and forth. "I wish I could pop this cast off to know for sure."

Heather smiled. It had been a rough day. It was about time something good happened. The older blonde made a shooing gesturing with her hands towards the door. "Go find her." she cryptically stated.

It took Jackson a second to catch on, but then it clicked in his head that his mother was telling him to go find Lilly. She can phase the cast off his arm. Jackson grinned from ear to ear, then leaned forward and gave his mother a quick hug. "Thanks mom!" he said as he rushed out the door to find his other sister.

As he turned the corner, he almost ran his father over in his haste. "Sorry dad."

Robbie stepped into the nursery and looked at his wife. "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

Heather smiled. "To find Lilly." she said, reaching down and picking her daughter up off the floor. "I think our little princess here might have just healed her big brother's arm."

Robbie flashed a bright smile as he walked over to Heather and leaned down to give the baby in her arms a soft kiss on the head. "Finally! Someone in this family who doesn't have a destructive power!"

Heather narrowed her eyes at her husband then playfully stuck out her tongue at him. "Did you find Miley to see if she can take care of Austin?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, Roxy's looking for her now."

* * *

Jackson ran into Alex at the top of the staircase. "Alex, have you seen my sister?"

Alex shrugged and pointed in the direction the boy had come. "Miley and Lilly were….arguing near your parents' bedroom not long ago."

"Shit" Jackson swore. "Probably cause of me."

Alex shook her head. "Not sure. I walked away before they started really getting into it."

"So, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I was looking around the upstairs." she replied, then decided that maybe she should mention her conversation with Jordan. If nothing else, maybe it would be the beginnings of making peace with the young man. "Um, I talked to you fiancé."

Jackson dropped his eyes to the floor. "She's no longer my fiancé." he admitted.

Alex cringed. Miley had said things weren't going well between the young couple. The Latina didn't realize that they were already to the point of breaking off their engagement. Now, she felt even more guilt over what she had done. "Oh, well I pretty much told her that she was the problem in your relationship. Not you or your sisters."

Jackson was surprised by the Latina's comment, but he wanted to find Lilly more than discuss his love life right now. "Uh, well thanks. Did it help?"

Once again, Alex just shrugged. "I left before she said anything back to me."

Jackson nodded. "Well, if you see Lilly or Miley can you tell them I'm looking for them?" the engineer said as he started to walk past her down the stairs.

"I'm surprised Miley doesn't automatically know when you need her." Alex called out to him. Miley always seemed to just _know_ things.

Jackson nodded his head as he continued down the stairs. "Sometimes she does, but I try to save that for emergencies only." he yelled back as he disappeared down the staircase.

* * *

Lilly walked into the stable and headed directly for the third stall. There stood a beautiful chestnut mare with a white stripe on his head. "Hi Blaze." she greeted the animal as she raised a hand to pet her horse.

The horse whinnied and moved its head up and down, happy to see its owner. Lilly giggled at the horse's response. "Good to see you too buddy." the surfer said as she continued to show her horse some loving affection.

After a few minutes, Lilly's solitude was interrupted by her lover's voice. "I thought I was the one who ran to the barn when I was upset?" the singer asked quietly.

Lilly closed her eyes and stepped away from her horse, just in case her emotions got the best of her. She had already caused more than enough damage for one day, she certainly didn't want to accidentally injure her horse as well. "I know you want to make things right between us, but you knew how I felt about you randomly messing with peoples' minds." the surfer stated as she tried to maintain control over her fluctuating emotions.

Miley could tell that Lilly was on the verge of getting upset all over again, but she had to try and make things right with her lover. "First of all, it wasn't random. It was one specific event that had caused a lot of pain and suffering to our family." she said. "And secondly, I didn't even do it!" she shouted in her own defense. Miley's raised voice startled a few of the horses including Blue Jeans. The singer immediately regretted getting loud. Calmer heads need to prevail in this situation. "Do you really think I'd ever try to control your mind?" she asked in a much softer tone.

"No, of course I don't Miles." the surfer admitted as she took a seat on a hail bail next to Blaze's stall and dropped her head into her hands.

Miley took several steps closer to the blonde, but stopped about three feet away. "Okay, but…?" she inquired carefully.

Lilly rested her elbows on her knees and turned to look at the singer. "Look, I get upset from time to time cause that is what blonde haired blue eyed psychos do now and then. My mother taught me well." she commented, then sighed. "You're right, you didn't do it…but I just…didn't like finding out that you even thought about it."

"I'm sorry." the singer muttered.

Lilly saw the look on Miley's face and she suddenly realized why the singer had been willing to do it. Right now, Lilly would do or say anything to make the sad, hurt look on Miley's face disappear.

That's what had happened.

Miley wanted to make Jackson's pain go away. How could the surfer really fault her for that?"

Sometimes the blonde could be an absolute ass.

Lilly's face softened as she held one hand up. "Miles stop. You didn't do anything wrong."

Miley looked at her lover with hopeful eyes. "Really?" she questioned meekly.

'God, its like the stripper incident all over again.' the blonde thought to herself. "Really. I overreacted." the blonde admitted as she stood up from the hay bail. "I love you Miley."

Miley quickly closed the distance between the two of them and threw her arms around the surfer's neck to give her a hug. "I love you too baby." she said giving Lilly a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Lilly brought her hand up to cover the singer's mouth. "No more talking about this. Know what we should talk about instead?" the blonde asked.

_What?_

Lilly leaned in and whispered in the singer's ear. "Where's someplace fun we could sneak off to and make out for a while?"

As Lilly leaned back, she could feel the smile underneath her hand.

Lilly took her hand away from Miley's mouth, but before the singer could speak, they heard a familiar voice calling out for them. "Miley? Lilly?"

Miley closed her eyes. "I love him, but his timing sucks." she grumbled.

Lilly chuckled. "Over by Blaze's stall." Lilly called out.

Jackson came rushing into the barn and headed straight for the girls. "Oh cool, you're both here." he commented, then held his cast out directly in front of Lilly. "I need you to get this cast off me." he said hurriedly.

Lilly stared at the brother as if he suddenly had two heads. "Jackson, have you lost your mind?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "No. Now please, just do it." he begged. "Trust me."

Lilly looked over at Miley, but the singer just shrugged.

Lilly sighed. It wasn't like she was going to destroy the cast, so she could always put it back on. "Alright." she agreed.

The surfer reached out and grabbed the plaster cast and easily phased off of Jackson's right arm.

Jackson moved his arm up and down and checked the rotation several times. Once he was certain there was absolutely no pain, he threw his hands up in the air in celebration. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he whooped as he danced around the barn. "Alexis healed my arm!"

Miley heard it, but didn't believe it. "Little baby sister who just learned to walk and barely can talk did WHAT?" she demanded.

Lilly just stared at Jackson and pointed a finger towards Miley. "What she said."

Suddenly, the barn door banged loudly against the wall. "There you are Miley! Get on up into the house and turn off your little brother before the fool accidentally freezes his penis off or something." she hollered.

The three siblings stood in stunned silence at the body guard's statement.

Lilly shook her head. "This has got to be the weirdest twenty four hours of my whole damn life." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**So the twins have powers...yeah! But AJ's cut off. Boo!**

**And I just LOOOOOVE Roxy! She's the shit.**

**Time to tie up the loose ends in Tennessee...then its back to California to...well, you'll see.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


	20. Ch 17 A Little Less Conversation

**My life sucks right now...back to work...taking classes...sleep just doesn't seem to come when it should...it happens when it randomly wants to..that's for sure. So what I am trying to say is that I apologize for taking so damn long to update. For me this IS a long time. (Some people don't update for months and I feel guilty about a week...)**

**Yes I have ventured off into my fun mode again...I enjoyed the last chapter. The twins are fun. Too bad AJ's getting cut off. And really, how dangerous can healing be, right?**

**This chapter is me trying to delay from bringing the story to a close...and cause I hate writing the big fight scenes. But I am working on it...its getting there...kinda...**

**Anyway...time for a lot more action please. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - A Little Less Conversation**

**Knoxville, Tennessee; January 3, 2011**

The entire Stewart clan was in the foyer saying goodbye to one another.

Roxy was heading back to her life in California on a private jet and Miley, Lilly, and Alex were going with her as well. They needed to take care of a certain other problem…namely the General.

"Thanks for everything Roxy." the country singer said as he leaned down to give the smaller woman a big bear hug.

Roxy blushed slightly. "Aw, shucks." The body guard loved the Stewart family and deeply regretted having to say goodbye to them…again. "You know I am just a phone call away anytime." she said, patting him on the shoulder and turning to Heather.

"But if it hadn't been for you bringing the drug…." Heather reminded the bodyguard, not willing to voice the things that COULD have happened. It was too frightening to contemplate.

Roxy gave the woman a fierce hug. "Heather don't think like that." she insisted as she pulled back. "It's all good." she said with a wink, then turned to her three travel mates. "Alright ladies! Let's get a move on!" the body guard announced as she bent down to pick up her bag. "Places to visit, people to threaten, and a plane to catch!" she rattled off quickly.

Miley giggled at Roxy's one of a kind style. "We're all set."

Alex stepped up to the door and Roxy looked down at her empty hands. "No luggage Alex?"

The Latina just shrugged. "Um, we'll pick it up on the way to the airport." she explained to the body guard.

Roxy tipped her head in question, but decided not to say anything about the sergeant's comment. "Alright then. Say your goodbyes you two." she said, pointing at Miley and Lilly. "I'll warm up the car." And then the body guard made her way out the door.

Alex watched the body guard exit and was unsure of whether or not she should follow, so she decided to stand off to the side and wait for Miley and Lilly.

Heather leaned down to give her blonde daughter a hug. "Be careful. And remember, WWIII isn't going to solve anything." she gently reminded her fiery tempered daughter.

Lily nodded. "Don't worry. He'll get one chance." the surfer vowed. "But I'm pretty sure he's too stupid to take it."

Robbie hugged his daughter, but then caught sight of his baby son out of the corner of his eye. The country singer pulled back and caught the brunette's eye. "Miley, you're sure that Austin is cut off from using his powers, right?" he said as the southerner turned his head towards his son.

Miley smiled and used her power to pick her baby brother up off the floor and fly him into her arms. "Yes, this little guy is on a time out for at least a few years." she said, tickling AJ's tummy and getting nothing but giggles in response to her action.

Robbie smiled. "Good." he said, as he leaned down to give his blonde daughter a hug. "Be safe and remember to take care of Alex." he reminded her gently.

Lilly pulled back from her father's hug and gave the older man wry smile. "We will." she promised.

"Bye Jackson." Lilly called out as she leaned over and gave her older brother a hug. "Do you think there's any chance with us being gone…?" she asked hesitantly, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Jackson sadly shook his head. "No, she's already called the movers." he explained. "They should be here sometime this afternoon."

Miley shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe she's leaving." the singer said softly.

"I can't believe she wouldn't come down and at least say goodbye to us." the surfer grumbled in return. Lilly understood what Jordan's problem was, but it seemed like she was taking it to the extreme now, not even wanting to be in the same room as Miley or Lilly.

Miley tapped her temple. "I could always…"

Jackson held up his hands. "No! I think that would only piss her off." he explained, then spoke in a softer voice. "Jordan's made her decision. We all need to respect that." he said with a big sigh.

Obviously, Jackson was still trying to come to terms with it himself.

Miley nodded and leaned in to give her brother a hug. When she finally pulled back, the singer turned to her father. "Dad, you know I'll take care of all of her expenses, right?"

Robbie smiled. He was so proud to know that his little girl had such a gracious heart and was always willing to use her hard earned money to help people in need. "I figured as much darling." he told her. "I'll make sure everything gets taken care of for you."

Lilly picked up their suitcase in her left hand and held out her right hand to Miley. "You ready?"

Miley nodded as she handed her baby brother to her father and then gave Heather a quick hug.

_Love you mom_.

_Love you too Miley_.

The singer then joined Lilly and linked their hands. "Let's go."

As the two girls walked out the door, Alex went to follow them, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

As the Latina looked behind her, she was surprised to come face to face with a pair of concerned eyes.

"Please be careful." Heather said softly.

Alex wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh, I-I will." she stuttered back, then headed out to the car.

* * *

The first stop was at the neighbor's house. Miley and Lilly hopped out of the back seat of the rental and headed up to the front porch. Miley rang the doorbell then stepped back to wait for someone to answer the door.

Miranda answered the door, surprised to see Miley on her front porch again. The older woman had secretly hoped that she might never have to come face to face with the strange young woman ever again. The older woman's nervousness was quite obvious as her hand shook while resting on the handle of the screen door. "Miley. Lilly." she said simply. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Mrs. Jacobs." Miley greeted politely. "Is your husband here?"

"Why yes." she replied, then turned her head slightly to holler over her shoulder. "George!"

George quickly made his way to the door and was also not very happy to see their neighbor's daughters. "Hello girls." he said cordially.

Miley smiled at the older couple. "So, I wanted to let you know that Lilly's back safe and sound." the singer announced happily.

Lilly nodded. "Yep, and I wanted to let you know that if you ever come near our house or even look in our generally direction again, Miley and I will come over here and rip your house apart." the surfer said with an angelic smile on her face. "Piece. By. Piece."

George and Miranda were both shocked by Lilly's threat. "What?" George demanded.

Lilly reached forward, grabbed the screen door and easily ripped it off of its hinges. "Oops." the surfer said, as she tossed it behind her into their front yard. "They just don't make houses the way they used to I guess." she said, still wearing an innocent look on her face.

Lilly made her point, now it was time for Miley to make hers. "You made a big mistake screwing with our family." the singer started to explain. "But we're giving you a second chance, cause someone sort of forced you to do it." she explained and then narrowed her eyes at the older couple. "But don't do anything stupid this time." she warned. "You will regret it."

George just pointed at the two girls. "You, you…"

Lilly decided that they had sufficiently scared the shit out of the older couple. "Have a nice day." she said with a smile and a little wave.

As the girls walked away from the porch hand in hand, Lilly couldn't help but be curious. "So, what're they thinking?"

Miley didn't usually invade peoples' minds for no reason, but she thought this one might be kind of humorous. The singer used her power to read the older couples' minds, then spoke to her girlfriend. "Miranda wonders how fast they can move out of that house and George…ew." the singer said as she opened her eyes and crinkled up her face in disgust.

And that is exactly why Miley should stay out of people's heads.

"You don't want to know." the brunette regretfully informed her lover.

"Miley?"

Miley shook her head. "You'll regret it if I tell you." she replied in a sing-song voice.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

Miley decided she couldn't make herself say the words out loud. It was just too embarrassing. _He's fantasizing about how strong you are…in a very sexual way._

Lilly gagged. "I think I just threw up in my mouth." the blonde complained as she held open the door for lover.

The singer couldn't help but snicker as she got into the car. "Told you so."

* * *

The corporal and the private sat at the kitchen table playing pinochle. "It's been two days. Do you think she's dead?" the private asked as he shuffled the cards.

The Corporal shrugged. "Our orders were to wait until she returned or until we received a phone call from our superiors." he said, reiterating their orders for at least the tenth time to private. It was the private's first field mission.

"Now, that the bug is gone, there's nothing to do." he whined.

"I told you, buy yourself a DS. Call of Duty is pretty addicting." the corporal replied as he picked up his cards and began sorting them.

The front door opened, causing both men to jump to their feet and pull their side arms. "Alex?" the private said in surprise. "You're back."

Lilly walked in behind the sergeant staring blankly ahead.

The corporal walked over to the Latina. "Is it taken care of? Is the rest of the family terminated?" he asked, looking forward to getting out of this town.

Alex grinned. "Lilly, answer his question." she said without turning around.

Lilly's face went from a blank stare to an evil grin in a heartbeat. "Not hardly."

The corporal's eyes went wide at the blonde's response, but as he began to back away from her, he suddenly realized that…he couldn't. "I can't move." he said, panic quickly setting in.

"Me either!" the private called out from behind him.

The corporal was quick to assess the situation. "Shit. It's gotta be Miley!" he said, still struggling against the invisible force that kept him rooted in place.

Lilly reached out and ran a hand up and down the singer's invisible back. "Your reputation precedes you baby."

"I'm honored." Miley deadpanned.

Once Alex heard Miley speak, she figured it was safe to let her become visible once more. As Alex released the singer's hand, she turned to look back at Lilly. "So, what do you want to do with them?" the Latina asked.

"Can't I just kill them?" the surfer bellowed, knowing it would freak the two men out.

And of course it worked.

"Please no, please, please, please!" the private begged over and over.

The corporal wasn't begging, but it was easy to see the tears in his eyes. "We were just following orders." he whimpered.

Alex was slightly in awe of the way Miley and Lilly barely had to do much of anything to get people to mentally unravel. "I can vouch for that much being true." the Latina said in the two men's defense.

Lilly shrugged, this was the perfect opportunity for Miley to try out her memory erasing. "Miley, why don't you see if you can do a little memory wiping?"

Miles nodded, then thought about what exactly she was about to do. "What should I put in their place?"

Alex and Lilly both thought about the brunette's question for a few seconds. It was actually Alex that came up with the solution. "Make them think they are guarding the Jacobs. You said they are the General's relatives, right?"

Miley nodded, liking the Latina's idea. "Yeah. That'll be perfect." the singer said as she closed her eyes and began to focus her power on the two men's minds.

"Tell them they are on security detail." Alex added.

Miley nodded her head as she systematically rewound each man's memory and basically replaced it with a fairytale. After a few minutes, Miley opened her eyes and released the men from her telekinetic grasp.

"Who are you?" the corporal asked, looking curiously at the brunette in front of him.

"We're friends of the sergeant." Miley responded.

"The sergeant's here?" he asked, standing up straight, wanting to make a good impression on his superior.

Alex walked out from the bedroom with her rucksack on her shoulder. "At ease soldiers." she said easily. "Report?"

"Nothing of any suspicious nature has happened as of late sergeant." the corporal announced in a clear voice. "Both Jacobs seem to be functioning perfectly well here in the community." he said, then saluted the sergeant.

Alex then turned to the private. "Anything to add private?"

"No sergeant. Everything is precisely as the corporal described it." the private answered in return.

Alex smiled. "Excellent."

"Sergeant, are there any adjustments to our orders?" the corporal asked.

Alex looked over her shoulder at Miley and Lilly to see if they wanted her to tell them anything specific. Miley just shrugged her shoulders and Lilly shook her head no. "No, carry on. The operation seems like a success. You'll be hearing from someone else soon. Until then, keep doing what your doing." the Latina instructed the two men.

The corporal saluted again. "Yes sergeant."

Alex saluted back to the two men. "Good day gentlemen." she said as she gestured Miley and Lilly towards the door.

Once they were outside, Alex felt the need to comment. "That was pretty easy."

Lilly sighed as they headed for the car. "Boring if you ask me."

Miley rolled her eyes. The surfer and subtle really didn't go together very well. "Sorry, not everything can be a battle royale for your entertainment." the singer replied sarcastically.

Alex looked back and forth between the two young women. "Are you two always like this with each other?" she asked.

Lilly grinned happily. "Yep."

Alex nodded, glad to know they weren't actually fighting. The Latina had barely spent two days with these women, she could hardly claim that she knew them yet. "Just wondering."

Miley ran her hand soothingly over Lilly's shoulder. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure the General won't make things this easy." the singer pointed out.

Lilly nodded as they got back into the car. "Alright Rox, let's get to the airport."

* * *

Back at Casa de Stewart, the mover's had placed the final box into the van. "Well, that's everything." Jordan said evenly.

Jackson looked at his one time fiance with sad eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jordan nodded her head. She knew she was hurting him, especially by doing that same thing Lilly's father had done, but she couldn't live with the fear. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." she said, reaching out to take his hand.

Jackson felt the tears start to pool in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry. "I'll miss you." he said quietly.

"I'll miss you too." Jordan replied, but knew if she kept looking at her former lover that she would begin crying as well.

So, Jordan quickly turned to the twins sitting on the floor. "And I'll miss seeing these two little ones sooooo much!" she said as she swooped down and gave each of the babies one last snuggle. "Bye babies. You grow up big and strong and make your family proud." she said, giving each of the twins a kiss on the head.

As Jordan stood up, she turned to the people she thought were going to be her future in laws. "Mr. & Mrs. Stewart. Thank you for everything. Your kindness and generosity has been...simply overwhelming."

Heather smiled sadly. This was the second time she watched someone walk away from her family because of their abilities. This one was probably worse than her husband John, because this one hurt ALL of the children. "Well, your very special to our family and they'll always be a place for you here if you need it." the older blonde said as she wrapped the younger girl in a motherly hug.

Jordan felt slightly awkward. Here she was breaking her son's heart and Heather's telling her she'd be welcomed back with open arms. "Uh, thank you."

Robbie reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys from his back pocket. "Don't forget these." he said, tossing her the keys.

Jordan stared at the keys to the Jeep Grand Cherokee and shook her head, holding the keys back out for Robbie to take them. "I can't take these." she said simply.

Robbie closed her hands around the keys. "Yes, you will. That truck was a gift to you." he firmly stated. "I'll have it shipped to your apartment a few days from now." he promised.

Jordan stared at the floor. After all the pain she was causing, the Stewarts were still being wonderful to her. "I don't know what to say." the brunette mumbled.

"There's one more thing." Robbie said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Discover Card. "You take this and use it for whatever you need." he explained.

Jordan's eyes widened in utter shook. "I can't accept this." she said, shaking her head.

Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "Miley said you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Heather could tell that Jordan was getting uncomfortable. "At least use it to cover all the moving expenses. After that, if you don't feel right keeping it, then destroy it. Or keep it in case of emergency. Whatever. But we promised Miley that you would at least walk out of the house with it." the older blonde explained.

This time, Jordan couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Miley would do this for me…and I didn't even say goodbye to the two of them." she said, serious regretting that decision now.

"You can always text them." Robbie pointed out.

Jordan wiped her eyes. "I think I will." the brunette said as she grabbed her purse from the table. "Thank you again for everything you've done for me. I'll never forget it." she said with a sad smile.

Despite everything they had done for her, Jordan couldn't keep that little voice inside her head from saying 'But then again, you just might.'

Robbie waved. "Bye Jordan." as he bent down and picked up Alexis and headed towards the living room.

"Good luck Jordan." Heather said as she picked up AJ and followed her husband to the living room, so Jordan and Jackson could have one final private moment.

Jackson wouldn't beg, nor would he change his mind and go with her. But there was still one thing he couldn't stop himself from asking her before she left. "Just tell me one thing before you go." he said as he closed the gap between them, so he was standing only inches away from her face. "Were we in love?" he asked softly.

Jordan nodded her head repeatedly as the tears came faster now. "We were." she said as she leaned forward and gave him one last simple kiss. "Goodbye Jackson." she said, then turned as walked out the door and out of Jackson's life.

After Jordan closed the door, Jackson made his way into the living room to sit down on the floor between his baby siblings. The oldest Stewart picked up the youngest and put her in his lap so that they could play with her toys together.

"Son, you all right?" Robbie asked from his seat on the couch.

Jackson nodded as he kissed Lexi on the head. "I will be." he said, then hugged his baby sister to his chest. It wasn't the sister he wanted to hug, but it would have to do for now. 'Just as soon as Miley and Lilly come back home.' he thought to himself.

* * *

The four women boarded the private plane and once they reached the passenger cabin, Miley and Lilly turned to their former body guard. "Roxy, if you need us…" Miley said, but was interrupted by her lover.

"Try not to need us." the blonde said, pulling the brunette towards the back of the plane.

Alex watched the younger couple continue to the back of the airplane, then looked at the body guard. "Where are they going?" she asked curiously.

Roxy suggestively waggled her eyebrows up and down.

Alex couldn't believe that the young couple didn't even try to hide their actions from the adult accompanying them. "Ugh, really?" the Latina said disbelievingly.

Roxy gave her head a shake. "Didn't you ever hear of the Mile High Club?"

Alex palmed her face. "Yes." she groaned into her hand.

"Well, those two are platinum members!" she said with a chuckle, thumbing in the direction of the back cabin.

After the body guard's laughter died down, Roxy decided she needed to take the Latina's mind off of what the other passengers were doing. "So, you and I got a few hours together, we might as well get to know each other a bit better." she said as she took a seat on one of the plush leather seats.

What choice did Alex really have? "Um, alright." the Latina replied as she took a seat across from the body guard.

Roxy leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees; her face now deadly serious. "First of all, if you ever do any of this crazy assed shit again, I will pull your spleen out by way of those luscious Latin lips of yours." the body guard threatened. "Don't mess with my girls and don't EVER fuck with their family again. Do you understand me?"

Alex's just stared at the body guard in shock. Miley and Lilly could do so much worse to her, but here was the short, chubby woman threatening her on their behalf. Unreal. "Yes ma'am."

Roxy eyed the Latina suspiciously. Alex's reaction was minimal. "Hmm, my threat seemed to have no effect on you. Who already threatened you?" the body guard demanded to know. "Lilly?"

Alex bit her lip. She decided not to lie to the older woman. "Um, Lilly, Heather, _**and**_ Miley actually."

Roxy nodded her head. "And which one scares you most?" she asked.

"M-Miley." the Latina stuttered.

Roxy snickered. "Good choice. Remember its always the quiet ones. Lilly and Heather can rage like a river, but Miley can keep it pent up like a volcano…and then…BAM!" she screamed, slamming her hands together. "Total destruction!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Great." she muttered. What was she getting herself into with these people?

Roxy sat back in her seat and relaxed. "Alright, enough with that kind of talk. Let's talk about some easy shit. What branch are you in?"

Alex was relieved to finally have a safe topic to discuss. "Signal Corp actually."

"Oh, I had some wonderful friends from the Signal Corp back in the day." the body guard said with a flick of her wrist. "I remember this one time we all got drunk and hooked up the satellite surveillance system to the 1st sergeant's cell phone…"

* * *

"So, what did you drag me back here for?" Miley mused softly, tilting her chin towards the ceiling so Lilly could kiss down the length of her neck, following the curve of her shoulders and back again.

"Maybe a little something-something." the surfer said as she slid her hands down Miley's sides, and gripping her firmly by the hips the blonde hoisted her up, pushing her back against the cabin wall.

Automatically, Miley wrapped her legs around Lilly's waist, her ankles locking onto each other as she squeezed, knowing Lilly's strength could handle her weight without worry.

Lilly pressed their bodies even closer together as she managed to use the cabin wall to hold Miley's body comfortably in place.

Miley leaned back slightly so she could brace herself between Lilly and the wall, and after a few seconds of making sure she wasn't going to fall, she laughed at her own ridiculousness.

Lilly briefly ceased her ministrations. "Why are you laughing?"

"I seriously just thought about what would happen if you dropped me." she commented, hands resting on Lilly's strong shoulders, smiling amusedly at her.

"Like that would ever happen." Lilly scoffed, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Miley chuckled, as Lilly lifted her shirt and bra so she could lean in to capture a breast in her mouth, tongue lavishing generously around her nipple.

"No, my baby never lets me down." Miley said breathlessly, feeling a surge in the ache between her legs as Lilly worked her over, her stiffened nipple like a plaything to Lilly's tongue, gasping softly as she rolled it between her lips.

"And I never will." Lilly vowed, parting from one breast only to move to the other, repeating her actions on this one, causing Miley's back to arch slightly, as Lilly continued to suck and tease Miley's chest until she couldn't take it any more.

"Lilly, stop playing around," Miley tried to order, but her inability to draw a proper breath made her sound less in control, and Lilly merely giggled against her soft flesh.

"Do what now?" Lilly teased, and Miley could feel her wrinkling her nose and smiling as she flattened her tongue across one hardened peak, a hand reaching up to palm the other gently. "You're hardly in any kind of position to make demands."

"Now Lilly." Miley managed to growl, but Lilly felt no need to speed herself along. Eventually, she could tell that Miley was at the end of her rope, her back arching more and more, pushing her breasts into Lilly's face. "Please Lil." the singer begged.

"Yes dear." Lilly said submissively, as she pulled Miley away from the wall and carried the singer over to the bed and gently laid her down as she began undressing her lover. "I'm gonna make you scream." the surfer stated smugly.

And Miley did…over and over again.

* * *

**I hadn't slipped any loving in there for a little while and figured this might be my last chance. So, Tennessee is all good...now its time to fix the Shop once and for all...action action action...not sure how long its going to take me...but I would hope that I can get it done within a week.**

**So...Jordan's officially gone. Wonder what that would open the door for? Hmm...**

**Alright next chapter we get violence and destruction...cause you would think by now that people would understand not to fuck with our girls...but the government can be very foolish at times, heh.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan **


	21. Ch 18 Had Enough Part 1

**I am going to admit it now...i am too old for school. I can not work for 50 hours a week and go to class three nights a week and do hours of homework on the other nights! It DOES NOT work for me. Sigh. I am sorry for the delay...not to mention that I REALLY want to finish this story..and even worse...Chapter 18 is STILL not done...but I feel so bad that I figured I would do the same thing as last story and divide the kick ass chapter in to two parts so you all get to read something to keep you interested. Sigh. Sometimes life just SUCKS!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**No promises on when you will see the rest of it...but I promise to try my best.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Had Enough**

**Fort Irwin**

**San Bernardino, California; January 4, 2011 **

After leaving their rental car about a mile down the road at a McDonald's restaurant, the three young woman quickly made their way to the edge of the base's perimeter, which was surrounded by a high fence and barbed wire; not nearly enough to keep Miley or Lilly out.

"Alright, so we're clear on the plan, right?" Lilly asked, looking at the other two women from her kneeling position.

Alex nodded. "You keep us all phased, I keep us all invisible, and we walk straight to the General's office."

"Right." Lilly agreed. "We find out who knows about us and the Lot 6 drug and see if we can wipe out the information, then Miley's going to see if she can erase some memories, and then we get the hell out of here the same way we came in." she explained, rattling off the simple version of their plan.

"Seems pretty easy to me." Alex pointed out.

Miley shook her head in disagreement. "It isn't going to be that easy." the singer countered.

Alex quirked an eyebrow at the singer. "Why do you say that?"

Miley sighed. Things never went as planned when the Shop was involved. "Let's see...we're walking into a military base filled with armed soldiers and we are probably on their most wanted list." she explained pointing towards the base. "How can that possibly translate to 'no problem' in your world?" the singer asked dryly.

Lilly smiled. For as amazing as Miley's powers were, she still lacked confidence in them. It constantly baffled Lilly. "Relax hon." she said giving her lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "Invisible and untouchable." the blonde said as she pointed between herself and Alex. "How can we go wrong with that combination?"

Miley looked over Lilly's shoulder at the military base. "We only stay invisible if Alex is touching us." the brunette pointed out.

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't see how that was going to be an issue. "And?" she questioned.

Miley gave a girlfriend a slight glare. "So...you're much more hands on than I am." the singer added as if her concern should have been obvious. Miley could use her power from almost any distance, unlike the blonde's which required physical proximity.

Lilly gave her girlfriend a sly grin. Unlike Miley, Lilly totally believed that between her and Miley...they could do almost anything. "Trust me." she said, pulling her girlfriend to a standing position and giving her a quick kiss.

"You just jinxed us for sure." the singer mumbled against the blonde's lips.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend then released her hand and took Alex's right hand, so that the Latina was between the young couple. "Come on. Let's get this over with." the blonde said.

With that, the three young women disappeared from view as Lilly phased them through the perimeter fence as they made their way towards the man that had become the bane of their mutual existence.

* * *

The walk through the military base had been uneventful as Alex led them directly to the General's office. Miley did have to keep mentally reminding the Latina to take the straight path as opposed to using hallways. Alex wasn't used to being able to go through obstacles as opposed to going around them.

The three women entered the office and stopped about five feet in front of the General's desk.

"Good afternoon General." Lilly said with a wicked little grin on her face.

The General knew he heard a voice and started looking around the room. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Lilly couldn't resist. "Your worst nightmare."

Miley rolled her eyes at her lover's bad attempt at humor. _Really Lils?_

The General stood up from his desk and rapidly searched the room for any sign of intruders. "Where are you?" McClintok barked as he pulled his sidearm from its holster.

Before the gun reached chest height, it was violently ripped out of the General's grasp by an unseen force.

"Fuck." McClintok swore as he watched the gun fly across the room only to seemingly disappear into thin air.

"You won't be needing that." Miley said as the gun flew into her hand.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice way to say hello to your visitors, now was it?" Lilly taunted the older man.

The General had determined that he was dealing with invisible intruders...which could only mean one thing. "Alex! Have you lost your fucking mind?" the older man demanded. "This is **TREASON**!" he bellowed, slamming his hand down on the desk.

Treason seemed a bit harsh. "What is?" Alex questioned.

The General leaned over his desk and glared at the empty space in front of him. "Siding with known felons against the United States government!" he screamed at the space in front of his desk.

Lilly turned her head in her girlfriend's direction. "Felons?" It was the first time she had ever heard anyone ever call them _that_.

Miley had an indignant look on her face, even if the General couldn't see it. "I am Hannah Montana, not Lindsey Lohan. Thank you very much." she snapped back.

Miley's comment was so unexpected that Alex and Lilly both let out a short barks of laughter.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door to the General's office burst open and in poured a dozen armed soldiers. "FREEZE!" someone screamed.

Alex turned to look at the semi circle of armed soldiers with weapons pointed in their general direction. "Shit!" the Latina swore. "Panic button." she said in the way of explanation to the others.

_Panic button? _Miley asked mentally.

_He must have hit a silent alarm on his desk somewhere. _Alex clarified.

"What could go wrong she says?" the singer mumbled under her breath at her lover's earlier comment. "I got this." she said a little louder as she swept her free arm in an arc around the room which caused all the soldiers to be pressed back against the walls, unable to move.

"I'll get the General." Lilly said as she released Alex's hand and became visible for the first time.

The General's eyes widened as he watched the small blonde approaching him. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back and pushed him down on the desk. "Alex, stay hidden." Lilly ordered.

The General tried to struggle against the blonde, but he was simply no match for her incredible strength.

Miley used her power to pull all of the weapons the soldiers had in their possession to the middle of the room into one large pile. "Do you want a weapon?" the singer asked, before she threw the General's weapon into the pile.

The Latina decided that if anything went down, she would like to be able to help the others as opposed to just hiding. "Sure." Alex said, then took the pistol from Miley's hand. The singer then used her power to smash all the other weapons together into one large useless hunk of metal.

"Miles, can you knock them all out?" Lilly called out from behind the singer.

"Yep." Miley responded, then prepared to 'tell' them all to go to sleep, but was halted as Alex gave her arm a hard tug. If there was one thing the Latina had leaned about Miley's telepathic powers, it was that the person had to be awake in order for her to use them.

"Wait, not Lieutenant Hill!" she said, then realized Miley had no idea who that was. "Doorway, second to the right." the Latina explained.

Miley squeezed Alex's hand once, then released her, making herself visible to the room. "Okay, go get her." The singer went back to her task and systematically went around the room, one by one, forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness.

Alex walked over to Natasha and jammed the pistol under the lieutenant's chin.

"Alex, what do you think you're doing?" the older woman hissed, unable to see the sergeant, but feeling the pistol pressed against her body.

Alex closed her eyes briefly. "The right thing this time." the Latina said softly.

Natasha stared at the empty space in front of her where she knew Alex had to be standing. "They're going to get you killed." the lieutenant warned. "Remember what they did to your parents." she reminded the younger woman.

Alex chose to ignore the lieutenant's comment. "Has the Lot 6 Drug been administered to anyone else other than me?" the Latina questioned.

After a few seconds with no answer, Alex pressed the pistol harder into Natasha's skin. "Answer me Natasha." the Latina growled.

"No." the lieutenant replied succinctly.

Alex wasn't about to kill her associate, that wouldn't get them the information they needed. Good thing she knew a fairly decent mind reader. "Miley?"

Miley had heard Alex's question while she had been erasing the soldiers memories and putting them to sleep. It only took a second for the singer to find the answer inside the lieutenant's head. "Corporal Wilson and Sergeant Ripper." the singer provided.

"Thanks Miley." Alex said with a grin. Miley and Lilly were definitely two people you wanted on your side in a fight.

Natasha stared in disbelief as Miley seemed to pluck the names effortlessly out of thin air. "How did she…"

Alex cut her off. "Never mind Natasha." the Latina instructed. "Did either of them manifest any abilities?"

Once again, the lieutenant simply stared blankly at the empty air in front of her.

"Answer me you stubborn bitch." Alex commanded as she bounced Natasha's head off the wall. "Miley'll just find out if you don't." the Latina warned.

The lieutenant still remained silent.

Alex groaned. Apparently, her interrogation skills were lacking. Or maybe she just wasn't as intimidating as Miley or Lilly. "Miley." the Latina intoned.

Miley had finished knocking out the last soldier and approached Natasha. Miley concentrated and had to dig a little deeper this time to find the answer. After a few seconds, she was rewarded for her efforts. "Wilson can breath underwater and Ripper can destabilize molecules." the singer reported.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at her lover's discovery. The surfer had never heard of the term 'destabilizing molecules' before. "What the hell does that mean?" she called out from behind the General's desk.

Miley turned to her lover. "He can make things explode on command." she said ominously.

Lilly's eyes widened as she thought about what someone could do to their family with that kind of destructive power. "Oh shit." the blonde softly swore. This put a serious kink into their plans.

"Where is Sergeant Ripper?" Alex asked Natasha.

Once again, the lieutenant remained silent.

This time Miley didn't even wait for Alex to ask her. "Testing area number four." the singer said, after getting the information from the lieutenant's head. "Anything else you want to ask?"

Alex shook her head. "No, but...for the record, Natasha was the one that recreated the Lot 6 drug." she said.

Miley gasped at that little tidbit of information. If there was a perfect opportunity to see how deeply she could erase someone's memories, this was it. She would have to go back awhile and make sure she got everything. "I'll take care of it." the singer stated as she walked towards the lieutenant.

Natasha felt the gun removed from her chin, then watched as Miley approached her. "You're telepathic, aren't you?" she said with wide eyes as she watched the brunette leaned towards her with an outstretched arm.

"Good guess." Miley said as she placed her hand on the lieutenant's temple. "I'm sorry Natasha." the singer whispered softly as she closed her eyes and used her powers to invade the lieutenant's mind and slowly start removing the last few years of her military career.

After a few minutes, the deed was done. As Miley opened her eyes and removed her hand from the lieutenant's temple, she saw utter confusion in the lieutenant's eyes.

"Who are you?" the trapped woman asked curiously.

Miley smiled sadly at her handiwork. Natasha didn't remember any of it. The Shop. The General. The Army. None of it. "Someone you used to know." the singer sighed morosely as she used her power and forced the woman into unconsciousness with the rest of the soldiers.

_Miles, are you alright? _Lilly called out mentally, knowing that what Miley had just done was so morally grey for them.

_It had to be done. _The singer replied. _We have to protect our family._

Lilly pursed her lips together and nodded her head in agreement with the singer's statement. It did have to be done. And unfortunately for them, there was still more to be done. The surfer turned her attention back to the General. Lilly put a little more pressure on his arm to garner his attention. "Alright, now it's your turn. You are going to answer a few questions for us."

The General was not one to be intimidated. "Go to hell you little bitch." he snarled, his face still pressed against his desk.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Why was it always the men who couldn't seem to grasp the hopelessness of their situation? "Miles, call me crazy, but I don't think he's going to answer willingly."

"Let me try something." Miley said as she walked in front of the desk. "Lift him up."

Lilly did as she was instructed and pulled the General up so that he was now standing behind the desk facing Miley.

Miley thought back to their living room and what exactly she had done to force Alex to answer her questions. The brunette locked eyes with the General and spoke in an eerily hypnotic tone. "You will answer any question we ask you." the singer commanded.

The General's eyes and face glazed over and he nodded his head once. "Yes."

Miley locked eyes with her lover and nodded for her to continue.

"Who under your command knows about our powers?" the blonde demanded.

"Only my task force." the General responded.

Lilly nodded. At least the entire fucking army didn't know about them...that was definately a major plus. "What about the survivors from the original Shop?" she asked curiously. Surely the task force couldn't have been THAT big and there had to be dozens of soldiers that survived the mountain disaster.

The General's eyes remained glazed as he stared straight ahead. "There are none." he droned emotionlessly.

"WHAT?" Miley couldn't believe her ears, but she knew that the General couldn't have been lying to them. There was simply no way he would be able to fight her influence. "There had to be at least a few dozen soldiers that survived!"

The General shook his head faintly. "In the months following the accident, I had them systemically eliminated." he explained.

Alex couldn't believe what the General had just admitted to doing. He had killed good soldiers, for apparently no reason. And the asshole accused HER of treason. "Why did you have them killed?" the Latina demanded, wanting to understand the logic behind such a heinous crime.

"They knew too much." The General replied.

"You sick bastard." the Latina spat as she reached out and whacked the General's face with the butt of his gun. The blow left the older man bleeding from the mouth.

Lilly was fighting NOT to lose control and kill the man on the spot; he deserved nothing less for everything he's done. Clearly, he was evil to the core. But there was still some information they needed from him first. Alex's assult also helped to curb her desires. "Who do you answer to? Who's YOUR boss?"

"Congressman Thompson. Head of the committee on Homeland Security." the General responded.

Lilly looked over at Miley, not overly thrilled with that piece of information. She was hoping against hope that this was strictly an army operation and the federal government wasn't involved. So much for that theory. "I guess we get to visit DC before we go home." the surfer pointed out.

Miley sighed and nodded her head in agreement. She really didn't want to have to mess with anyone else's mind, least of all ranking United States officials.

Alex spoke from where she now stood visible, opposite Miley. "Actually, Congress is out of session for the holiday still. They won't reconvene until tomorrow. So he could be in DC right now, or he could be in his home state." the Latina explained.

Lilly rolled her eyes. This little 'mission' was getting more frustrating by the minute. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? "Great, we'll debate that one when we're done here. "

Miley nodded. Time to get back on track. "Alex, do you happen to know every member of his task force?"

Alex let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, there's only eight people on it other than me." the Latina explained, then turned to survey the bodies lying around the room. "And six of them are unconscious in this room." she added.

Miley nodded at Alex's information. Finally, a little good news. "Who are the remaining two?"

Alex sighed. "Wilson and Ripper."

Miley rolled her eyes. It only made sense. "Of course."

Lilly nodded her head. It was time to amend their game plan slightly. "Ok, so first we take care of Wilson and Ripper, then what about all the information about the Lot 6 drug within this building?" the surfer asked the others.

Miley shrugged. "I can wipe out a person's mind, but I can't do a damn thing to a computer." the singer pointed out. She had no power to wield over electronic devices unless it involved physically moving them.

"Just do what you did last time." Alex offered as a suggestion. "Trash the place."

Miley looked at Alex, knowing that her idea made sense, but how did she think they were going to pull that off? "There's not exactly a mountain around here to bring down." the singer pointed out.

After Miley's comment, Lilly got that devilish glint in her eye that normally signified that she had one of her crazy ideas. The blonde looked over at Alex. "Do they keep explosives here?"

Alex nodded. "Sure, over in the armory."

Miley's eyes widened in shock. Lilly wanted to blow the place up? "Are you out of your mind?" the singer demanded, her hands on her hips.

Lilly gave her lover an evil grin. "Of course." she replied. "You know that."

Miley rolled her eyes. "What about everyone else on the base?" she asked with a tone of regret, not wanting a repeat of the mountain installation.

Lilly immediately knew that her lover didn't want to be partially responsible for more deaths if she could prevent it. This time would be different. "Alex, is there anything that would force an evacuation of the base?"

Alex considered the surfer's question for a moment. "A radiation leak would be about the only thing." she said, not seeing how that would help them. **Surely**, they wouldn't damage a reactor to force an evacuation, would they?

Lilly nodded. "Is there a warning alarm or something that goes off?"

Alex was becoming more concerned. Maybe they **_would_** consider it. "Um, yeah." the Latina she hesitantly.

The blonde continued her line of questioning. "Do you know how to set it off?"

"No." she said truthfully. "But the General should." she said pointing at the older man.

Lilly nodded then looked over at her lover. _Miles?_

Miley quickly searched the General's head for the information they needed. "There's a alarm box outside of Level IV." the brunette said as she turned to look at Alex. "Do you know where that is?"

Alex nodded. "I know where it is, but I don't have clearance to get there."

Miley smiled as she glanced over at her lover. "I think we can take care of that." the singer said with a wink.

Alex simply didn't understand that Miley and Lilly, with their combined powers, could literally do almost anything.

Lilly returned her lover's smile and nodded her head. "Right, let's go deal with the last two members of the task force, then we'll handle the base." Lilly said as she pushed the General in the direction of the door.

* * *

**In case you are wondering about destablizing molecules...so borrowed that from _Charmed_. That would be one of Piper's powers.**

**So, Lilly's got a plan...like there's a surprise...and hmm...what ever are we going to do about these two new supers? So many things to think about...and Alex has no idea what those two are capable of...but she is certainly going to find out...BIGTIME.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace and Love. - Jessan**


	22. Ch 18 Had Enough Part 2

**Oh my God...can you believe that I finally found some time to FINISH this chapter...Oh I was getting so annoyed with myself. **

**So a little reminder...our girls are on the military base...they just confronted the General...found out a lot of shitty things he did...and discovered that two more people have abilities. So, what are the girls going to do to fix all this? Who knows...**

**Well...let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Had Enough Part 2**

**Fort Irwin**

**San Bernardino, California; January 4, 2011 **

Three pairs of eyes peaked through the a small window to observe the male soldier inside the testing area.

Sergeant Ripper was off in one corner of the room which was cluttered with tons of random items. There were chairs, tables, appliances, cages, bricks, cinder blocks, tires, large chunks of wood, chains, and numerous huge metal objects. Apparently, they were testing the extent of his ability on various substances.

The girls stared on in horror as Ripper gestured towards a cinder block and within seconds, the large building block exploded, leaving only a pile of dust in its place.

"Holy fuck." the Latina declared.

Lilly turned to her girlfriend with a grim look on her face. "Miles, can you indefinitely shut that off?" she asked curiously. They simply couldn't afford to make a mistake on this. If Miley miscalculated, it could come back to haunt them…big time.

Miley's eyes clouded over with doubt. "I…I...I don't know." Making sure that Austin and Alex's power stayed off was relatively easy since she would always be near them, but if she tried to turn off Sergeant Ripper's power, she would probably never see him again. It's not like she would be able to check on him periodically. Thus, there was no way to know for sure.

What if it accidentally wore off?

Lilly read her lover's lack of confidence and nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then. But we can't let him keep that ability." she said ominously.

Miley immediately knew what the surfer had in mind without reading it. The singer reached out and squeezed the surfer's hand. "Baby, you promised." she whined softly as she pointed towards their captive. "The General is one thing but…" she said, he had committed unspeakable horrors to people under his command and their family, but then she gestured towards the closed door. "that guy didn't do anything to us."

Alex watched as the young couple tried to come to terms with what they both knew had to be done in order to protect their family. The solution was easy to read on the blonde's face, as was the sorrow regarding said solution on the brunette's.

Alex knew this was her opportunity to make amends to the young couple for everything she had done to them over the past couple of days.

Before Lilly could reply to her girlfriend's remark, Alex took a deep breath, pulled the door open, and stepped inside.

The surfer spun around in time to watch the door close behind the Latina. The blonde then turned back to her lover. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" Lilly hissed.

Miley reached out with her mind to determine the Latina's plan. What she read shocked her a little. The singer turned to lock eyes with her lover. "She's got a plan." the brunette grimly stated, unwilling to elaborate. "Watch." the singer instructed. And two pairs to eyes returned to the small window.

Alex crossed the floor of the large room and approached her follow task force member. "Hey Ken." she called out once she got within several feet, wanting to announce her presence and not startle the young man, just in case he didn't have complete control over his ability yet. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of his power by any means.

Ken Ripper turned his head towards the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. "Alex!" he called out as he completely turned to face the smaller woman. "You're back." he stated. "How'd everything go?" he inquired as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Alex shrugged her shoulders in response. "A little crazy, but I'm still alive." she said as she looked around at the random destruction behind the soldier. "I see you're a little different since I last saw you." she said, tipping her chin towards the debris behind him.

Ken smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. "I know its great." he said with a hint of pride in his voice. "They told me if you failed that I was going in next." he explained and pulled his arms away from his chest in an 'oh well' gesture. "Guess I'll have to wait for the next assignment."

Alex wasted no time once Ken had given her the opportunity. The Latina whipped the General's pistol out from behind her back and quickly fired off four rounds; two in Ken's chest and two in his head.

Sergeant's Ripper dropped to the floor; a large puddle of blood quickly forming around his dead body.

Alex looked down at her former associate. "No assignment for you." the Latina said darkly then she turned back towards the door, when she heard it opening. Hopefully, Lilly wouldn't be too angry with what she had done.

The young couple made their way over to the Latina, Lilly dragging the General along the way. "Alex? What the hell were you thinking?" Lilly asked.

Miley bit her lip since she already knew why Alex had done it.

The master sergeant in Alex emerged. "Now you two don't have to fight over it and the situation is rectified." she explained, making it sound like a duty that needed to be done instead of a cold blooded murder.

Lilly shook her head. "You didn't have to do that." she muttered. The surfer already had so many deaths on her conscience, what would one more have been?

Alex's face remained impassive. "Someone had to do it." she explained, and after hearing Miley's pleas to the blonde, the Latina knew that this was her chance to prove to the couple that she was now truly on their side. Besides, she had been the cause of too much friction between the two younger girls, she didn't want them to face anymore if she could help it.

Lilly growled as she pointed at herself. "I would have handled it."

Miley knew that the two girls could go back and forth about this for a while, so she decided to interject to derail their argument. "So where's the other guy?" the singer asked, looking around the room.

They had been informed that both men were in the testing area.

The three women began looking around the room, then Alex started to walk towards a large metal box that sat off in the opposite corner of the room. "Over there maybe?" she said pointing at the box.

Miley and Lilly followed the Latina until all three women were staring down at a metal box full of water, with a man laying trapped inside. "It that him?" Lilly questioned Alex.

Alex nodded. "He looks so sad." the Latina commented as she looked down at the pleading eyes staring up at her.

Miley reached out to read the corporal's mind. _Please help me! Get me out of here! _

The singer gasped as she grabbed the surfer's hand. "Lilly, they've kept him trapped in there for days."

Alex's jaw dropped at hearing about more of the General's cruelty. She lifted the pistol at her side and pointed it towards the bottom of the glass, hoping to shatter it. As the Latina fired, the two bullets simply bounced off. "Bulletproof glass." the Latina growled.

Lilly pushed the General in Miley's direction. "Here. Hold him." the blonde instructed. "I'll get him out." the surfer stated as she stepped towards the watery prison.

Lilly phased her arms and reached into the box to place her arms under the corporal's body and carefully lift him up out of the sealed box by phasing his body through it.

The corporal coughed as his lungs readjusted to breathing normal air once more. "How did you…" he started to ask as his eyes widened in realization of whose arms he was now cradled in. "Oh shit. You're them." he whispered.

Lilly turned to Alex, unsure of how to deal with the frightened young man.

Alex stepped forward and gently rubbed the corporal's shoulder. "Jay relax, its okay." she said, as Lilly helped the corporal into a standing position. "They won't hurt you." she promised, looking over at Miley, praying that she was telling the frightened young man the truth.

_Are you worried about his power? _The singer asked the surfer.

Lilly shook her head no. _After this experience, he may never use it again._

Miley nodded as she mentally pushed the General back into her lover's capable hands. The brunette then stepped towards the shaking corporal and placed a hand on his temple. "Relax Jay. Leave the compound." the singer ordered. "The General gave you strict orders that you were to go home and rest for the remainder of the day. You weren't feeling well."

The corporal's eyes glazed over and he nodded his head in understanding, more than willing to follow the instructions. Then Corporal Wilson straightened up and began marching towards the door.

Alex watched as the corporal exited the testing area. "What about his power?" she questioned.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't see it as being particularly dangerous." What could he really do to them? Try and hold them under water till they drowned? Highly unlikely. "Alright. Alex take Miley to Level IV and then I'll meet you at the armory." the blonde instructed.

"Wait." Alex said, shaking her head. "Splitting up was never part of the plan."

Miley put a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "It's fine Alex." she assured the older girl. "She knows how to find me." the brunette said with a wink. "And she can take care of herself." the singer added as an after thought before turning to her lover and giving her a quick kiss. "Don't drag it out too long." Miley warned as she pulled her influence away from the General's mind.

Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "Five minutes tops." she promised.

Miley grabbed the Latina's hand and dragged her towards the door. "Come on Alex."

Alex allowed herself to be led to the door, but couldn't help looking back over her shoulder at Lilly and the General. "What's she going to do?" the Latina inquired softly.

Miley paused briefly as they got to the door. "I have no clue, but if I had to guess, something creative and painful." she explained, not wanting to dwell on the horrible deed her lover was about to perform. The singer was actually grateful that she had something else to accomplish and didn't have to stay and witness the General's demise.

The two women stepped out into the hallway and Miley turned to Alex. "So, where's this alarm located?"

* * *

Once Miley left the room, the fog around the General's mind seemed to clear and he returned to his senses. "What the hell's going on here?" he gruffly demanded.

Lilly held the older man's arm in a hammerlock once more as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You sir, are at my mercy." the blonde said with delight. Finally, he would get what he deserved.

The General looked around the room and noticed Sergeant Ripper's corpse lying on the ground. "You've killed again I see." he growled, saddened to see his most powerful weapon destroyed. Now he knew his fate was all but sealed.

"Actually, that wasn't my handiwork." the blonde pointed out. "I wouldn't need a gun." she added with an evil grin as she started guiding the General towards the other side of the room. "My lover said this had to be quick…but you deserve something S-L-O-W and painful."

In another corner of the room, metal pipes ran from the floor up to the ceiling. Lilly pushed the General to the floor and kept one foot on him to keep him from moving. Then the blonde reached out with both hands and ripped the metal pipe away from the wall.

Lilly then kicked the General onto his back and with a smile on her face, stood over him, and slowly began applying an incredible amount of pressure, causing the pipe to bend. Her pecs were working hard as she used them to bend the 3" steel pipe to her will. When Lilly had the pipe bent in half, she quickly reached down and hauled the General up to a standing position so that she could wrap the pipe around his body.

Even though the General knew what Lilly was physically capable of doing, it was a whole different experience to witness it for yourself. George was in a state of shock as he watched her phenomenal feat of strength. His own well trained muscles could offer absolutely no resistance as she easily wrapped the massive weight around him, trapping his arms at his sides.

All the General could do was stare at the young woman in front of him with inhuman strength and wonder what she planned on doing to him.

At this point, the General had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die.

Lilly easily lifted the General and the pipe until they were both a foot off the ground. Then with a tremendous push, she lodged the ends of the pipe into the cement wall that made up the foundation of the building. The General was suspended a foot off the ground and totally supported, as well as trapped, by the twisted pipe. With one last effort, he pushed against the pipe with all of his strength, but was not even close to pushing the metal away from his body.

Lilly reached towards the older man as General George McClintok tried helplessly to wiggle away from the blonde as she grabbed his right forearm, but her vice like grip was even stronger than the steel that encircled him.

"AHHHHH!"

Lilly easily crushed both the ulna and the radius bones in his right arm. "Like that?" she sneered sarcastically. "Let's try the other one." she said, then repeated her action with his left arm.

"GGGGGAAAAHHHH!" the General screamed then began panting, desperately trying not to go into shock.

"That's what I had to do to my brother because of you." she yelled at the older man. "Let's give the legs a shot, shall we?"

The General's eyes widened in fear. "No, no, no!" he panted as he watched the former soccer player smash into his shins with two well placed side kicks, shattering both tibias and fibulas. "AHHHH!"

"Wish Miles was here to shut you up." the blonde grumbled. Lilly reached for the General's left jacket sleeve and ripped it off, then shoved it in the General's mouth, using it as a gag. "This'll have to do."

Lilly stepped back and surveyed the damage. The General had blood dripping from all his extremities and tears and sweat were pouring down his face. "Good news. I've already broken 8 bones. You only have 198 left to break."

Lilly watched as the General's eyes widened in terror at the prospect of the small blonde carrying out her threat.

The surfer chuckled. "Awww, the big bad General is sad." she commented, then walked closer to the trapped man. "Maybe you just need a hug to make it all better?"

Lilly wrapped her arms around the General's back in a vice like bear hug. She just flexed her muscles hard and his ribs immediately snapped against her super dense, rock hard body. She flexed more and his ribcage literally collapsed and caved-in. George began coughing out blood.

The surfer paused to whisper into the General's ear. "To quote Hannah Montana, '_Kiss It Goodbye_' asshole." Then Lilly flexed even harder and broke his spine.

The General was experiencing true pain…the likes of which he had never in his life ever felt before.

Lilly decided that it was time to end it. So, she flexed as hard as possible, squeezing him like toothpaste, crushing and breaking everything in her way. Within seconds, his torso was reduced to a quarter of its original size, spineless and flaccid like when you hold a towel in your hand.

Lilly released what was left of the General's torso and stepped back to inspect her handiwork. The blonde watched as the General's crushed upper body slowly slipped through the pipe, hitting the floor with a resounding splat.

Lilly glared at the bloody heap on the floor. "Rest in pieces." she growled.

As if on cue, a red light above the door began rapidly flashing, immediately followed by the sound of an alarm.

'Time to go.' she thought. Lilly turned her head towards the ceiling and called out with her mind to her lover. _Miles? Where are you baby?_

* * *

Alex led Miley to the inner sanctum of the military base that was the entrance to the biolabs. "This is it." she said and she pointed towards the thick metal sliding door. "But how are we going to get in?" she said, glancing at the key pad on her right.

Miley just gave the Latina a sly grin and swept her arm from right to left, causing the door to instantly push open.

Alex nodded her head in appreciation of Miley's abilities. "That'll work." she said.

As the two women stepped through the door, they were met by two armed soldiers. "Don't move or we'll shoot." the man on the right shouted.

Alex made herself invisible. "Oh I dare you." the Latina said as she charged the taller of the two men.

Miley watched as the soldier was suddenly engaged with an invisible assailant. The singer glanced over at the other guard and simply ordered him into unconsciousness. "You two are going to be horrible influences on each other." the singer commented, her hands on her hips as she glared at the still struggling soldier.

Alex's soldier slumped to the floor after a particularly viscous invisible uppercut. "What do you mean by that?" asked the Latina as she became visible once more.

"Lilly loves a challenge…and I can just see you baiting her constantly." the singer explained as the two girls made their way closer to the containment alarm.

Alex looked panicked at the idea of upsetting Miley. "I won't. I swear, I won't." she scrambled.

Miley sighed as she turned and narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman. "Will you always be afraid of me?" she asked, easily able to sense the Latina's discomfort.

Alex suddenly felt very awkward. In truth, Miley scared the shit out of her. But despite her powers, the singer was one of the most kind and loving people she had ever met in her life. She truly was a paradox.

In th end, Alex figured it wasn't wise to lie to the mind reader. "Possibly?"

Miley sighed and decided that they could finish this conversation at a later point in time. They did currently have more pressing matters to deal with.

Besides, a small part of Miley relished the fact that the Latina was scared of her. Only a small part though.

Miley had to open two more sets of doors before they reached Level IV. Once there, she located the alarm box that she had seen in the General's mind and quickly set it off.

_Where are you baby? _Miley heard Lilly call out in her mind.

_Leaving level IV now. Heading for the armory. I'll get you directions._

Miley turned to her companion. "Alright. Which way to the armory?"

* * *

Within minutes, Miley and Alex were standing in front of the steel vault-like door that led to the armory.

Alex looked at the door, then turned to Miley. "Those doors are made of Vibranium. It's the densest, strongest metal in existence." she explained. "So, I guess we need to wait for Lilly to get here?" she asked, thinking that this was going to take either her brute strength or phasing ability to get them through the incredible thick doors.

Normally, this would be something that she would let Lilly handle, but…'What the hell?' she thought. 'Alex is already scared of me.'

"No. I can take care of this." Miley said confidently as she reached out her left hand in front of her and made a fist then slowly began pulling her arm back.

Alex watched in amazement as the door's three, six inch bolts in the locking mechanism were ripped through the surrounding metal with a horrible screeching noise. The door weighing hundreds of pounds was quickly pulled open to reveal the room behind it.

Alex stared at Miley gob smacked. And she thought Lilly's strength was impressive...

Miley just shrugged her shoulders with a sly smile. "What?" she asked playfully.

Alex just shook her head as she entered the room. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to seeing the things Miley and Lilly were capable of doing. The Latina looked at all of the locked cabinets lining the walls of the room.

"Can you take care of the locks too?" It almost seemed like a ridiculous question after what she had seen the singer do to the door.

Miley nodded. "No problem." she said and with a wave of her arm all of the locks instantly opened and clattered down to the floor.

Alex stepped towards the first cabinet and started pulling out incendiaries and setting them on the table. "I hope you know that just because I knew where this stuff was, doesn't mean I know how to use it all." the Latina warned.

Miley nodded her head in understanding. "We only need one thing that will set off the rest of it, right?"

Alex nodded as she held a claymore mine in her hand. "Pretty much."

"So, is there one thing you **_do_** know how to ignite?" the singer asked.

Alex surveyed the open cabinets. She didn't see any grenades, but she did see some dynamite. The Latina approached the cabinet and withdrew a stick of dynamite and held it up towards the singer. "All you need is a lighter."

Miley chuckled. "Sorry, we left mom at home." she said as she mentally checked on her lover's progress. "Lilly's almost here." she informed the Latina.

Alex wasn't sure how Lilly's appearance was going to help their little problem. "That still doesn't solve our combustion issue."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come up with something." the singer replied.

At that moment, Lilly stepped through the door and surveyed the explosives sitting on the metal table. There were bombs, mines, guns, ammo, and several other odd looking things that she didn't recognize. "Woah, that's a lot of firepower." she commented as she stepped up next to her lover.

Miley noted the blood on Lilly's clothes, but decided it was best not to comment on it. "We just need a light for the dynamite." she said, pointing towards the stick held in the Latina's hand.

Lilly frowned. "We left mom at home." she whined.

Miley chuckled as the Latina rolled her eyes at the couple's 'like-minded' thinking. "That's what I said." the singer explained.

Lilly thought about their problem and looked around the room. She noticed a wooden chair sitting off to the side at a small desk. "Well, they say all you need is two sticks right?" The blonde said as she walked over and pulled the chair out and easily snapped off two of the chair's legs.

Lilly began rubbing the legs together, producing incredible amounts of friction. In seconds, black spots appeared on the wood and smoke started to waft through the room. A few seconds more and Lilly was pretty much holding a torch in her hands.

Alex shook her head. Once again, seeing is believing. "Is there anything you two can't do?

Lilly just shrugged. "Not that we've encountered yet...but right now it's time to fly." she explained as Miley walked over and stood next to the surfer. "Come on Alex."

Now the Latina was confused. "F-f-fly?" she stuttered.

Miley smiled at the Latina's uncertainty. "You don't actually want to be in here when the place goes boom, do you?"

Alex shook her head and walked over to the young couple. "Uh, no." she said, still holding the dynamite in her hand.

Lilly turned to her lover. "Miles, is everyone out of the base?"

Miley used her powers to try and feel any minds in the general area. "I can't sense anyone, so I think so."

"Alright." she said, then turned back to the sergeant. "Alex get between us and keep us invisible."

Alex stepped between the couple and felt both of them put an arm around her waist. "Uh, what about this?" she said, holding up the stick of dynamite in her hand.

Lilly smiled. "You'll see." the blonde said as she held the torch out in front of her. "Miles?"

Miley mentally took hold of the torch and the dynamite and held it above the pile of incendiaries on the floor. "Lils, you ready?"

Lilly nodded as she locked her grip on both her lover and the Latina between them. "Showtime."

Miley lit the dynamite and dropped it on the large pile of explosives, then used her powers to propel the three girls straight up through the ceiling, courtesy of Lilly's phasing power. The girls were about a mile in the air when their ears were struck by the sound of an explosion. If Lilly hadn't had the three of them phased, they would have felt the shockwaves from the explosion as hundreds of pounds of explosives denoted simultaneously.

Alex looked down at the mushroom type cloud that was underneath them, wondering if there was absolutely anything left of the army base. "Damn." she muttered quietly to herself.

'Never...**NEVER** fucking with these two ever again.' the Latina thought as Miley flew them back towards their waiting vehicle.

* * *

**Gosh...it seemed like that took me FOREVER to write...so what are we doing from here...well, there has to be one more chapter no matter what...my heart wants to say two more so that I can completely roll up everything...but i may combine them into one just so I can be done with the whole thing.**

**So the point being...one more chapter to go...irregardless.**

**Hope you enjoyed...I think Alex is turning into a bit of a fangirl like Jackson. And Miley kinda likes teasing Alex...heh. Payback's a bitch. Speaking of, I hope the General's demise was quite adequit. If anyone thinks Lilly was a little sadistic...well, kinda...but I think I have established in my little world that rule number one is don't fuck with Lilly.**

**And Alex murdering Ken...it was kind of two birds one stone sorta thing...she KNEW Lilly was going to kill him anyway...this way, his death managed to gain her some brownie points.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love. - Jessan**


	23. Ch 19 So Bring It On

**I don't think that words could possibly explain how disappointed I am in myself...when I read stories I always whine and complain about authors who start a nice long story and then seemingly disappear. Well, I did manage to finish my class...so that is done. I was sick and tired of living out of my car...now I am working on trying to start my own business which is making me want to shoot myself...and I am working full time. Oh, did I mention I go on vacation in 6 days? **

**I know...vacation is a good thing, but not when I don't have time to write. Well, I waffled on this chapter being the last, but I got this part done...so i decided to throw this out there and I still have to finish the...rest of it/last chapter/epilogue.**

**Once again, I apologize profusely for the lag time between updates. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - So Bring It On**

**Washington, D.C.; January 6****th**** 2011 **

Lilly, Miley, and Alex snuck into the capitol building the exact same way they had the military base in California...while invisible and walking right through anything in their path...literally. Within minutes, the three women were standing in front of Congressman Thompson 's desk in his office.

"Congressman Thompson?" Lilly called out.

The Congressman lifted his head and looked around his office, searching for the voice he had just heard. "Yes? Who's there?" Bernie called out as his head scanned the room.

The Congressman was quickly becoming unnerved and slowly started to slide his hand off the top of the desk, when his body suddenly became paralyzed. "What the?" he muttered as he continued to struggle to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, but we would prefer not having any interruptions this time." Miley informed the Congressman.

Thompson knew he wasn't losing his mind and after the events in California, he was almost certain he knew who was in the room with him. The Congressman narrowed his eyes in agitation as he stared directly in front of his desk. "How dare you waltz into the Capitol and assault a member of Congress?" he demanded.

Lilly gave a brief chuckle. "No one has touched you." she pointed out.

The Congressman locked his jaw as he considered his position. "I see we prefer to play games." he commented. "Fine. Get on with it." he insisted. "Just tell me now, am I going to die? Am I expendable?"

Miley rolled her eyes at the motionless Congressman. "Stop being so melodramatic." she said, then turned her head in her lover's direction. "He might be worse than you are." the singer commented._ Alex, let him see us. But you stay hidden. _The brunette ordered the Latina mentally.

_Alright. _Alex thought back, then released Miley and Lilly's hands, making them visible to the Congressman.

Thompson watched as the two girls seemed to materialize out of thin air. "Ah, my tormentors in the flesh." he said as he turned his head to greet his unwelcome visitors. "Miley. Lilly."

Despite the awkward situation, years of propriety as Hannah Montana forced Miley to remain civil and cordial. "Congressman."

"So, should I take it that General McClintok's untimely death would be your doing?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Lilly looked shocked by the Congressman's accusation. "What are you talking about sir?"

Thompson sighed and shook his head. "Of course not." he replied sarcastically. "And I'm sure you know nothing about our army base in California blowing up either."

Lilly turned her head to look at her lover. "News to me." the surfer answered with an air of aloofness.

Congressmen Thompson realized that his adversaries were smart. They knew there was no proof of anything unless they admitted to doing something, which obviously they weren't foolish enough to do. "Fine." the Congressman growled. "What are your demands?"

Miley was the first to speak. "We want the same thing we have always wanted….to be left alone."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement with her girlfriend's statement, then stepped forward, placed her hands on the Congressman's desk and leaned towards the elder statesman. "We don't understand this weird obsession you people have with us, but just let it go already. Obviously, you can't beat us, so stop trying. All you are going to end up doing is pissing us off which is only going to end badly for you." the surfer proclaimed, her eyes glaring at the Congressman.

Thompson decided that if they weren't planning on killing him that maybe he could still turn this situation into a win for him, if he could just use the right angle. "Well, technically speaking, you ARE property of the federal government Lilly." he explained.

Miley's eyes widened in shock at the Congressmen's statement. "Congressman in the big cushy leather chair say what?" she demanded.

The Congressmen nodded his head and proceeded to try and argue the government's position to the two super powered teenagers. "Heather was paid for her participation in the experiment. She signed over all rights regarding the privacy of her body including any future progeny to the authority of the federal government. We were simply trying to enforce our rights." he said, devoid of any emotion, not seeming like he was talking about a human being at all. "Lilly was always meant to be an agent of the state." the Congressman concluded.

Miley's eyes darkened in anger as she glared at the Congressman. "My wife belongs to me and no one else." she shot back. "You got that?"

Lilly turned to regard her lover with a playful smirk on her face. _Oooo. Possessive much, Miles?_

Miley shrugged her shoulders. The singer wouldn't apologize for how she felt. She wasn't going to let anyone take what was hers. _His statement rubbed me the wrong way._

Lilly always found it arousing when Miley asserted control over any situation, whether out in the real world or in the bedroom. The surfer thought Miley was sexy as hell when she did it. _Lilly likey. _The blonde commented in her mind, adding an eyebrow waggle for good measure.

Miley dropped her eyes slightly, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from her lover's comment. _Later baby._

Lilly's smile disappeared as she turned her attention back to the Congressman. "I don't know anything about my mom signing anything and I think in this situation, you shouldn't delude yourself. No one owns me and no one's going to control me. And no one is going to make me do anything that I don't want to do." the surfer declared emphatically, despite the fact that they had managed to do exactly that only a few days ago. Then Lilly glanced over at her future wife. "Except for my lovely wife of course." she added playfully, unable to let Miley's comment die. Miley just rolled her eyes as her lover continued her speech. "So, here's how it's going to go…the federal government, from here on out is going to stay the hell away from our property and our family. Plain and simple." the surfer ordered.

The Congressman looked perturbed by the blonde's demands. "You expect amnesty after everything you've done?" he scoffed indignantly.

"And what have we done exactly?" Miley asked curiously, wanting to know what the Congressmen would say AND think..

"You've destroyed not one…but two military installations, caused the death of dozens of soldiers, threatened a member of Congress…and I am certain there are many more charges we could add to the list." the Congressman rattled off.

"You can't prove any of that." Lilly said with a shake of her head. "And ironically, any eye witnesses you might have had to those supposed crimes…no longer exist." she noted in a regretful tone.

_They aren't as stupid as I had hoped. _The Congressmen thought to himself.

Miley narrowed her eyes at the older man. _If you do value your life, don't say that statement out loud. Lilly has a tendency to be short fused. _The singer said in his head and was amused to watch the man's eyes go comically wide as he realized for the first time that Miley was telepathic as well as telekinetic.

Lilly eyed her girlfriend suspiciously after seeing the Congressman's sudden reaction. Miley had to have said something to him to cause it, but the surfer decided not to pursue it "So, back to our agreement." she said, returning her attention to the Congressman. "If _**anyone**_ comes near us, they will face the consequences. No questions asked."

Thompson knew he did not have a proverbial leg to stand, neither physically nor legally. There was no proof and it was clear from the past two years that the girls could do the impossible if the need arose. Maybe it was time to try a different approach? "Very well." the older man said calmly. "But what if in certain instances we….asked for your assistance, would that be acceptable?" he asked, trying to get something out of nothing/

Lilly couldn't hide the shock on her face as she turned to her lover. _What do you think baby?_

If it would get the government to leave them alone, then why not say yes? _Daddy always says, where's the harm in asking?_

Lilly nodded briefly then faced the Congressman. "You can ask, as long as you understand that we maintain the right to refuse."

The Congressman nodded his head at the provision. "Of course."

Lilly once again glanced back to her lover. _It's weird. It's like he's trying to negotiate with us._

Miley gave a slight shrug. _He's a politician Lils, what did you expect?_

"Now, we have some questions for you." The surfer said. "Miles, do your thing." the blonde said, pointing towards the Congressman.

Miley nodded and focused her power on persuading the Congressman. "Congressmen Thompson, you will answer any question we ask you." the singer said in what to Lilly was becoming a familiar hypnotic tone.

The Congressman's eyes glazed over as he relaxed and nodded his head. "Alright."

"Who knows about the Shop?" Lily asked.

"I am the highest ranking official in the organization, answering directly to the President." the Congressman answered in an emotionless tone.

Miley did not like hearing the President's name mentioned. It was the one thing she was hoping to avoid more than anything else…she didn't want to mess with the mind of the President. "Does the president know about us?" the singer inquired.

Thompson nodded. "He does."

Lilly watched as Miley's face fell at the implications of that statement. "Anyone else?" Lilly prodded.

The Congressman shook his head. "No. The President was very clear on keeping the activities of the Shop tight lipped."

"Who decided that all of the members of the original Shop had to be eliminated?" Lilly wanted to know.

"That was the General's doing, which I disagreed with, but I did not take any steps to stop him." the Congressman replied. "The General was pretty much given free reign to run the Shop as he saw fit."

"Will you stand by the terms you've given to us today?" Miley asked, then dropped her eyes to the floor. "Or were you lying in the hopes that we wouldn't kill you?" she added as an afterthought.

The Congressman nodded his head. "Yes. I am a man of my word.

Alex had been good about remaining quiet and hidden, but she couldn't control herself after the Congressman's last statement. "Cause elected officials don't lie." the Latina sneered.

Miley twisted her head to the space between her and Lilly. "Alex!" she scolded.

Alex's outburst had caused Miley to lose her concentration on the Congressman momentarily. "Who was that?" he mumbled.

Miley immediately turned back to the Congressman. "You never heard a third voice."

"We got what we needed here." Lilly said, grabbing Alex's hand and becoming invisible once more. "Time to go Miles." _Will you tell him to destroy Alex's military records? _Lilly mentally asked her lover.

_Sure. _The singer replied, then spoke mentally to the Congressman._ You will erase every single record of Alexandra Russo ever being in the military. And once you're done, you won't remember doing it._

The Congressman nodded his head as he watched Miley disappear from sight as she took Alex's hand.

"We thank you for your time Congressman." Miley said out loud.

_Time to go Alex. _The singer warned the older girl as she felt her lover tighten her grip on herself and the Latina. And with that, Miley flew them towards the wall, then Lilly phased them through it so that they could make their way back to their car out in the parking lot.

Congressman Thompson shook his head as he regained control over his body. The last few minutes were a little hazy for him, but he clearly remembered that Miley and Lilly were in his office. 'They were…not what I was expecting. At all_.' _He thought to himself_. _'But clearly they are a force to be reckoned with.'

"Now what was I doing?" the Congressman said, looking over the paperwork on his desk. "Oh, that's right, Alexandra Russo…"

* * *

As the girls reached the car, Alex made sure no one was in the vicinity and then released the younger couple, making all three girls visible again to the rest of the world. "Are we heading to the White House now?" the Latina asked, expecting the girls to want to have words with the President.

Lilly saw the discomfort in Miley's face. Her lover would do the job if she had to, but it was obvious to the surfer she didn't **_want_** to do it.

After a few seconds, Lilly shook her head. "No."

Miley tipped her head to the side, trying to understand her lover's reasoning. "Are you sure?" she asked tentatively. "I can..."

Miley was interrupted as Lilly reached out and covered the singer's mouth with her hand. "Hush." the blonde softly instructed then reached out and grabbed the singer's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's see if Thompson sticks to his word first." she responded. "If he doesn't, then maybe we need to consider paying the President a visit. Sound like plan to you?"

Miley's smile went from ear to ear. "Sounds like a great plan." the singer cooed happily, the relief evident on her face.

Alex watched as the young couple beamed at each other for several seconds, then finally decided to break the comfortable silence. "So, is it time to go home then?"

Lilly turned to look at the Latina. "I think that sounds like a capitol idea." the surfer said in a bad British accent.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Horrible pun Lilly." the Latina groaned.

Miley leaned in and gave her lover a quick kiss, then pulled back and turned to the older girl. "Don't worry, you'll eventually get used to us."

Alex opened the driver's side door and got into the car. "Like I have a choice?" she mumbled to herself, as she closed the car door.

Miley overheard Alex's comment, but apparently Lilly had not. The singer chose not to respond to the Latina as she and Lilly climbed into the back seat of their car.

Within a few minutes, the girls were on their way to the airport to catch a flight back to Tennessee.

* * *

**I know...its kind of boring after last chapter, but that's how things so when you are tying up a story. But then again, did anyone happen to notice that I kinda left an opening for...maybe another story? Hmmmm.**

**I did originally intend for a trilogy, which I feel I have delivered...but I'm not sure I am ready to give up on this universe just yet.**

**One last little chapter to tie up everything, then I will be done for the summer.**

**As always, love to read your thoughts and comments. Peace & Love - Jessan**


End file.
